


STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN

by Rota



Series: Stairway to Heaven [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Zodiac, Animal Metaphors, Human Mademoiselle, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by chinese zodiac gachas, Lime, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: "La leggenda narra di un mondo antico, dove gli umani e gli spiriti della natura erano in perfetta armonia. Cooperazione e rispetto legavano gli esseri di queste due razze, intensi rapporti di amicizia e fratellanza rendevano floride le società e tutto il mondo, in lande sconfinate di beatitudine. Però, la natura è benevola quanto è maligna secondo il principio del karma cosmico: tanto dà, tanto toglie. Il re di questa terra, nella disperazione, si rivolse ai signori della natura, gli spiriti celesti, invocando un aiuto divino per la sua gente. Scese allora dalle nuvole, elegante e magnifico, un drago rosa che cavalcava un enorme ventaglio, capace di farlo volare per tutte le terre di questo mondo. Il drago accolse la sua richiesta e usò la sua magia per salvare quelle persone, così come era stato a lui chiesto. Ma siccome la magia era debole, a causa sempre della natura maligna, e le persone da salvare erano tante, il drago dovette rimane per diversi anni tra la gente mortale. La magia divina, dice la leggenda, fu usata per portare prosperità e felicità a questo mondo, tra la gente comune. Ma d’altronde, come è andata a finire, tu lo sai meglio di me."
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Takamine Midori, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Implied Hasumi Keito/Kanzaki Souma, Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou, Mikejima Madara/Shinkai Kanata
Series: Stairway to Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992103
Kudos: 15
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> COME DIRE!  
> Bentrovati, ragazzuoli (L) Era da parecchio tempo che non ci si incontrava di nuovo per una KuroShu! Ho colto l'occasione per tornare a scrivere sulla mia vera OTP (L) (ho passato praticamente tutta la mia estate a scriverla tipo, è stato un lungo viaggio impegnativo e assurdo)  
> Alcune premesse.  
> La prima, ho LIBERAMENTE tratto ispirazione dai gacha dello zodiaco cinese, in realtà l'astrologia di per sé ha poco a che fare con questa fic *coff* ma assegnare ruoli e capacità a vari personaggi è stato alquanto divertente devo dire.  
> La seconda. I riferimenti a torture varie ci sono, un paio anche abbastanza espliciti. Non arrivo ai miei soliti livelli di splatter, questo è vero, ma mi preme avvisarvi perché è una cosa un poco ricorrente ecco.  
> La terza. Questa è una sorta di fic esperimento (un'altra, sì (...)) nel senso che, per forza di cose, ho cercato di adattare alla narrazione un ritmo decisamente diverso rispetto al mio solito. Non mancano le descrizioni, ma comunque a prevalere è l'azione, e questo almeno ai miei occhi rende molto "frenetico" il tutto. Un po' come se avesse " l'atmosfera da favola dei vecchi romanzi cinesi" (cit non mia ma doverosa).  
> Detto questo, vi auguro una buona lettura uu/ Baciozzi a tutti!

**PROLOGO**  
  


  
  
  
  
-La leggenda narra di un mondo antico, dove gli umani e gli spiriti della natura erano in perfetta armonia. Cooperazione e rispetto legavano gli esseri di queste due razze, intensi rapporti di amicizia e fratellanza rendevano floride le società e tutto il mondo, in lande sconfinate di beatitudine. Sedevano re saggi sui troni, così come regnavano sovrani saggi nelle foreste e nelle profondità degli oceani. Però, la natura è benevola quanto è maligna secondo il principio del karma cosmico: tanto dà, tanto toglie. Ci fu questa terra scossa da pesanti carestie, dove i bambini morivano e i giovani deperivano come foglie secche in inverno, i vecchi si spegnevano in silenzi incapaci persino di onoranze funebri. Il re di questa terra, nella disperazione, si rivolse ai signori della natura, gli spiriti celesti, invocando un aiuto divino per la sua gente. Scese allora dalle nuvole, elegante e magnifico, un drago rosa che cavalcava un enorme ventaglio, capace di farlo volare per tutte le terre di questo mondo. Il drago accolse la sua richiesta e usò la sua magia per salvare quelle persone, così come era stato a lui chiesto. Ma siccome la magia era debole, a causa sempre della natura maligna, e le persone da salvare erano tante, il drago dovette rimane per diversi anni tra la gente mortale. Lì, rafforzò la vicinanza con il re saggio, e questo forte legame portò alla creazione di una dinastia di regnanti saggi e potenti, che ancora regnano su questo mondo con estrema ragione. La magia divina, dice la leggenda, fu usata per portare prosperità e felicità a questo mondo, tra la gente comune. Ma d’altronde, come è andata a finire, tu lo sai meglio di me.  
Si levò nell’aria tesa un rumore secco, come quello che facevano le crepe fresche sopra le superfici sottili.  
L’uovo d’oro, sopra il piedistallo, ebbe un leggero fremito e sfregò i suoi fragili lati contro il morbido cuscino su cui era adagiato.  
-Prosperità e felicità! Tutte sciocchezze! Certa gente usa parole casuali per descrivere la realtà, solo in virtù di un tornaconto personale!  
La creatura nell’ombra arricciò le grandi labbra in quello che doveva essere un sorriso ferino.  
Sospirò aria calda e smosse i tendaggi eleganti, rossi e oro, che avvolgevano l’impalcatura a protezione dell’uovo – dondolarono appena la catena di ferro e la corda stretta su cui erano appesi i sigilli di contenimento, a protezione.  
-Sai, non so se ti conviene essere così tanto vivace, chiuso lì dentro. Potresti rompere il guscio prima del tempo.  
Allungò le due zampe anteriori nell’umidità di quella stanza sigillata, sgranchendo i muscoli intorpiditi e grattando il pavimento di lussuoso legno scuro. Altro soffio caldo.  
-E non credo sia nei tuoi interessi uscire, o sbaglio?  
L’uovo d’oro vibrò ancora, questa volta esprimendo più astio.  
La sua voce rimbombava e rimbalzava tra le pareti strette, creando un effetto sonoro che avrebbe sicuramente confuso, nonché terrorizzato, qualsiasi essere umano di quella terra. Magnifico, anche se contenuto in uno spazio davvero limitato.  
-Tanta premura da te è fuori luogo, oltre che ipocrita.  
-Tra esemplari della stessa specie si dovrebbe essere sempre solidali, non credi?  
-Con un vigliacco e traditore, mai!  
La creatura nell’ombra sospirò, ritirò le proprie zampe al busto e fece schioccare la coda nell’aria.  
Un poco lamentosa, trattenne a stento uno sbadiglio.  
-Parlare con te è sempre così sfiancate. Eppure, se non mi annoiassi da duecento anni, davvero eviterei.  
Guardò in alto il vuoto, ponderando le possibilità che la vita gli stava negando con così tanta crudeltà.  
-O se ci fosse qualche bella ragazza nei dintorni, e non un bisbetico zitello…  
Altra vibrazione.  
La voce che proveniva dall’uovo si fece ancora più irritata e solenne, la superficie del guscio si illuminò di una strana emozione, molto simile al livore. La porta chiusa della stanza tremò appena, i suoi cardini di ferro tintinnarono scossi.  
-Ora fa silenzio, vattene! Devo riposare!   
La creatura si alzò sulle proprie quattro zampe. Sembrava quasi sorridere: i suoi occhi brillarono, davanti a quella luce, così come il profilo delle sue lunghe zanne.  
-Ti prepari per il grande evento? È sempre bello vederti rinascere.  
Non ricevette risposta, quindi non insistette.  
Si incamminò verso una delle pareti della stanza e, poco prima di sbatterci contro il muso, tramutò la propria fisicità in ombra, una presenza opalescente senza un corpo materiale.  
Lanciò un ultimo saluto al proprio compagno, quando ormai era quasi del tutto sparita e si era consegnata interamente alla luce del giorno, esterna.  
-Ci vediamo al di qua del tuo guscio, piccolo drago rosa. Goditi l’ultimo giorno di libertà che ti rimarrà per tanto tempo. Sarò sempre qui quando ti sveglierai di nuovo.  
Solo nella stanza, finalmente, l’uovo si quietò e riprese il proprio profondissimo sonno.  
  
  
La notte era silenziosa, nella magione Itsuki.  
Il capofamiglia si era coricato molto presto dopo un pranzo frugale che aveva condiviso con la moglie e il figlio maggiore, ritirandosi poi nella propria stanza il più in fretta possibile. In quei giorni aveva dimostrato persino alla servitù una insolita impazienza, tanto che qualcuno si era azzardato a pensare che non stesse particolarmente bene di salute.  
Le due guardie passarono, con passo cadenzato, sotto il muro del confine nord. L’erba fresca era morbida sotto i loro stivali di cuoio, nell’aria l’odore buono di terriccio e di fiori chiusi accompagnava la loro ordinaria ronda. Il più giovane tra i due, a un certo punto, si fermò e alzò lo sguardo sotto il suo elmo appuntito di metallo. Il compagno lo guardò stranito e quando alzò lo sguardo a propria volta, sopra le loro teste sfrecciò veloce un corvo nero che gracchiò al loro indirizzo, molto risentito.  
La guardia più anziana rise e canzonò l’altra, che ancora teneva la sua lunga lancia stretta tra le dita. Livido di imbarazzo, il ragazzo lo superò con due larghe falcate, proseguendo nel cammino della ronda.  
Quando i due furono abbastanza lontani, Kuro spuntò dalla cinta delle mura con tutto il busto e verificò di aver strada libera. Con un balzo, fu dall’altra parte.  
Testa bassa, busto piegato verso il terreno: l’uomo corse tra gli alberi del giardino ben curato, attento a non farsi illuminare neanche un istante dalle lampade alte sopra le porte e i muri. Saltò il rivoletto di acqua limpida e una serie di aiuole bianche, arrivando a ripararsi dietro un casolare degli attrezzi. Secondo i suoi calcoli, nessuna guarda in quel preciso momento si sarebbe dovuta trovare sul suo cammino, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa. Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, ascoltando il vento, ma nessun rumore sospetto gli sovvenne.  
Corse di nuovo. Alcune luci lo rallentarono, voci allegre e stanche della servitù che uscivano dalle finestre di legno assieme agli ultimi fumi della cena consumata in fretta, attorno a un tavolo basso: riso e verdure cotte.  
Si arrampicò su una colonna, usando la bruta forza delle proprie braccia e il supporto della statua di un leone sdraiato, davanti a un portone di ingresso. Si fermò in bilico sul tetto spiovente quando vide una luce muoversi, una lanterna avvicinarsi e quindi un’altra coppia di guardie avanzare nella sua direzione. Trattenne quasi il fiato mentre i due uomini, sotto di lui, chiacchieravano sottovoce facendo tintinnare tutta la loro armatura di cuoio e metallo, imbottiti con tutte le loro protezioni. Proseguì veloce, fino a raggiungere finalmente l’apertura di quel giardinetto interno che gli era stato riferito, ovviamente molto meno sorvegliato di tutto il resto della grande magione.  
Balzò in aria e atterrò in piedi sulla pietra del vialetto, perfettamente. Davanti a lui, si apriva la veranda di uno studio privato, completamente incustodito: nessun essere umano comune sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fin lì incolume, questo era il pensiero del proprietario e del capo delle sue guardie del corpo.  
Peccato che Kuro Kiryuu non fosse un essere umano comune.  
  
  
Mise nella propria sacca tutti e tre i coltelli d’argento in esposizione, assieme alle loro federe sigillate e il manico incastonato di pietre preziose. Uno di quelli andò a sbattere, piano, contro il bordo di un’anfora bassa, e produsse il suono chiaro di un tintinnio.  
Arrivò a un oggetto particolare, di fattura evidentemente straniera. Ma Kuro conosceva abbastanza quell’arma e sapeva che non solo non sarebbe stata utile, ma non sarebbe neanche riuscito a ricavare qualcosa dalla sua vendita. In Giappone, a quei tempi, si trovavano ancora katane decisamente migliori che non una pistola a un colpo: la ricarica era molto lenta e il colpo impreciso.  
La sua mano già era protesa per l’oggetto successivo quando sentì un rumore sospetto, troppo vicino alla stanza dove si trovava. Forse le guardie avevano cambiato il tragitto della ronda senza che il suo informatore potesse riferirglielo, forse qualcuno della servitù stava andando alle latrine.  
In ogni caso, non aveva più tempo da sprecare.  
Raccattò gli ultimi oggetti che vede disponibili, delle dimensioni giuste, e chiuse la sua sacca. Lasciò la stanza in fretta e già sentì dietro di sé qualcuno avvicinarsi alla svelta.  
Tornò nella direzione da cui era arrivato, cercando un buon posto dove raggiungere il tetto e così procedere verso l’esterno. Purtroppo, si ritrovò in mezzo a fonti diverse di rumore, con la strada sbarrata da entrambi i lati.  
Trovò una porta socchiusa, una stanza fortunatamente vuota e piena di rotoli di libri vecchi e un calamaio. Lasciò che le guardie passassero rimanendo in silenzio nell’ombra, persino il respiro poteva essere troppo rumoroso in quel momento. Uscì veloce e si incamminò ancora.  
Provò di nuovo la via precedente, ma ancora una volta qualcuno era sul posto: un servitore aveva scoperto il furto e si stava muovendo per lanciare l’allarme, torcia in mano e sguardo fin troppo vispo.  
Kuro era alle strette, doveva fuggire subito.  
Si ricordò che il suo informatore gli aveva parlato anche di una via secondaria, che dava al retro delle stanze dei servitori senza però entrare nella loro area privata. Era un azzardo, ma a quel punto non poteva fare altrimenti.  
Si addentrò velocemente all’interno dell’abitazione, passando vicino alle stanze per gli ospiti e al salottino del tè. Girò a destra appena vicino alla stanza degli affreschi: un lungo corridoio nero e umido si allungava, costellato di diverse lanterne.  
Kuro fu veloce. Si lasciò alle spalle la parte principale dell’abitazione e fu avvolto dai coni d’ombra che scurissimi lo inglobavano ogni passo dispari, andando sempre più avanti. A un certo punto, vide sulla propria sinistra un grande portone chiuso, sul cui legno era stato disegnato un segno particolare, di color rosso acceso. Lo avrebbe ignorato preso dalla fretta, se non fosse stato per un sibilo sottile, il sentore di una voce.  
Dovette decidere in pochi istanti se assecondare il proprio istinto oppure proseguire verso la salvezza. Sentì ancora quel richiamo, esile, e non ebbe dubbi.  
Aprire la porta fu semplice, perché il sigillo non funzionava con gli umani come invece funzionava con gli esseri magici. Kuro vide, persino nel buio, l’uovo d’oro, che brillava come se avesse energia propria. Bastarono pochi secondi perché entrasse nella stanza, lo prendesse tra le proprie braccia prima di metterlo nella sacca e uscisse, con l’idea di aver appena guadagnato abbastanza da poter vivere di rendita per le prossime due esistenze.  
Eppure, quel suo gesto gli avrebbe davvero cambiato la vita, ma non nel modo in cui si sarebbe aspettato.  
  



	2. Capitolo primo - Il cinghiale

**Capitolo primo – Il cinghiale**  


  
  
  
  
Kuro prelevò un vaso dal collo molto alto, colori accesi e superficie ancora perfettamente integra. Non riuscì neanche a posizionarlo sul tavolo: l’uomo che aveva davanti quasi glielo strappò tra le dita, cominciando a rigirarlo davanti ai propri occhi.  
-Oh! Hai preso anche questo? Era molto caro al vecchio padrone.  
Lo guardò a lungo, con occhi famelici ed esperti.  
Kuro lo vide persino passarsi la lingua sulle labbra secche.  
-Sfrutterà un bel po’.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi non commentò affatto, continuando a estrarre oggetti dalla propria sacca.  
I pugnali, quei due piatti larghi e i pochi gioielli che aveva recuperato. L’altro uomo posò il vaso nella propria zona del tavolo, dove era riposta la sua parte del bottino.  
Sbatté diverse volte le palpebre prima di notare l’ovvio.  
-Non c’è molta della roba che ti avevo detto-  
-Non ci stava nella sacca ed era inutile.  
-Questo significa che la mia parte deve essere aggiustata, giusto?  
Lo sguardo di Kuro divenne ancora più duro e più minaccioso.  
Si sporse in avanti con il busto, mentre un’ombra si allungava su tutto il suo viso.  
-Vecchio, ti devo ricordare che le guardie stavano per trovarmi? Le informazioni che mi hai dato non erano precise.  
-Avrai fatto rumore!  
-Oppure tu hai fatto degli errori.  
L’uomo dall’altra parte del tavolo si zittì per qualche secondo di troppo, pensò veloce – eppure, lo sguardo di Kuro fu abbastanza convincente e lui si arrese molto in fretta.  
-Va bene! Va bene! Ho capito! Lasciamo le cose come stanno, va bene?  
Sospirò quando l’altro si ritirò di nuovo, abbassando lo sguardo truce. Quel giovane dai capelli rossi sembrava davvero una bestia pronta attaccare in ogni istante.  
Kuro continuava a estrarre oggetti dalla sacca. Aveva preso diversi fermagli per capelli, nonché diversi anelli con pietre preziose. Una collana di perle brillò alla poca luce di quella capanna sgangherata, dentro la quale stava avvenendo l’incontro segreto.  
Solo alla fine, Kuro estrasse anche l’ultimo oggetto: quell’uovo d’oro che aveva trovato per caso.  
Gli occhi del vecchio si spalancarono all’istante.  
-Hai preso anche quello.  
Kuro registrò la sua reazione in silenzio, ma appuntò qualcosa comunque.  
-Non me ne avevi parlato.  
Non ricevette risposta.  
Il vecchio mantenne lo sguardo incollato all’uovo, farfugliando qualcosa a bassa voce. Alzò persino una mano alla bocca, preso da una contemplazione davvero singolare.  
-Non pensavo che… forse, ne hanno fatto di più…  
Ma si fermò prima di dire altro.  
Cercando di nascondere la propria eccitazione, lo prese dalle mani di Kuro e lo scosse un poco – ci fu un lieve rumore soffuso, delicato, che arrivò dall’interno del guscio.  
Le parole del vecchio furono però abbastanza allusive, piene di evidente malizia.  
-In ogni caso, è un oggetto solo da collezione. Vedi? È vuoto, lo strato d’oro è molto sottile, vale poco.  
Era chiaro che stesse cercando di fingere, ma forse la vecchiaia forse l’eccessiva eccitazione rendevano quel tentativo piuttosto sciocco, così come anche tutto ciò che disse poi.  
-Te lo posso prendere con questo pugnale, di sicuro io so dove piazzarlo bene. Tu lo romperesti e basta, grosso come sei!  
Kuro si limitò ad alzare il proprio sopracciglio e rispondere con sicurezza.  
Non poteva certo dirgli di aver sentito quell’uovo chiamarlo, quando era nel corridoio della magione Itsuki: non solo sarebbe stato preso per pazzo, ma quella trattativa poteva pure finire male per lui. Sentiva un’attrazione quasi magica a quell’oggetto e voleva capire perché.  
In più, non gli piaceva affatto la gente che mentiva a quel modo. Si sporse ancora oltre il tavolo.  
-No, penso che lo terrò.  
-Non essere stupido, signor samurai. Non è qualcosa che puoi barattare in bottega o per prendere qualche raviolo, non hai davvero le conoscenze per poterne guadagnare qualcosa.  
-La tua insistenza mi sta convincendo del contrario.  
-Come vuoi tu, tienilo pure. Rompilo, senza ricavarne nulla.  
Kuro non sembrò cedere neanche a quel punto, il vecchio sospirò di nuovo. Eppure, aspettò qualche secondo prima di porgere le mani con l’uovo d’oro, quasi stesse soppesando l’idea di dire qualcos’altro.  
Poi però pensò alle possibili conseguenze di tenere un oggetto simile, a tutti i guai che avrebbe potuto incontrare se qualcuno lo avesse visto o anche solo sospettato in possesso dell’uovo d’oro del drago, e allora si convinse a restituirlo al suo ladro.  
Kuro lo prese che ancora era tra le sue mani.  
-Sembra caldo.  
Il vecchio guardò l’uovo a disagio, constatando la veridicità di quel fatto.  
Lo lasciò andare e si allontanò persino, volgendo lo sguardo altrove. Kuro non seppe dare ragione di un comportamento del genere, così cambiò argomento.  
-In ogni caso, vecchio, ti consiglio di disfarti della roba alla svelta. I padroni non sono mai gente molto tenera con i servitori che rubano.  
Il vecchio stava già maneggiando il fermaglio più brillante che si era accaparrato, con un occhio particolare a quel zaffiro incastrato nel suo lungo manico. Un dono della sposa di Shirei Itsuki, vecchio di duecento anni: un vero tesoro.  
Rise delle sue parole, ne ghignò.  
-Pensi di conoscere i miei ex padroni meglio di me? Quei tonti non sanno neanche cos’hanno in casa a momenti, è impensabile che si mettano a cercare cose che non gli interessano!  
Kuro guardò ancora il proprio uovo, così brillante e liscio. Lo ripose nella sacca con un certo garbo, per quanto gli era possibile.  
Vedere tutti quegli oggetti tanto preziosi sul tavolo, molti dei quali così pieni di polvere, gli fece stringere lo stomaco in emozioni silenziose ma oltremodo pungenti. Il suo sguardo si scurì.  
-Questi Itsuki sono gente particolare.  
-Hanno fatto molto per questa città e per questa gente, in passato. Da un paio di generazioni, hanno dei capifamiglia assolutamente incapaci! Penso che il vecchio Shigeru si rivolterebbe nella tomba a sapere cosa stanno facendo ora!  
-Shigeru?  
-Shigeru Itsuki! Il fondatore del clan Itsuki!  
Scosse la testa.  
Alcune voci esterne si fecero sentire, il passaggio di uomini e donne molto vivaci sembrava forse più ravvicinato per colpa dei loro sensi in allerta. Avevano scelto quel luogo per incontrarsi di nuovo, a cosa fatta, proprio perché un posto accerchiato da tanta vivacità era meno sospetto di un posto isolato.  
Però, questo non rallentava la loro fretta.  
Kuro riprese la propria parte di bottino, riponendola nella sacca; il vecchio fece lo stesso, nascondendo i preziosi in una delle casse di frutta che aveva, prima di dirigersi al mercato.  
-Direi che è ora di andare.  
Il vecchio gli sorrise, oltre la cicatrice che gli tagliava a metà il viso e quell’occhio bianco, cieco.  
Si capiva al solo vederlo quale fosse l’origine del suo rancore personale contro la famiglia Itsuki.  
-Buon viaggio, signor samurai. Nel caso ricapiti da queste parti, fammelo sapere.  
E rise ancora, mentre Kuro gli lanciava l’ultimo sguardo bieco e usciva dal piccolo abitacolo, incamminandosi lungo la strada sterrata tra la gente e gli animali da traino.  
  
  
  
Il vecchio aveva torto. Decisamente torto.  
Tra l’orizzonte e il cielo, si vedevano nel mezzo delle abitazioni di legno i dorsali dolci di montagne coperte di boschi verdi che planavano nella valle stretta dove si arrampicava la città. Le sue strade erano per lo più strette, salite e discese con gradini e rampe, aiuole che si allargavano in terrazzi colorati sorretti da colonne di terra e pietra. La pagoda rossissima di un grande tempio era coperta per metà dalle fronde ampie di un grandissimo ciliegio, cresciuto sul bordo di un precipizio in una bellezza tanto radiosa quanto sconvolgente.  
Si sentivano masticare dialetti duri nelle bocche di pastori e quei contadini che vendevano frutta amara, con spicchi giallastri, agli angoli più polverosi della via principale.  
Ma tutto questo non nascondeva la presenza di particolari individui, che spiccavano per la durezza dei loro vestiti e la velocità dei loro passi. Anche alla luce del sole, Kuro riconobbe le divise di cuoio e metallo e quegli elmi a punta delle guardie di casa Itsuki. Sembravano nervose, e lui poteva benissimo immaginare il perché.  
Non sarebbe stato facile disfarsi della refurtiva.  
L’uomo decise di rimanere presso la locanda in cui aveva alloggiato per un’altra notte, nella speranza che il giorno seguente non ci fosse tutto quel movimento tanto eccitato, ma niente mutò, così come non mutò neanche il giorno successivo. A quel punto, per lui era proibito rimanere ancora in quel luogo: il suo poco denaro si sarebbe esaurito e non gli sarebbe stato neanche più possibile tentare di cambiare città senza scorte di alcun tipo.  
Quindi, la mattina del terzo giorno, era pronto per fare gli ultimi rifornimenti prima della partenza. Preparatosi dopo la colazione, recuperò la propria spada e il proprio mantello, le protezioni per gli avambracci e la lunga collana buddista di sua madre. Nel sistemare la sacca in un posto abbastanza nascosto della stanza, l’uomo sentì vibrare qualcosa al suo interno: vide l’uovo emanare luce dorata a intermittenza, cosa che fino a quel momento non aveva ancora fatto.  
Di nuovo, percepì quel forte richiamo.  
Decise che non poteva lasciare l’uovo incustodito nella stanza, poteva attirare l’attenzione di chiunque persino da fuori – perché il timore che la luce potesse aumentare di intensità era reale, dacché non conosceva a quel punto cosa mai potesse fare. Svuotò la sacca e la riempì soltanto dei propri pochi averi, e dell’uovo.  
Uscendo, si premurò di controllare come stesse la propria cavalla. Avrebbe montato la sella al suo ritorno, intanto lasciò che si riposasse ancora un poco e si abbeverasse quanto volesse nella stalla del locandiere. Lei lo salutò con uno sbuffo, muovendo la coda in maniera allegra.  
Kuro si incamminò verso una stradina stretta, il cui suolo umido era tenuto saldo da una ghiaia sottile e scura. Il grande cappello sul suo capo manteneva coperto il volto, e al riparo la sua testa da quella pioggerellina leggera che aveva cominciato a cadere.  
Abbassò però il mento quando vide una coppia di guardie arrivargli davanti, cercando di non incrociare il loro sguardo – evitò di sospirare o fare qualsiasi movimento sospetto anche quando ormai lo avevano superato e si erano dirette altrove.  
Arrivò dall’armaiolo, finalmente, una piccola struttura dal tetto basso incastrata all’angolo della strada. Entrando, c’era un singolare odore di metallo e di legno bagnato, ma sembrava tutto molto pulito e ordinato. Il proprietario lo guardò di sfuggita e continuò a parlare con un altro cliente, intenzionato a vendere a tutti i costi la propria katana più preziosa e costosa.  
Kuro rimase in disparte a guardare gli oggetti esposti, concentrandosi in particolare sulla lama lucente e raffinatissima di una spada corta, con un manico ripiegato su se stesso. C’erano delle incisioni nere su quel legno laccato, una lavorazione fine e curata.  
Gli passò davanti l’altro cliente in fretta e furia, con un rumore di sandali soddisfatti che scalpitavano sul terreno morbido. Guardò quindi il proprietario, che gli rivolse un sorriso larghissimo.  
-Come posso aiutarti?  
Kuro fece un passo in avanti, urtando per sbaglio lo spigolo di un mobile – sentì distintamente il rumore del guscio che si spezzava e si frantumava, così che un brivido freddo gli attraversò tutto il corpo prima ancora che riuscisse a parlare.  
L’uomo davanti a lui lo guardava imperterrito, non registrò affatto il panico che gli attraversò il volto. Tuttavia, balzò sul posto quando Kuro rivolse a lui il proprio sguardo scuro, terribile.  
-Mi serve un set di frecce e una corda nuova per il mio arco.  
L’uomo si sbrigò a cercare quanto richiesto, senza fare alcuna domanda. E mentre lui trafficava con quanto aveva nel negozietto, Kuro si accucciò veloce a terra e controllò ciò che aveva nella propria sacca. Girò e rigirò il proprio uovo, senza però vedere nulla di rotto; forse era stata solo un’allucinazione sonora, dovuta alla tensione che sentiva. Sospirò un poco rassicurato, e si rialzò.  
L’uomo intanto era tornato diverse frecce, corpo snello e punta ben dura. Kuro contò le proprie monete di bronzo e a malincuore ne indicò soltanto una decina. Quando si protese per prenderle, sentì un altro rumore provenire dalla sacca, questa volta ancora più distinto del precedente. Alzò lo sguardo all’uomo, che però sembrò sorpreso del suo gesto e non pareva aver sentito proprio nulla.  
Kuro uscì molto in fretta, tenendo ben strette a sé non solo le frecce appena comprate e la corda da allacciare al proprio arco, ma in particolar modo la sacca con l’uovo d’oro.  
Mentre camminava spedito verso la locanda, scansando a stento la gente che camminava attorno a lui, cominciò a sentire qualcosa pulsare, tremare, vibrare. Non ebbe il coraggio di acquattarsi in un angolo per controllare cosa stesse accadendo, ormai.  
Un tremore più forte lo colse di sorpresa tanto che si fermò, dall’altra parte della strada rispetto alla taverna. Così, li vide uscire senza per questo essere visto di rimando: due guardie e il vecchio servitore degli Itsuki, pesto e con il sangue che ancora colava dal labbro. Sembrava farfugliare qualcosa, retto a malapena da un braccio poco caritatevole. Kuro si voltò senza aspettare altro; sentì a malapena delle urla, forse aveva riconosciuto il suo cappello tra la folla. Non corse finché non sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi velocemente.  
Poi fuggì, più veloce che poté.  
  
  
  
Kuro scese diverse rampe di scale ripide e scoscese, quasi franò assieme a un gradino sdrucciolevole, e sebbene il sedere e le cosce gli dolessero per la caduta violenta, si costrinse a rialzarsi e a proseguire.  
Aveva seminato le guardie, tuttavia sentiva ancora le loro voci concitate che si alzavano tra le pareti delle case ammassate.  
Si ricordò di un fiume che scorreva verso Nord, accerchiando tutta la città come una protezione e guizzando in ogni dove, tra rivoli allegri e torrenti violenti. Cercò allora il rumore dell’acqua, oltre il proprio respiro affannoso; quando lo percepì, lo inseguì correndo veloce.  
La fortuna volle che, una volta trovato il fiume, riuscì a trovare anche un ponte che si alzava sopra una cascata non troppo alta, con bianca spuma e un odore limpido. Uscì dal confine della strada e si calò lungo quel pendio di sassi piccoli. Atterrò con piedi saldi sulla sponda del fiume e dovette saltare veloce su qualche roccia prima di raggiungere, bagnandosi tutto, quel varco protetto tra la parete di terra e il getto dell’acqua. Sentì a malapena, dopo qualche minuto, le grida furiose delle guardie di casa Itsuki, che passarono roboanti sopra il ponte di pietra. Sospirò acquattandosi per terra; l’acqua gli colava sulla testa e sulle spalle, molti tremiti di freddo scuotevano il suo corpo provato.  
Eppure, l’uovo nella sacca era caldissimo, ormai pulsava.  
Kuro decise di prenderlo tra le mani: scottava anche se le dita erano coperte dai guanti per metà. Ringhiò, mentre si passava l’oggetto da una mano all’altra. La luce che l’uovo emanava era continua e costante, dorata e forte. Se non fosse stato per la cascata a proteggerli, sicuramente li avrebbero visti tutti.  
Poi, all’improvviso, sia il calore sia la luce svanirono, lasciando solo un uovo molto grande nelle mani dell’uomo. Kuro avvicinò il viso incuriosito, giusto in tempo per vedere nascere sulla superficie del guscio una crepa spessa, profondissima. Il suo iniziale panico si intensificò quando la crepa si allungò in diverse ramificazioni e poi scese in verticale, come se l’uovo fosse tagliato da un machete invisibile.  
Occhi sgranati, Kuro non riuscì a fare assolutamente nulla per fermare quel processo. Il guscio si spezzò in due parti, che calando dalle sue mani andarono a schiantarsi a terra e poi finirono in acqua, trascinate lontano in mezzo ai fluttui. Sui suoi palmi aperti, rimase prima un bozzo di luce caldissima, che spegnendosi rivelò un essere grande quanto un bambino di pochi mesi dai capelli rosa e dal corpo proporzionato, una lunga coda di drago con scaglie lucenti e delle piccole corna bianche tra i capelli. Era leggerissimo, aveva la consistenza di un pane appena cotto.  
Kuro non riuscì neanche a sbattere le palpebre, deglutì a forza per inumidire una gola altrimenti secchissima. Sobbalzò quando l’esserino addormentato sbadigliò e cominciò a stiracchiare le braccia e le gambe tozze – sembrava aver addosso un vestito della sua misura, una maglia viola sopra un obi con del pelliccio bianco e dei pantaloni larghi che cadevano fino alle caviglie. Il piccolo sbadigliò ancora e si stropicciò gli occhi, issandosi sopra i gomiti. Impiegò qualche secondo per capire di essere in un luogo che non si aspettava, sorretto da un uomo sconosciuto: rivolse i suoi grandi occhi viola a Kuro, e l’uomo vide passare sul suo viso una serie di emozioni diverse, dalla sorpresa allo spavento e ancora a qualcos’altro.  
L’esserino si decise a parlare.  
-Tu chi sei? Come mai sono con te?  
Aveva una vocina squillante, piccola come piccolo era lui.  
Kuro deglutì di nuovo, rimanendo in silenzio e spazientendo la creaturina.  
-Rispondimi! Sei per caso muto?  
Stuzzicato a quella maniera, la coscienza trasalì nel suo corpo e lui riuscì a reagire.  
-Tu sei… sei un-  
-Non ci vedi bene, per caso? Sei cieco e pure muto o balbuziente! È evidente quello che sono! Sono un drago!  
La creaturina fece un piccolo balzo sulle sue mani, facendo una piroetta in aria: anche se per pochissimi istanti, fu evidente che riuscisse a rimanere sospeso nel nulla, atterrando poi sulle sue dita con la delicatezza di una brezza.  
Kuro fece una smorfia, avvicinandolo al proprio viso per guardarlo meglio. Si lasciò scappare una domanda che rese il viso paffuto di lui ben rosso d’irritazione, la sua vocetta ancora più acuta.  
-Così piccolo?  
-Sei insolente! Sono delle dimensioni giuste per essere appena uscito dall’uovo! Ora dimmi chi sei!  
La creaturina era nata da così poco, eppure cominciava già a essere molto fastidiosa.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi lo guardò più che infastidito – con quell’espressione torva che gli oscurava tutto il viso – e rispose alla sua richiesta di informazioni.  
-Kuro Kiryuu.  
-Kiryuu? È questo il tuo nome? E come mai io sono qui con te? La famiglia Itsuki ha forse deciso di vendermi? O forse sei un ladro-  
Non riuscì a finire la frase: l’uomo lo aveva preso per i fianchi e lo aveva girato a testa in giù, per guardare meglio com’era fatto. Molto scocciato, la creaturina aveva fatto scoccare la punta della propria coda in aria, in un gesto assolutamente automatico. Le sue scaglie brillavano di lucentezza, anche con quella poca luce.  
L’uomo ne fu attratto e, senza pensare, prese tra due dita la punta pelosa di quella coda. Subito la creaturina si ribellò a quella maleducazione.  
-Non toccarmi la coda, insolente! Non-  
Scalciò nel tentativo di ribellarsi, ma i suoi colpi avevano la stessa forza di un baozi appena cotto. Era un bambino con la prepotenza di un adulto viziato.  
Kuro lo girò ancora su se stesso e i loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
-Quindi, gli Itsuki avevano un drago per loro. La leggenda era dunque vera.  
-Sì sì, la leggenda era vera. Sono il drago sceso dal cielo. E dal momento che tu mi hai rubato, ora hai delle responsabilità nei miei confronti!  
-Che tipo di responsabilità avrei?  
-Beh, liberarmi!  
-Liberarti?  
-Certo! Devi darmi il mio ventaglio e portarmi al tempio dei draghi, così che io possa tornare a casa!  
La creaturina incrociò le braccia al petto piatto, assumendo l’espressione di chi si aspettava di veder eseguito un proprio ordine all’istante. Kuro notò solo in quel momento che, nonostante fossero sotto una cascata e i propri capelli ormai erano zuppi, quella creatura non era stata bagnata neanche da una goccia.  
Scosse la testa.  
-Penso che ti restituirò.  
La creaturina fu scossa da un improvviso panico, che le fece sgranare gli occhietti vispi.  
-Cosa? Perché?  
-Questo è un genere di casino che non posso sopportare.  
Il piccolo drago si agitò tra le sue mani, cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa. Eppure, per quanto fosse magica, c’era qualcosa che lo stava evidentemente trattenendo dall’usare una quantità maggiore di magia, quindi lo rendeva molto vulnerabile. Questo fu evidente quando parlò in fretta, cercando di mettere pressione all’uomo dai capelli rossi.  
-La famiglia Itsuki non ti lascerà libero quando scoprirà quello che hai fatto! Sai, io sono prezioso! Non possono certo permettere che qualcuno sappia che esisto e possa diffondere la voce! Ti conviene tenermi con te e nascondermi!  
-No, ti libererò nel loro giardino, questo è quanto.  
-Non puoi farl-  
Lo sollevò senza preavviso, e questo lo zittì per qualche secondo.  
Kuro cercò ai propri piedi qualcosa, ma si rese conto a quel punto di un fatto ormai irrimediabile.  
-Il tuo guscio è andato nell’acqua…  
L’acqua avrebbe potuto portarlo in un posto visibile, così da complicare la situazione più di quanto non fosse già. Si stava muovendo tardi.  
Il draghetto continuava a scalciare in aria, irrefrenabile.  
-Liberami! Liberami subito!  
All’ennesimo, piccolo colpo al suo polso, Kuro si irritò molto.  
Lo abbassò di nuovo all’altezza del suo viso e lo guardò con l’espressione più brutta che potesse fare – di rimando, il draghetto fece una smorfia parimenti brutta e non mancò di rispondergli a tono. Non era minimamente impressionato da lui.  
-Se scappi e loro non ti ritrovano, continueranno a darmi la caccia pensando che sia ancora con me. Non voglio alle calcagna una delle più potenti famiglie della regione.  
-Avresti dovuto pensarci prima di rubarmi, non credi?  
-Si può sempre rimediare a tutto.  
Lo mise nella sacca ancora prima che riuscisse a replicare, e questo non fermò i suoi tentativi di scappare, anzi. I suoi piccoli strilli erano soffocati a malapena dal cuoio spesso.  
-No! No!  
I suoi colpi contro la schiena erano molto fastidiosi, nonché insistenti.  
Kuro verificò la presenza di persone o rumori sospetti, prima di uscire da sotto la cascata. La sua fortuna volle che la sera stesse calando e le strade si fossero già svuotate. Si arrampicò sul piccolo pendio e raggiunse il ponte, tornando sulla via principale sterrata.  
Il piccolo drago continuava imperterrito a colpirlo con i suoi pugnetti soffici.  
-No-  
Ma a un certo punto fu chiaro che c’era qualcosa di diverso, nelle sue motivazioni, che non solo un capriccio. Kuro se ne rese conto quando, mentre tentava di mettere più distanza possibile tra sé e una vecchietta di passaggio, sentì un singhiozzo provenire dalla sacca sulla sua spalla. Il drago non lo stava colpendo più.  
-Ti prego…  
Trattenne a malapena un sospiro.  
Uscì di nuovo dalla via, per andare a ripararsi dietro un grande albero, dove cominciava il bosco incolto. Nascosto tra dei cespugli pieni di spine e qualche arbusto ancora giovane, l’uomo dai capelli rossi si acquattò a terra e aprì la propria sacca. Il draghetto si era rannicchiato sul fondo e ancora singhiozzava in silenzio: era davvero uno spettacolo pietoso.  
Nonostante gli anni passati in solitudine, l’animo di Kuro ebbe una stretta.  
-Non vuoi così tanto tornare da loro?  
Il draghetto alzò gli occhi viola, lucidissimi, limitandosi ad asserire con la testa.  
-È perché ti tenevano prigioniero, vero? Quei segni sulla porta, quei sigilli… Erano per tenerti chiuso lì, vero?  
Ancora quel gesto con la testa.  
Kuro sospirò. Si sedette sul terriccio umido e morbido, estraendo il draghetto dalla sacca. La creaturina si asciugò quel principio di lacrime che si era formato agli angoli dei suoi occhi e si sedette in una posa più o meno dignitosa sulle sue mani larghissime, ma non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo. Sembrava tanto piccolo e indifeso.  
Kuro lo abbassò alle proprie gambe, appoggiando le mani sopra le cosce.  
-Posso intuire quanto tu sia prezioso, in effetti. Basta guardarti.  
Chiuse gli occhi.  
Sentiva passare le poche persone della notte, chiacchierando piano per non svegliare troppo le ombre, e il rumore del notturno che stiracchiandosi si espandeva per tutte le vie e tutti gli anfratti di quella città di alta valle. L’odore della notte gli permeò nelle narici, dando calma al suo animo altrimenti ferino, selvaggio.  
Sapeva cosa si doveva fare, anche se era la scelta più difficile.  
Aprì le palpebre e abbassò lo sguardo: lo vedeva a malapena, ma sapeva che il draghetto percepì la sua attenzione e vi rispose con rinnovato entusiasmo.  
-Dov’è il tempio dove devi andare?  
-Il tempio del drago! Un grande tempio con colonne bianche! Tutti gli esseri umani sanno dove si trova! O meglio, tutti gli esseri umani con un poco di istruzione!  
Kuro pensò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
Lui conosceva un solo tempio che potesse essere definito a quel modo, nelle praterie a est, dove il grande Fiume Giallo si immetteva nel Lago Maggiore.  
Assottigliò lo sguardo sul draghetto, pensando veloce.  
-Sono diversi giorni di viaggio da qui, e io non ho neanche un cavallo…  
-Sei pure inutile come uomo. Ma ho io la soluzione! Basta il mio ventaglio per smuovere venti fortissimi! Anche uragani! Persino volare!  
-Non ho idea di dove sia il tuo ventaglio.  
-Probabilmente gli Itsuki lo tengono da qualche parte assieme i loro tesori. Tu sei un ladro, avrai visto che ci sono molti oggetti preziosi, e non hai visto un ventaglio?  
La mancanza di una risposta fu a propria volta una risposta.  
Il draghetto cercò di trattenere i commenti più apri che gli venivano in mente in quel momento: era anche nel suo interesse che la situazione mutasse e per apostrofarlo avrebbe avuto molto tempo.  
Incrociò ancora le braccia al petto e mosse la testa avanti e indietro, come a dare sostegno alle proprie idee.  
-A questo punto l’unica soluzione è tornare là dentro e vedere dove sia!  
-Non puoi richiamarlo o qualcosa del genere?  
-Per chi mi hai preso? Per un cane da riporto?  
-Avrai dei poteri magici, no?  
-Certo che ne ho! Sono potentissimo!  
-E non riesci neanche a richiamare un oggetto?  
-Non sono un cane!  
Kuro si arrese al suo sguardo irritato – era irritato a propria volta ma aveva come la sensazione di star litigando con un bambino capriccioso, e la cosa lo frenava dal reagire in maniera più aggressiva.  
-Va bene, va bene! Allora andrò dentro-  
-Andrai? Andremo! Assieme!  
-Fai rumore e svolazzi, pensi che non ti vedano?  
Il draghetto divenne paonazzo per l’irritazione.  
A Kuro sembrò che del fumo uscisse davvero dalle sue orecchie, ma era molto buio a quel punto e poteva essere semplicemente uno scherzo ottico.  
-Parlerò solo il necessario e non volerò!  
Kuro asserì con la testa.  
A quel punto, prese la sacca e gliela porse.  
-Vai qui dentro.  
-Sei impazzito? Puzza ed è tutto sporco!  
-Allora rimarrai qui.  
-Va bene! Ma solo questa volta!  
Ma anche se aveva detto questo, il draghetto impiegò diverso tempo a entrare di nuovo nella sacca, tenendo un’espressione disgustata in viso per tutto il processo.  
Kuro chiuse il laccio non troppo stretto, per paura che non passasse l’aria. Rise di se stesso quando ripensò all’uovo doro che aveva trasportato con così tanta cura, attraverso cui certo non passava alcuna aria.  
Tutto quello era così estremamente nuovo per lui e così estremamente sconosciuto – intrigante, come una sfida ardua.  
Sorrise, trattenendo a stento l’eccitazione.  
-Non mi hai neanche detto come ti chiami, drago degli Itsuki.  
-Mi chiamo Shu! Shu Itsuki!  
Si posizionò la sacca contro la spalla, adagio, in modo che il piccolo drago non dovesse sopportare alcun tipo di sbalzo o di colpo. Sorrideva ancora, in un sorriso sghembo, quando tornò sulla strada.  
-È un nome carino, Shu Itsuki.


	3. Capitolo secondo - Il cane

**Capitolo secondo – Il cane**

  
  
  
  
  
  
La notte non giocò a loro favore: pur essendo passato ormai qualche giorno dal furto, la sorveglianza era stata aumentata in maniera considerevole, tanto che Kuro non riuscì neppure ad avvicinarsi alla magione per controllarne le entrate e le uscite.  
Dalla strada, gli unici che avevano il permesso di entrare attraverso il portone di ingresso, incastrato tra le prime mura alte, erano servitù e contadini con i loro carretti pieni di cibo. L’uomo dai capelli rossi ne aveva sentito borbottare qualcuno a proposito del capofamiglia diventato rabbioso come mai prima d’allora, anche parecchio violento con la moglie e i figli. Non era riuscito a sentire altro, dalla distanza di sicurezza che aveva mantenuto.  
Così, si era ritrovato costretto a tornare nel sottobosco un poco distante dalla città e, nel buio, arrampicarsi su un albero non troppo esile e ancorarsi con quel che rimaneva della sua corda a un paio di rami bassi. Il drago dormì tra le sue braccia, entro la piega del suo vestito sgualcito, molto più protetto che non dentro quella sacca puzzolente oppure stretto a un altro ramo. Era così piccolo, fragile.  
Tuttavia, la mattina dopo si presentò un altro grosso, ingente problema.  
-Ho fame!  
Glielo aveva detto a distanza ravvicinata dal suo viso, Kuro era quasi sobbalzato sull’albero e quasi caduto. Lo aveva guardato incollerito e l’aveva ignorato fino a quando non era balzato a terra, portandolo in braccio con sé. A quel punto, Shu aveva insistito.  
-Ho fame! Dammi qualcosa da mangiare!  
-Non ho niente da mangiare, né per te né per me.  
-Non voglio morire di fame! Caccia qualcosa! Hai le frecce!  
-Hai presente quanto tempo serve per cacciare e preparare una preda? Se accendiamo un fuoco nel bosco, ci vedranno.  
Per qualche istante, il drago sembrò indeciso su cosa ribattere. Era evidente che non avesse la minima idea di come si vivesse fuori da una casa, all’aperto. O non l’avesse più.  
Fece una piroetta in aria su se stesso, prima di sollevarsi di nuovo al suo viso e poi sedersi comodo sulla sua spalla larga, con braccia e gambe incrociate.  
-Quindi? Che soluzione proponi?  
L’uomo sospirò, appoggiandosi con l’altra spalla al tronco dell’albero.  
Controllò quanto denaro era riuscito a tenere con sé, prima di fuggire dalla locanda dove aveva preso rifugio – era abbastanza certo che avessero sequestrato i pochi oggetti che vi aveva lasciato, quindi per lui l’idea di tornarvi era inutile. Qualche moneta appena.  
Prese il draghetto tra le braccia e lo fissò dritto negli occhi lucenti.  
-Cosa mangi?  
-Frutta dolce!  
Fece una smorfia: la frutta era qualcosa di recuperabile, ma certo avrebbe dovuto cercarla bene e il draghetto si sarebbe lamentato di ciò che poteva trovare per strada. Chissà con cosa era stato cibato, nella lussuosa magione Itsuki.  
Kuro sentì anche il proprio stomaco lamentarsi e si arrese.  
Lo mise sotto il proprio mantello, perché gli si attaccasse alla schiena, certo una soluzione migliore che non metterlo di nuovo nella sacca. Sentì le manine di lui avvinghiarsi alla maglia pesante, come una piccola scimmietta; ne rise intenerito.  
Risalì il pendio del fianco della montagna, così da risalire anche la città per il suo versante più esterno. Si intrufolò in una delle stradine secondarie, sfruttando le sue ombre per un lungo tratto. Tra la gente povera, si scorgevano bambini dai piedi scalzi e mamme troppo giovani che lavavano panni o insalata in grandi tinozze di legno.  
Vide dietro un angolo un ometto magro magro, che teneva in bilico sulle proprie spalle dei cesti di fichi colti da poco. Sarebbe stato facile avvicinarsi di corsa, allungare la mano e prendere qualcosa, per poi sparire alla svelta.  
Era veloce, anche se molto affamato.  
-Eccolo-  
Camminò con passo sostenuto in avanti. Il piccolo drago si tenne più stretto addosso a lui, in quella piccola gobba che sembrava semplicemente un’altra sacca sotto il mantello – le sue corna non era così lunghe da emergere dalla testa, quindi era piuttosto mimetizzato.  
Kuro fu vicino all’uomo e in pochi passi lo affiancò, allungando la mano.  
Altri quattro passi in avanti, poi si fermò e quasi l’ometto gli andò addosso colto di sorpresa.  
-Ehi, tu!  
Fece un balzo quando Kuro si girò, con quella solita espressione torva che sempre aveva in viso.  
Sorrise anche quando l’uomo dai capelli rossi gli porse due monete, mostrando quanto aveva tra le mani.  
-Tenga, per i fichi.  
Lo sguardo del venditore ambulante si aprì di meraviglia e di gratitudine, nacque sulle sue labbra un sorriso sdentato coperto a malapena da labbra pallide e spaccate. Fece addirittura un piccolo inchino, che gli calò il cappello a terra.  
Kuro si limitò a voltarsi e ad andare via, prima di attirare troppo l’attenzione.  
Notò però, vicino all’entrata di un edificio, un gruppo di persone intente a leggere qualcosa e a parlare concitatamente. Accelerò il passo, anche se riuscì a scorgere giusto qualche ideogramma.  
Capelli rossi. Ricercato.  
Si allontanò in fretta, andando a rifugiarsi in un vicolo dove scorrevano canali di scolo e una puzza abominevole rivelava la vicinanza di una latrina o qualcosa di molto simile. Kuro si acquattò a terra, sedendosi sopra il gradino di un retrobottega, e fece uscire dal proprio mantello il piccolo drago.  
Shu svolazzò davanti a lui, rifiutandosi di toccare quella terra sudicia.  
L’uomo pose i cinque fichi che aveva comprato sopra le ginocchia e ne sbucciò uno, prima di porgerglielo.  
-Tieni.  
Shu lo addentò famelico, ma poi lo allontanò da sé con espressione disgustata.  
-È acerbo!  
Tornò a morderlo con la stessa necessità famelica, che fece ghignare l’uomo davanti a lui.  
-Però lo mangi lo stesso.  
-Certo! È l’unica cosa che riesci a darmi!  
Kuro continuò a ghignare.  
Ingurgitò la sua parte di cibo con due morsi ben decisi, ma il suo stomaco non riuscì neanche ad aprirsi al loro passaggio: troppo poco.  
Sospirò appoggiandosi alla parete dietro di sé. Avevano appeso in città avvisi per la sua ricerca, probabilmente tacciandolo come il ladro che era o forse qualcosa di peggio. Non era riuscito a scorgere né se ci fosse una taglia sulla sua testa, se lo volevano vivo o se si accontentavano del suo cadavere. Tutta quella situazione, a prescindere, non era piacevole.  
Cercò di liberarsi di quella brutta sensazione. Aprì gli occhi e prese tra le mani il piccolo draghetto, che ancora masticava l’ultimo boccone di fico.  
-Sicuro che la tua coda non si può mangiare?  
Shu si agitò tutto e prese a scalciare – la sua vocetta acuta si alzò per tutto il vicolo.  
-No! Assolutamente no!  
-Scherzavo, stai tranquillo!  
-Siete tutti così, voi umani! Assolutamente privi di tatto e-  
Lo nascose sotto il mantello all’improvviso: aveva sentito un rumore.  
Scattò in avanti, andando a nascondersi dietro la colonna che sosteneva un tetto spiovente, in quella che una volta doveva essere una bella entrata. Dalla porta dove si era appoggiato prima, uscì un cameriere con un grembiule bianco e i capelli scompigliati, che borbottava e sospirava. Buttò su un cumulo di sporcizia e cibo avanzato quel che rimaneva di un lauto pasto consumato soltanto a metà, forse in attesa che arrivassero dei cani o dei gatti a smaltire.  
Quando chiuse la porta, Kuro uscì dal suo nascondiglio e si avvicinò al cumulo di sporco. Riuscì a recuperare, intatti e puliti, un paio di panini ripieni. Il draghetto uscì dal suo mantello con il viso ancora rosso, e lo guardò in viso.  
Kuro ghignò.  
-Non si può dire che sia esattamente rubato, non credi?  
Diede un morso cauto al primo di quelli, pronto a sputarlo nel caso sapesse di guasto.  
Fu più che contento nel constatare che era perfettamente integro; lo porse subito al draghetto, ancora in attesa.  
-Questo ha la carne.  
Shu però fece una smorfia, puntando il secondo baozi ripieno invece di verza e cipolla.  
L’uomo mostrò non poca sorpresa, a questo gesto, masticò assieme alle parole anche pane di riso.  
-Non lo vuoi?  
-Non mangio cadaveri di esseri viventi!  
-Come preferisci.  
Anche i due panini ripieni finirono in fretta. Kuro provò a rovistare ancora nella spazzatura, trovò solo dei pezzi di carne mischiati con verdure morsicate e ossi di pollo da cui pendevano pelli marroncine, ancora piene dell’odore dell’arrosto.  
Almeno, era meglio che essere totalmente a stomaco vuoto – e il draghetto sembrava piuttosto pieno, in quel momento, anche se lo guardava con sguardo severo.  
-Cosa intendi fare per entrare nella magione degli Itsuki? Hai visto quante guardie ci sono!  
Quelle parole riuscirono a guastare quel poco di serenità che Kuro aveva raggiunto con il cibo.  
Guardò male il draghetto, anche se sapeva che aveva perfettamente ragione.  
Si sentì un rombo di tuono sopra le loro teste, mentre l’uomo dai capelli rossi pensava veloce a tutte le possibili soluzioni per entrare in quella casa.  
Guardò i suoi piedi fluttuanti e gli fece una domanda stupida.  
-Tu per caso sai volare anche senza ventaglio?  
Si corresse, prima che Shu gli dicesse qualsiasi cosa.  
-Sapresti far volare me?  


  
  
Un tuono borbottò tra le nuvole grigie e scure che coprivano tutto il cielo sopra le loro teste.  
In mezzo alle fronde di quell’albero tanto alto, anche sollevando gli occhi Kuro riuscì a vedere a malapena qualcosa; così, tornò a fissare il tetto basso davanti a sé, oltre la recinzione e la linea delle guardie. Si leccò velocemente le labbra.  
-In linea d’aria, sono circa sette metri.  
Il draghetto svolazzava sopra la sua spalla destra, pensieroso. Fissava con molta più intensità qualcosa, nel vuoto, preso da mille calcoli. Si era chiuso in un abbraccio così stretto e in un silenzio così assorto che il ladro cominciò un poco a preoccuparsi.  
-Se non ce la fai, posso saltar-  
Il draghetto lo fulminò con i suoi lucenti occhi viola.  
-No! Se ti muovi, per me è più difficile! Devi rimanere immobile! Che già sei grosso come un cinghiale, se poi ti agiti anche, ti faccio cadere e ci scoprono!  
-Va bene! Cerca di stare zitto almeno.  
-Io sto sempre zitto!  
Si lanciarono diverse occhiate bieche a vicenda per diversi secondi, prima di abbassare lo sguardo nel medesimo istante. Sotto, a diversi metri di distanza, c’era il terreno duro – e probabilmente, l’essere scoperti dalle guardie di casa Itsuki era uno dei problemi minori, se mai Shu avesse dovuto mollare la presa.  
Il draghetto si mise dietro la sua testa, prese diversi e profondi respiri prima di appoggiare le manine tozze sopra il colletto del suo mantello: era così piccolo che non riusciva neanche ad arrivare alle sue spalle nonostante allargasse le braccia. Kuro lasciò la presa al tronco dell’albero solo quando sentì una forza magica sollevarlo con decisione e muoversi in avanti.  
Altro rombo di tuono.  
Furono presto nel vuoto, oltre le fronde che li nascondevano. Kuro guardò sempre in basso, per controllare la situazione; cercò anche di non agitarsi troppo quando vide una guardia passare proprio sotto i propri piedi, attenta a tutto ciò che camminava sul terreno: se solo avesse guardato appena in alto, li avrebbe visti subito.  
L’uomo sentì alcuni piccoli lamenti provenire dal draghetto, specialmente quando oltrepassarono la prima recinzione. Sospirò pianissimo.  
-Forza-  
Furono dentro, ma non era abbastanza. Ancora qualche metro e sarebbero arrivati a destinazione, ovvero il tetto della stalla dove tenevano i cavalli e altri pochi animali del padrone. Passarono sopra un pozzo, oltre il quale c’erano altre due guardie che parlavano animatamente di qualcosa, l’ansia di Kuro era tale da non riuscire a sentire quasi nulla.  
Il draghetto perse la presa ma lo riprese subito, lasciando andare un gemito. A quel punto, quasi lo lanciò in avanti, in malo modo, perché era evidente che non riuscisse più a tenerlo. Kuro sentì il vuoto sotto di sé, e poi la collisione contro il tetto di paglia e legno, il suo cedimento.  
La fortuna volle che, a coprire l’impatto, ci fossero un tuono, un lampo, un fulmine talmente vicino alla magione Itsuki che le guardie cominciarono a urlare per lo spavento e l’irritazione. Poi, tra lo scrosciare improvviso della pioggia, si levò odore di bruciato.  
-Da questa parte! Il fulmine ha fatto cadere un albero sul tetto!  
-Presto! Di qua!  
Kuro rimase immobile dove era caduto per diversi secondi, prima di razionalizzare cosa fosse successo, e di sentire la puzza di letame e di animale bagnato. Una smorfia si compresse per tutto il suo viso, quando cominciò a muoversi piano.  
Il draghetto svolazzò accanto a lui, ancora tutto rosso per lo sforzo.  
-Sei stato fortunato! Con tutto il rumore che hai fatto, è un miracolo che non ci abbiano sentiti! O visti!  
-Io? Sei tu che mi hai lasciato andare all’improvviso!  
-Eri troppo pesante! Hai le pietre nello stomaco, non il cibo!  
Non rispose: lo guardò così male che il draghetto fece una piroetta nell’aria, su se stesso.  
Una volta alzato in piedi, Kuro cercò di ripulirsi della paglia che aveva ovunque, tra le pieghe dei suoi vestiti poveri.  
-Com’è fatto il tuo ventaglio?  
Una luce sfavillò nello sguardo di Shu, che all’improvviso divenne tutto entusiasta e felice.  
Piccola creatura vanitosa.  
-È bellissimo! È di un delicato color rosa come i petali di ciliegio in primavera, con dei pendenti che risuonano leggiadri a qualsiasi movimento. Il legno dei sostegni è leggero eppure resistente, è-  
-Insomma, è rosa e ha dei sonagli?  
Il draghetto si imbronciò tantissimo, divenne ancora più paonazzo e la sua lunga coda schioccò in aria.  
-Poche parole non possono esprimere la sua bellezza immensa! Ma sì, se proprio devo scegliere due soli aggettivi.  
Alzò il mento, in una posa davvero piena di livore e di risentimento. Kuro mancò poco dall’alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
Quando ci passò davanti, i cavalli lo salutarono con uno sbuffo un po’ irritato, muovendo la propria coda e il collo con la lunga criniera. In un gesto pieno di nostalgia, l’uomo accarezzò il muso di uno di quelli, calmando il suo malumore.  
Si appiattì poi contro lo stipite di legno dell’ingresso della struttura, aspettando che il draghetto gli fosse al fianco. Da quella postazione, vedeva la parte più laterale del giardino della magione, distante dalla casa interna di diversi metri. Loro, però, puntavano alla zona esterna, presumibilmente meno sorvegliata e quindi più facile da penetrare: il padiglione che occupava lo studio del capofamiglia Itsuki.  
Kuro guardò in viso in draghetto, stretto a lui per l’improvviso freddo della pioggia.  
-Conosci un po’ questa casa? Sai se ci sono stanze segrete, oltre la tua?  
-La conoscevo duecento anni fa. Non sono più uscito dalla mia prigione.  
Il draghetto continuò a scuotere la testa per qualche secondo, per sottolineare la veridicità delle proprie parole. Kuro notò una leggera smorfia all’angolo sinistro della sua bocca, trattenuta a stento.  
Si domandò, in un lampo di consapevolezza, quanto tempo dovesse aver vissuto con gli Itsuki, e che cosa era successo perché quegli uomini lo avessero tenuto prigioniero in una stanza piena di sigilli. Però, convenne che non era il giusto momento di fare domande simili.  
Si leccò le labbra e si sollevò il lembo del proprio mantello con una mano, rivolgendosi all’altro.  
-Rimani qui sotto, stringiti forte a me.  
Shu eseguì l’ordine veloce, aggrappandosi stretto alla sua maglia di cuoio con le manine paffute.  
Kuro si strinse nel proprio mantello e si gettò quindi sotto la pioggia violenta.

  
  
Riuscì a passare diverse stanze, perlustrando velocemente quanto poteva. Il drago lo aiutò, in un certo modo, continuando a rimproverarlo di non essere abbastanza celere a visionare tutti gli oggetti racchiusi in quelle camere.  
Cucine, uffici, studi, piccole librerie. Inventari pieni di rotoli e pergamene di carta finissima, che impregnavano l’aria di odori di inchiostro e cera.  
La magione Itsuki era composta come una qualsiasi residenza nobiliare, i suoi corridoi sembravano come labirinti perfetti – con le loro ombre e i loro rumori sinistri, gli scricchiolii del legno mentre ancora l’umidità della pioggia penetrava a stento dall’esterno.  
Kuro tornò ancora nella stanza di armi preziose, cercando qualcosa che aveva tralasciato. Si sorprese che la stanza non fosse sorvegliata più di quanto non lo fosse prima, e questo gli fece intuire diverse cose. Per esempio, quanto gli Itsuki poco stimassero determinati oggetti in confronto al drago che aveva attaccato alla schiena.  
Raccolse una spada corta tra le dita e la fece brillare alla poca luce che la lampada alta, all’esterno della stanza, irradiava fin lì. Il manico di una frusta la cui corda era ancora dura, ben resistente, e la cui punta terminava in una goccia di pietra.  
Lasciò cadere per terra con una certa frustrazione una sciabola ricurva, con il filo non lucidato, i cui rintocchi rimbombarono chiari tra quelle quattro pareti. Poi, un sospiro.  
-Non capisco dove possa essere.  
Calciò la polvere nel vuoto, facendo qualche passo in cerchio.  
-Magari hanno costruito passaggi segreti, delle botole-  
Dalla sua spalla, sbucava metà della faccetta del piccolo drago, i cui occhi vagavano nel vuoto cercando di dare un senso a quello che aveva appena visto, assieme a quel ladro.  
-È davvero strano…  
Uscirono dall’armeria, rimanendo ancorati al muro e nel cono d’ombra che la sera allungava sulle pareti.  
Svoltarono l’angolo prima dell’arrivo di un paio di domestici affrettati, che con le loro lampade tremolanti e i loro bisbigli concitati si stavano dirigendo verso una padrona troppo agitata, che non dormiva bene a causa del temporale.  
Aspettarono, poi proseguirono.  
-Proviamo di qua-  
Kuro entrò in una stanza con l’entrata scorrevole, di un legno leggero e decorato con pendagli e fili rossi.  
Videro un armadio altrettanto elegante, un bel tappeto sul pavimento e un baldacchino con le tede viola, che danzarono appena alla brezza proveniente dalla finestra aperta. L’uomo si leccò le labbra velocemente.  
-Sembra una camera da letto, questa.  
Sbucò da un angolo buio, senza fare neppure il rumore di un respiro, una figuretta bassa con occhi grandi e una lunghissima tunica bianca. La bambina si sistemò un boccolo chiaro dietro l’orecchio, mentre Kuro e Shu rimasero a guardarla in silenzio, come se fosse un fantasma. Li risvegliò il rumore di passi in avvicinamento, pesanti, allo stesso ritmo dei colpi delle lance contro il bordo basso dell’armatura di metallo.  
-Acc-  
La bambina si mosse veloce, indicando lo stesso angolo da cui era venuta: un punto cieco, dove non arrivava alcuna luce.  
-Mettetevi lì.  
L’uomo non ebbe neanche il tempo di dubitare di lei. Strinse a sé il piccolo drago, perché non squittisse di sorpresa o di paura, e si appiattì contro il muro, dietro l’armadio delle vestaglie della signorina Itsuki.  
-Signorina!  
Kuro sentì qualcuno aprire la porta dopo aver bussato forte, si immaginò la ragazzina mettersi davanti all’intruso con la stessa sicurezza con cui aveva diretto lui alla salvezza.  
-Ho sentito un gran fracasso, che sta accadendo?  
-Un albero è caduto sul tetto della casa, signorina. Nella sezione est! Non c’è stato nessun ferito!  
-Perfetto, la ringrazio.  
-Se le serve qualcosa-  
-No, grazie.  
L’uomo sembrò dubitare qualche secondo, così da attendere in silenzio un ripensamento di qualche genere. La ragazzina però non cedette neanche di mezzo passo, così la porta fu chiusa e la stanza tornò in silenzio, all’ombra.  
Kuro uscì dal proprio nascondiglio e la prima cosa che vide fu il bagliore nei suoi occhi, ancora quel ciuffo ribelle che le scappò dall’orecchio. Aveva una voce dolce, soffice.  
-Voi non dovreste essere qui, ma a leghe di distanza.  
Raggiunse il letto e vi si sedette, in modo che Kuro potesse andare davanti a lei. L’uomo si muoveva in modo circospetto, ora che era al sicuro poteva concedersi ben più di un pensiero di sospetto. Quella ragazzina era innocua, ma poteva essere solo apparenza.  
-Per quale motivo tu ora-  
Parlò ancora, rivolgendosi al draghetto rosa, e tutti i dubbi di Kuro si volatilizzarono in un solo istante.  
-Non ti avevo mai visto così piccolo.  
Da canto suo, Shu si agitò molto sulla spalla di Kuro, tanto che l’uomo sentì addirittura il calore della sua irritazione e del suo fervore, oltre che il tremore delle sue piccole mani.  
-Per anni ancora non avresti dovuto vedermi in queste condizioni! Ma tuo fratello è uno scellerato! Una bestia!  
Alzò la voce, direttamente nelle sue orecchie, ma non fu quello che scosse Kuro.  
Anche se poteva guardarlo solo di profilo data la vicinanza, capì bene il significato di quel tono eccessivo, di quel rossore sulle guance paffute.  
Troppo, per motivi che non riusciva ancora bene a capire.  
-Ehi!  
-Solo un ingrato, come tutti in questa famiglia-  
-Smettila.  
Shu lo guardò irato – forse sofferente, anche, di una sofferenza lunga talmente tanti anni che Kuro non riuscì a contarli in quel momento – e si calmò solo in lui, solo con lui. Riprese a respirare con regolarità, si acquattò contro la sua spalla, scoccando la coda nell’aria.  
Si sentì, a quel punto, lo scrosciare della pioggia esterna e poi il sospiro profondo di lei.  
-Può stare tranquillo, signore. Posso… comprendere il risentimento del drago rosa e non ho intenzione di vendicarmi delle sue parole. Sono mosse da giuste motivazioni.  
Kuro tornò a guardare lei, cercando di dare un senso al tono così passivo delle sue parole. Le vide addosso un’espressione afflitta, carica di senso di colpa e di consapevolezza. Così giovane, eppure con una maturità che aveva visto in pochissimi ragazzi. L’uomo ne fu stranito.  
Il silenzio di lui diede un poco più di forza al draghetto, che si sedette sopra la sua spalla e parlò di nuovo. Il tono della sua voce era sempre irato, ma decisamente più controllato.  
-Dove avete nascosto il mio ventaglio?  
-Ventaglio?  
-Un ventaglio rosa, il mio!  
-Che io sappia, in questa magione non c’è alcun ventaglio rosa.  
Il draghetto la guardò sospettoso, pieno di malizia.  
-Sei sicura si sapere tutto quello che riguarda me?  
Kuro vide la ragazzina risentirsi di quella specifica accusa, forse le sue guance colorarsi un poco di rosso.  
Cadde un altro lampo fuori dalla finestra, che illuminò i loro profili con un bagliore bianco.  
Kuro pensò velocemente, prima di avanzare la propria ipotesi.  
-Forse è stato dato via? Venduto?  
Shu gli strillò nell’orecchio, più spaventato da quell’eventualità che davvero convinto.  
-Non dire stupidaggini! Sarebbe impossibile!  
La ragazzina però si intromise tra di loro, dando ragione all’uomo.  
-In realtà credo di sì. La famiglia Itsuki si è molto legata ad altre quattro famiglie, da ché ha il potere del drago. È possibile che abbia ceduto questo prezioso oggetto per consolidare questo rapporto.  
I due intrusi la guardarono nello stesso istante, così lei continuò la propria spiegazione.  
-La famiglia Sakasaki, la famiglia Sakuma, la famiglia Hibiki, la famiglia Itsuki e la famiglia Shinkai regnano ormai incontrastate su queste terre, da secoli e secoli.  
-Da cinquecento anni!  
-Esattamente.  
Shu borbottò qualcosa a bassa voce, tanto che neppure Kuro riuscì a capire cosa stesse dicendo.  
Anche lui sapeva di questa alleanza storica, contro la quale si era scontrato anzitempo, ma non aveva minimamente pensato che potesse avere risvolti del genere.  
Il draghetto era sempre più incollerito.  
-Il mio ventaglio crea un vento fortissimo, uragani e tempeste. Può far volare gli oggetti e le persone. A chi mai potrebbe servire, se non a me?  
-La famiglia Shinkai tratta di oracoli e di buoni auspici, e ha sede presso il Grande Porto a meridione.  
Kuro pensò veloce, poi trovò la soluzione.  
-Pieno di navi e marinai…  
La ragazzina, sempre seduta sul bordo del proprio letto, fece un cesto con la testa in segno di assenso per confermare la sua teoria. Venti favorevoli potevano certo decretare la fortuna dei viaggi in mare, così come venti sfavorevoli ne potevano decretare l’enorme sfortuna. In mani capaci, era un oggetto potente.  
La ragazzina continuò.  
-La famiglia Hibiki tratta del culto dei morti, la famiglia Sakasaki tratta di evocazioni, infine la famiglia Sakuma tratta di modificazione e maledizioni. Penso che gli unici davvero interessati al potere dei venti possano essere solo i Shinkai.  
Kuro le diede ragione, era una tesi più che attendibile.  
Tuttavia, a quel punto, persino nella sua mente cominciò a insorgere qualche dubbio. Assottigliò lo sguardo con cui la stava guardando.  
-Perché ci stai aiutando in questo modo?  
La vide sorridere appena, piena di tristezza, e rivolgersi al draghetto.  
-Ti ho visto, prima che diventassi un uovo e ti chiudessi a noi.  
Shu si strinse contrito sulla spalla dell’uomo dai capelli rossi, anche quando la ragazzina seguitò a parlare.  
-So che le mie azioni non potranno mai rimediare al male che la mia famiglia ti ha fatto, ma vorrei almeno che tu trovassi finalmente la pace.  
Ci volle qualche secondo di silenzio perché il drago rosa riuscisse a trovare le parole giuste, e il tono giusto, con i quali rispondere a quella frase. Traspirava rancore, e Kuro quella volta non ebbe il coraggio di correggerlo.  
-Hai ragione. Le tue azioni non potranno mai rimediare a niente.  
Tuttavia, l’uomo dai capelli rossi ruppe il silenzio che seguì quelle parole così dure, perché si potesse sviare da quei sentimenti tanto pesanti. Più sul pratico, cercò di individuare problemi a cui non aveva evidenti soluzioni – senza contare che era ancora privo di cavallo.  
-Come raggiungiamo il Grande Porto? È davvero distante da qui. E poi, come facciamo a convincere gli Shinkai a cederci il ventaglio?  
La ragazza abbozzò un piccolo sorriso, dopo aver pensato velocemente.  
-Posso darvi un altro piccolo aiuto, se me lo concedete.  
Non aspettò la loro risposta. Si alzò dal letto e andò presso il muro, per tirare una piccola cordicella che pendeva dal soffitto. Kuro capì che stava chiamando qualcuno: andò quindi a nascondersi ancora dietro l’armadio delle vestaglie, in attesa che succedesse qualcosa.  
Dopo qualche minuto, si sentirono dei passi pesanti, eppure lenti, e la voce stanca di un ragazzo molto giovane.  
-Mi avete chiamato, Mademoisel- cioè, volevo dire, signorina?  
La giovane sorrise ancora, parlando alla porta.  
-Vieni pure, Takamine.  
Entrò un ragazzo alto, spalle larghe e busto ampio, con la faccia graziosa dall’espressione malinconica, quasi da cane appena bastonato. Reggeva sicuro una lampada ad olio, elegante con funi e manico, chiedendosi implicitamente come mai la sua padrona avesse richiesto la propria personale presenza a quell’ora di sera. Sbadigliò persino, gli occhi annacquati di sonno.  
-Ho una richiesta molto particolare per te, Takamine. Devi andare in un’altra città per me.  
-Adesso?  
La ragazza fece un segno di assenso con la testa.  
-Pagherò la tua famiglia il triplo di quanto non paghi ora, per questo servizio. Così che tuo fratello possa proseguire i suoi studi senza preoccuparsi troppo di togliere il cibo dalla bocca ai vostri genitori.  
Dal silenzio che ne seguì, parve che quelle parole avessero colpito nel segno e che il ragazzo le considerasse più che valide per una qualsiasi fatica strana gli venisse richiesta. Fu spinto addirittura a un piccolo inchino.  
-La ringrazio.  
Lei gli sorrise, incoraggiante.  
-Un’altra cosa. Non sarai solo.  
-Viene il vecchio signor Sagami?  
-Lui deve rimanere qui, per la moglie del capofamiglia. No Takamine, ci sono due ospiti a cui serve la tua guida.  
La ragazzina guardò nella loro direzione, in silenzio assorto.  
Kuro capì di dover uscire dal proprio nascondiglio e consegnarsi alla luce della lampada che il ragazzo sosteneva. La porta era chiusa, solo loro due poterono vedere il ladro, e specialmente il draghetto che svolazzava sopra la sua spalla: non ci fu bisogno di qualche spiegazione per capire.  
Il ragazzo, Takamine Midori, ebbe una reazione spaventata, un mezzo passo all’indietro. La luce nelle sue mani tremò visibilmente: davanti a lui non solo era apparso un uomo spaventoso, ma pure il drago rosa rubato dalle segrete della magione.  
-Signorina-  
-Il quintuplo.  
Guardarono tutti la ragazzina, allucinati. Midori boccheggiò per qualche istante, riprendendosi a stento: sapeva precisamente di che cifra si stesse parlando, e benché il rischio che gli si stava chiedendo era notevole, tutti quei soldi forse erano ancora più notevoli.  
-È sicura di poterlo fare?  
Nella voce di lei non ci fu neanche l’ombra di un dubbio.  
-Nessuno, né gli altri miei fratelli né il capoclan possono togliermi la mia dote. È una tradizione di famiglia Itsuki dare una dote proporzionale a ogni figlio nato, maschio o femmina. Per quanto riguarda il potere, è un discorso diverso.  
Midori sbatté diverse volte le palpebre, completamente incredulo di quanto aveva appena sentito. Impiegò qualche minuto prima di rispondere, la sua preoccupazione era palesata dall’espressione tanto contrita sul suo viso: sembrava terrorizzato alla sola idea di mettersi contro il capofamiglia Itsuki. Tuttavia, con sorpresa di Shu e di Kuro, fece un cenno con la testa, di assenso.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi sorrise alla ragazzina, raggiante.  
-Sei così giovane, eppure parli come un’adulta.  
Lei arrossì appena, grata del complimento, e nonostante questo la sua voce era soffice, tenera.  
-Eppure, ho ancora sogni di una bambina, sa? Vedo i soldi solo come mezzo, e il potere così effimero paragonato alla dignità. Queste sono tutte cose che il mio buon padre morto, il mio stesso fratello giudicherebbe sciocche.  
Il draghetto mosse le mani contento, ignorandola completamente.  
-Bene! Abbiamo perso anche fin troppo tempo! È ora di partire!  
  
  
  



	4. Capitolo terzo - Il cavallo

**Capitolo terzo – Il cavallo**

  
  
  


  
  
-Che enorme seccatura… voglio morire…  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi si avvicinò al ragazzo, la cui schiena ricurva in avanti accusò con dolore il colpo di mano che l’altro intendeva come incoraggiamento.  
-Non dire così, Takamine. Siamo solo all’inizio del nostro viaggio. Il Grande Porto dista ancora un sacco di leghe.  
Diede un rantolo. I suoi sandali ritrovarono il proprio equilibrio tra la polvere di terra e i sassolini piccoli dopo qualche passo e un rumore di strofinamento. Sotto il sole alto, fu la stanchezza e la noia a far alzare lo sguardo chiaro di Midori al proprio compagno di viaggio, oltre ogni possibile timore o paura: non tremava più e la sua voce era fin troppo lamentosa.  
-Fa caldissimo e abbiamo quasi finito l’acqua nella borraccia. Al prossimo villaggio manca più di mezza giornata di tragitto.  
Si appiattì al suolo, faccia in giù.  
-Ah, voglio davvero morire…  
Kuro lo guardò piuttosto impietoso, con un cruccio fin troppo evidente sul volto. Non poteva dargli però torto, almeno per quanto riguardava la calura – ma si chiese ugualmente se la giovane Itsuki fosse consapevole della scarsa resistenza di quel ragazzo quando li aveva affidati proprio a lui.  
Sembrava imbelle, molle, assolutamente inappropriato alla vita fuori da una famiglia.  
Il draghetto sulla sua spalla svolazzò, facendo una capriola in aria e afflosciandosi poi sopra la sua spalla, con indolenza. Kuro sentì il suo respiro affannoso contro il profilo del viso; lo prese con entrambe le mani, per metterlo in una delle pieghe larghe del proprio vestito aperto. Il draghetto finì con aderire al suo fianco, ma all’ombra: per questo non si lamentò più di tanto, lasciò andare solo qualche borbottio stanco.  
Avanzarono per diverse leghe, sorretti solo dai propri bastoni e protetti da ampi cappelli di paglia.  
Oltre la pianura, si alzarono pochi boschetti verdi, dispersi tra i campi annacquati di riso e cereali. Con le montagne ormai lontane, il vento si alzava con più frequenza, dando loro un refrigerio effimero, ma comunque piacevole. Abbandonarono la strada solo per immettersi nell’arco di ombra degli alberi che ne seguivano il ciglio, proseguendo con i piedi nell’erba fresca.  
Poi, all’improvviso, qualcosa di bello.  
-C’è il rumore di un ruscello, da quella parte.  
Il draghetto aprì loro la strada, avendo l’udito più fine di un normale essere umano. Bastarono pochi passi per trovare più fresco, una quantità di uccelli il cui canto armonioso accompagnò il volo di Shu in diverse capriole allegre.  
Quando l’erba divenne più folta ancora, iniziò un pendio leggero, dolce, che terminò in un torrente dal letto basso. Acqua chiarissima, i raggi solari rimbalzavano sopra i corpi sinuosi dei pesciolini che nuotavano veloci tra i sassi levigati.  
Kuro cominciò a correre, abbandonando le proprie cose nell’erba. Immerse prima i piedi provati, poi si piegò in avanti e si sciacquò la faccia, le braccia e il collo. Cominciò a bere lunghe sorsate, in maniera quasi affannosa.  
-È freschissima.  
Sorrise quando vide il draghetto approcciarsi ancora più direttamente all’acqua: sospeso sul pelo cristallino, guardò il proprio riflesso per qualche istante, poi immerse tutta la testa e arruffò il pelo della coda come un piccolo uccellino, scuotendosi. Lo guardò mentre ripeteva il gesto più e più volte, così da pulirsi tutto.  
Midori fu più composto. Si avvicinò al ruscello con velocità, ma si mantenne al di fuori dell’acqua che scorreva. Si pulì la faccia dal sudore e immerse le mani fino ai polsi, per trovare refrigerio. Prese la propria borraccia dalla borsa appesa alla spalla e la svuotò veloce, così da poterla riempire con qualcosa di fresco. Quell’uomo dai capelli rossi aveva ragione: era molto dissetante.  
Tuttavia, si vide costretto a riprenderli subito.  
-Ci conviene comunque muoverci, alla svelta! Stare troppo fermi potrebbe essere pericoloso…  
Kuro si voltò nella sua direzione, sorridendo ancora.  
-Perché mai? Da quello che sappiamo, le guardie degli Itsuki stanno ancora setacciando la città e i boschi in montagna. Ci vorrà ancora un po’ prima che realizzino dove siamo.  
-Sì, e nel momento in cui lo capiranno, ci manderanno dietro lui.  
-Lui?  
Midori ebbe una rivelazione improvvisa: la sua espressione si trasformò da preoccupata a spaventata, e in quel modo si rivolse al draghetto rosa, messo subito sulla difensiva.  
-Non lo sa? Non glielo hai detto?  
-Come potevo ricordarmene, in tutto quello che è accaduto? Mi ci vuole tempo per prepararmi!  
Kuro rivolse loro un’occhiataccia, per nulla contento di essere ignorato – e per nulla contento di non capire come mai si agitassero tanto all’improvviso.  
-Spiegatemi un attimo che succede, voi due.  
Midori scosse la testa. Ora comprendeva: quell’uomo non agiva in maniera sconsiderata perché pazzo, ma solo perché ignorava cosa potesse dare loro la caccia. Non riuscì a guardarlo in viso, mentre parlava quasi tremando.  
-C’è sempre stato un guardiano a sorvegliare l’uovo del drago. Ed è terribile, una belva!  
Kuro lo guardò in silenzio per diversi secondi, aspettando che continuasse. Guardò quindi Shu, che con le piccole braccia incrociate stava guardando qualcosa nel fiume, un riflesso brillante che gli illuminava la parte inferiore del corpo.  
-Agisce con la luce del sole perché è solo grazie al sole che può assumere la sua vera forma e la sua vera forza. Durante la notte, si nasconde a chiunque, tanto che neppure io mi ricordo come sia il suo viso da umano.  
Kuro ancora non capiva, ormai irritato apostrofò gli altri due con energia, quasi un ringhio.  
-Ma chi è?  
Midori lanciò un gemito mentre Shu sobbalzò, per poi svolazzare via irritato.  
Parlarono quasi assieme, all’unisono.  
-Una tigre.  
-Una enorme, gigantesca, terribile tigre!  
Kuro guardò prima l’uno e poi l’altro, leggendo così tante emozioni diverse nei loro sguardi, tutte però unite dalla comune paura. Se persino quel draghetto rosa che aveva il potere di volare e fare magie era spaventato da una creatura simile, Kuro aveva il sentore che potesse essere una minaccia reale.  
Si accigliò molto.  
-E ti sei dimenticato di dirmelo.  
Shu gonfiò le guanciotte e divenne rosso per l’imbarazzo.  
-Quando mi hai preso era notte, evidentemente! E poi non può essere sguinzagliato in città senza un vero motivo! Anche gli Itsuki lo temono, perché potrebbe ucciderli senza tanta fatica!  
Midori tremò ancora, con lo sguardo oscurato da un vortice di negatività. Sembrava proprio star facendo mille pensieri su tutte le possibili eventualità più terribili, mormorava parole veloci tra cui l’uomo dai capelli rossi riuscì a capire soltanto “moriremo tutti moriremo tutti”.  
Scosse la testa.  
-Ok, ho capito.  
Doveva muoversi prima di perdere troppo tempo.  
Decise di abbassarsi gli spallini della maglia, in modo da potersi lavare anche il petto e la schiena, oltre che il ventre. Con la pelle pulita e fresca, avrebbe certamente viaggiato meglio.  
Shu si avvicinò a lui incuriosito dalla quantità di cicatrici sopra la sua pelle – gliele aveva già viste, ma senza l’impiccio della maglia e così ben visibili al sole, facevano un altro effetto. Kuro vide il suo sguardo e non si ritrasse, lasciò che il draghetto si imbarazzasse per essere colto mentre lo fissava tanto intensamente.  
-Dovevano tenere molto a te.  
-Gli umani sono deboli di natura, per questo si attaccano al potere con i pochi mezzi che hanno! Sono solo dei parassiti, non fanno altro che nutrirsi dell’essenza altrui!  
-Tanto odio in un corpo così piccolino…  
Il draghetto non gli rispose, rimase invece sospeso sopra il ruscello. Toccò con la punta del piedino tozzo l’acqua, con la stessa leggerezza di una fata di bosco – sovrappensiero, aveva un’espressione meditabonda, malinconia e un poco triste.  
Almeno, finché Kuro non gli spruzzò gocce d’acqua addosso.  
-Ehi!  
L’uomo rise della sua sorpresa e rifece il gesto, con ancora più convinzione.  
Il draghetto tentò di proteggersi con le braccette corte, invano.  
-Sm-smettila-  
L’uomo non smetteva, anzi si prendeva palesemente gioco di lui.  
Così, irritato, il draghetto abbassò le mani e lo affrontò.  
-Ora ti faccio vedere io!  
Richiamò a sé l’aria, che sollevò l’acqua del ruscello fino a formare due bolle sotto i palmi delle sue mani. Prima ancora che Kuro capisse cosa stesse facendo, gliele buttò addosso bagnandolo tutto, infradiciando qualsiasi cosa avesse addosso.  
Kuro sputacchiò l’acqua che gli era entrata in bocca.  
-Così non vale.  
-Hai iniziato tu!  
Ma sorrideva, sorrideva eccome a vederlo in quello stato – ed era lo stesso tipo di sorriso che avevano i bambini piccoli: innocente e preziosissimo, puro.  
Furono interrotti dal sospiro di Midori, che era rimasto immobile a guardarli giocare a debita distanza.  
-Forza, andiamo via. Siamo rimasti qui anche fin troppo.  
  
  
  
Un uccellino zampettò sui rami più sottili dell’albero, facendo un poco balzare le fronde verdi; così, i raggi solari vi penetrarono andando a colpire il profilo duro dell’uomo e le sue palpebre stanche.  
Kuro si svegliò definitivamente con uno sbadiglio, spalancando la bocca. Ritrovò la sensazione della corteccia contro la schiena, ma vide di essere scivolato in avanti con il sedere e di esseri raggomitolato in maniera strana. Pochi metri più in là, davanti a un fuoco ormai spento che puzzava di cenere, si era accucciato tra l’erba anche Midori, pacificamente addormentato. Lo guardò con una smorfia: il suo turno di guardia era molto ridotto rispetto a quello che toccava a lui, eppure sembrava comunque non reggerlo.  
Scorse un movimento più vicino, con la coda dell’occhio. Guardando in basso, vide il draghetto rosa attorcigliato su se stesso, posato sopra il suo ventre; lo vide anche muoversi e stiracchiarsi, forse i suoi movimenti improvvisi lo avevano svegliato.  
Ricambiò il suo sguardo con i capelli tutti spettinati e solo un occhio completamente aperto. Kuro sbuffò divertito.  
-Sembri soddisfatto.  
-Il mio giaciglio era un po’ troppo duro, ma tutto sommato confortevole.  
Lo schiocco della sua coda svegliò anche il ragazzo, che sobbalzando si rimise in piedi velocissimo, brandendo il proprio stecco di legno come un’arma. Il suo viso si colorò di rosso imbarazzo quando scorse le occhiatacce dei due compagni di viaggio.  
Il draghetto prese a fare qualche capriola in aria, e la luce del sole giocò con le scaglie della sua lunga coda. Anche sul suo giacchetto, le stampe dorate brillavano e rilucevano, così come i bordi pieni di pelo rosato gli davano un aspetto ancora più morbido del solito.  
Kuro notò che c’era qualcosa di strano, lo fermò prendendolo con entrambe le mani.  
-Sbaglio o ti sei ingigantito?  
Anche Midori si avvicinò, notando qualcosa di appeso sulla punta della lunga coda: un ciondolo d’oro, che risuonava cristallino.  
-Drago, sei diventato più grande… ora assomigli a un bambino di cinque o sei anni.  
Shu si guardò le braccia non più tozze, le gambette che scalciavano allegre. Si toccò anche le corna, che si erano allungate di qualche centimetro all’indietro – il ventre più piatto e le guance meno gonfie gli davano un aspetto più grandicello, non da infante.  
-Avete ragione!  
Si liberò della presa dell’uomo e cominciò a roteare, roteare e roteare. Sfrecciò tra l’erba come un’aquila, piroettò in dozzine di giravolte, fece persino ribaltare il mantello di Midori quando passò accanto al ragazzo. Andando in alto, sorpassò l’altezza dell’albero che faceva loro ombra e così uno stormo di uccellini spiccò il volo, urlando il loro disappunto.  
Atterrò sopra le cosce di Kuro con più grazia e il viso arrossato di gioia. Kuro si prese la briga di legargli le foglie verdi tra i capelli.  
-Tutto questo entusiasmo-  
-Cresco in fretta, come dovrebbe essere! Senza quello che mi facevano gli Itsuki di solito, io-  
-Cosa ti facevano?  
La domanda lo prese evidentemente alla sprovvista, perché si zittì qualche secondo e il suo sguardo si scurì. La gioia che aveva provato prima sparì in un istante e invece emersero quella stizza e quella rabbia che aveva sempre mostrato.  
-Mi rubavano l’energia magica! Per questo crescevo molto più lentamente! Ma ora sono libero, e il mio corpo sta bene!  
Incrociò le braccia e fece scoccare la coda in aria.  
Cadde un frutto, appena distante da loro – probabilmente, nel suo rapido volto, Shu aveva smosso o tagliato qualcosa, che traballando aveva tergiversato prima di staccarsi definitivamente dal proprio picciolo. Shu lo vide e non si rese conto di leccarsi le labbra, d’istinto. Kuro stese un braccio e lo recuperò, tagliandolo in parti e porgendoglielo: trovava tenero e buffo il modo in cui si nutriva, masticando come un piccolo criceto.  
-Quindi ora mangerai di più.  
-Parli tu che mangi quanto un cinghiale! Non ho mai visto un uomo che mangia quanto te!  
L’uomo rise alla sua replica così piccata, ricordando i pochi pasti che avevano condiviso. Non poteva che dargli ragione.  
Midori sospirò, già in piedi, mentre si sistemava la borsa a tracolla.  
-Andiamo?  
Ripresero ben presto la via per il Grande Porto.  
Shu continuò a svolazzare allegro sopra le loro teste, andando a disturbare di tanto in tanto anche gli uccellini che vorticavano attorno a lui in giravolte e mulinelli veloci. Poi, dopo diverse ore di volteggi, si stancò e andò allora a riposarsi sopra la spalla di Kuro, seduto su di lui come su di un trono.  
La pianura era lunga, persa ormai allo stato brado. La città di montagna era ben distante, benché non avessero ancora oltrepassato i confini del suo territorio. I boschi erano diventati più frequenti, piccole collinette rendevano irregolare l’orizzonte netto tra cielo e la terra – si vedeva anche, lontano, la foschia di una nebbia rada che saliva lenta dal suolo.  
Oltrepassato mezzogiorno, con gli stivali spessi pieni di polvere di terriccio e i piedi ricoperti di vesciche, Midori sospirò ad alta voce.  
-Di questo passo, arriveremo alla meta al termine della settimana prossima, fra dieci giorni.  
Kuro provò a ribattere, ma Midori sospirò di nuovo.  
-Abbiamo preso la strada più lunga apposta.  
-Certo, per arrivarci alla meta e non farci catturare dagli Itsuki. Tuttavia, è davvero seccante.  
Dopo qualche minuto, il draghetto rosa puntò in una direzione, fissando il vuoto per pochi istanti.  
-Sento rumore in avvicinamento.  
Subito in allerta, Midori strinse il bastone a sé ed emanò un gridolino spaventato, mentre Kuro si voltò con un balzo e si mise in una strana posa difensiva, scrutando lontano: non vide nulla.  
-Sei sicuro?  
Il draghetto fece un minuscolo cenno con la testa, d’assenso.  
-Sono passi pesanti.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi continuò a guardare la strada, sforzandosi di scorgere qualcosa.  
I suoi occhi umani, benché addestrati all’arte del combattimento, videro qualcosa con difficoltà, un’imperfezione sulla linea dritta dell’orizzonte. La terra tremò un poco, come scossa da qualcosa di enorme.  
-Sta venendo da questa parte-  
Midori strillò, li precedette e si gettò tra l’erba alta che circondava la strada di ghiaia battuta. Il boschetto era troppo distante da loro, perché lo raggiungessero in tempo, quindi si acquattarono al suolo, pendente verso il basso, e cercarono di mimetizzarsi tra il verde.  
Faccia a terra, il ragazzo più giovane stava borbottando forse qualche preghiera, invocando tutta la buona fortuna e tutta la grazia che il cielo poteva riservare loro. Sotto la spalla di Kuro, Shu si nascondeva al meglio delle sue possibilità, attento e tremante per l’agitazione; Kuro lo circondò con il proprio braccio, assecondando un puro istinto di protezione.  
Quella cosa era sempre più vicino. Midori strillò.  
-È la tigre?  
Nessuno però riusciva a vedere oltre l’erba qualcosa di più che una nuvola di polvere di terra che si avvicinava.  
Poi, all’improvviso, anche quella cosa enorme lasciò la strana, avvicinandosi in corsa proprio dove si erano nascosti i tre. Fu ben presto chiaro che sapesse dove si trovassero, li avesse puntati e li stesse raggiungendo.  
Kuro aveva aspettato fin troppo: si alzò velocissimo e afferrò con una mano Midori, con l’altra tenne stretto Shu a sé.  
-Scappiamo!  
Sentì il rumore di un boato, ma si vide bene dal guardarsi alle spalle che cosa li stesse inseguendo.  
Prese velocità grazie al pendio della terra e si immerse quindi tra gli alberi e i bassi cespugli, correndo senza badare ai graffi tra rami bassi e rovi di more.  
Dovette lasciare la mano di Midori per acquisire più agilità, più si addentrava nel boschetto. Prese fiato e urlò.  
-Corri, ragazzo!  
Sentì solo un leggero strillo provenire dall’altro, le mani di lui che abbandonavano chissà dove il bastone da passeggio. Tuttavia, correva veloce, molto veloce – che fosse paura o abilità personale, era difficile da dire in quel contesto.  
Dietro di loro, la bestia non si fermava. Si sentirono i rumori di albero sradicati, sollevati e abbattuti, ringhi e nitriti terribili.  
-Ah-  
Lo vide solo con la coda dell’occhio inciampare, sparire all’improvviso dalla sua visuale.  
Kuro si fermò prima di schiantarsi contro un albero e, messo Shu sotto il proprio mantello, tornò indietro dal ragazzo. Lo vide rantolante a terra, che si teneva la gamba: i suoi abiti erano insanguinati e c’era qualcosa di irregolare nelle forme abbozzate sotto il tessuto.  
La bestia nitrì ancora. Kuro si pose davanti al ragazzo, nella stessa posa di difesa che aveva assunto prima sulla strada, istintivamente, ed estrasse la propria spada dalla federa.  
Sia lui che Midori videro con orrore l’ennesimo albero cadere e quella enorme ombra farsi sempre più vicina a loro.  
-Ma che razza di-  
Arrivò, finalmente: un enorme cavallo dal manto castano, lucidissimo. L’animale enorme si alzò i piedi e scalciò con gli zoccoli duri in aria, nitrendo con voce acuta. Kuro si riprese a stento dalla sorpresa, perché si era aspettato un avversario ben diverso – e certo avrebbe avuto notevoli difficoltà a difendersi dai calci di quella bestia.  
Era già sul punto di scappare, quando il cavallo lanciò un nitrito diverso.  
-Oshi-san!  
Kuro strabuzzò gli occhi, mentre dietro di lui Midori a terra tratteneva il fiato.  
Nessuno dei due stava capendo cosa stesse accadendo.  
-Cos-  
-Oshi-san! Padrone! Non mi riconosci?  
Il cavallo guardava Kuro con intensità nei due enormi occhi dai colori diversi: oro e zaffiro. L’uomo dai capelli rossi rispose con uno sguardo scocciato, decisamente irritato, perché si ritrovava a non capire per l’ennesima volta che stesse accadendo.  
Ma da sotto il suo mantello spuntò il draghetto rosa, con i capelli tutti scompigliati.  
Il cavallo sbuffò di gioia e mosse la coda felice alla sua vista, saltellò sul posto senza riuscire a trattenersi. Così, sia Kuro sia Midori guardarono il draghetto che, ben consapevole di essere fissato, arrossì e apostrofò l’enorme animale con supponenza.  
-Non mi ricordo di aver mai avuto un cavallo tanto maleducato da non presentarsi neanche a dovere!  
-Hai ragione! Scusami scusami scusami scusami scusami! Sono Mika! Mika Kagehira!  
Il cavallo sembrò davvero molto costernato, anche se il rimprovero era arrivato da un esserino così piccino al suo confronto. Si illuminò completamente, tanto da obbligare gli altri tre a chiudere gli occhi per non venire accecati – e quando poterono riaprirli, abbassare le braccia alzate per proteggersi, videro un ragazzo abbastanza giovane, folti capelli neri e due orecchiette da cavallo, una lunga cosa folta appena sopra il sedere, coperto da un vestito verde chiaro.  
Il draghetto si staccò dalla spalla di Kuro per volare nella sua direzione, piano. Mika aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma si trattenne dal corrergli incontro, stringendo invece i lembi del proprio vestito con mani agitate. Shu lo guardò a lungo, prima che la memoria gli tornasse.  
-Sì, mi ricordo di te…  
-È passato così tanto tempo, Oshi-san! Temevo di non rivederti mai più!  
Saltellò, Kuro forse sentì persino un piccolo nitrito uscire dalla sua bocca. Poi, il ragazzo li guardò con curiosità, e anche un poco di ritrosia.  
-Loro chi sono, Oshi-san?  
Shu li presentò in maniera spiccia, le guance ancora rosse di imbarazzo – e forse qualche altra emozione trattenuta a stento, vecchi ricordi che erano riemersi tutto d’un colpo all’improvviso e lo facevano sentire, sicuramente, più vivo.  
-Lui è il ladro che ha preso l’uovo d’oro dalle segrete degli Itsuki, Kuro Kiryuu. Lui è un servo, che ci deve portare al Grande Porto.  
Solo l’uomo dai capelli rossi si avvicinò al cavallo, rimettendo la spada nella sua federa, mentre Midori si mantenne a debita distanza: non era ancora troppo sicuro sulle proprie gambe e non nascondeva neanche la paura che provava.  
Mika abbassò le orecchiette quando Kuro gli si approcciò, dacché lo superava in altezza di almeno due spanne, per non parlare di quanto fossero ampie le sue spalle. Mika era davvero un ragazzino, a confronto, vecchio solo di quattrocento anni.  
Il cavallo scosse la testa, parlando di nuovo al proprio padrone.  
-Posso portarvi io al Porto! Basta che salite in groppa!  
Shu e Kuro si scambiarono a quel punto un’occhiata d’intesa, ben felice. L’uomo dai capelli rossi aveva abbassato le difese e tutti i propri sospetti quando aveva visto Shu a proprio agio davanti al ragazzo, come se si trattasse di un amico di cui potersi fidare ciecamente – se era Shu a pensarlo, lo stesso valeva per lui, perché istintivamente si fidava del suo giudizio. Volle comunque dire qualcosa.  
-Se riuscirai a correre con noi in groppa come hai corso facendoci scappare, prima, arriveremo in pochissimo tempo.  
Mika nitrì in risposta, ridendo e allo stesso tempo nascondendo un poco l’imbarazzo. Kuro si convinse definitivamente, perché quel ragazzo sembrava così puro di cuore.  
Midori invece fu molto più riluttante: continuava a guardare il cavallo in forma umana con estremo sospetto, tenendosi la gamba per far vedere quanto la sua furia gli fosse costata. Tuttavia, Mika non sembrava sentirsi troppo in colpa per la questione, perché tutto ciò che guardava era il suo padrone.  
Midori sospirò, vinto dalla caparbietà dei propri compagni di viaggio.  
-Che seccatura.  
Mika nitrì e si allontanò un poco da loro, per avere spazio per trasformarsi di nuovo in quell’enorme cavallo castano. Fu difficile far montare Midori, anche dopo che avevano legato la gamba ferita a uno stecchino di legno per tenerla ferma.  
Davanti Shu, incollato al corpo di Kuro. Dietro, per ultimo, Midori che si teneva ancorato alla vita dell’uomo con un abbraccio strettissimo.  
Mika si impennò, scalciando in aria.  
-Tenetevi stretti, vado veloce!  
  
  
  
La vide, oltre la polvere di terra che si alzava ai lati dell’enorme cavallo.  
All’inizio era solo una macchia in mezzo al verde, mimetizzata con l’ambiente che la circondava – forse per questo era stato così difficile scorgerla, e quella vicinanza improvvisa lo aveva colto di sorpresa, come tutto il resto del gruppo.  
Balzata in avanti, era partita all’inseguimento selvaggio e aveva puntato i suoi enormi occhi su di loro. Ed era di quegli occhi, profondi e maestosi, che Kuro si era molto impressionato: non sembrava esserci nessuna cattiveria, quanto una determinazione inarrestabile. Per quella tigre, loro non erano altro che un obiettivo da abbattere, il più in fretta possibile.  
Midori strillò contro la sua schiena, stringendogli la vita fino quasi a fargli male. D’altra parte, anche Shu gli si strinse addosso, cercando in lui quel rifugio che era stato fino a quel momento; poi però si tese in avanti, e gridò nel vento.  
-Kagehira, più veloce!  
Il cavallo obbedì, accelerando l’andatura.  
La tigre gli tenne testa, senza accusare lo sforzo dell’accelerazione. Non li mollava mai, fu presto a un solo balzo di distanza. Labbra sollevate, si vedevano i suoi lunghi canini appuntiti, che brillavano al sole. Scoccava la coda in aria come una frusta a ogni metro e non abbassava mai lo sguardo.  
Prese il proprio arco con il filo nuovo e le proprie frecce. La velocità gli fece perdere la presa sulla prima, che scivolò a terra e finì esattamente sotto lo zoccolo dell’enorme cavallo, frantumata subito. Con la seconda ebbe più fortuna e riuscì a puntarla contro l’inseguitore; chiuse l’occhio e scoccò. La freccia rimbalzò contro il corpo della tigre quasi fosse stata di gomma. L’uomo provò un’ultima volta, puntando ai suoi occhi, ma anche in quel caso la freccia non scalfì neppure la tigre, e lui aveva appena sprecato parte delle sue preziose frecce. Ripose quindi il proprio arco, attento a non farlo scivolare.  
A quel punto, Midori si chiuse contro l’uomo dai capelli rossi, con il cuore impazzito per la paura.  
-Moriremo moriremo moriremo moriremo moriremo moriremo moriremo-  
Kuro dovette costringersi a non ascoltarlo, per non lasciarsi prendere dal panico a propria volta. Si guardò attorno disperato: non c’erano più boschi, non c’erano foreste, non c’era nulla che potesse davvero aiutarli a nascondersi o scappare. A quel punto era una gara di resistenza pura e semplice.  
Ma sotto di sé, avvertiva già la difficoltà del cavallo, che avendo corso tutto il giorno stava accusando molto più velocemente la fatica di quella velocità terribile. Guardò indietro, la tigre continuava imperterrita nella sua caccia, sempre più vicina.  
-Kiryuu!  
Un urlo acuto, piccolo, lo fece voltare in avanti.  
-Mi serve la tua energia!  
Il draghetto teneva l’uomo per i polsi, non riuscendo a guardarlo in faccia per colpa del vento. Mika tentò una virata improvvisa quando sentì troppo vicino alla coda le zanne della bestia, così da mettere un poco di distanza tra sé e la tigre – fu raggiunto troppo presto.  
La situazione si era fatta decisamente disperata.  
-Cosa ci vuoi fare?  
-La voglio dare a Kagehira!  
Lo sentì tremare, per qualche motivo, e capì che lo animava un altro tipo di paura, molto più profonda. Scosse la testa.  
-Va bene, dagliela tutta!  
Poi si rivolse al ragazzo dietro di sé, che a malapena era riuscito a sentire.  
-Tienimi più stretto che puoi! Sarai tu a condurre la cavalcata, adesso!  
Non diede il tempo a Midori di reagire come avrebbe voluto.  
Shu gli strinse di più i polsi e per qualche istante parve essersi addormentato. Tuttavia, Kuro cominciò a brillare: dove scorrevano le vene, scie di luce dorata scorrevano come rivoli e fiumi fino a giungere al drago rosa, immobile e in silenzio.  
Poi, così come Kuro finì a peso morto tra le braccia di Midori – abbastanza forte da reggerlo e metterlo contro di sé – così Mika nitrì forte e corse più veloce, ancora più veloce. Dietro di lui, la tigre non riuscì ad accelerare tanto da tenere il suo passo e la distanza tra di loro crebbe sempre d più.  
Sembrava come volare. Midori si appiattì contro il dorso del cavallo, per non dover lottare contro l’aria che arrivandogli in faccia cercava di farli balzare via e questo aiutò anche Mika. Shu cominciò invece a insultarlo perché, finito schiacciato tra il cavallo e i due uomini, non era molto contento.  
La tigre a un certo punto si fermò, conscia di aver perso la battaglia. Tuttavia, prima che sparissero dal suo raggio d’azione, ruggì con tutta la propria forza, lanciando così la promessa che li avrebbe presi, prima o dopo. Era solo questione di tempo.  
Mika continuò a correre con l’energia datagli da Kuro, ben oltre il tramonto.  
Quando l’uomo si riprese, era quasi arrivata l’alba. Midori gli era ancora incollato alla schiena, la presa un po’ meno salda a causa del sonno che gli attraversava il corpo comunque vigile. Si alzò a sedere sul dorso dell’animale – Shu gli era scivolato dentro i vestiti e sonnecchiava placido attaccato al suo fianco.  
Scorse nell’orizzonte un bagliore chiarissimo, una distesa brillante con colori rosa e arancioni.  
Lo specchio del mare si allungava abbracciando la riva screpolata di scogli e poi, verso est, sorgevano le mura tonde del Grande Porto. Erano quasi arrivati.


	5. Capitolo quarto - La scimmia

**Capitolo quarto – La scimmia**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Tutto offerto dagli Itsuki.  
Midori guardò assolutamente impotente la cameriera arrivare con un sorriso e un vassoio per due persone ricolmo di costine di maiale inzuppate in una salsa piccante. La giovane, coda alta e visetto da volpe, appoggiò in mezzo al tavolo il vassoio, guardando entrambi – Kuro non aspettò neanche che se ne andasse per tirare il vassoio capiente a sé, raccogliendo due costine con la mano già unta.  
Sembrava inarrestabile.  
Midori non riuscì a trattenere un’espressione incredula.  
-Il dra- Ehm, Shu ha ragione a dire che sei davvero un cinghiale, in fatto di cibo.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi ingurgitò quanto aveva in bocca prima di rispondergli. La fame nei suoi occhi non si era ancora spenta, benché le sue labbra fossero contornate di almeno tre tipi diversi di salsa.  
-Non mangiavo decentemente da giorni.  
-Neanche io, ma mi sono fermato alla seconda porzione.  
Kuro grugnì e poi addentò il proprio pane di riso. Recuperò gli ultimi due spiedini di polpo di lago, con un solo boccone li ripulì completamente. Appoggiò quindi il piatto vuoto sopra la pila accanto a sé, con un rumore di ceramica che attirò l’attenzione degli altri clienti della locanda, attorno a loro.  
Una seconda cameriera tornò al loro tavolo, consegnando la tisana digestiva a Midori, con un sorriso da gatto.  
-Grazie.  
La ragazza fu anche sul punto di chiedere a Kuro se desiderasse ancora qualcosa, ma intercettò lo sguardo sconfortato di Midori e quindi decise di ritirarsi. Il giovane, a quel punto, prese dalla propria borsa il borsello con le monete d’oro, contandole – ancora abbastanza, ma non troppo.  
Sospirò.  
-Per fortuna il nostro viaggio dovrebbe essere finito. Dobbiamo solo presentarci alla famiglia Shinkai, farci consegnare il ventaglio e tutto sarà finito.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi svuotò una ciotola pieno di brodo, verdure e spaghetti in un solo lungo sorso. Ne uscì col viso colorato dal calore del brodo, le labbra lucidissime.  
-L’istinto mi dice che non sarà così semplice.  
-Dì al tuo istinto di non portare iella, per favore. È stato già abbastanza terribile dormire tra l’erba ed essere inseguiti da una tigre gigante.  
Kuro sorrise – di uno sorriso sghembo e molto strano, contornato da quell’espressione sempre corrucciata e quasi arcigna.  
-Ci devi tenere molto.  
Midori non parve aver capito, così Kuro continuò per spiegarsi.  
-Alla tua famiglia. Per sopportare questo.  
Il ragazzo si stupì che quel dettaglio gli fosse rimasto impresso. In realtà, non aveva pensato minimamente che Kuro potesse riservargli un qualche genere di attenzione. La cosa lo colpì a tal punto che iniziò una naturale, liberatoria, piccola confidenza.  
-Mio padre è un contadino, vende qualche ortaggio al mercato della nostra città. Non vanno male gli affari, ma certo sarebbe stato difficile pagare da solo gli studi a mio fratello. Lui è un ge-  
Si morse la lingua però, pensando di aver detto troppo, fu il suo turno di diventare rosso.  
Kuro rise, e anche quello fu peculiare: Midori era stranito dal suono di quella risata tanto roca.  
-Non vergognarti, quello che fai è nobile.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi abbassò lo sguardo, indugiando su un pezzo di peperone superstite nel lungo piatto del cartoccio di pesce. Svelò a propria volta un piccolo segreto, al tavolo di quella locanda così luminosa e piena di gente.  
-Anche io ho una sorella minore, sai? Capisco il tuo sentimento.  
-È per lei che te ne vai in giro a rubare?  
Kuro gli lanciò un’occhiata bieca, Midori alzò subito le mai in segno di resa – per un attimo si era dimenticato quanto fosse spaventoso e quanto i suoi muscoli fossero minacciosi.  
-Scusa! Scusa! È che sinceramente non capisco come mai tu abbia deciso di salvare quel drag- Ehm, Shu, e di metterti contro una famiglia tanto potente.  
Più Kuro lo guardava, più Midori si sentiva a disagio.  
Eppure, l’intensità della sua rabbia si acquietò, diventando una sorta di malinconia triste. Midori abbassò le mani quando si rese conto di non essere più in pericolo di vita.  
-Antichi rancori, forse.  
-Rancori?  
Non aggiunse altro e il ragazzo non insistette: era già abbastanza quello che si erano detti. Approfondire ancora avrebbe significato entrare in empatia e nessuno dei due era disposto a concedersi così tanto.  
Kuro cambiò argomento, così da interrompere quel silenzio teso e imbarazzante.  
-In ogni caso, la nostra avventura finisce in questo Porto, no?  
-Certo.  
-Sono sicuro che lui non stia più nella pelle di andarsene, da qui.  
-Sicuramente troverà qualcuno a cui strillare anche in cielo. È una tale seccatura…  
Kuro rise ad alta voce, facendo sobbalzare alcuni dei clienti che avevano attorno – la cosa fece vergognare molto Midori, che sorseggiò la propria tisana calda cercando di non incrociare lo sguardo con nessuno.  
  
  
  
Mosse la coda frustando l’aria e trattenendo a stento nella bocca un borbottio infastidito.  
Guardò in alto nel cielo per scorgere il sole, poi in basso per verificare la lunghezza dell’ombra che si stendeva sul muro di pietra di quel vicolo secondario. Fece una smorfia.  
-Ci stanno impiegando tanto. Troppo.  
Mika muoveva le mani e la testa in modo ancora più nervoso, la sua coda foltissima spazzava quasi il suolo a ogni movimento.  
-Forse si sono dimenticati di noi! Hanno incontrato gli Itsuki e-  
-Smettila di parlare a vanvera, Kagehira! Non dire cose insensate!  
Si appiattirono contro il muro quando sentirono dei passi avvicinarsi.  
Nascosti, lasciarono passare due bambini in corsa, che stavano rincorrendo una palla colorata a tutta velocità. Anche quando l’eco delle loro voci si era ormai dispersa, Mika non lasciò andare il drago, ma lo tenne stretto tra le sue braccia umane ed esili.  
-Perché ci stanno mettendo tutto questo tempo? Avevano detto che avrebbero mangiato e sarebbero usciti con qualcosa per noi, e invece-  
-Staranno ancora mangiando!  
-Per mangiare così tanto, un uomo non dev’essere un uomo ma un mostro! Con uno stomaco del genere!  
Shu non rispose, fece solo un movimento stizzito con la testa.  
Certo sopportava poco quando Mika si lamentava – aveva impiegato davvero pochissimo a ricordarsi come lo facesse spesso, in particolar modo al minimo accenno di difficoltà in qualsivoglia situazione – ma sopportava ancora meno tutto quello, tra l’attesa e l’incertezza.  
Il ragazzo con gli occhi di colori diversi nitrì appena, sbuffò tra le labbra. Si accasciò quindi a terra, scivolando contro il muro.  
-Io ho tanta fame, Oshi-san… davvero tanta…  
-È per questo che continui a blaterare?  
-Scusami…  
Proprio in quel momento, lo stomaco del ragazzo borbottò contrariato; Mika divenne rosso di imbarazzo, mentre Shu ancora più scocciato.  
Il piccolo drago rosa guardò ancora una volta nella direzione da cui sarebbero dovuti spuntare i due uomini, dopo aver finito il proprio pasto. Passanti di ogni tipo, voci diseguali che impregnavano l’aria, colori di vesti vivaci che giocavano con la luce del sole alto – ma nessuna traccia di loro.  
Sferzò ancora l’aria con la piccola coda, il suo sonaglietto trillò.  
-Beh, a quanto pare ci stiamo affidando un po’ troppo a questi umani. Si vede che non sono degni della nostra fiducia.  
-Dici che ci hanno abbandonato?  
-O si sono dimenticati di noi. O non ci pensano abbastanza. Gli esseri umani sono infidi e maligni, maliziosi più di qualsiasi altra creatura.  
Mika cominciò ad agitarsi molto, moltissimo.  
Lo strinse a sé con ancora più forza e senza rendersene conto lo scosse anche.  
-Allora come facciamo, adesso? Non possiamo morire di fame!  
Shu dovette picchiettarlo sul braccio perché la smettesse. Si rassettò il giubbino orlato di pelo bianco, guardandolo storto.  
-Andiamo a procurarcelo da soli.  
Ancora preoccupazione.  
Mika abbassò le orecchie tra i capelli, sussurrò a quel punto.  
-Ma non dovevamo rimanere nascosti perché siamo troppo visibili? Cioè, tu sei un drago, io un cavallo-  
-Hai un’idea migliore? Preferisci rimanere qui per l’eternità?  
-No, Oshi-san! Certo che no!  
Il drago rosa gli svolazzò davanti, inducendolo ad alzarsi in piedi.  
Mika si avvolse meglio nel mantello che Kuro gli aveva dato e si sistemò il suo cappello sulla testa, cercando di mimetizzare al meglio le sue orecchie.  
Shu fu dietro di lui, più nascosto che riusciva.  
-Allora andiamo. Dobbiamo procacciarci della frutta fresca.  
Quatti, uscirono dal proprio nascondiglio. Mika ebbe difficoltà a camminare sulla pietra, ardente per merito del sole.  
Sbirciato a destra e a sinistra, uscirono dal vicolo cercando di farsi notare il meno possibile.  
Peccato solo per quella lunga coda rosa, che fuoriusciva dal mantello e si mostrava in tutta la propria bellezza – le sue squame riflettevano la luce del sole, tanto da sembrar brillanti veri.  
Pochi passi e sentirono una voce allegra, quasi divertita.  
-Ehi voi due, stranieri! Dove state andando di bello?  
  
  
  
Aveva ancora il sapore della carne in bocca quando, sorridendo soddisfatto, gira l’angolo assieme a Midori per immettersi nel vicolo. Bastarono però due sguardi appena: a parte qualche ratto, non c’era nessuno.  
Midori mostrò preoccupazione in modo più immediato.  
-Dove sono?  
Kuro non seppe rispondergli. Avanzò ancora un poco nel vicolo, chiamando a gran voce – che qualcuno li sentisse, a quel punto, era davvero poco importante.  
-Shu? Shu Itsuki? Drago?  
Andò avanti e indietro due volte per il vicolo, prima di fermarsi di fronte a Midori. Aveva un’espressione terribile, arrabbiata e spaventata assieme.  
Il ragazzo cominciò a tremare, abbassò lo sguardo e alzò le braccia alla testa, farneticando a bassa voce.  
-Oh no, sono scappati-  
Kuro inspirò pesantemente, le labbra contratte in una smorfia ferina.  
Diede un ultimo sguardo veloce al vicolo, considerando la propria delusione, poi si girò ancora e lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo forte.  
-Andiamo a cercarli! Svelto!  
Lo trascinò correndo per qualche metro, finché non prese a correre egli stesso.  
Le strade del Grande Porto erano diverse da quelle della città di montagna. Molto più larghe, molto più animate, una varietà di personaggi e di colori e di oggetti indescrivibile. L’odore di salsedine e di pesce accompagnava ogni angolo, così come il rumore degli uccelli di mare e dei sonagli appesi alle porte, che danzavano al vento. Gli uomini parlavano miscugli di lingue diverse, le loro pelli profumate sapevano di spezie.  
DI tanto in tanto, c’erano reti di pescato ad affumicare su fuochi aromatici, forni dove ribolliva una zuppa colorata fatta con frattaglie e occhi. Un lungo obelisco lucido si alzava dal centro cittadino, dalla piazza principale, mentre fontanelle aperte rendevano permanente il rumore dell’acqua corrente.  
La brezza che saliva dal mare portava anche l’odore degli alberi marittimi e delle alghe galleggianti.  
A un incrocio, i due si fermarono di colpo per prendere fiato. Poi Kuro indicò all’altro una direzione, prendendone l’opposta.  
-Tu vai da quella parte!  
Seguì la via che andava alla spiaggia, poi curvò per assecondare la banchina. Vide di sfuggita le navi placide sul pelo dell’acqua brillante, la spiaggia bianca e i piccoli granchi.  
Sentì la sua voce, invece, e quella di uno sconosciuto che gli rispondeva.  
-Lasciami andare! Lasciami! Non prendermi per la coda!  
-Oh oh oh! Sei piuttosto vivace per essere tanto piccoletto!  
-Lasciami-  
Davanti a una baracca di legno e paglia, piena di arpioni e fiocine da pesca, Kuro si fermò e urlò.  
-Ehi, tu!  
Si fermò anche un uomo molto alto, davanti a lui di qualche metro. Aveva occhi verti, un cappuccio nero e rosso in testa, capelli lunghi castani e un’espressione piuttosto ebete in faccia oltre che una spada alla cintola. Sembrava molto sorpreso.  
-Dici a me?  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi gli parlò con ancora più rabbia, indicando con un gesto del capo il draghetto rosa.  
-Lascialo andare!  
Shu si dimenava parecchio, ma la corda che lo teneva legato era piuttosto salda e i nodi fatti dall’uomo non si scioglievano affatto. Tentò di volare verso Kuro, bastò che l’altro uomo tenesse fermo il capo della corda per impedirgli di allontanarsi troppo. Il drago tentò allora di colpirlo con la coda, questo lo fece addirittura ridere.  
Abbastanza disperato, Shu lo chiamò.  
-Kiryuu!  
Lo sguardo dell’uomo di illuminò.  
-Kiryuu? Oh, capelli rossi, alto, sguardo cattivo… Sei Kuro Kiryuu, il nobile decaduto! Attualmente, ricercato! Gli Itsuki ci avevano avvisati che saresti arrivato!  
Il suo sorriso era allegro solo in apparenza: nascondeva una venatura di malizia profondissima, che quando tirò a sé il draghetto per la corda fu ben visibile nella sua espressione concentrata, quasi ingorda.  
-Quindi questo è il drago che è nato dall’uovo d’oro…  
Shu tentò di scalciare, ma per quanto le sue gambette si fossero allungate non erano comunque paragonabili alle dimensioni dell’uomo. Troppo alto, troppo grosso.  
Kuro tentò ancora di parlargli, senza però scalfire la sua sicurezza.  
-Liberalo. Gli Itsuki lo tenevano prigioniero.  
-Sai, le parole di un ladro non sono molto affidabili alle mie orecchie. Dovresti avere qualche motivazione migliore, perché io ti creda.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi guardò il draghetto, leccandosi le labbra prima di fare un ultimo tentativo.  
Non aveva mai visto, nel poco tempo che avevano passato assieme, lo sguardo di Shu così misero. Era evidente che soffrisse la propria impotenza.  
-Gli facevano del male.  
-Davvero? Ma a me sembra che stia benissimo! Ha strillato come un ossesso fino ad adesso! E anche quell’altro, che è riuscito a scappare, era piuttosto vivace!  
L’altro uomo allargò gli occhi ancora di più, simulando una felicità grottesca.  
-Non avevo mai visto un cavallo in forma umana!  
Ma Kuro era sinceramente stupito del suo intuito – con una occhiata, aveva capito la vera natura di Mika, al di là della sua coda e delle sue orecchie; un essere umano normale sarebbe stato quantomeno confuso, mentre quell’uomo non pareva quasi neppure sorpreso.  
Il suo corpo di irrigidì mentre l’espressione divenne torva.  
-Tu chi diamine sei?  
-Madara Mikejima! Capo della Guardia della famiglia Shinkai, al vostro servizio! O meglio, al servizio della legge! Che non è al vostro, a quanto pare!  
Rise ad alta voce, sventolando la corda con cui teneva il drago.  
A quel punto però, la sua espressione cambiò radicalmente, divenendo quasi aggressiva, in contrasto con il sorriso che ancora teneva sulle labbra. Kuro reagì a quel cambio irrigidendosi maggiormente e assumendo la posa di guardia, d’istinto.  
Fece qualche passo indietro, calcolando forse la distanza tra di loro.  
-Dal tuo sguardo presumo tu voglia fare resistenza, o sbagli-  
Non finì neanche di parlare che Kuro gli fu addosso. Un pugno andato a vuoto e subito un altro, senza neanche perdere l’equilibrio: Kuro era preciso e potente, ma l’uomo sembrava abituato a lottare almeno quanto lui.  
Lasciò la presa alla corda per un solo istante e la riprese subito. Mentre prendeva mezzo passo di distanza dall’uomo dai capelli rossi – abbastanza da uscire dal suo raggio d’azione – riuscì ad allacciarsi la corda alla cintola.  
-Sei veloce, signor Kiryuu! Ma ora-  
Rispose all’attacco, fermando il suo pugno con l’avambraccio.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un lunghissimo istante, rivelando l’un l’altro tutta l’aggressività e la combattività che agitava i loro animi. Kuro tentò di colpirlo ancora: un pugno, un altro pugno, un terzo pugno e un calcio. Si abbassò con tutto il busto e cercò di colpirlo con la spalla, poi di prenderlo con entrambe le mani ai vestiti.  
L’uomo ebbe tempo di parare i suoi colpi e sfruttando quell’unico attimo di vulnerabilità, lo colpì violentemente al fianco con un calcio. Kuro indietreggiò, ringhiò e avanzò di nuovo con slancio, colpendolo al ventre per la prima volta.  
L’uomo arrancò indietro, portandosi con sé il drago.  
-Accidenti, sei bello forte!  
Shu tentò di approfittare della situazione per volare via, ma la corda era ben salda e non lo lasciava andare. In più, l’uomo non dava segno neanche di sentire i suoi sforzi, troppo concentrato sul proprio avversario.  
I due uomini ripresero a lottare. Fu la guardia ad attaccare, questa volta, e Kuro a doversi difendere – usava mosse simili per parare i suoi colpi, sviandone la traiettoria. A un colpo diretto in viso, rispose con una parata della mano, e dopo colpì la spalla di lui con il gomito; allungò le mani per prenderlo, ma l’altro lo spinse indietro con la spalla e le loro mani si incrociarono, si intrecciarono, in una sfida di pura forza.  
Di nuovo fronte contro fronte.  
L’uomo tentò di fargli perdere l’equilibrio con uno sgambetto, Kuro sollevò la gamba per colpirlo di nuovo al ventre, con precisione, nello stesso punto di prima. Una testata, sbilanciamento in avanti e indietro, fianchi scoperti e un colpo al ginocchio, uno all’inguine.  
L’uomo arretrò fino alla baracca nel tentativo di parare un colpo – lo prese di mento e il suo labbro si aprì in un fiume di sangue. Ma la sua mano, velocissima, si sporse all’indietro e prese un rastrello per la sabbia, che usò come arma per colpire al mento Kuro.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi arretrò, tenendosi il viso.  
-Ma cos-  
L’uomo fece roteare il lungo bastone, attorno all’ascella e alla spalla, poi attorno al suo busto, con una padronanza ammirevole. Lo puntò infine contro il proprio avversario sorridendo, bagnato del proprio stesso sangue.  
-Perdonami se non siamo ad armi pari, ma devo pur vincere in qualche modo! L’onore non fa trionfare la giustizia!  
-Sei soltanto un vigliacco!  
Lui rise e fece per avanzare di nuovo quando però si sentì un colpo sordo e il suo sguardo perse coscienza. Si acquattò a terra tenendosi la testa – un solco era stato aperto poco sopra la nuca rivelando così dietro di sé Kagehira e Midori, che ancora teneva in mano un bastone.  
Erano terrorizzati, tremavano visibilmente. Fecero un balzo indietro quando l’uomo si alzò di nuovo.  
-Ahia.  
I due ragazzi non riuscirono davvero a reagire quando, nonostante cominciasse a sanguinare in più parti del corpo, non sembrava accusare dolore.  
Si voltò a guardarli con uno strano sguardo.  
-Voi…  
Kuro vide qualcosa in lontananza e subito urlò al loro indirizzo.  
-Scappate! Andate via!  
Mika girò lo sguardo e vide un manipolo di guardie avvicinarsi. A quel punto, prese Midori per la manica della sua veste e lo tirò indietro; il ragazzo più alto sembrò considerare di parlare alla guardia, di dire che teneva una richiesta segreta d’aiuto da parte della signorina Itsuki. Ebbe paura, dello sguardo dell’uomo alto e dei poliziotti che si avvicinavano; ebbe paura e per questo fece come gli era stato detto: lasciò cadere il bastone a terra e prese a scappare, pur con la gamba ancora dolorante.  
L’uomo alto non li inseguì se non con lo sguardo, raccolse il rastrello e affrontò di nuovo il proprio avversario. Il suo sorriso era sparito.  
A quel punto, Kuro estrasse la propria spada. Era insicuro sull’usarla, ma considerò la situazione come estrema. Attaccò quindi il proprio avversario, mosse precise e fendenti profondi: la linea dei suoi movimenti era pulita e brutale. Purtroppo, l’arma che aveva comprato in una bottega dimenticata nelle grandi città non era di altrettanta buona fattura, e quando il suo filo batté contro uno dei polsini di metallo della guardia si crepò prima e andò in frantumi poi. Madara rise della sua meraviglia, ben conscio e orgoglioso dei propri scudi.  
Kuro si mise di nuovo in posizione di difesa, ma bastarono pochi colpi per abbatterlo. Mikejima era veloce e la differenza di raggio d’azione che gli garantiva il rastrello lo portò velocemente alla vittoria. Colpì alle braccia, alle spalle, al fianco e al petto, l’ultimo alle gambe per farlo cadere a terra. Kuro non si alzò neppure quando arrivarono le guardie, raggomitolato per il dolore.  
Mikejima accolse i proprio sottoposti con un cenno del capo.  
-Prendete quel che ne resta e portatelo in prigione. Sequestrategli le armi.  
Il drago, intanto, aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a Kuro, tendeva la corda per tutta la sua lunghezza. Tese persino le mani nella sua direzione – prima che le guardie lo prendessero e lo allontanassero, Kuro tentò di fare lo stesso.  
Il capo delle guardie tirò la corda, prendendolo sottobraccio.  
-Di lui me ce ne occuperemo una volta là.  
Kuro lanciò ingiurie colorite mentre lo prendevano in tre, dimenandosi non poco. Verificato che non ci fossero troppi problemi e che i suoi uomini riuscissero a legarlo prima di portarlo via, anche Mikejima cominciò ad allontanarsi dalla scena, per dirigersi in un posto preciso.  
Il draghetto scalciò, tentò persino di morderlo.  
-Vigliacco.  
-Come i tuoi amichetti che mi hanno colpito alle spalle?  
Shu non replicò, scalciò e basta, anche quando Mikejima lo sollevò di nuovo al proprio viso e, dopo aver guardato a lungo le sue corna, la sua coda lunga e i suoi vestiti particolari, gli sorrise felicissimo.  
-Però! Nonostante ti dimeni tanto, sei bello carino!  
Shu arrossì e tentò di dargli una testata, senza riuscirci. Cominciò quindi una lunga sequela di insulti abbastanza articolati, decisamente fantasiosi.  
Mikejima, prestandogli la minima attenzione, continuò a camminare, diretto verso la casa principale degli Shinkai.  
  
  
  
Mosse il proprio ventaglio – piccolo, nero, che faceva uno strano rumore metallico – e si fece un poco d’aria al viso, rinfrescandosi la pelle arsa dalla calura del sole calante. Quando Mikejima osò alzare lo sguardo alla sua persona, perché il silenzio nella stanza si stava allungando in maniera decisamente sospetta, l’uomo chiuse di scatto il ventaglio e se lo picchiò contro la mano.  
-Quindi il drago degli Itsuki è giunto in mano nostra.  
Il capo della guardia asserì con la testa, persino sorrise.  
-Sì, signore. A quanto pare, si tratta proprio del drago degli Itsuki. Ha la coda e le corna, sa volare ed è tutto rosa.  
-Come diceva la lettera.  
Poi fece un passo per allontanarsi, si fermò e guardò il vuoto. Mille pensieri di brama vorticavano nella sua testa, Mikejima vide solo la sua espressione tanto rigida quanto inusuale, ma non così imprevedibile. L’uomo si toccò la barba bianca che gli pendeva dal mento.  
-Hai trovato anche il servo?  
-Sì, ma mi è sfuggito. Uno di loro mi ha aggredito e ho dovuto difendermi per non perdere il drago!  
L’uomo sorrise, malizioso, guardando le ferite di lui. Parve prendersi gioco di una sua debolezza, di una sua sconfitta inesistente.  
-A quanto vedo, è stato uno scontro piuttosto difficile per te.  
Mikejima nascose l’irrigidirsi del proprio corpo con un sorriso e un inchino solerte.  
-I miei uomini sono già per le strade alla ricerca dei due fuggitivi.  
-Molto bene. Devono essere catturati al più presto.  
Ancora silenzio.  
Anche da quella stanza, si sentiva l’acqua scorrere: tutta la residenza degli Shinkai era circondata da fontane, stagnetti artificiali, piccole pozze d’acqua. Un vero e proprio inno all’acqua, elemento di salvezza e redenzione. In quel momento, però, sembrava soltanto portarlo in una profondità dalla quale era difficile riemergere.  
Tentò un altro sorriso servile.  
-Signore. Preparo una missiva da mandare agli Itsuki?  
Al suo sguardo interrogativo, Mikejima provò a spiegarsi, ma venne interrotto subito.  
-Per dire loro che abbiamo ritrovato il-  
-Assolutamente no, Mikejima. La cosa deve rimanere segreta. Almeno finché non ci sarà di convenienza.  
-Convenienza?  
Vide allora la sua malizia, completa, nuda, profonda. Lo sguardo dell’uomo divenne quasi irreale – notò a malapena come le sue mani si fossero fermate in una posa innaturale, perché l’animo era troppo preso dalla propria ingordigia per ricordarsi di avere un corpo.  
-Dicono che la polvere delle sue corna renda fertile qualsiasi terreno. E che quella delle scaglie della sua coda possa guarire ogni male.  
Mikejima deglutì.  
-Sono leggende, mio signore.  
Ma il capofamiglia degli Shinkai lo trattò come uno stupido, un sempliciotto bravo ad agitare un bastone e basta, senza un cervello tale da avere una conversazione.  
-Non ti sei mai chiesto come abbiano fatto gli Itsuki a prendere tanto potere?  
Il suo sguardo si perse ancora, mentre blaterava a bassa voce.  
-Sarebbe molto utile, per il nostro Kanata…  
Mikejima guardò il ventaglio nero dell’uomo andare su e giù per diverse volte, sempre meno deciso. Trattenne ogni commento per sé, ma la sua presenza fu comunque scomoda in quella stanza, così come anche la vista del sangue che si stava raggrumando tra i suoi capelli lunghi.  
L’uomo con la barba grigia lo congedò bruscamente.  
-Tu ora ritirati, va a fare il tuo lavoro. È necessario che quei due vengano presi al più presto.  
Così, Mikejima poté fare un inchino, avvolgersi nel proprio mantello nero e rosso e lasciare la stanza, con mille pensieri per la testa.  
  
  
  
Shu aveva urlato, moltissimo. Si era dimenato come un ossesso cercando di tirare le catene che lo tenevano ancorato a terra, spesse e freddissime. Aveva tirato e tirato, con piedi e braccia, ma a parte espandere rumore metallico entro le quattro pareti che lo circondavano non era riuscito a fare altro. Aveva tutto il corpo indolenzito, ancora piccolo e troppo debole.  
Per quante volte tentasse di frustare con la propria corda quegli anelli di ferro, non venivano minimamente scalfiti, e per quante volte tentasse di alzare con il vento le assi di legno del pavimento, quelle rimanevano ancorate saldamente al terreno. Non aver mangiato decentemente negli ultimi due giorni aveva degli effetti evidenti – senza contare che forse la sua magia era immatura, a quello stadio, e lui era senza il suo ventaglio.  
Trattenne a stento lacrime di frustrazione e di tristezza.  
Quella casa risuonava del rumore dell’acqua, come in una grotta scavata nella pietra verso le viscere del suolo. Eppure, non era tanto dissimile dalla magione Itsuki: una gabbia, terribile, da cui non riusciva a scappare.  
Shu si sentì impotente, ancora una volta solo.  
Atterrò sul pavimento e si raggomitolò a terra, tenendo la propria coda tra le braccia tozzette. Cominciò a tremare e se all’inizio diede la colpa all’umidità e al freddo della casa, tuttavia dopo pochi secondi di forti singhiozzi si rese conto che tutto quello non aveva ragioni esterne. Era la sua paura.  
Singhiozzò e cominciò a piangere nella lingua dei draghi, fino a quando non sentì dei passi in avvicinamento – leggeri, come quelli di una fata. Alla porta della sua prigione si presentò un giovane con i capelli che sembravano onde, occhi così spalancati che sembravano eterni.  
Era tutto bianco, come la spuma del mare, e possedeva la voce di una sirena.  
-Pensavo che i draghi fossero più grossi. Sembri solo un bambino grasso.  
Dietro di lui, ossequiose, le guardie erano chine in inchini profondi, non osando neppure alzare lo sguardo; erano così differenti in quel momento rispetto a come si erano comportate nel portarlo lì.  
Estremamente stizzito, Shu rispose senza neanche pensare alzandosi in volo e asciugandosi velocemente il viso dalle lacrime.  
-I comuni esseri umani non potranno mai capire la grandezza di un drago! Sono troppo limitati!  
Il ragazzo sorrise, si avvicinò dondolando piano.  
-Ah, ma io non sono un essere umano. Io sono un dio.  
Il drago rosa fu sorpreso solo per un secondo della risposta di lui, ma non gli permise di zittirlo.  
-Io ne ho visti di dei, e tu non ci assomigli per nulla!  
-Tu hai visto altri dei? Davvero?  
-È quello che ho appena detto!  
Il ragazzo sorrise, sembrava davvero privo di malizia, ma Shu lo odiava in ogni caso. Perché lui era libero, perché lui era umano, perché lo teneva prigioniero. Quindi, insistette nella propria cattiveria.  
-E poi, che poteri avresti? Cosa saresti in grado di fare? Non emani nessuna aura magica, sei solo uno dei tanti! Non hai alcun potere!  
Il ragazzo si corrucciò, un poco offeso da tanta cattiveria gratuita. Reagì come un bambino non abituato a tanto astio, il suo corpo si scosse completamente.  
-Beh, è vero che ultimamente non sono stato molto bravo, ma sono capace di grandi cose!  
Alzò il braccio e si toccò il petto con la mano, per indicarsi.  
-Io esaudisco i desideri, sai? Qual è il tuo desiderio?  
Ovviamente, Shu non credeva a una sola parola di lui. Non c’era davvero niente di magico nella sua persona, di questo era convinto. Tuttavia, a quelle parole, forse vide un barlume di speranza, o la possibilità di avere quello che gli serviva pure con l’inganno – pure sfruttando la stupidità altrui.  
-Io voglio-  
-Signor Kanata!  
Fu interrotto da un urlo: arrivò la guardia alta che lo aveva catturato, trafelato.  
Il ragazzo umano lo vide e subito i loro corpi si cercarono, sfiorandosi; benché Kanata gli rivolgesse una smorfia, non si sottrasse al suo braccio e al suo tocco al fianco.  
-Che ci fai qui? È pericoloso, quello è un drago! Potrebbe farti del male!  
-Non ha bisogno di mostrarti così preoccupato…  
Mikejima lo portò via, urlando poi alle guardie ancora immobili all’entrata. Era davvero furioso con loro, mostrò un tale trasporto particolare, così inusuale.  
-Voi cosa stavate facendo, esattamente? Lasciate che il signor Kanata giri libero in questo modo?  
Il drago a quel punto urlò a propria volta, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del ragazzo.  
-Aspetta!  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un solo istante – Kanata percepì qualcosa, così come anche Shu.  
Poi, il drago rosa fu di nuovo solo in una stanza il cui unico rumore era acqua che scorreva e che gocciolava, l’eco delle profondità marine che si irradiavano quasi fossero all’interno di una conchiglia.  
Cominciò di nuovo a piangere, rannicchiandosi a terra.  
  
  
  
Dietro di lui, il gigantesco scheletro rosa di un antico ventaglio occupava gran parte della parete.  
Kanata li vedeva a malapena: un velo bianco oscurava gran parte del suo viso, cascando dal lungo capello adagiato con cura sul suo capo, tra la capigliatura complessa e le spille che ne reggevano tutta l’impalcatura.  
I suoi fedeli erano venuti a pregarlo, piangendo per avere il suo soccorso divino. Ne sentiva le voci, mescolate allo scorrere dell’acqua che lo circondavano. Intuiva bocche bagnate di lacrime, balbettanti nenie sempre uguali – eppure sempre così umane e profonde.  
Li ascoltava in silenzio, raccogliendo i loro timori e le loro paure. Chi voleva dar da mangiare ai figli, chi desiderava una nuova barca, chi singhiozzava a proposito della malattia del vecchio padre. Ogni desiderio era valido, nessuno doveva essere lasciato indietro. Nessuno.  
Kanata si deconcentrò quando una mosca, entrata da chissà dove, gli ronzò vicino. Pensò di nuovo alle parole di Madara, ai suoi sorrisi falsi ma anche alla sua preoccupazione vera, lui che gli diceva di non andare vicino al drago rosa – una richiesta, non un desiderio, anzi un ordine come capo della guardia. Ma lui aveva provato una strana sensazione, quando era entrato nella cella del drago, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima; si domandò di nuovo se fosse stato perché finalmente aveva trovato qualcuno di simile a sé, o forse per il mistero che quella creatura rappresentava, o ancora per altro. Quel dubbio lo tormentava ancora e ancora, senza dargli pace.  
Inclinò il capo leggermente, per salutare il nuovo arrivato. Sentì qualcosa tintinnare, il rumore di un oggetto piccolo che colpiva il legno del pavimento. Il paravento tra lui e l’ospite si alzò di un poco, poté vedere i lembi di un vestito elegante e costoso, poiché l’onore di un contatto più diretto era davvero per pochi, tra nobili e ricchi. Lui fu rapido: desiderava più potere, così da debellare i propri rivali. Usò proprio quella parola, debellare, quasi gli altri esseri umani fossero solo insetti.  
Kanata si domandò se fosse davvero così, se le sue preoccupazioni fossero più valide delle loro, se i suoi desideri e i suoi sentimenti fossero più importanti. Scosse di nuovo la testa e sospirò, sorrise al proprio interlocutore, poiché era lì solo per lui e per quelli come lui.  
Avrebbe rivisto il drago rossa, benché Madara gli avesse chiesto il contrario. D’altronde, lui era un dio, e come tale poteva fare ciò che desiderava davvero: d’altronde lui aveva il potere di esaudire i desideri.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Capitolo quinto - La pecora

**Capitolo quinto – La pecora**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dalle sbarre dello spioncino in alto, filtravano i raggi di una luna bianchissima, interrotti soltanto da qualche nuvola di passaggio. C’era il rumore lontano di alcune osterie ancora aperte, passanti e amanti notturni che capitavano per sbaglio vicino a quegli scogli che davano sul mare aperto – le onde che si scontravano sulla nuda pietra, liberando un odore di sale e di roccia.  
Kuro cercò di muoversi ma ringhiò: i colpi che quelle guardie insoddisfatte avevano sparso sul suo corpo erano in diversi punti, tanto che anche solo cambiare angolazione al proprio braccio risultava doloroso. In più, le manette non aiutavano.  
Persino sbuffare gli provocava dolore al costato, ma non riuscì a trattenere una mezza risata di sconforto. Sembrava davvero che il loro viaggio fosse finito in quel posto. Shu sarebbe tornato nelle mani degli Itsuki, Midori sarebbe stato trovato e punito, probabilmente Mika si sarebbe disperso nel bosco. Lui, invece, sarebbe stato processato – o forse gli avrebbero semplicemente tagliato le mani, come si conveniva a ogni ladro di quelle terre.  
Era quasi ironica, per lui, una fine del genere.  
Sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi, anche se a una distanza di sicurezza. Sembravano una coppia, un uomo e una donna in atteggiamenti intimi, ma dato il crescendo di urla e poi il silenzio conseguenziale intuì che la cosa non doveva essere finita molto bene. Si sorprese però di sentire ancora dei passi, di una singola persona, avvicinarsi in maniera decisamente poco regolare; una voce maschile abbastanza giovane, ubriaca, lanciò un’imprecazione contro l’onda che lo aveva bagnato fino a renderlo fradicio e poi si interruppe con suoni di deglutizione. Stava bevendo, probabilmente alcool allungato con acqua marina.  
Un tuffo sordo, il rumore di un corpo fragile che si scontrava con qualcosa di duro – persino un lamento.  
-Che serata di merda. Non è vero, tizio là sotto?  
Kuro impiegò qualche secondo a capire che si stava riferendo proprio a lui. Rimase comunque in silenzio, preferendo considerare la polvere che copriva il pavimento della sua cella di pietra. Scorse anche un’ombra più scura, dove aveva notato i resti di un topo ormai mangiato dalle formiche e dagli scarafaggi.  
L’uomo poco distante dalla feritoia agitò la propria bottiglia.  
-Ti hanno tagliato la lingua, nel portarti laggiù?  
Non sentendo alcuna risposta, rise ad alta voce – ma sembrò pure strozzarsi con un sorso troppo affrettato, tanto che sputacchiò prima di riuscire a parlare.  
-Ah, immagino tu non abbia così tanta voglia di chiacchierare con me. E io non l’avrei con te in effetti, se non fosse che a quanto pare sei l’unico in questo momento che tollera la mia presenza. Un po’ perché sei costretto. Mi ha dato uno schiaffo, lei, prima di andare via!  
Kuro sospirò pesantemente, per farsi sentire.  
-Te lo sarai meritato.  
-Ah, ma allora parli! Sei ancora vivo!  
Felice di averlo sentito, bevve un altro sorso. Provò a parlagli di nuovo, ma il rumore di un’onda molto animosa coprì le sue parole; così, dopo aver insultato la natura e il mare, riprese da dove si era interrotto.  
-Come mai sei lì? Sai, non ci mettono le persone comuni.  
Di nuovo, Kuro mantenne il silenzio, almeno fino a quando il giovane uomo non cominciò a parlare molto, animato da un ritmo cantilenante tipico degli ubriachi. Anche la sua bottiglia dondolava avanti e indietro, andando a sbattere tintinnando contro la roccia degli scogli.  
-Devi aver fatto sicuramente qualcosa di terribile! Magari hai ucciso una principessa! Mangiato una sirena! Fatto l’amore con la seconda moglie del governatore cittadino! Sto parlando con un delinquente di prima categoria!  
-Ho rubato qualcosa di molto prezioso.  
Ne seguì un verso strano, prolungato.  
La luna vene oscurata per qualche istante, poi il giovane uomo riprese.  
-Sei alquanto deludente, amico mio. Io ci speravo davvero in qualche storia d’amore strappalacrime! Una relazione complicata con una donna irraggiungibile e già promessa, quella sì che sarebbe stata emozionante!  
Parve alzarsi e fare qualche passo – in reazione, anche Kuro tentò di muovere le proprie gambe ammanettate, ottenendo solo una scarica di dolore per tutto il corpo.  
Vide, attraverso la feritoia, i suoi polpacci coperti da quei pantaloni larghi e una strana cintura tigrata che pendeva dai fianchi.  
-Ma ti dirò una cosa, che va al di là di tutto. Ma proprio di tutto tutto! Te lo devi sempre ricordare! Bene e giustizia non coincidono sempre, anzi! Solo quando fa comodo ai potenti! Perché è quello che siamo! Pedine in mano a chi decreta il bene come standard, avvalendosi della propria posizione.  
Trattenne un rutto, e lo sforzo lo fece barcollare pericolosamente all’indietro.  
Quando riuscì a riprendere equilibrio, aveva il tono della voce più appesantito, più deluso forse.  
-Se io fossi una donna giovane sposata con un vecchio che non mi ama, lo tradirei mille volte, e verrei lapidata per questo. Ma per fortuna, non sono una donna! Né un ladro!  
Kuro sospirò, facendo tintinnare le catene che lo tenevano prigioniero e legato al muro di pietra.  
-Le tue belle parole però non mi tolgono le manette.  
-Ah, quello no! Ma penso basti una chiave, o dei denti molto forti.  
Il giovane uomo si abbassò in ginocchio, mostrando metà del proprio viso. Era biondo, con lunghi capelli sulla nuca, e dei canini stranamente appuntiti.  
Gli sorrise.  
-Per me dovresti proprio evadere e riprenderti quel qualcosa di prezioso. Per principio! Lo avrai rubato per un motivo, no?  
Kuro sbuffò ancora e volse lo sguardo altrove, inizialmente non toccato dai deliri di quell’ubriaco. Eppure, senza che se ne rendesse conto, parola dopo parola l’altro era riuscito a corrodere la sua resistenza e la sua noia, sprofondando nei sentimenti più intimi che teneva nascosti nel proprio animo.  
L’aveva chiamata con il proprio nome, giustizia, così come aveva chiamato col proprio nome anche il bene. Deliri o meno, pareva che quell’ubriaco avesse nominato tutte le cose davvero importanti in quel momento, e Kuro si domandò per un secondo se fosse stato solo un caso.  
L’uomo agitò la propria bottiglia ormai vuota, poi l’appoggiò vicina alle sbarre della feritoia.  
-Ti lascio qui questa. Potrebbe esserti d’aiuto.  
-Non bevo.  
-Ah, anche le donne dicono così. Eppure-  
-Eppure, non vogliono davvero.  
L’uomo lanciò una risata altissima, fermata solo da un singhiozzo pieno dell’odore di liquore scadente.  
-Hai ragione! Hai ragione!

  
  
  
C’era un’altra tisana davanti a lui. Una bella tazza di ceramica, capiente e bassa, dai bordi appena tondeggianti, conteneva dell’acqua tiepida color menta, sulla cui superficie galleggiava una fogliolina dai contorni frastagliati e alcuni petali di rosa.  
Un po’ a disagio sopra il proprio cuscino, il ragazzo sobbalzò quando l’uomo davanti a sé parlò all’improvviso, spezzando il silenzio.  
-Quindi, lei è il signor Takamine Midori. Giusto?  
-Sì, signore.  
-Ed è un emissario degli Itsuki.  
-Sono in viaggio per conto della signorina Mademoi- ehm, della signorina Itsuki.  
-La sorella minore del capoclan?  
-Esattamente.  
Il capofamiglia Shinkai lo guardò a lungo, con occhi penetranti. Sollevò la propria tazza sorseggiando piano – più i secondi passavano, più Midori si sentiva a disagio, e di questo era fin troppo consapevole. Teneva a destra del proprio cuscino la lettera che il capofamiglia gli aveva spedito qualche giorno addietro; a sinistra, invece, la lettera che quel ragazzo gli aveva recapitato, sporca di terra e un po’ stropicciata. L’uomo si pettinò la barba grigia, mentre la sollevava.  
-Questa missiva è stata scritta da lei?  
Midori asserì con il capo, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. Non solo quella stanza ampia, ma tutta la casa gli metteva soggezione. Una struttura monumentale, complicata e complessa, con corridoi di pietra e pareti bagnate, fontane e ruscelli. Sotto il legno, sotto di loro, scorreva probabilmente il mare.  
Il capofamiglia Shinkai sollevò un angolo della propria bocca.  
-Sono parole coraggiose. Una richiesta davvero ardita, fatta da una ragazza così giovane.  
Poi lo guardò dritto negli occhi, facendolo tremare visibilmente.  
-Ci state chiedendo di tradire gli Itsuki.  
-I-in realtà la richiesta della mia padrona è ben altr-  
-Le parole della sua padrona sono assolutamente calcolate. Si vede che è stata educata bene, con tutti i soldi di cui dispongono gli Itsuki. Quello che cita la sua missiva è “un patto tra di noi, la libertà del drago in cambio di materiale raccolto su di esso che possa rendere gloriose e potenti almeno tre delle vostre future generazioni”.  
Finse di rileggere la lettera che teneva tra le dita, mentre una leggera brezza venuta dall’esterno faceva tintinnare l’oggetto che scendeva da una trave obliqua della stanza, in un suono delicato e fine che avrebbe accompagnato benissimo la degustazione del tè, se non fosse stato per quella tensione palpabile.  
L’uomo sorrise, sotto il suo cappello a punta.  
-Parafrasando tutto ciò, un’alleanza che taglia fuori il nostro interlocutore principale, ovvero il capofamiglia Itsuki, sovvertendone così l’autorità. Pare proprio che la vostra padrona abbia mire piuttosto importanti.  
Alzò le sopracciglia, con un’espressione davvero piena di pietà.  
-Senza neppure la garanzia di quanto promesso.  
Midori tergiversò, considerando quanto stava accadendo. Il suo naturale istinto gli diceva di abbandonare tutto in quel preciso momento, scappare il più veloce possibile e fuggire da quel posto, tornare a casa e continuare la sua vita pacifica. Gli ci volle davvero uno sforzo eroico per riprendere a respirare, ricordandosi quale fosse il prezzo della sua missione, in termini di fedeltà: dopo quanto accaduto, non poteva certo lasciare Kuro da solo nelle prigioni degli Shinkai.  
Aprì la propria borsa tracolla e ne estrasse un vasetto, che diede al proprio interlocutore incuriosito.  
-Cos’è, questo?  
-Una prova, e una garanzia.  
L’uomo con la barba studiò quanto gli era stato dato, aprendo il coperchio molle. Dentro quel piccolo cilindro dalle pareti lavorate a mano, vide una strana polvere biancastra, molto fine – come la sabbia delle loro spiagge. Bastò che guardasse il ragazzo perché quello gli desse una spiegazione.  
-L-la leggenda narra che la polvere delle corna di drago renda fertile qualsiasi terreno, tutto questo è vero. Sparsa assieme alle sementi e lasciata asciutta per sette giorni, q-questa polvere moltiplicherà i raccolti in numero e in quantità.  
Midori estrasse ancora un sacchetto di iuta, legato stretto con un fiocco dorato.  
-Queste sono scaglie di drago. Messene tre nell’acqua fredda, la riempiranno di p-pesci tanto da sfamare interi villaggi.  
Gli porse anche quello, ricordandosi di fare un inchino nel mentre, anche se erano soli.  
Gli occhi dell’uomo erano spalancati: aveva avuto sempre ragione a credere che quel drago portasse tanta fortuna. Non riuscì a trattenere l’espressione soddisfatta mentre toccava prima la polvere, poi le piccole scaglie colorate di rosa, morbide al tatto. Gli sembrava di toccare delle reliquie.  
-Affascinante cosa si possa ottenere da quella creatura.  
Alcuni sospetti però gli passarono per la mente, troppo allenata a intrighi e tradimenti per lasciarsi semplicemente andare all’ingordigia.  
-La signorina non ha pensato che forse potremmo rifornirci da noi di tutti questi materiali?  
-Gli Itsuki hanno impiegato anni per perfezionare le tecniche di raffinatura, quando avevano ancora il consenso del drago. Senza tecniche e senza consenso, sarà assolutamente impossibile.  
Lo guardò, stretto nella sua posa così rigida.  
-Cosa ci succederà se gli Itsuki venissero a scoprire di questo nostro patto?  
-Gli Itsuki-  
Midori cercò di bagnarsi la gola, ingoiando saliva.  
-Senza il drago, gli Itsuki perderanno il potere in loro possesso entro qualche anno. La loro struttura crollerà su se stessa, collassando al proprio interno. Non c’è modo di sopravvivere, seguendo una logica tanto arretrata e legata al passato concetto di potere.  
Tradizionalisti, come tutte le cinque grandi famiglie del Regno.  
L’uomo sospirò e sbuffò, rilasciando alcune considerazioni.  
-Predominazione e possesso.  
Le sue dita si tuffarono di nuovo nel sacchetto di iuta, per toccare le piccole scaglie rosa. Appagavano istinti bassi, animaleschi, e questo gli donava una felicità che non aveva mai raggiunto.  
La sicurezza che mostrò a quel punto a Midori fu assolutamente disturbante.  
-Lei ritiene che siano principi sbagliati, seppure in mano ai giusti?  
-Io-  
-Non crede che il potere, nelle mani dei giusti, possa esso stesso avere un significato giusto? Se il mondo fosse governato da filosofi e intellettuali, certo sarebbe bellissimo, ma privo di pratica utilità. Sono i giusti, piuttosto, a rendere il mondo funzionale. E i giusti sono coloro che vengono scelti dagli dei, per essere rappresentati su questa terra.  
Prese la propria tazza di tè davanti a Midori rimasto incredulo, senza più parole. La temperatura era ormai perfetta e la degustazione fu spesa tranquillamente, attimo dopo attimo.  
Quando appoggiò di nuovo la tazza sul piccolo vassoio a sua disposizione, fece trillare un piccolo campanello e poi sorrise al proprio ospite.  
-La ringrazio infinitamente per tutto quello che ha fatto fino ad adesso, signor Takamine. È stato un bravo servo.  
Midori capì cosa stesse per accadere ancora prima che le guardie degli Shinkai entrassero nella stanza. Sospirò e borbottò qualcosa di molto simile a “che seccatura”, prima di farsi prendere senza neppure opporre resistenza.

  
  
  
Shu non si era mai addormentato davvero, sul pavimento duro a cui era imprigionato con le catene, ma stendendosi per la troppa agitazione e la troppa stanchezza aveva perso i sensi qualche minuto. Nel ridestarsi all’improvviso per colpa di un rumore, la sua testa girò forte e gli fece male – vide in un secondo momento lo stesso ragazzo con i capelli di mare avanzare verso di lui, alla luce traballante della torcia sulla parete.  
Ne fu molto infastidito.  
-Perché sei di nuovo qui? Cosa vuoi da me? Sei venuto a farmi a pezzi come tutti gli altri esseri umani?  
Il ragazzo si mantenne ancora a distanza, studiandolo con occhi meravigliati. Non si voltò quando le guardie, da ordine, socchiusero la porta dietro di lui perché nessuno, specialmente Madara, sapesse dove si trovava in quel momento.  
-Io non sono un essere umano, non ti voglio fare a pezzi!  
-Voi dite sempre tante cose! Dite che le mie carni sanno soddisfare qualsiasi fame, le mie ossa compongono medicine prodigiose! La mia pelle, i miei occhi, il mio sangue! Prendete tutto e ne fate quello che volete!  
-Io non sono come loro. Sono un dio, che esaudisce i desideri delle persone.  
-Allora perché hai due braccia e due gambe? Una testa?  
Kanata guardò se stesso, alzò le proprie braccia e allargò le maniche della propria veste bianca, elegantissima.  
Sembrò corrucciarsi per qualche istante.  
-Questa è soltanto una delle mie forme, così che gli esseri umani non muoiano quando mi vedono.  
Shu si irritò alle sue parole, ma anche per il fatto che la rabbia che gli rivolgeva non sembrava arrivargli quasi per nulla. Si rannicchiò di nuovo a terra, cercando di ignorarlo.  
Kanata si avvicinò di alcuni passi e si sporse in avanti, reggendosi con le mani sulle ginocchia.  
-Qual è il tuo desiderio, piccolo drago? Io sono capace di esaudirlo.  
Shu alzò il capo, solamente, e soffiò nella sua direzione come un gatto selvatico.  
-Io non voglio niente da te.  
-Non mi credi! Non credi che io sia magico, non è vero? Anche Madara all’inizio non mi credeva! Ma ti farò vedere qualcosa!  
Saltellò indietro, roteando su se stesso, per andare a posizionarsi davanti al drago – poco distante dagli anelli di metallo delle catene. Quando il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi, Shu sbuffò irritato e incrociò le braccia al petto, lo fissò per un istante soltanto prima di essere già stufo.  
-Aspetta-  
Non accadde visivamente nulla. Il ragazzo rimase immobile dov’era, così anche il drago.  
Eppure, il rumore dell’acqua si intensificò, qualcosa prese a scorrere sotto la pietra della casa e cominciò ad ammassarsi, come la marea che si ritirava per poi creare uno tsunami. Shu cominciò a guardarsi attorno, abbastanza preoccupato, ma il ragazzo ruppe l’incantesimo prima di avere la pazienza di terminarlo e sbuffò piuttosto deluso.  
-Non capisco, forse sono stanco… sono stato nella sala dei desideri tutto il giorno.  
Shu non disse nulla, neppure quando si allontanò borbottando qualcosa.  
-Forse, mangiando qualcosa-  
Uscì presto dalla stanza. Il drago rosa si ritrovò di nuovo solo e incatenato, con una strana sensazione addosso.  
L’acqua si stava calmando, scorreva in modo sempre più tranquillo e mansueto, scivolando lontano da quella stanza. Shu non capì se fosse stata magia vera o altro, cosa avesse provocato tutto quello o se si fosse trattato solo di suggestione. Quel posto e quel ragazzo erano strani.  
Kanata tornò poco dopo con un cestino pieno di offerte di ogni tipo, dolcetti e canditi. Non aspettò di essere seduto, prese un panino dolce e se lo mise completamente in bocca ancora prima di inginocchiarsi a terra. La sua tunica bianca si allargò attorno al suo corpo quando si depose, ammorbidendo e arrotondando la sua figura altrimenti spigolosa: sembrava quasi una piccola pecora con capelli azzurri.  
Kanata intercettò lo sguardo fisso del drago.  
-Hai fame anche tu?  
Shu fu preso alla sprovvista, divenne rosso sugli zigomi, ma tentò di difendersi comunque.  
-Che senso ha sfamarmi se poi mi ruberai la mia magia?  
-Te l’ho detto, non lo farò.  
-Se non lo farai tu, lo farà qualcuno per te!  
-Glielo impedirò! Ordinerò che non ti venga fatto alcun male.  
-La tua è solo una promessa, come tante altre!  
-No. Se è questo il tuo desiderio, io lo esaudirò, perché io lo posso fare.  
Il suono di uno stomaco affamato li interruppe.  
Il drago si strinse la pancia con le braccia, cercando di zittirsi pur con scarsi risultati. Kanata, senza commentare quanto appena accaduto, prese il secondo panino ripieno e glielo porse assieme a un gran sorriso.  
-Tieni! C’è dentro marmellata di fagioli!  
Shu fece ancora resistenza per qualche secondo – quando però il suo stomaco diede il secondo rumore strozzato, allungò un poco il braccetto corto e prese il panino ripieno. La fame di due giorni di digiuno si fece sentire, quel panino sembrava la cosa più buona del mondo; con piccoli morsi, continuò ad addentarlo, fermandosi solo quando ne ebbe fagocitato più di metà.  
Vide che Kanata gli stava sorridendo.  
-Sei davvero piccolo.  
Arrossì ancora, un poco più a proprio agio.  
-Questa è soltanto una delle mie forme.  
-Mi piacerebbe davvero vedere anche le altre!  
-Tu sembri ancora più stupido di Kagehira.  
Continuò a mangiare con gusto.  
Un rumore fece voltare Kanata verso l’ingresso. Un filo di vento si era insinuato dalla porta e ne aveva fatto scricchiolare i cardini non oliati. Le guardie rimanevano sempre in silenzio, strette attorno alle proprie armi.  
Kanata si chiese dove fosse Madara, a quel punto, e come mai non lo stesse ancora cercando.  
Ma era suo intento sfruttare la situazione al meglio, così si rivolse di nuovo al piccolo drago rosa.  
-Mi dici come sono gli altri dei? Sono piccoli come te? Sono grandi?  
-Perché vuoi saperlo?  
-Così quando li vedrò, li riconoscerò! Ho visto solo umani, nella mia vita, a migliaia! Ma vorrei conoscere un dio come me! Così non sarò più solo! Madara li descrive sempre come esseri pieni di luce e di ali, ma so che è una bugia, sarebbe troppo strano.  
Il ragazzo umano si corrucciò, pensando alla guardia a lui tanto cara. Certe volte aveva l’impressione di essere trattato come uno stupido, dall’altro, e la cosa lo infastidiva molto – anche se Madara era ancora l’unico che avesse il permesso di trattarlo così, dacché lo aveva reclamato come suo.  
Sorrise a Shu, sporgendosi ancora verso di lui, anche quando il drago invece lo rifiutava caparbio.  
-Con te parlare è diverso, rispetto che con loro! Perché anche tu sei in un certo senso un dio, no? Noi possiamo stare assieme, parlare assieme, perché siamo simili!  
-Parlare con te invece per me è inutile!  
Il drago rosa sentì una sorta di soddisfazione strana quando l’altro divenne un poco triste e abbassò lo sguardo, ma si rese conto solo in quel momento di aver appena finito il proprio panino.  
Aveva ancora molta fame, il suo corpo stava reagendo a quella dose di cibo.  
Come se nulla fosse – e cercando di assumere un’espressione più che mai indifferente, alterigia – guardò il cestino di lui.  
-Ne hai un altro, di questi?  
Felicissimo di aver ricevuto quella che alle sue orecchie era una richiesta d’aiuto, Kanata saltellò col sedere verso di lui avvicinandosi. Gli porse allora l’intero cestino, perché si servisse da solo, e rimase molto appagato dall’espressione stupefatta del piccolo drago.  
-È facile esaudire i tuoi desideri!  
Shu non riuscì a rispondere al momento, si limitò a guardarlo in viso e a cercare tracce di qualcosa, in lui.  
Sembrava così puro e innocente, tanto diverso dai soliti esseri umani a cui era abituato. Un po’ come quel Kuro Kiryuu, che stava tardando a salvarlo.

  
  
  
Si risvegliò di soprassalto quando sentì le scosse della terra che tremava.  
Al di là delle sbarre, in quel corridoio lungo che dava alla scala per i piani superiori, sentì le urla delle poche guardie vigili che chiedevano salvezza e misericordia. Si unì a quel coro anche qualche altro detenuto, il compagno della cella accanto.  
Kuro cercò di appiattirsi al muro, impossibilitato a fare alcunché per via delle catene di metallo. La bottiglia che quell’ubriacone aveva lasciato nella feritoia, la sera prima, tremò e poi cadde rotolando sulla roccia, oltrepassò le sbarre e andò a schiantarsi sul pavimento della sua cella, frantumandosi in mille pezzi.  
Il terremoto divenne più forte, finché l’uomo dai capelli rossi non riuscì a captare una certa regolarità. Abbandonata il dormiveglia e lo spavento, si rese conto che quelle non erano scosse: erano più che altro passi in avvicinamento. Allora, quando sentì zoccoli duri sugli scogli, non se ne stupì più di tanto, così come quando sentì un nitrito altissimo.  
Pausa, silenzio per qualche istante, poi un colpo tremendo che fece traballare tutta la struttura. Le guardie erano impazzite, tutte le pareti ballavano. Altri due colpi, la prigione fu fatta crollare di lato dai colpi ben assestati del cavallo gigante. Le celle vennero scoperchiate senza troppo danno e ci fu un solo istante in cui tutti i prigionieri esultarono.  
La gigantesca faccia equina si presentò a loro, cercando qualcosa. Quando finalmente gli occhi di zaffino e d’oro videro quella capigliatura di rubino, il cavallo nitrì una seconda volta e poi parlò.  
-Signor Kiryuu, dobbiamo andare!  
Kuro si mosse al richiamo di lui, ma le catene lo tenevano ancora fermo al muro. Così, Mika si sollevò in piedi e colpì in maniera precisa la parete di roccia della cella di lui, distruggendola. Cascando sul cumulo di macerie scomposte, Kuro si ritrovò finalmente libero.  
Saltò in groppa al cavallo ancora prima che le guardie di quella prigione riuscissero a organizzarsi per contrattaccare – e Mika fu velocissimo a partire al galoppo, verso la spiaggia.  
-Dov’è finito il ragazzo?  
-È andato dagli Shinkai con quella lettera, ma non è più tornato!  
Kuro si strinse alla sua chioma nerissima, con le mani ancora sporche di sangue e polvere di roccia.  
-Andiamo a salvarli, tutti e due!

  
  
  
La sua domestica sollevò la corda d’oro alle sue spalle, adagiandola in modo che contornasse i tre veli trasparenti che già vi cascavano, come una fontana dai mille colori. La seconda domestica, invece, strinse l’obi alla sua vita, legandovi l’ennesima spilla colorata dalla forma di conchiglia. La terza, ancora, sistemò i risvolti della sua lunga tunica, in modo tale che il passo non perdesse eleganza ma allo stesso tempo non fosse impacciato.  
Kanata rimase fermo anche quando l’altro uomo, ritto in piedi un poco distante dal suo piccolo palchetto, lo ammonì con voce non troppo seria.  
-Le guardie mi hanno detto che sei stato ancora dal drago rosa.  
Alzò lo sguardo a lui, senza trovare nel suo viso alcuna espressione di reale rimprovero – solo, una sfumatura di leggera preoccupazione.  
-Ti avevo detto di non andarci più.  
Kanata fece una piccola smorfia e scosse il capo con tutti i pendagli: sembrava una medusa.  
Le tre domestiche si allontanarono appena terminato il loro lavoro di vestizione, dopo aver fatto un profondo inchino. In questo modo, i due ebbero abbastanza intimità; subito Madara ne approfittò per avvicinarsi al palchetto, spinto anche dal vento che entrava dall’enorme parete aperta su un giardinetto interno.  
Kanata lo guardò di nuovo.  
-Il capofamiglia si è arrabbiato?  
-No, lui non lo sa. Ho detto alle guardie di non dirglielo.  
-Però lo hanno detto a te.  
-Sono il loro capo, eseguono i miei ordini.  
Altra smorfia.  
-Lui è un drago! Hai mai visto un drago, prima? Neppure io l’ho mai visto!  
-Non sappiamo cosa potrebbe farti.  
-Beh, l’ho visto volare! E gli piacciono i dolci!  
Madara non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, era così debole quando si trattava di Kanata.  
Tutto ciò che lui diceva, tutto ciò che lui faceva, era speciale ai suoi occhi, non in quanto dio ma in quanto Kanata Shinkai. Così, la sua risposta fu immediata, appena l’altro continuò nella sua lamentela.  
-Forse ho finalmente un amico!  
-Anche io sono tuo amic-  
Ma la risposta di Kanata fu ancora più veloce, e perentoria.  
-No, tu non sei mio amico.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono senza sciogliersi più.  
Madara si avvicinò ancora e questa volta Kanata fece lo stesso, andandogli incontro. Si sfiorarono appena: Madara trattenne il fiato, perché il profumo di lui sarebbe stato capace di dargli alla testa come già successo altre volte se non fosse stato abbastanza attento.  
Certo, anche se non era un dio nella realtà ed entrambi lo sapevano, Kanata era il suo personale dio.  
Deglutì, parlò con un piccolo sorriso.  
-Sono anche tuo amico. E come tale mi preoccupo per te.  
Kanata gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla, in un gesto infantile che ricercava il contatto con il suo corpo, anelandolo.  
-Non può farmi niente, sono un dio! E poi, lui non è cattivo!  
Gli prese la mano, soltanto per un secondo, perché poi tutta la casa degli Shinkai tremò.  
Il primo istinto di Madara fu di prenderlo e di proteggerlo con il proprio abbraccio, anche quando capì che le scosse non derivavano da un terremoto ma avevano una diversa origine.  
Kanata, aggrappato alle sue vesti, lo guardò dritto in faccia.  
-Cosa è stato?  
Sentirono delle urla, un gran fracasso.  
I domestici impazziti cominciarono a correre in ogni dove, seguiti dai fedeli del culto che si erano già ammassati nel preambolo della sala dei desideri.  
Madara lo lasciò e recuperò velocemente la propria lancia. Inaspettatamente, Kanata gli si fece di fianco, veloce almeno quanto lui.  
-Vengo con te!  
-No, tu resti qua!  
-Sai che non puoi darmi degli ordini, vero?  
-Posso impedirti di muoverti!  
-Lo puoi fare davvero?  
I suoi occhi racchiudevano un’espressione talmente ferma che Madara si convinse davvero di non poter fare nulla per farsi ubbidire. Forse però era meglio così: lo avrebbe avuto sempre a portata di mano, lo avrebbe quindi protetto più facilmente.  
Lasciarono la stanza assieme. Il gran rumore si era spostato nell’aria ovest della residenza, dove c’erano gli appartamenti del resto della famiglia e tutti i funzionari che amministravano i proventi del culto. Poi si sentì un lungo fischio acuto, che Madara riconobbe subito, e così anche Kanata.  
-Questo è il verso di un cavallo?  
Un tonfo, molto più forte dei precedenti. Madara capì che il cavallo gigante si era alzato sulle gambe posteriori e poi era caduto con tutto il proprio peso, usando le zampe anteriori per distruggere muri, stanze e tutto ciò che gli capitava a tiro.  
Lo vide quando passò per uno spazio aperto, tra un padiglione e un altro: il dorso nero dell’animale stendeva un’ombra che occupava metà della residenza degli Shinkai, la sua coda ne spazzava i tetti come un uragano e i suoi zoccoli erano più duri di qualsiasi pietra. Lo vide trovare per caso le stanze eleganti dove il capofamiglia aveva rinchiuso l’emissario della giovane Itsuki – si levò uno strillo ben preciso, e il cavaliere rosso del cavallo vi rispose.  
A quel punto, avrebbero cercato solo un’altra cosa.  
Madara trascinò con sé Kanata verso una meta precisa. Passò corridoi velocemente, comandando le poche guardie che incontrò sul proprio cammino: dovevano trattenere il cavallo in tutti i modi, che non scappasse e facesse meno danni possibili.  
Kanata riconobbe la strada percorsa poco prima che Madara aprisse la porta spessa di una cella e si ritrovassero entrambi di fronte a un esserino piccolo e rosa. Gli sorrise, raggiante.  
-Drago!  
Ma Shu non fu molto contento né di vedere lui né di vedere, specialmente, Madara.  
Il capo delle guardie si avvicinò al drago e, con un colpo ben deciso della parte più dura della propria lancia, ruppe l’anello che teneva ancorate le catene. Lo prese per le manette alle caviglie e come se fosse un cagnolino se lo portò via.  
Shu cominciò a protestare vivacemente.  
-Cosa vuoi fare, vigliacco?  
Scalciò con tutte le proprie forze, ma invano: ancora una volta, sembrava che Madara non accusasse alcuno dei suoi colpi.  
Il cavallo si era spostato altrove, nel frattempo. Si erano riversati tutti entro il laghetto delle ninfee, il cui sentiero in legno ormai giaceva a pezzi tra fiori e pesci. Le guardie si erano strette a cerchio attorno al cavallo, mentre il capofamiglia presente giaceva terrorizzato sotto un albero grande, dalle radici sporgenti.  
Madara urlò, facendosi ben vedere.  
-Signor Kiryuu! Il tuo drago è qui!  
Tutti si voltarono nella sua direzione, la lotta parve fermarsi in quell’istante.  
Midori era stretto dietro Kuro, che lo guardava aggrappato alla lunga chioma dell’animale gigante. Mika sbuffò e nitrì, vedendo il proprio padrone ancora prigioniero.  
Il più lesto a reagire fu proprio in capofamiglia Shinkai. Era fuori di sé, un miscuglio di rabbia e terrore.  
-Mikejima, abbatti quel cavallo! Uccidili!  
Tutte le guardie alzarono di nuovo le proprie armi e le puntarono al cavallo.  
FU così che il drago urlò a propria volta, dimenandosi.  
-No!  
Kanata lo vide da vicino, nella sua espressione altrettanto impaurita e sconcertata – ma non era una paura rivolta a sé, quanto alla sorte di persone a lui care. Era una differenza piccola, ma sostanziale.  
Si avvicinò al proprio capofamiglia.  
-No.  
L’uomo con la barba grigia lo guardò sconvolto, senza capire.  
-Kanata, tu-  
-Il drago ha espresso il suo desiderio, e io l’ho sentito.  
-Non essere sciocco, Kanata! Tu non devi esaudire i desideri dei draghi!  
Ma Kanata non sentì le sue misere ragioni da essere umano.  
Quando camminò nell’acqua, l’uomo provò a fermarlo e a parlargli – lo bloccò Madara, prima che potesse interromperlo in qualsiasi modo. Il capo della guardia era forte, impossibile da sfuggire, e per quanto odio e rancore l’uomo potesse provare, non aveva altro potere che l’autorità ormai nulla.  
Kanata si avvicinò al cavallo e sorrise all’indirizzo di Kuro.  
-Qual è il tuo desiderio, signor vagabondo? Se lo esaudisco, te ne andrai e ci lascerai stare?  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi lo sentì a malapena, tuttavia intuì cosa gli stesse chiedendo. Era sconcertato da quel risvolto, un po’ come dalla presenza di quella stramba creatura.  
Sembrava non appartenere a quel mondo.  
Guardò il piccolo drago, che aveva smesso di dimenarsi e ora fissava incredulo Kanata. Non mostrava alcuna paura di lui, solo un sincero stupore. Così, Kuro decise di fidarsi.  
-Ridatemi il drago e il suo ventaglio rosa, e ce ne andremo!  
Kanata sembrò pensarci un attimo, poi trovò la soluzione.  
-Oh, il ventaglio che c’è nella sala dei desideri. Va bene, è un desiderio che posso esaudire.  
Scoppiò un urlo.  
Il capofamiglia riprese il controllo, di sé e di quanto gli stava attorno. Tutto scomposto, guardò il proprio primogenito come se avesse appena tentato di ucciderlo.  
-Assolutamente no! Kanata, questo è assurdo! Quello è un ladro, ci ha appena distrutto la casa e metà del tuo tempio! Sta rubando il nostro drago, l’unica cosa che potrebbe riportare onore alla casata degli Shinkai! Non ho intenzione di lasciarlo andare in questo modo! Guardie, prendetelo!  
Volarono frecce, volarono lance, volarono armi.  
La pelle di Mika era resistente, ma non abbastanza da sopportare un attacco massiccio. Il cavallo indietreggiò, ma si ritrovò impedito dalle stesse macerie che lui aveva provocato. Era indeciso se e come aprirsi una vita di fuga, perché l’unica soluzione era attaccare quei soldati che tentavano di abbatterlo – ma questo avrebbe comportato uccidere qualcuno di loro.  
Midori fu colpito alla gamba già dolorante da una freccia, urlò. Neppure a quel punto, però, il cavallo decise di passare all’offensiva.  
Kanata, quindi, decise di intervenire.  
-Basta così, ora.  
Chiuse gli occhi e alzò le braccia, per concentrarsi. Tutta l’acqua del laghetto rispose al suo forte richiamo: si ammassò ai suoi piedi come un’onda trattenuta a stento, tremante e vibrante. I suoi occhi, aperti, si illuminarono come fari, e bastò un solo accenno del capo perché tutta l’acqua andasse a travolgere le guardie che circondavano il cavallo, portandole lontano.  
Quella era vera magia.  
Kanata atterrò pacifico su una ninfea, galleggiando come se non pesasse niente, e si voltò verso Shu per sorridergli; il drago, ammirato ed esterrefatto, finalmente ricambiò il suo sorriso.  
-Kanata... Tu non capisci, io-  
Il ragazzo si voltò di nuovo verso il capofamiglia. Lo vide cambiato di nuovo, come il debole uomo che una volta era – e che per arroganza non aveva accettato il proprio destino decadente. Sospirò, pieno di un amore stantio.  
-Io capisco benissimo, padre mio. Siete preoccupato per il mio futuro e la mia reputazione. Pensa che non lo sappia? Tutta questa cosa del dio… Se avesse solo creduto un poco più in me, se avesse avuto fede non si sarebbe comportato in questo modo, e non avrebbe permesso all’ingordigia di prendere posto nel suo cuore.  
Erano parole dure, piene di consapevolezza e innocenza allo stesso tempo. Kanata sembrava davvero trascendere l’umana compassione, perché dotato di una sensibilità e una forza assolutamente non comuni.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò con calma a lui, camminando sul pelo dell’acqua.  
A quegli occhi stanchi, rispose con un sorriso e una carezza gentile.  
-Ora, mi faccia fare il lavoro che mi è stato assegnato. Sono un dio, giusto? Io esaudisco i desideri.  
Il capofamiglia cercò di mantenere il contatto visivo, ma fallì dopo pochi istanti. Allora chiuse gli occhi, arrendendosi.  
Un altro rumore lo fece voltare verso il capo delle guardie.  
-Avrei anche io un desiderio, signor dio.  
-Dimmi, Madara.  
-Che il signor Kiryuu si giochi la libertà a duello. Proprio qui, in questo tempio sacro agli dei delle maree. Lui è un uomo d’onore dopotutto, no? Capirà che come capo della guardia non mi è possibile farlo andare via a questo modo!  
L’uomo guardò in alto, verso la schiena del cavallo.  
Kuro era ancora dolorante per il pestaggio di due giorni prima, abbastanza affamato, senza un sonno adeguato alle spalle e completamente disarmato. Tuttavia, a quelle parole, rise di gusto, e chiese a Mika di farlo scendere. Non avrebbe mai rifiutato una sfida, se in gioco si metteva una cosa tanto importante.  
Madara lo salutò con una battuta, a cui lui rispose con altrettanta irriverenza.  
-Ah, questa volta non usiamo armi! Lo prometto!  
-Sei proprio un farabutto.  
Si sorrisero: erano già pronti.  
-Beh, a noi due quindi.  
  
  
  



	7. Capitolo sesto - Il toro

**Capitolo sesto – Il toro**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Un mantello nuovo, lungo e di cuoio leggero, lo copriva dalle spalle in giù, in modo da celare l’esatta fattezza della sua lunga coda che dai pantaloni larghi e bianchi saliva fino ad appoggiarsi sulla spalla – il ciondolo sulla punta cascava quindi sul petto del drago, ma sembrava solo un fermaglio vezzoso. Le corna erano state abbassate contro il capo dai capelli folti, nascosti tra la chioma rosa e il cappello largo.  
A un occhio non troppo attento, Shu sembrava quasi un essere umano normale.  
Tuttavia, lungo il sentiero di terra sterrata, Midori lo guardò interrompendo il silenzio rilassato che si era creato.  
-Sei diventato ancora più grande.  
Il drago rosa fu evidentemente molto contento che un’altra persona l’avesse notato. Lanciò un’occhiata complice a Kuro, il quale sorrise al suo indirizzo.  
-Se fossi un umano, avrei circa sedici anni!  
Stese le braccia, coperte da lunghi guanti neri decorati con disegni dorati. Le sue dita lunghe erano pitturate di uno smalto dal colore intenso, la cui linea si confondeva poi con la loro lunghezza in un modo che nessuna arte umana sarebbe stata capace di imitare.  
Mika, ormai della stessa altezza, gli si avvicinò festante.  
-Sei ancora più bello di prima, Oshi-san!  
Shu accettò con un sorriso soddisfatto il suo complimento: in quel che parve un balzo, roteò in aria per qualche metro, girando su se stesso, e poi atterrò di nuovo nello stesso punto. Era leggiadro, bellissimo; tenuto il suo prezioso ventaglio appeso al collo, sembrava non aver più alcun tipo di preoccupazione.  
Qualche passante accanto a loro se ne accorse, come quel vecchio con il suo asinello e un pacco di roba per ogni lato dell’animale, lo guardò con l’espressione incredula e sdentata, quasi ad aver assistito a un miraggio.  
Kuro gli si avvicinò in fretta, coprendo il suo fianco con tutto il proprio corpo.  
-Stai calmo! Non agitarti troppo, drago!  
Shu gli sorrise tronfio, mentre Midori sospirò pesantemente.  
-Certo che se anche tu lo chiami così…  
Sempre Midori, una volta che si fu sistemato meglio la propria borsa a tracolla, impugnò il bastone da passeggio e continuò ad avanzare; la sua gamba si era rimessa completamente ma un piccolo aiuto non faceva mai male. Si vedevano chiaramente le mura alte di mattoni rossi della città, anche tutti i viandanti che scivolavano sulla via come piccole formiche laboriose.  
La lunga pianura che l’accoglieva era interrotta solo da qualche collina sporadica e solitaria, un cocuzzolo di terra e alberi dai mille colori di verde, mentre tutto il resto era soltanto una lunga distesa di nulla.  
Midori sbuffò all’indirizzo del drago rosa.  
-Non capisco però perché stiamo ancora camminando. Non avevi detto che con il tuo ventaglio potevi volare?  
-La magia ha un prezzo! E voi siete tanti e pesanti!  
-Allora perché non sei andato al tempio del drago da solo?  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi intervenne, in aiuto del drago. Si posizionò ancora una volta tra di loro, in modo da fargli da scudo umano.  
-Dopo tutto quello che è accaduto, vuoi abbandonarci poco prima della meta?  
Midori gli lanciò un’occhiata davvero bieca, assieme a un’espressione tirata.  
-Voi non avete fatto altro che procurarmi guai. Prima la tigre, poi quel pazzo con il rastrello, poi la prigione degli Shinkai…  
Shu sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
-Non sai fare altro che lamentarti, tu?  
-Non hai la minima sensibilità nei miei confronti.  
Un giovane uomo a cavallo li superò, arrivando ben prima sotto le mura cittadine. Venne fermato all’ingresso per pagare il pedaggio – così come facevano tutti i passanti che volevano entrare in città.  
Il gruppo si preparò al confronto.  
-Ora fate i bravi. Ci avviciniamo alla guardia.  
Attesero dietro l’uomo con l’asino per qualche minuto.  
Quando toccò a loro, un uomo grande almeno quando Kuro e minaccioso il doppio li squadrò da capo a piedi, valutando la loro età e la loro massa. Facendo un rapido calcolo, decretò quindi il costo del pedaggio.  
-Due adulti e due ragazzi. Sono dodici denari d’oro in tutto.  
Midori fece un verso strozzato.  
-Dodici? È tantissimo.  
-La prossima città è a sud, a cinque giorni di viaggio a cavallo.  
Il ragazzo quindi lanciò un’occhiata a Mika, che guardato con insistenza arrossì e si strinse nelle proprie spalle. Avrebbe anche agitato la lunga coda, se questa non fosse stata ben nascosta dentro i pantaloni.  
-Sono un po’ stanco…  
D’altronde, aveva corso per quasi due giorni di fila, una volta lasciato il Grande Porto, senza mai neppure lamentarsi. Era più che comprensibile, per un cavallo nato solo per fare lavori da campo e non trasportare persone.  
Midori sospirò e recuperò il proprio borsello con le monete, contandone abbastanza.  
-Ecco qua.  
Tuttavia, anche quando la guardia diede loro il permesso di entrare, facendosi da parte assieme alla propria lunga lancia bipenne, il ragazzo continuò a maneggiare il proprio borsello, in preda a una strana ansia.  
Il gruppetto oltrepassò l’arco di pietra per immettersi in una strada in discesa, che dava quindi perfetta vista di buona parte della città: colori vivaci sulle case basse, allineate in righe e colonne precise, tra le quali spazi verdeggianti o piccole piazze si aprivano per dare respiro alle strade. C’era un mercato molto allegro, un campanile di fattura molto recente e un paio di case patronali accerchiavano il palazzo modesto del governatore.  
Aveva, insomma, il tipico aspetto delle città che fungono da crocevia.  
Più il gruppo procedeva per la via, più si affollava gente ai lati della strada, carica di frutta e di voci. Kuro si guardò attorno con iniziale circospezione, ma non parve scorgere nessun cartello che lo ritraesse. Fu un poco rassicurato, ma non abbassò la guardia.  
Tuttavia, sorrise.  
-La prima cosa da fare è trovare una locanda dove dormire e mangiare.  
-Mi sembrava strano che ancora nessuno avesse parlato di cibo, qui.  
Superarono un negozio di zoccoli e l’officina di un fabbro a riposo.  
Fu Mika a notare per primo che le persone si dirigevano in gran massa verso un punto preciso, più nel cuore della città. Vide bancarelle sparse in giro, una animosità del tutto particolare – prima che partisse all’inseguimento di un ragazzino felice, Shu lo prese per un lembo della maglia verde.  
-Sembra esserci una festa o qualcosa del genere!  
-Kagehira, resta qui vicino! Non perderti, che dopo non riusciamo a riprenderti più!  
-C’è un buon odore di frittelle…  
Il cavallo lo guardò con un’espressione pietosa, quasi supplice.  
Shu era troppo felice per il proprio ventaglio per insistere nel suo rifiuto, così guardò Kuro che rispose subito con un cenno assertivo del capo. Aveva molta fame anche lui, d’altronde.  
-Qualcosa di dolce può fare piacere a tutti, no? Non essere così duro con lui. È stato tra i boschi per tanto tempo!  
Guardarono tutti e tre, assieme, il giovane Midori.  
Il ragazzo aveva ancora in mano il proprio borsello, lo stringeva con spasmodica forza, e quando i compagni di viaggio lo fissarono così speranzosi, non poté far altro che deludere tutte le loro aspettative.  
-C’è un problema.  
-Quale?  
-Abbiamo ancora solo due monete d’oro.  
Per il drago e il cavallo, la cosa non aveva inizialmente molto peso.  
Lo ebbe quando Kuro sembrò un po’ preoccuparsi della cosa, perché era evidente che due monete d’oro non fossero sufficienti per tutto quello che aveva in mente di fare.  
-Quella ragazzina Itsuki di sicuro ti avrà dato più soldi!  
Midori gli restituì uno sguardo pieno di stizza. Sopracciglia alzate, mento sollevato.  
-Quella ragazzina, la mia nobile padrona, mi ha dato abbastanza soldi perché tre persone normali viaggiassero attraverso il regno. Non si era aspettata una quarta persona, né tantomeno qualcuno che mangiava come cinque contemporaneamente, o qualcun altro che pretendeva di dormire nei letti più comodi di ogni locanda che si trovava.  
Shu rispose con altrettanta stizza a quelle insinuazioni.  
-Mica sono uno zotico, io!  
Qualche secondo di silenzio teso, nel gruppo.  
Mika si avvicinò di scatto al suo padrone, ma ciò che davvero sciolse quella tensione fu il trillo di un chioschetto di dolci e il grido del suo proprietario che cercava di attirare clienti.  
A quel punto, Midori sospirò.  
-Con queste due monete riusciremmo a mangiare decentemente e a dormire in un posto economico, ma poi non avremmo più niente per il resto del viaggio.  
Guardò il cavallo, cercando di fare dei calcoli più precisi.  
-Quanto dista ancora il tempio? Kagehira non riesce a portarci là?  
Preso in contropiede e credutosi anche un po’ accusato, Mika si nascose di più dietro la spalla di Shu.  
Il drago, da canto suo, assecondò quell’istinto di protezione che aveva nei suoi confronti, affrontò il giovane umano.  
-Cosa credi che sia? Ha bisogno anche lui di mangiare e di riposarsi! Come tutti noi!  
Kuro cercò di mediare, ma ricevette a propria volta una risposta molto stizzita.  
-Davvero il tuo ventaglio non può portarci in volo?  
-Mi pare di aver già risposto a questa domanda.  
Si lanciarono occhiate bieche per qualche istante.  
Era chiaro che ci fossero questioni di principio irrisolvibili e che tornare indietro per correggere alcuni errori fosse impossibile.  
Altri sospiri, altri sbuffi.  
Fu Kuro a pronunciare il verdetto di quello scambio inconcludente.  
-Beh, abbiamo davvero un problema. Anche bello grosso.  
  
  
  
Ancora molto turbato dalla discussione precedente, Midori calpestava i propri passi sulla pietra della strada. Si guardava attorno con aria distratta, senza in effetti cercare quello che avrebbe dovuto: annunci, avvisi, qualcosa del genere.  
Sospirò e sbuffò.  
-Non capisco perché dovrei lavorare io se i problemi li hanno fatti loro…  
Si sistemò meglio sulla propria spalla la borsa a tracolla e sospirò ancora, sbuffò ancora.  
-Che seccatura… che enorme, gigantesca, grossissima seccatura…  
Calciò un sassolino che aveva l’unica colpa di essere appena distante dai suoi stivali – andò a infilarsi sotto il terrazzo rialzato di una casa in legno, e Midori sentì il verso di un animale indispettito.  
-E poi che lavoro dovrei cercare? Non penso che quei tre siano buoni per farne uno qualsiasi…  
Si arrampicò su una salita, assieme a un gruppo di ragazzini dietro una palla. Il vento fresco spazzò odori e colori anche su di lui, come a cercare di accarezzarlo.  
Vide all’angolo della strada tre o quattro uomini allegri, che sembravano parlare animatamente del nulla. Quella visione lo spinse a guardare anche oltre: trovò l’insegna di una piccola locanda, porta aperta e tavolini bassi. Diede una rapida occhiata e trovò il posto abbastanza pulito e ordinato, benché emanasse un tipico odore di alcool e fritto.  
Entrò e andò diretto verso il cameriere, un uomo anziano con un fazzoletto in testa a tenere raccolti i pochi capelli bianchi. Quello fu abbastanza stranito dal suo comportamento, ma gli sorrise ugualmente.  
-Desideri qualcosa, ragazzo?  
Midori si irrigidì subito. Trattenne una smorfia di sforzo, strinse i pugni e finalmente disse qualcosa, sedendosi al primo tavolo disponibile.  
-Vorrei qualcosa da bere, per favore.  
Il cameriere sorrise ancora e andò verso le cucine, per recuperare qualcosa per il nuovo cliente.  
Midori sospirò, affranto dalla propria sconfitta: non era così semplice cercare lavoro nel mondo reale, dunque. Troppo abituato all’agio di villa Itsuki, le sue capacità sociali erano pressoché nulle.  
Incurvò le spalle, come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno terribile.  
Mise a fuoco la situazione in un secondo momento, quando decise di guardarsi attorno. Solo allora vide, dall’altra parte del piccolo tavolo, un giovane ragazzo molto bello con in mano una tela e uno stecco di grafite, che stava guardando ripetutamente lui e la ciotola di riso che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo, per ritrarla. Insolito quanto un domestico che entra in una locanda.  
Fece per alzarsi, di scatto, rossissimo in viso.   
-Oh! Mi dispiace! Non volevo-  
-Stia tranquillo, non è successo niente di irreparabile.  
-Ora cambio posto-  
-No no, la prego! Non si disturbi! Sembra abbastanza provato dalla vita, non voglio che cambi tavolo per colpa mia.  
Gli occhi suadenti del giovane, di uno strano color viola, così come anche quel sorriso delicato, esprimevano soltanto gentilezza e cordialità: le sue parole non mentivano quando esprimevano un tono di assoluta benevolenza nei suoi confronti. Midori si sentì quasi a disagio, a essere trattato in modo tanto educato dopo tanto tempo.  
-Non ho fatto attenzione…  
-La prego.  
Trattenne un sospiro, ma rilassò tutta la propria persona. Per ribadire il concetto, si sistemò meglio sulla sediola bassa, davanti al tavolo, così che fosse chiaro che non volesse più alzarsi.  
L’uomo allargò il proprio sorriso, sembrava quasi brillare.  
-La ringrazio.  
-Sono io che dovrei ringraziare lei…  
Midori abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di fare altro.  
La ciotola di riso era certo un soggetto particolare per un dipinto – al ragazzo bastò un’occhiata veloce per capire che gli strumenti dell’altro fossero di fattura straniera, estremamente pregiata: nessun giapponese comune avrebbe mai potuto accedere a cose del genere. Quindi, dedusse che quel giovane apparteneva, in un certo modo, allo stesso mondo da cui lui proveniva, e questo lo tranquillizzò molto.  
Un’altra occhiata poi gli diede altri dettagli. Oltre che il vestito di buona fattura, il giovane aveva una corporatura piuttosto definita e allo stesso tempo elegante. Senza rendersene conto, Midori si ritrovò a fissare per qualche secondo di troppo il neo che aveva sotto l’occhio.  
Lui sorrise e Midori si ritrovò rosso per la seconda volta.  
-Disegnare è un’attività che mi rilassa molto. Mi permette quindi di sciogliere tutta la tensione e liberare il mio spirito di ogni pensiero negativo, così da riuscire a concentrarmi poi.  
-B-beh, molto utile...  
-Sì! Questo posto poi, con la sua vivacità, i suoi colori e i suoi odori, mi dà una sorta di gioia infantile. È tutto così grezzo e vivo!  
Aveva ragione. A vederlo così, era davvero quanto di più incoerente con tutto ciò che lo circondava. Dove gli altri clienti della locanda sembravano provare gioia solo nel bere e nel ruttare, il suo disegnare cozzava con qualsiasi idea di vita lavorativa e contadina; eppure, la sua gioia sincera era il filo conduttore che univa le due cose. Forse era questo che impressionava tanto Midori.  
Il cameriere arrivò con un piccolo vaso di sakè e un bicchierino. Salutò Yuzuru e poi sorrise a Midori, allontanandosi.  
Il silenzio non durò molto, perché Midori sentì qualcosa, qualcosa di molto forte e ancora sconosciuto, portarlo verso quel ragazzo. Forse era stato quel gesto: sollevare lo stecco nero, o quando aveva appena inclinato la testa di lato.  
Si leccò le labbra e si sporse verso di lui.  
-Posso vedere-?  
Yuzuru fu sorpreso della domanda, arrossì un poco e non si ritrasse.  
-È in corso d’opera ancora, ma volentieri-  
Sul telo da disegno, c’erano poche righe scarabocchiate, tutte storte, e diversi puntini che sembravano volare qui e là, altre linee storte e delle masse informi se sembravano interagire. Molto astratto, o solo molto brutto.  
Midori lo guardò come se fosse l’opera più bella del mondo, gli occhi brillarono di vera meraviglia e Yuzuru se ne stupì ancora.  
-Le piace?  
-Sono ammirato da una tale bravura! Lei ha un tratto fantastico!  
Il ragazzo arrossì nuovamente, sorridendogli.  
-La ringrazio enormemente, signor…  
-Takamine Midori!  
-Fushimi Yuzuru. Molto piacere. Ha davvero un bel nome.  
Midori provò a bere, per superare l’imbarazzo di ricevere quei complimenti gratuiti. Appena il saké toccò le sue labbra, la bocca prese a bruciare: non gli era mai stato permesso di bere alcolici, dagli Itsuki. Si sforzò a non sputare davanti a lui.  
Vedendolo in difficoltà, Yuzuru cercò di parlargli con calma, per non focalizzare l’attenzione sul rossore intenso del suo viso.  
-Lei viene da lontano? Non l’ho mai vista in città.  
-Sono un viaggiatore.  
-Dev’essere fantastico! Scoprire sempre cose nuove…  
-È molto stancante, anche. Una vera seccatura.  
Gli sorrise.  
-Ma certamente, è stancante! Tutto ciò che ha valore porta sforzo! Il nostro benessere è la cosa più difficile da ottenere, e ha anche il premio più grande.  
Guardò il proprio disegno, pensando a qualcosa che ovviamente a Midori sfuggiva – la propria vita nel suo più profondo significato, l’incredibile valore che lui dava a ogni più piccola cosa. Midori fu sorpreso che disse tanto di sé, in una semplice frase.  
-Io sono un umile servitore, il mio solo scopo nella vita è gratificare i piaceri del mio padrone. Tuttavia, mi è permesso di godere anche di momenti come questo, e lo ritengo una vera fortuna.  
Poi, Yuzuru cambiò tono.  
-La posso ritrarre?  
-Cosa?  
-Se lo desidera, non delineerò il suo volto!  
-M-ma io-  
-Mi permetto di dire che è molto bello, signor Takamine. Non glielo ha mai detto nessuno?  
Vinto, Midori abbassò lo sguardo al tavolo, fissando con estremo interesse la piccola boccetta di saké tra le sue dita. Quel ragazzo riusciva a toccare punti deboli che non sapeva neanche di avere con estrema facilità.  
Non capiva davvero perché le parole di uno sconosciuto gli facessero un effetto simile.  
-Faccia pure…  
Un po’ irritato dai propri stessi sentimenti incomprensibili, Midori reagì, sporgendosi sul tavolo.  
Per un corpo così grande come il suo, avere un’espressione tanto infantile era una piacevole contraddizione.  
-Però, in cambio, mi dovrà dare il suo disegno.  
Yuzuru fu stranamente felice di quelle parole, perché si sentì apprezzato nella cosa che più gli piaceva al mondo. Così, gli regalò un altro sorriso.  
-Va bene, signor Takamine! Mi sembra un buon compromesso.  
  
  
  
Il giovane affondò di nuovo tutto il proprio viso nella ciotola piena di brodo e spaghetti, in modo tanto entusiasta che l’orlo dell’ampio cappello andò a picchiare contro il legno del piccolo chiosco. L’ambulante, al di là della piccola divisoria rialzata, rise per quel tale entusiasmo e continuò a tagliuzzare le verdure.  
Shu si schiarì persino la voce prima di riprenderlo.  
-Cerca di mangiare in modo più composto, Kagehira!  
Mika si alzò di scatto, sulle sue guance erano ancora appiccicati pezzetti di cipollotto cotto e le labbra erano lucide per il calore e il brodo. Dal suo sguardo, sembrava un poco rammaricato.  
-Scusami, Oshi-san…  
Shu però ricevette un colpo di spalla che quasi lo fece caracollare a terra – per fortuna, Kuro lo prese al volo e lo rimise al suo posto, prima che cominciasse a svolazzare davanti a tutti. L’ambulante rise a quella scenetta: gli capitavano raramente clienti tanto vivaci.  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi cercò di sorridere al drago.  
-È normale che non sappia più usare le posate. È rimasto selvatico per tutto quel tempo…  
Shu gli rivolse una smorfia, sistemandosi meglio il cappello.  
Guardando il proprio cavallo, invece, fece lunghe considerazioni veloci. Gli tolse quel piccolo anello verde dallo zigomo, con un gesto del capo di accondiscendenza.  
-Prendi la ciotola e bevila dal bordo, almeno.  
Se avesse potuto, certo Mika avrebbe scodinzolato di felicità. Prese la ciotola degli spaghetti con le mani e, anche se con un po’ di difficoltà, riuscì ad alzarla abbastanza da appoggiarvisi sopra le labbra senza sbrodolarsi tutto. Inclinò la ciotola e cominciò a bere quel che restava del brodo, felice.  
Soddisfatto, Shu tornò al proprio cibo. Senza pensarci neanche un secondo, lo spostò con la mano verso Kuro, richiamando la sua attenzione.  
-Vuoi un po’ del mio? Per me è troppo.  
-Sei sicuro?  
Alzò solo le spalle, senza davvero rispondergli. Kuro vide che aveva lasciato buona parte del brodo, tutti i pezzi di carne e un buon fondo di spaghetti, ma si era pappato tutte le verdure e i funghi.  
Fu abbastanza certo che non fosse propriamente vero quello che aveva detto, ma gliene fu grato lo stesso: aveva una fame che difficilmente i suoi pochi averi, monete di rame, sarebbero state in grado di soddisfare.  
Si alzarono tutti e tre solo quando anche lui ebbe finito. Ma prima di allontanarsi definitivamente, Kuro si sporse oltre l’ombra che si allungata dalla tettoia del chiosco.  
-Ehi, buon uomo! Sa per caso se qualcuno cerca un manovale, un garzone- Qualcosa!  
-Mi dispiace! Purtroppo, non ne ho idea! Però ci sono diversi negozi dall’altra parte della città, vicino al palazzo del governatore! Forse lì trovate qualcosa per voi!  
-Grazie per il suggerimento!  
Un saluto con la mano, poi lungo la via.  
Con un po’ più di sicurezza, il cavallo riuscì a separarsi dal suo padrone e correre in avanti, felice e ristorato. Saltellò sulle pietre della strada, facendo uno strano rumore di zoccoli ogni qualvolta atterrava in maniera.  
Shu cercò di riprenderlo, ma invano.  
-Kagehira, non allontanarti troppo-  
Vedendo che Mika non l’aveva neanche sentito – ma anzi si era messo a inseguire una farfalla – sospirò pesantemente. Kuro gli era vicino, davvero molto vicino.  
-Sembra un bambino!  
-Anche tu ne hai l’aspetto, eppure borbotti quanto un vecchio.  
-Tu sei troppo permissivo, non hai idea di cosa Kagehira possa fare!  
-Tipo, perdersi e farsi catturare da una guardia armata?  
Fece una strana smorfia, ma non replicò. Anzi, a ben vedere, Kuro notò l’ombra di un sorriso nella curva della sua bocca.  
Benché cercasse di dire il contrario, tutta la sua figura era rilassata. Camminava sulla strada con agio, senza l’ansia di guardarsi attorno a ogni passo, senza la fretta di dover correre via in un altro luogo.  
Kuro sorrise, avvicinandosi al suo fianco.  
-Sei più tranquillo.  
Shu rispose con un sorriso vero e proprio e un gesto strano del braccio.  
-Con il mio ventaglio, tutto va per il meglio! Presto tornerò a casa mia e lascerò questa terra!  
-Devi aver sopportato cose davvero terribili, per avere tanto in odio gli esseri umani.  
Quella considerazione lo colse un po’ alla sprovvista. Ancora non si era abituato alla sensibilità dell’uomo e questa lo coglieva di sorpresa nei momenti più inaspettati.  
Cercò il contatto visivo con lui, prima di parlare, senza accorgersi di essersi fermato in mezzo alla strada,  
-Io non- vi odio tutti. Cioè, la maggior parte certo! Ma non tutti!  
Guardò in maniera distratta Mika, a distanza di sicurezza per non sentirlo affatto.  
Sospirò e parlò velocissimo.  
-Non odio te, per esempio. Anche se credo che tu sia un buzzurro.  
Kuro si stupì molto, senza neanche sapere il perché stava trovando quel goffo tentativo di confidenza così tenero e impacciato. Non rimarcò la cosa: abbassò lo sguardo e nascose il sorriso con il proprio cappello, proseguendo come se nulla fosse.  
Muovendosi un poco al vento, fece per caso scontrare i mala color chiaro tra di loro, in un suono quasi chiaro, delicato quanto un ricordo.  
Il drago gli fu accanto di nuovo.  
-Ti guarderò dall’alto dei cieli e veglierò su di te e sulla tua stirpe, Kuro Kiryuu! Per i tuoi servigi, avrai la mia benedizione!  
-Non sto facendo tutto questo per una qualche benedizione.  
-Lo so bene! Perché sei un uomo d’onore.  
Si sorrisero, fianco a fianco.  
Quando incrociarono di nuovo lo sguardo l’uno dell’altro, fu Shu a trovare qualcosa di strano in lui – abbassò gli occhi con gli zigomi arrossati, per pochi secondi appena.  
-Invece, tu che farai quando sarà finito tutto questo? Hai una casa dove tornare?  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi sospirò a quella domanda.  
-L’avevo, una volta. È andata distrutta per colpa di-  
Si interruppe e rimase in silenzio, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé.  
Shu non osò interromperlo dai suoi ragionamenti, per non invadere troppo il suo spazio. Non ne aveva diritto, a quel punto. Kuro si riprese dopo poco, gli rispose con l’espressione ancora scura.  
-Beh, della perfidia di questi stessi esseri umani che hanno fatto del male a te.  
-Con la mia benedizione, potrai ricostruirla di nuovo! Più bella di prima! Chiederò a mio padre i poteri necessari per proteggere te, i tuoi figli e i tuoi nipoti, e i nipoti dei tuoi nipoti!  
Fece persino un passo di danza in avanti, che sarebbe terminato in modo elegante se solo la sua coda rosa fosse stata libera di muoversi. In quel modo, sembrava soltanto goffo. Kuro sghignazzò, facendolo arrossire ancora.  
Mika però urlò nella loro direzione, interrompendo quel loro scambio così intimo.  
-Ho trovato qualcosa!  
I due si avvicinarono in fretta al giovane e a quello che sembrava un pannello di legno piuttosto grande, su cui erano incollati diversi avvisi. Uno in particolare, un bel foglio grigiastro con enormi caratteri neri, spiegò tutto il fermento che c’era tra gli abitanti cittadini.  
-Oh.  
Mika e Shu guardarono Kuro, che aveva gli occhi che brillavano.  
Mika ingoiò saliva, facendo una domanda forse davvero ovvia.  
-Te la senti?  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi fece un ghigno al suo indirizzo.  
La violenza risolve sempre tutto: questo era un detto che un suo vecchio compagno di palestra gli diceva spesso e che lui aveva sempre ripudiato, con la nuova vita che si era scelto. Tuttavia, scorreva ancora nelle sue vene quella forza indomita che scalciava, anelava a essere liberata in qualche modo. Così, il suo spirito e il suo animo trovavano modi di sfogare quella rabbia innata in una morale che non perdeva occasione di misurarsi fisicamente, per i motivi più nobili e giusti possibili.  
Vincere un torneo di lotta libera rientrava in questi motivi.  
-Non c’è cosa che potrebbe piacermi di più che guadagnare in un modo del genere.  
Come aveva accolto la sfida di Madara Mikejima, così era pronto a sconfiggere anche un gruppo di sconosciuti per permettersi altri pasti degni di questo nome, oltre che a letti comodi per il suo drago rosa.  
Shu sbuffò e lui rise.  
-Sei proprio un buzzurro.  
-Farai il tifo per questo buzzurro?  
Il sorriso di lui fu una risposta più che sufficiente.  
  
  
  
Il palco in legno era posto in mezzo a una piazzetta piccola, eppure ghermita di gente urlante ed euforica. Non era la prima volta che il giovane padrone della città organizzava eventi del genere, molto apprezzati dai contadini e villeggianti rurali.  
Si trattava di un quadrato di legno alzato dal terreno con delle gambe robuste, al quale si accedeva per due piccole scalette contrapposte. Distante qualche metro, oltre il fiume di platea scomposta, c’era una costruzione più elegante che proteggeva il pubblico più importante e nobile tra tre pareti aperte e un baldacchino fatto di tela spessa, colorata. Il giovanissimo Tori Himemiya aveva sempre riservato il posto d’onore, su cuscini morbidissimi, come conveniva a colui che finanziava quei giochi.  
Il campione era uno, gli sfidanti si sarebbero scontrati con lui uno dopo l’altro. Dopo ogni sette avversari, una pausa per riprendersi, fino a che il massimo di trentacinque avversari non fosse stato raggiunto. L’iscrizione a questo piccolo torneo costava esattamente due monete d’oro.  
Midori stringeva al petto il suo preziosissimo tesoro di tela disegnata, si stupì che il proprio interlocutore lo avesse portato in un luogo del genere, con tutto quel chiasso. Si chiese per qualche secondo se, a lato della piazza, Yuzuru desiderasse ritrarre anche quella scena, dopo la scodella di riso e il suo profilo. Fu tuttavia smentito da un suo inchino e dall’ennesimo dei suoi sorrisi perfetti.  
-Mi dispiace davvero moltissimo lasciarla, signor Takamine. Purtroppo, la mia ora di libertà è giunta al termine e devo tornare al mio lavoro. Sappia che è stato molto piacevole parlare con lei.  
Si voltò verso il palco, alludendo silenziosamente al fatto che avrebbe fatto parte dello spettacolo. Midori capì, anche se la cosa lo stupì parecchio – ma non ebbe il minimo dubbio quando dovette esporsi.  
-Non so se lo possa definire uno spettacolo edificante, ma-  
-Farò il tifo per lei.  
Yuzuru gli sorrise, con le guance arrossate, e questo fece arrossire anche le guance di Midori.  
Gli fu vicinissimo, un po’ troppo davvero: Midori non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal suo neo nero, appena sotto l’occhio.  
-Se sarà qui anche dopo che il torneo sarà finito, chiederò al mio padrone una serata libera. Di solito è molto generoso, in giornate come queste: mi lascia fare cose che di solito sono quasi proibite.  
Balbettò, cercando di ribattere qualsiasi cosa. In realtà si sentiva euforico non tanto per quella vicinanza inaspettata, quanto per la prospettiva di incontrarlo di nuovo.  
-I-io non ho di che offrirle-  
Yuzuru non sembrava smuoversi, incurante di tutto il resto. Midori notò che qualcuno li stava additando, parlottando tra di loro come se avesse appena visto un miracolo su gambe: era Yuzuru che stavano ammirando, per qualche motivo sconosciuto. Forse era un personaggio famoso e lui non lo sapeva ancora.  
Prese coraggio, finalmente.  
-A dopo. L’aspetterò sotto il palco.  
L’altro giovane si allontanò quel poco per fare un inchino davanti a lui e poi si voltò, sparendo in mezzo alla folla.  
Midori sospirò, con un nuovo sentimento nel petto. Rimase un poco distante dall’ammasso di gente sotto il palco, per evitare spintoni o altro che avrebbero potuto danneggiare in qualche modo la preziosissima tela che Yuzuru gli aveva regalato.  
Fu facile quindi per gli altri tre viaggiatori vederlo e avvicinarsi a lui.  
-Voi siete qui?  
-Per fortuna ti abbiamo trovato! Ci servono le due monete d’oro?  
-Per fare cosa?  
-Kuro partecipa al torneo!  
Gli occhi di Midori si spalancarono, di meraviglia e ira.  
-Ma siete impazziti? Sono tutto quello che abbiamo! Se dovesse perdere, cosa mangeremmo-  
Kuro lo fermò subito, burbero e sicuro.  
-Non perderò.  
Il giovane tremò: si era dimenticato quanto minaccioso potesse diventare quell’uomo, senza il minimo sforzo.  
Shu insistette, cercando di convincerlo a finanziare quel loro folle piano.  
-Lo hai visto anche tu contro quel Mikejima, quanto è forte! Riuscirà a vincere!  
Midori li guardò uno a uno, decisamente scocciato dalla situazione che stava vivendo. Era in ansia per i soldi, per Yuzuru, per Kuro e per il suo stesso disegno, anche senza motivo, e tutti quei sentimenti contrastanti non facevano altro che irritarlo.  
Alla fine, recuperò il proprio borsello con un sonoro sbuffo.  
-Se dovesse perdere, pagherete comunque voi la mia cena.  
Kuro quasi strappò l’oggetto dalle sue dita e veloce avanzò verso il palco. Molti degli spettatori, nello scorgerlo, si ritirarono per lasciarlo passare, grosso e minaccioso com’era.  
Si iscrisse presso il giudice di gara, consegnando le sue monete, e si mise in fila come tutti gli altri. Diciannovesimo.  
Vide il campione salire sul palco per primo. Era un giovane slanciato, con una corporatura robusta ma non eccessiva, capelli corti e scuri e occhi di uno strano colore viola – su uno zigomo, un neo ingentiliva il suo sguardo, rendendolo suadente. Fu acclamato dalla folla, così come anche dal giudice e dai nobili sugli spalti.  
Fu presto chiaro il perché era tanto amato: il primo contendente, un ometto piuttosto grezzo e rotondo, lo salutò con irriverenza e una risata, finì a terra in meno di dieci secondi per due colpi precisi ai fianchi e uno al collo, che gli mozzò definitivamente il respiro. Dopo quel secondo di silenzio, tutto il pubblico scoppiò in un applauso fragoroso, quasi delirante.  
Kuro ingoiò saliva, sentendo l’adrenalina montargli nel petto.  
-È parecchio forte.  
Il secondo, il terzo, il quarto, il quinto. Consapevoli o meno, preparati oppure no, di fronte a Yuzuru Fushimi tutti crollavano a terra inermi sotto i suoi colpi. Il settimo riuscì persino a fargli alzare un calcio, ma questo lo portò a fare un volo di diversi metri che lo fece atterrare ben al di là del limite del palco.  
Dopo una piccola pausa, il torneo riprese. Arrivò infine il turno di Kuro, che salì sul palco con lo sguardo inchiodato sull’avversario.  
Il giudice gli venne incontro.  
-Oh! Qualcuno venuto da lontano! Come ti chiami, straniero con i capelli rossi?  
-Ki-  
Qualcosa gli suggerì che non fosse una buona idea per un ricercato dire il proprio nome.  
Se ne inventò uno nuovo, sul momento.  
-Morisawa. Morisawa Chiaki.  
-Molto bene, signor Morisawa! E cosa fai nella vita?  
-Nulla in particolare.  
-Sembri bello grosso. Sicuro ci sarà da divertirsi!  
I due avversari si posizionarono.  
Kuro accennò un piccolo inchino, a differenza di Yuzuru che andò ben oltre l’altezza della propria vita.  
Poi, gli sorrise.  
-Buona fortuna.  
Dato il via, Yuzuru partì all’attacco – come un toro impaziente, che puntava alla propria meta.  
Kuro accusò tutti e tre i colpi che Yuzuru mandò a segno, ai fianchi e alle spalle. Ma quando Yuzuru si allontanò da lui di un passo, rimase a guardarlo fisso senza neppure smuoversi.  
Lo sguardo di Yuzuru cambiò molto, a quel punto, perché riconobbe un vero avversario in lui.  
Quando attaccò di nuovo, Kuro si riparò, poi rispose all’attacco nel momento di minor difesa. Le loro braccia si incrociarono in diversi tentativi di parata e di attacco, un continuo scontrarsi armonico e brutale. Yuzuru accentuò il proprio sforzo con delle urla composte, le sue lunghe gambe furono usate per cercare di colpire caviglie e ginocchia, fianchi scoperti per pochissimi istanti. Ma in quel gioco, Kuro era preparatissimo. Prese il suo piede sinistro e lo fece ruotare, nel tentativo di romperglielo; Yuzuru capì abbastanza in fretta le sue intenzioni e questo gli permise di girare su se stesso, impedendo all’altro di fargli alcun male. Nel movimento, approfittò di un momento per lanciare un calcio alla sua spalla, in modo da sbilanciarlo indietro. Tentò di colpirlo ancora e ancora, lo sguardo quasi assassino.  
Se avesse avuto una katana in mano lo avrebbe vinto facilmente, dai suoi movimenti era chiaro che il suo lavoro prevedesse continui scontri fisici. Però in quel momento non reggeva niente tra le dita, se non la sua nuda forza.  
Kuro gli prese le mani nelle proprie e, dato il momento di incertezza, gli tirò una testata fortissima.  
Fu quel secondo che lo portò alla vittoria.  
  
  
  
-È stato un vero disonore, perdere proprio quando lei mi stava guardando…  
-Nessun disonore. Kir- Ehm, Morisawa è un mostro in queste cose.  
Yuzuru sorrise, da sotto le bende bianche che gli circondavano la testa.  
La sera in città era fresca, così anche il dolcetto che Midori era riuscito a offrirgli sulla terrazza di quella locanda allegra e pian di voci. Stranamente, anche se per la prima volta dopo tanti anni aveva perso, era consapevole di star provando felicità vera.  
-I suoi compagni non saranno dispiaciuti se lei non passa la notte con loro?  
-I miei compagni? Figuriamoci, sono delle tali seccature…  
-Però ha viaggiato con loro così tanto tempo…  
Midori fece una smorfia, un po’ infastidito, a cui Yuzuru rispose con un sorriso dal labbro spaccato.  
-Beh, possiamo anche smettere di parlare di loro.  
-Di cosa vuole parlare allora, signor Takamine?  
-Di te, per esempio!  
Yuzuru arrossì, si ritrovò persino ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
In realtà, quella sembrava essere la miglior vittoria della sua vita.


	8. Capitolo settimo - Il serpente

**Capitolo settimo – Il serpente**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Valle nera, fatta di carbone e terra bruciata, piante basse con poche foglie: su questo paesaggio si ergeva il tempio dei Draghi. I bordi frastagliati delle montagne sembravano lisci, pendii privi di colline o irregolarità, instabili come frane di sassi e ghiaia.  
Dopo una corsa durata quasi più di un giorno, Mika procedeva al trotto trasportando i suoi tre cavalieri. Sbuffava e muoveva la testa a destra e a sinistra, scuotendo la lunga chioma scurissima; in quel modo, ogni dettaglio della valle era più che chiaro. Alzava polvere grigiastra a ogni passo.  
La domanda di Midori fu piena di tristezza.  
-È sempre stato così desolato?  
Shu si appoggiò contro il petto di Kuro, messo davanti di lui. Sapeva che i suoi compagni non potessero vedere la sua espressione né gli occhi colmi di malinconia. Tuttavia, chiuse le palpebre e parlò piano.  
-Quando sono disceso dal cielo, questo posto era ben diverso. Alberi ed erba verdissima a perdita d’occhio, c’era una ridente cittadina sul lato nord. La strada era collegata con la capitale stessa, perché i regnanti venivano spesso a pregarci.  
Un piccolo sorriso morì subito sulle sue labbra sottili.  
-Ma non so cosa sia successo in questi cinquecento anni.  
Midori sospirò ancora.  
-È tutto così deprimente…  
La valle cominciò a salire lentamente.  
Si vide presto l’entrata del tempio delimitata da quattro colonne di pietra, allineate in due file. Oltre quelle, una lunga passerella di pietra una volta bianca portava a una scalinata dritta, che terminava sulla cima di una piccola collinetta – da lì, si potevano intravedere solo altre colonne e una struttura in pietra di cui erano rimaste soltanto le tracce.  
Mika fece scendere i propri compagni dal dorso e riprese forma umana a poca distanza da quelle colonne.  
-Ora dovremmo…?  
Shu sospirò, rilassando le spalle e cercando di cacciare tutti i ricordi che conservava nella propria memoria. Fece un solo passo verso le colonne, prima di venire bruscamente interrotto.  
-Andare avanti e poi-  
-Ehi, voi! Cosa state facendo qui?  
Si voltò con uno sguardo piuttosto irritato verso l’origine di quel richiamo: si stava avvicinando a loro un uomo giovane, capelli verde scuro e occhiali sul naso. Vestiva di nero e oro, data la quantità di mala che indossava al collo e al polso aveva tutta l’aria di essere un sacerdote.  
Shu gli si rivolse abbastanza sprezzante, così l’altro di rimando.  
-Tu chi saresti?  
-Dovrei farla io questa domanda!  
Tra i due si intromise Midori, sicuramente più calmo e più comunicativo.  
Tuttavia, anche il suo tentativo di mediazione fu stroncato dal sospetto del sacerdote, che arrivato davanti a loro incrociò le braccia e li squadrò uno a uno.  
-Siamo viaggiatori. Veniamo da molto lontano.  
-Viaggiatori? Questo è un luogo sacro, anche se non sembra.  
Il drago allora si fece avanti, molto irritato.  
-Lo so benissimo!  
Nel gesto, si mosse così veloce che il cappello, pericolante sulla sua testa, gli sfuggì rivelando le corna bianche. Fu inutile tentare di nasconderle a quel punto: il sacerdote le aveva viste fin troppo bene e aveva spalancato gli occhi dalla meraviglia.  
-Tu- Tu cosa sei, esattamente?  
I membri del gruppo si guardarono l’un l’altro, decidendo in fretta cosa fare.  
Nel medesimo momento, anche Mika si tolse il cappello e fece vedere le piccole orecchiette da cavallo, mentre Shu liberava la propria coda.  
Il sacerdote impiegò ben più di qualche secondo per riprendersi dalla sorpresa.  
  
  
  
La sua mano continuava a salire al naso, per sistemare occhiali perfettamente in ordine. Aveva una strana espressione contrita che non accennava davvero a sciogliersi.  
Davanti a lui, Shu rimaneva con le braccia incrociate, in una posa altrettanto indispettita.  
-Non mi aspettavo certo di veder comparire un drago vero. Soprattutto in questa forma.  
-Ne hai visti altri in altre forme?  
-Non era ciò che intendevo.  
Il sacerdote sospirò. Prese con entrambe le mani la piccola tazza piena di tè caldo e sorseggiò, cercando di calmare un poco la propria ansia. Il piccolo abitacolo in legno, dove aveva portato i suoi ospiti, cominciava a essere piacevolmente caldo – merito del fuoco acceso, incassato in un buco nel pavimento.  
Keito sentì i muscoli del proprio viso diventare più molli, quando parlò ancora.  
-L’epoca dei draghi è passata da diverso tempo, ormai. Questo genere di leggende appartiene a un’epoca che abbiamo superato da diversi secoli.  
Midori, stranamente quello più attento di tutti alle sue parole, fece un’osservazione un poco amara, che lo prese in contropiede.  
-Allora come mai lei si ritrova a fare la guardia a un tempio dei draghi?  
-Tradizione familiare. Certe volte, si è costretti a intraprendere vie scelte già da altri.  
Sia Midori sia Kuro, ancora silenzioso, vibrarono per una scossa di comprensione.  
Shu invece stava cercando di non dire nulla a Mika, che rimaneva altrettanto immobile a fissare la propria tazza, forse nel tentativo di capire da che parte dovesse prenderla; essere stato in forma animale per tanto tempo lo aveva disabituato alle dita.  
Il drago preferì parlare col sacerdote.  
-Sei solo, qui?  
-Una volta al mese, vengono alcuni contadini da un villaggio un po’ distante, per aiutarmi a pulire. Oltre a loro, il tempio ha perso tutti sacerdoti, eccetto me-  
La porta dell’abitacolo si spalancò, facendo sobbalzare tutti i presenti. Un ragazzo molto giovane, con lunghi capelli scuri e una pericolosissima spada allacciata alla cintola, fece la sua comparsa scuotendo tutti i mala della sua lunga collana.  
Keito sospirò, all’apparizione del proprio unico assistente. Sembrare portare la fatica di mille anni sulle spalle.  
-Signor Hasumi!  
-E lui.  
Il ragazzo entrò in fretta dalla porta, fin troppo contento di vedere qualcuno di vivo in quei lidi.  
Marciò avanti e indietro dalla credenza al tavolo e in ogni angolo di quella stanza nel mentre parlava con il suo superiore; c’erano tracce di una quotidianità tipica, anche piuttosto spigliata e intima, nel ritmo del loro botta e risposta e nel modo in cui si guardavano.  
-Signor Hasumi, ha ospiti!  
-Sì, ma stai calmo Kanzaki. Per favore.  
-Ha già servito il tè?  
-Ho già servito il tè.  
-Prendo i dolci che abbiamo?  
-Non ce ne sono più, li abbiamo finiti già una settimana fa.  
-Oh, allora del-  
Intervenne Kuro, che cominciava ad avere mal di testa a seguire i movimenti di quel giovane davvero troppo agitato.  
-Calmati, ragazzo. Non c’è bisogno di fare tutto questo chiasso.  
Il ragazzo si calmò davvero e andò a sedersi vicino a Keito, ammirato dal risultato ottenuto con così poco sforzo. Forse, anche un po’ risentito.  
Il giovane fissò Kuro abbastanza da notare i suoi capelli rossi e il vestiario tipico di gente che proveniva da territori ben più afosi di quello.  
-Signore, mi sembra di averla già vista da qualche parte.  
Come lui, anche Mika non sapeva tenere a bada la propria lingua – l’agitazione di aver visto introdursi nell’ambiente circostante un’altra persona sconosciuta lo mandò molto in confusione, così che disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente, ovvero la verità.  
-Siamo un gruppo di ricercati!  
Shu reagì di istinto e. mentre lo riprendeva, le sue corna si alzarono di più brillando di un bianco avorio.  
-Kagehira!  
Il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi scattò, stranamente, e così anche Kuro davanti a lui.  
Keito fu abbastanza svelto da fermargli la mano con la propria prima che estraesse la spada.  
-Un gruppo ricercati? Ma allora bisogna catturarvi e-  
-Kanzaki, per favore. Calmati. Stai seduto.  
Souma obbedì, benché non riuscisse a staccare gli occhi dalle corna del drago, e poi anche dalla coda ormai in evidenza. Kuro attese qualche secondo prima di fare altrettanto, rimanendo però in allerta.  
Di nuovo calmi, il sacerdote parlò.  
-Spiegatemi questa cosa.  
Vedendo che tra i propri compagni nessuno rispondeva alla richiesta, Midori sospirò e iniziò la storia.  
-Gli Itsuki tenevano prigioniero il drago da diverso tempo-  
-Quattrocento anni.  
Guardò male il drago che l’aveva interrotto con quell’inutile precisazione, prima di riprendere.  
-Il signor Kiryuu lo ha rubato, cioè tratto in salvo. Noi siamo andati al Grande Porto per recuperare il ventaglio rosa, e siamo quindi giunti qui perché il drago possa risalire in cielo, tra i suoi compagni.  
Quando Midori ebbe finito, Keito rimase in silenzio, assorto, abbassando lo sguardo al fuoco che li divideva. Prese di nuovo il proprio tè e lo sorseggiò – i suoi occhiali si appannarono per il vapore, fu molto buffo quando parlò.  
-Una storia spiacevole e piacevole allo stesso tempo.  
Souma, il ragazzo con la spada, era scosso da diversi singhiozzi e si coprì il viso con il braccio.  
-È così nobile mettere a rischio il proprio onore per una causa del genere!  
Il sacerdote gli sorrise, rivolgendosi poi di nuovo a Midori.  
-Quindi, siete venuti qui per questo motivo?  
-Abbiamo bisogno anche di voi.  
Sospirò, ponderò cose diverse. Guardò il ragazzo accanto a sé, Souma, prima di decidere; lui stava ancora singhiozzando, toccato nell’anima cristallina che possedeva.  
Anche isolato nella sua valle, aveva sentito parlare degli Itsuki e delle altre grandi quattro famiglie del regno. Sapeva di non conoscerle abbastanza bene da aspettarsi certi comportamenti, ma aveva sempre visto un certo tipo di arroganza nelle famiglie nobili, quasi non dovessero dar conto neppure agli dei, o peggio, si credessero egli stessi dei in terra. Ebbri della spudoratezza di tutti i potenti.  
Blasfemia.  
Sospirò: il tè era finito.  
-Vi aiuteremo volentieri, se questo può agevolare l’ascesa del drago.  
Midori e Mika si scambiarono un sorriso di vittoria, pure un gesto eccitato. Kuro chiuse gli occhi soddisfatto e finì di bere il proprio tè, cercando di imitare i gesti del sacerdote.  
L’unico che ancora era immobile, e non aveva toccato la propria tazza neppure con un dito, era lo stesso Shu, animato da questa perentoria stizza nei confronti del sacerdote.  
-Come mai vi fidate così ciecamente di qualche sconosciuto? Potremmo aver mentito.  
A stizza rispose stizza, anche se le parole di Keito furono altrettanto sincere e accorate.  
-Un drago non mente mai. Sono stato cresciuto con precise convinzioni, tramandate da tempi remotissimi. Guardandomi attorno, fu ovvio per me lasciar sbocciare uno spirito critico verso tutto ciò che mi era stato insegnato. Dalle rocce non cresce nulla. Eppure, ho davanti a me un drago vero. Questo convalida ciò che io mi sono convinto essere una fandonia, non ho motivo per non credere ai miei occhi o alle mie orecchie.  
Sistemò i propri occhiali sul naso e apparve l’espressione di un bambino dimenticato nel tempo, che adorava sentire le storie fantastiche su eroi e viaggiatori, su tigri giganti e cavalli selvaggi.  
Sorrise.  
-Il drago rosa che era sceso a salvare il genere umano dalla carestia.  
Shu lesse nel suo sguardo un’ammirazione sincera, fanciullesca.  
Si ritrovò guardato da tre paia d’occhi mentre arrossiva un poco. Fece uno strano rumore con le labbra, di schiocco.  
-Nonostante l’apparenza, siete un brav’uomo.  
Mika ridacchiò mentre Midori sospirò, ripetendo “che seccatura” almeno tre volte prima di essere soddisfatto.  
Il patto era dunque sancito.  
  
  
  
Dovettero aspettare che anche Souma recuperasse i propri abiti da allievo sacerdote per poter salire la collinetta del tempio.  
La scalinata non era particolarmente lunga, tuttavia era abbastanza ripida. Sia Midori sia Mika, decisamente non abituati a quel genere di sforzo, faticarono molto ad arrivare in cima assieme agli altri. Shu invece resistette fino a metà scalinata, poi spiccò il volo e svolazzò per il resto del tragitto sopra il capo di Kuro.  
In cima, trovarono un pavimento circolare, lungo il cui perimetro rimanevano i resti di colonne di marmo. Un altare semplice in mezzo al cerchio e un arco decorato sullo sfondo. Quel che rimaneva, ricordava le fattezze di un viso di drago visto dal davanti.  
Midori si lasciò sfuggire un commento veloce.  
-Me lo immaginavo decisamente diverso. Più maestoso.  
Shu gli lanciò un’occhiata di tralice. Keito, invece, sospirò.  
-Probabilmente diversi anni fa lo era.  
C’era una tensione palpabile nell’aria. Midori tentò una domanda, diretta a nessuno in particolare.  
-Ora cosa dovrebbe-?  
-Salire sull’altare, aprire il ventaglio e spiccare il volo.  
-Tutto qui?  
Mika intervenne nello scambio, rivolgendosi ai due umani.  
I suoi occhi dai colori diversi brillavano, tanto era entusiasta.  
-Un tornado d’oro!  
Vista l’incomprensione generale, continuò a parlare, facendo gesti disordinati e confusi con le mani.  
-Dovrebbe crearsi un tornado, o una scala d’oro che lo porta al cielo!  
Shu arrossì di contentezza, alle sue parole – stava rievocando nella memoria qualcosa assolutamente piacevole per lui e guardava le nuvole sulle loro teste con estremo desiderio.  
Midori però non aveva smesso con le domande.  
-Ma cosa farà Kagehira quando tu non ci sarai più?  
Il volto del drago si dipinse di un’espressione sicura, quasi tronfia.  
Guardò il proprio destriero, nato per aiutare nella coltivazione di campi e risaie, come avrebbe guardato un figlio. Non l’avrebbe mai più abbandonato.  
-Tornato drago e presi i miei poteri, tornerò a riprenderlo e lo porterò con me in cielo!  
Anche Mika arrossì, un principio di lacrime felici agli angoli degli occhi.  
-Ho sempre desiderato salire lassù! Lo hai sempre descritto così bello! Così luminoso! E potrò stare finalmente con te!  
L’entusiasmo lo portò persino a uno slancio: abbracciò Shu all’improvviso, facendolo irrigidire per la sorpresa. Ci vollero pochi secondi però perché il drago tornasse a rilassarsi e lo accarezzasse sulla testa, piano.  
Shu lo spinse verso Kuro, perché fosse protetto da lui nel mentre. L’uomo dai capelli rossi, dopo aver accolto il giovane cavallo, lo guardò sorridendo.  
-Sarà bello vederti nella tua vera forma.  
Ci fu una lunga pausa tra di loro, il drago pensò a diverse cose da poter dire. Sorrise a propria volta, con gli occhi luccicanti.  
-Grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, Kiryuu. Il cielo lo ricorderà per sempre.  
Uno sguardo anche a Midori, che si inchinò di fronte a lui. Era un bravo, bravissimo ragazzo alla fine.  
Shu abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò, senza più guardare nessuno, diretto all’altare in mezzo al tempio. Vi salì sopra svolazzando, ben ritto sui propri piedi; quando prese il ventaglio rosa tra le mani, questo vibrò e alzò una leggera brezza tutt’attorno, fresca come la primavera.  
Il giovane sacerdote, nel gruppo, fremeva d’eccitazione.  
-Ora è pronto-  
Il drago cominciò a sventolare il ventaglio, diverse volte.  
La brezza crebbe in consistenza e in velocità. Bastò per sollevarlo da terra: una sorta di mulinello trasparente si era alzato dall’altare al cielo e dondolava armoniosamente come in una danza elegante.  
Il gruppetto si riparò dietro una colonna di marmo, cercando di non farsi trascinare via. Souma, il più curioso, si sporse per vedere e tutto eccitato richiamò anche gli altri.  
-Guardate!  
Fu affascinante, davvero meraviglioso: il cielo, così come il turbine attorno a Shu, si puntellò di frammenti d’oro, in una cascata scintillante che andava via via componendo qualcosa di sempre più definito.  
Tutti i presenti erano stupefatti.  
-È diventato tutto così brillante-  
Il cielo si aprì e le nuvole scomparvero, nel mentre l’oro aumentava di intensità. Il vento continuò a fischiare imperterrito per diversi minuti, costante anche quando il drago provò a sventolare il proprio ventaglio più volte, rimanendo a pochi metri di distanza dal suolo.  
Non cambiò molto, da quella condizione.  
Kuro arrischiò un’osservazione.  
-Sbaglio o c’è qualcosa che-  
Non riuscì a finire la frase, completata invece da Keito addossato a lui.  
-Che non va?  
Shu prese a sventolare con più convinzione, ma niente ancora cambiò. Provò anche a scendere sull’altare e fare un salto, ma anche in quel caso non accadde proprio nulla. Cambiò direzione al ventaglio, provò a chiamare la magia a sé – irradiò talmente tanta luce dorata da sembrare una piccola stella. Sembrò quasi che il cielo si rifiutasse di trarlo a sé.  
Midori espose subito la propria agitazione.  
-Cosa sta succedendo? Perché non prende il volo?  
Fu abbastanza chiaro per tutti che la prova era fallita, ben prima che il vento cominciasse a scemare.  
Ma a quel punto, il drago cominciò a dare segni di scompenso. Provò a risalire la corrente di vento dorato, finendo per essere buttato a terra con forza. Si rialzò e riprovò; riuscì anche ad andare più in alto, ma il vento lo cacciò di nuovo già, rigettandolo.  
Kuro si fece avanti, urlando.  
-Drago!  
Shu lo ignorò e riprovò a salire. Il suo volo si fece ben più agitato e irregolare, testardo quanto disperato. Non riuscì neanche a toccare le nuvole, e quando venne scaraventato a terra il suo atterraggio fu rovinoso: colpendo di schiena la pietra dell’altare, rimase immobile a rantolare per diversi secondi.  
Mika lasciò andare un gemito di terrore e abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di guardare oltre.  
Quando Shu provò ad alzarsi di nuovo, Kuro corse da lui.  
-Drago fermati!  
Shu non lo ascoltò neanche quella volta.  
Saltò dall’altare e spiccò il volo, le sue forze vennero però meno a neanche cinque metri di distanza dal suolo. Atterrò male e rimase rannicchiato a terra, con le gambe tremanti. Aveva lo sguardo sconvolto.  
Anche il resto del gruppo gli si avvicinò cauto, controllando le sue reazioni.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi gli fu accanto quasi subito, cercando di sollevarlo da terra. Più volte, Shu tentò di scacciare le sue mani e di non farsi toccare, in uno stato emotivo così terrorizzato da non avere nulla di razionale.  
Hasumi sospirò, affranto, e lui scoppiò con tutta la disperazione trasformata in rabbia cieca.  
-È inutile, per quante volte ci tenti.  
-No!  
-Il tuo ventaglio… no, forse tu sei troppo debole.  
-Sciocchezze! Ho mangiato adeguatamente negli ultimi tempi! Non ho mai saltato un pasto!  
Scacciò Kuro in mal modo, guardandolo torvo. Kuro ignorò questo suo gesto e riuscì finalmente a farlo alzare in piedi e a reggerlo con il proprio corpo.  
Il drago continuò a rispondere male a Keito, dritto davanti a lui.   
-La tua forma non è matura.  
-I draghi più giovani riescono a richiamare la scala d’oro senza problemi! Tu non sai niente, non dire niente allora!  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi intervenne in difesa del sacerdote, ma dovette trattenerlo quando cominciò a tremare di rabbia, impazzito. Shu strillò.  
-Shu, calmati! Hasumi sta solo cercando di-  
-Non sta aiutando e basta!  
Perse l’equilibrio e Kuro lo abbracciò d’istinto, per poi attirarlo a sé. Le dita lunghe del drago si aggrapparono in maniera spasmodica ai lembi della sua veste aperta, mentre lui stesso tentava di regolarizzare il proprio respiro. Guardò in alto in cielo, con odio.  
Keito dovette sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso per mantenere la calma.  
-Forse che qualcosa ti leghi a questa terra?  
Dacché il drago rivolse all’improvviso a lui tutto il proprio odio, il sacerdote si affrettò a fare una specificazione.  
-Un contratto. Tra te e i tuoi vecchi padroni.  
-Un… contratto?  
Asserì anche con un gesto del capo.  
-Le leggende che trattano dei draghi o di altre creature fantastiche parlano sempre di contratti. Ognuna delle controparti dona qualcosa, con modalità e termini precisi. Ci sarà un motivo per cui non hai mai potuto lasciare questa terra, no?  
Shu divenne rosso di rabbia e riprese a urlargli contro.  
-Perché mi rubavano tutta la magia prima che la potessi sviluppare e utilizzare per me!  
-Questo negli ultimi secoli, ma prima? Prima che ti facessero prigioniero?  
Si immobilizzò a quella domanda: non se lo ricordava affatto, ma sarebbe stato peggio per il suo orgoglio ammetterlo ad alta voce.  
Vedendo quell’attimo di incertezza, Midori pensò che si fosse calmato un poco e quindi intervenne.  
-Credo che il signor Hasumi abbia ragione. Ci dev’essere un vincolo che ti lega qui, tra gli esseri umani.  
Quello che però ottenne, con le sue parole – seppur premurose – fu di farlo infuriare maggiormente.  
-Un altro inganno della vostra razza! Un altro subdolo, vigliacco inganno!  
Cominciò a brillare ancora, quasi con violenza. Diede un colpo a Kuro con il proprio gomito, forte abbastanza da prenderlo di sorpresa e quindi allontanarlo. L’uomo dai capelli rossi tentò di riacchiapparlo, ma Shu volò letteralmente via dal suo raggio d’azione.  
-Drago!  
Shu respirava pesantemente, con le braccia alzate: stava richiamando a sé il vento, a stento aveva la forza di strillare al loro indirizzo.  
-Siete soltanto odiosi! Portate distruzione ovunque andiate! Guardate questo posto! Una volta era bellissimo, splendido! Ora, per colpa vostra, per l’incuria e l’arroganza della vostra specie, è tutto in rovina!  
Il vento fischiò, divenne tempesta e nuvole nere, divenne suoni di tuoni e lampi di luce.  
I suoi occhi brillarono, come i fari nella notte.  
-Dovreste estinguervi tutti!  
Souma fu quasi trascinato via; Keito lo prese prima che venisse scaraventato oltre la scalinata di pietra, e tenendolo per una mano si appiattì assieme a lui al suolo.  
Midori aveva una buona presa sulle gambe, ma dovette comunque aggrapparsi a un masso obliquo, conficcato di traverso nel terreno, per non venire spazzato via.  
Mika piantò gli zoccoli tra le pietre e tentò di urlare.  
-Oshi-san!  
Il drago non lo volle sentire.  
Cominciò a piovere forte, nella direzione del vento – gocce grosse, che diventavano via via sempre più simili a grandine.  
Prima che potesse peggiorare fino a essere irrecuperabile, Kuro lottò contro il vento e si avvicinò al drago. Urlò con tutte le proprie forze, quando ne fu in prossimità.  
-Shu!  
Il suo nome, solo e soltanto il suo nome.  
Lo vide, lo sentì. Anche se la tempesta infuriava, quell’uomo dai capelli rossi continuava ad andargli incontro, senza badare a nulla. Questo, forse, lo commosse abbastanza.  
La tempesta svanì così com’era stata richiamata e Shu atterrò di nuovo sulla pietra.  
Tremava, quando Kuro gli fu accanto.  
-Io- io voglio solo…  
L’uomo lo prese per le spalle, delicatamente, e il drago rosa cominciò a singhiozzare.  
-Voglio solo tornare a casa…   
Kuro non lo fermò quando si chinò sul suo petto e cominciò a piangere, di tristezza e di frustrazione.  
  
  
  
Si mosse contro la sua coscia, in un gesto istintivo: un sogno passeggero lo aveva agitato e ritrovare Kuro accanto a sé lo calmò molto. Recuperò il mantello che aveva come guanciale, senza accorgersi che l’uomo dai capelli rossi stava abbassando una mano al suo viso; alzò gli occhi quando sentì una carezza sullo zigomo.  
-Stai abbastanza comodo?  
Mosse appena il capo, addormentandosi subito con gli occhi ancora gonfi di pianto. Vederlo in quello stato tranquillizzò un poco Kuro, per quanto non riuscisse affatto a sciogliere la sua espressione indurita.  
Dall’altra parte del piccolo fuoco in mezzo alla stanza, Keito mosse la mano al viso per sistemarsi gli occhiali.  
-Questa è una brutta faccenda. Sempre assumendo che sia vero quanto presunto, che non è detto, significherebbe dover chiedere agli Itsuki di sciogliere il patto col drago. E non credo siano disposti a farlo.  
Souma accanto a lui asserì con la testa, gambe e braccia incrociate. Aveva gli occhi bassi, perché non riusciva a guardare in viso gli ospiti.  
Anche Mika aveva gli occhi bassi, ma la sua tristezza era evidente: con le orecchie equine abbassate tra i capelli, muoveva pianissimo la coda, a destra e a sinistra. Aveva ignorato il proprio cibo, lasciando la ciotola di riso praticamente intatta.  
Midori finì di masticare prima di parlare.  
-Gli Itsuki devono tutto al potere del drago. Hanno un potere consolidato nelle loro terre, si comportano come dei signori che amministrano qualsiasi cosa. Dispongono della polvere bianca per i raccolti, ingredienti per le medicine… ho sentito che per il loro favore la gente arriverebbe a uccidersi.  
-E non hanno protetto il drago stesso?  
-L’attuale capofamiglia è un po’… particolare. Ha tralasciato la cura dell’uovo, preso da diverse mire- Hanno sottovalutato il fatto che qualcuno lo potesse trovare, pur con tutte le coincidenze favorevoli.  
Guardò Kuro, che ripensando a quanto successo quella sera lontana non poté che dargli ragione.  
-È stato solo un caso che io mi sia ritrovato davanti a quella porta. Ogni via era sbarrata dalle guardie, ho dovuto crearmi una via di fuga prima di essere preso.  
Mika sospirò accanto a loro, ignorando Souma che tentava di avvicinargli la ciotola di riso per indurrlo a mangiare qualcosa.  
-È stato il destino a guidarti da Oshi-san.  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, fu Keito a fare l’infausta domanda.  
-Cosa gli facevano gli Itsuki?  
Midori tremò un poco e guardò di sfuggita il drago, ancora disteso accanto a Kuro. Stava dormendo, non avrebbe ascoltato parole in grado di rievocare cose bruttissime.  
Cercò di essere il più veloce possibile.  
-Non lo so di preciso, però ho sentito spesso parlare di sangue di drago per-  
-Sangue?  
-Sì. Ovviamente anche corna, scaglie, pelle! Penso che lo vivisezionassero. Contando che si autorigenera, deve essere stato una fonte di materia illimitata.  
Il vero orrore scosse tutti i presenti, che cominciarono a immaginare cosa quelle parole potevano significare. Shu non presentava alcuna ferita superficiale, significava che tutte le sue cicatrici erano interne – nell’animo.  
Kuro ringhiò.  
-Una tortura durata secoli.  
Souma, ancora molto scosso, toccò l’elsa della propria spada e sussurrò appena.  
-Quale patto può concedere una cosa del genere?  
Kuro scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi e rievocando cose che aveva cercato di seppellire nella propria mente.  
-Alcuni padroni sanno essere terribili. Basta che si dica “servilo”, oppure “soddisfa i suoi bisogni”, e loro ti tengono sotto controllo e ti annientano.  
A Keito sfuggì uno sguardo pieno di pietà, quando sentì quelle parole. Era sinceramente incuriosito, ma non fu abbastanza pronto a chiedergli quali fossero i suoi dolori e quali i suoi terribili ricordi.  
Midori appoggiò la propria ciotola vuota a terra, con una nuova luce negli occhi.  
-Dovremmo contattare la mia padrona. Lei è una Itsuki, potrebbe sciogliere il contratto.  
Tentò di sorridere ai propri compagni di viaggio.  
-Ci ha già aiutati molti, in passato.  
Keito però usò la logica per distruggere le sue aspettative.  
-Non credo funzioni. Non è la capofamiglia, non ha potere sul drago, e certo non lo erediterà dopo questa vicenda.  
Anche Mika cercò di essere propositivo, ma il sacerdote riservò a lui lo stesso trattamento.  
-Possiamo rapire il loro capofamiglia e obbligarlo a farlo!  
-Dubito che un piano tanto stupido possa funzionare.  
Calò di nuovo un silenzio sconfitto, in cui si sentiva soltanto lo scoppiettare della legna arsa dal fuoco. Fuori, il vento leggero spazzava l’ombra della notte sulle pietre dure del tempio.  
Dopo diversi ragionamenti, parlò anche l’uomo con i capelli rossi.  
-Lui parla sempre di duecento anni, ma è sceso cinquecento anni fa. Significa che all’inizio, il rapporto con gli Itsuki non era tanto terribile.  
Guardò il drago accanto a sé, traendo una sola conclusione.  
-Esistono e sono esistiti degli Itsuki buoni.  
Le sue parole, per quanto banali, fecero scattare alcune considerazioni nel cervello del sacerdote. Keito guardò Souma, come per verificare qualcosa che era solo nella sua testa, ma a uno sguardo incuriosito di lui parlò a tutti, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
-Potreste provare a evocare il fantasma del vecchio capofamiglia. Con i giusti mezzi e le giuste capacità, si possono richiamare le anime temporaneamente su questa terra, ma vi serve un negromante abbastanza capace.  
Questo animò i suoi ospiti, specialmente Kuro.  
-La ragazzina aveva parlato di certi Hibiki.  
Il sacerdote rabbrividì. Non aveva bellissimi ricordi di quella famiglia in particolare e questo sfuggì nel tono della sua voce.  
-Gli Hibiki? Sì, può fare al caso vostro, ma sono una delle cinque grandi famiglie del regno, alleati storici degli Itsuki. Sarà abbastanza difficile avere il loro appoggio.  
Altre considerazioni, altri brividi a stento trattenuti.  
-Si dice ci sia un reietto della famiglia, un tal Wataru Hibiki, a guardia di un antico cimitero nobiliare.  
-Dove si trova?  
-Molto più a nord di qui. Potreste provare con lui, ma certo non è garantito che possa funzionare o che vi dia ascolto.  
-Dobbiamo pur tentare. Non possiamo lasciare che gli Itsuki lo riprendano!  
Kuro ribadì il concetto con un ringhio e il fuoco rispose al suo spirito brillando di più.  
-Non lo permetterò.  
Keito sogghignò, colpito dall’autenticità delle sue emozioni.  
-Ti sei piuttosto affezionato a questo drago, vedo.  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi non rispose alle sue parole, ma abbassò lo sguardo. Qualcuno notò come, accanto a lui, Mika avesse preso in mano con entusiasmo la ciotola di riso e avesse cominciato a mangiare, ben contento e con la coda festante; Souma gli sorrise, avvicinandogli anche il piatto con le verdure bollite rimaste, perché se ne servisse a piacere.  
Kuro accarezzò piano il drago sul viso, con uno sguardo strano. Midori non fu il solo a vederlo.  
-Lo dovresti svegliare, per dirglielo.  
-Sembra stranamente tranquillo.  
-Beh, quando dorme addossato a te, lo è sempre. Non lo hai mai notato?  
-Dormo anche io, quando dorme lui.  
Ma era solo una scusa per mascherare l’imbarazzo di quella rivelazione.  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi scosse le spalle, terminando il discorso.  
-Ha bisogno di riposo, posso dirglielo anche domani mattina.  
Come a rispondere alle sue parole, il drago si mosse nel sonno e borbottò frasi sconnesse – prese tra le dita la mano di lui, per non farla più scappare via. Sembrava, finalmente, fare sogni beati.  



	9. Capitolo ottavo - Il topo

**Capitolo ottavo – Il topo**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il primo a uscire dal capanno fu Midori, che tremò quando un filo di vento particolarmente freddo gli accarezzò le caviglie scoperte: il richiamo a una nuova avventura. Mika sfrecciò al suo fianco, così da sgranchire le zampe rimaste rannicchiate per tutta la notte.  
Shu, Keito e Kuro uscirono assieme invece, con la calma posata di chi aveva ancora voglia di dormire ma non ne aveva invece il tempo.  
-Vi avremmo ospitati volentieri per qualche altro giorno.  
-Non possiamo stare troppo a lungo in un solo posto. Gli Itsuki potrebbero ricomparire da un momento all’altro.  
Kuro cercò di sorridergli, ammorbidendo di un poco l’espressione brusca.  
-Ma vi ringraziamo molto per l’ospitalità.  
Keito nascose la propria, invece, con il gesto di sistemarsi di nuovo gli occhiali sul naso.  
Fece cenno ai due sacchi sulle spalle dell’uomo e al piccolo sacco che il drago teneva stretto tra le braccia.  
-Per un paio di giorni, le scorte dovrebbero bastare.  
Shu fece un commento veloce, guardando di sottecchi il compagno dai capelli rossi.  
-Basta che qualcuno si moderi quando mangia.  
Kuro lo guardò malissimo, ma ormai i suoi sguardi non avevano il minimo potere di persuasione sul drago. Shu aveva ancora i segni del lungo pianto negli occhi appena gonfi, tuttavia aveva un’espressione decisa, risoluta: non avrebbe perso quell’opportunità di risolvere la faccenda.  
Keito lo guardò dritto in viso.  
-Arriverete al prossimo villaggio domani sera, se tutto va bene. La strada che prosegue verso il territorio degli Hibiki ha un solo ostacolo, ovvero il Fiume Verde. Ma se riuscite ad andare un poco più a est, troverete facilmente l’acqua più bassa e le correnti meno forti.  
Non altro, solo un piccolo cenno della testa.  
Midori e Mika si erano finalmente avvicinati ai tre, il più alto tra i due notò un piccolo particolare.  
-Dov’è finito il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi?  
Voleva salutarlo a dovere, prima di quella separazione.  
Mika fece per andare nel capanno a cercarlo, proprio quando Souma sbucò dalla porta con qualcosa in mano e cominciò a correre nella loro direzione.  
-Eccolo!  
Trafelato e rosso in volto, appena arrivato il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi consegnò il proprio fagotto direttamente nelle mani di Kuro.  
-Signor Kiryuu! Tenga!  
Senza dire nulla, l’uomo aprì il tessuto che racchiudeva l’oggetto.  
Sotto gli occhi di tutti, rivelò il fodero di un oggetto lungo, con un’impugnatura rossastra e lavorata finemente, sull’elsa in rilievo la testa di un drago con baffi d’oro. Rimasero tutti molto stupiti.  
-La tua spada?  
Souma scosse la testa, facendo vedere il fianco da cui pendeva ancora la propria arma.  
-No, non la mia! La spada del vecchio guardiano del tempio, la persona che mi ha insegnato tutto quello che so! Può essere utile avere un’arma, per difendersi!  
Keito intervenne, rivolgendosi esclusivamente al proprio compagno.  
-Souma, sei sicuro di volergliela dare? Non hai sempre detto che, una volta diventato abbastanza bravo, l’avresti ereditata a tua volta?  
-La mia vita è ancora lunga, signor Hasumi, ma attualmente sono ancora inesperto.  
Souma sorrideva, carico di sicurezza.  
-Nelle sue mani sarà usata con saggezza, per un giusto scopo.  
Kuro guardò lui, poi guardò la spada. La tolse dalla sua protezione e fece passare le dita sulla lama sottile – era ancora ben affilata. L’afferrò con entrambe le mani e la sollevò in aria, fino a che un raggio stanco di sole non rimbalzò sul suo ferro. Decisamente migliore di quella che aveva rotto contro Mikejima.  
Keito era ancora un po’ preoccupato.  
-La sai usare?  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi avrebbe voluto rispondergli in maniera sarcastica, invece fece un passo di lato, dove non c’era nessuno a impedirgli i movimenti. Con precisione, la spada ricalcò il suo movimento e, scendendo nel vuoto, colpì un avversario invisibile.  
Le sue parole non fecero che confermare quanto pensato da tutti.  
-Da piccolo, mio padre mi insegnò diversi tipi di lotta. A mani nude, ma anche con la spada.  
-Sei una persona istruita, quindi.  
Alla fine, l’uomo sorrise a Souma, davvero grato del dono.  
-Ti ringrazio. È molto bella.  
Souma sorrise, rimanendo in silenzio.  
Mentre Mika si faceva indietro per avere spazio e quindi trasformarsi nell’enorme cavallo che era, l’ultimo a rimanere accanto ai due sacerdoti, sempre affiancato da Kuro, fu proprio il drago.  
Guardò il sacerdote in viso, come l’altro aveva fatto con lui.  
-Non è stato… troppo brutto rimanere qui. Per quanto persino la stanza dove venivo rinchiuso era più grande di quella-  
Kuro gli tirò una gomitata, che lo fece boccheggiare dalla sorpresa.  
-Dovresti ringraziare e basta.  
Shu arrossì, guardandolo male.  
Keito trattenne a stento un’espressione soddisfatta quando Shu, rifiutandosi di abbassare lo sguardo, balbettò caparbio una sola, unica parola.  
-G-grazie.  
Keito allora gli sorrise e questo lo fece arrossire ancora di più. Ma volse lo sguardo altrove, con un’improvvisa attenzione: i suoi sensi da drago avevano percepito un rumore lontano.  
-Si sta avvicinando qualcosa.  
Si voltarono tutti in quella direzione, anche il grosso cavallo.  
Souma, abituato alle fattezze della valle, riuscì meglio di tutti a identificare l’unico dettaglio strano che c’era.  
-Vedo che qualcosa di molto grosso si muove, sulle montagne nere.  
I quattro viaggiatori si guardarono l’un l’altro, capendo all’istante cosa stesse accadendo.  
Midori salì in fretta sulla schiena di Mika e gli altri tre fecero lo stesso, mentre Keito cercava ancora di capire cosa stesse accadendo.  
-La tigre!  
-La tigre?  
-Il guardiano che gli Itsuki avevano posto al mio uovo! Sta arrivando qua!  
-Quella cosa è una tigre! Ma è-  
-Spaventosamente grossa, veloce e feroce.  
La paura si fece strada nell’espressione del sacerdote. Se quella cosa che vedevano da lontano era un animale, significava davvero che era spaventosamente grande vista da vicino. Quindi gli Itsuki avevano un reale potere, non erano gonfi solo di una gloria immeritata.  
Si leccò le labbra e si sistemò gli occhiali – bastò poi un’occhiata veloce a Souma per verificare di non essere solo.  
-Correte via! Noi cercheremo di trattenerla!  
-Come?  
-Andate!  
Non diede spiegazioni e i quattro non ebbero tempo per chiedergliene. Mika partì al galoppo quando la tigre aveva già raggiunto la parte più bassa della valle e stava quindi avanzando in discesa verso di loro. Alzava un fumo nero, dietro di sé.  
Il sacerdote affiancò il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi, con tutto il corpo rigido.  
-Sei pronto, Kanzaki?  
-Certo!  
Quindi, Keito posizionò le mani davanti a sé, per richiamare l’energia del chakra. I suoi mala cominciarono ad illuminarsi, pallino dopo pallino, fino a creare una corona di luce a più strati attorno al collo. Anche Souma agì: estrasse la spada dal proprio fodero e si mise in posizione di difesa; i caratteri sull’elsa e sulla lama stessa cominciarono a illuminarsi a propria volta, in risposta alla concentrazione del ragazzo.  
La tigre ormai era vicinissima, avanzava visibile e i suoi passi si percepivano distintamente nel tremore della terra.  
Keito lo richiamò di nuovo.  
-Sei pronto?  
Non ci fu neanche il tempo di un cenno, perché la tigre era già troppo vicina.  
La spada e i mala si azionarono assieme: per mezzo del movimento di quella, i mala poterono sprigionare la loro forza, quindi creare una barriera che imprigionò la tigre come in una gabbia. L’animale, preso alla sprovvista, non riuscì a frenare in tempo e andò a sbattere contro la barriera magica, rimbalzando indietro. Il colpo fu tale che perse persino la forma animale e divenne umano. Alzò una mano – pendeva al suo polso un amuleto rosso, brillante quanto il fuoco – e si tenne la testa sulla parte lesa, quando guardò i due sacerdoti con espressione dolorante.  
-Ahi ahi ahi ahi… questa non me l’aspettavo proprio… Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che un bonzo e il suo apprendista si sarebbero messi in mezzo…  
Keito, circondato ancora dalla luce magica, si rivolse all’uomo con tono aggressivo.  
-Da qui non te ne andrai!  
Kaoru ridacchiò, facendo però schioccare la coda in aria.  
Indicò con un cenno il ragazzo accanto a lui, che reggeva la propria spada con il corpo in tensione.  
-Io ne dubito… quello lì, con i capelli lunghi, possiede una magia debole. Non sarà in grado di trattenermi a lungo. Sarò presto libero.  
Keito lanciò un’occhiata veloce al proprio fianco, preoccupato. Anche lui sapeva che Souma non era ancora un sacerdote provetto, ma non pensava che questo fosse tanto evidente – forse aveva sottovalutato il proprio nemico, ben al di sopra delle loro possibilità.  
-Kanzaki?  
Souma aveva già la fronte sudata, rispose con fatica.  
-Userò tutte le mie energie per resistere, signor Hasumi.  
L’uomo biondo sorrise ai due, sistemandosi meglio a terra. Come un grosso gatto, si acciambellò sopra una pietra calda guardandoli con scherno.  
-Beh, io aspetterò qua. Così, quando tu sarai stanco, io sarò bello riposato e potrò partire all’inseguimento con tutte le mie forze.  
I due sacerdoti si scambiarono l’ennesima occhiata: sarebbe stata una dura lotta, per loro.  
  
  
  
Al galoppo, Mika percorse tutta la valle nera fino ad arrivare al suo termine, quindi proseguì su una lunga radura circondata da un orizzonte ricco di monti, oltre le basse nuvole grigiastre. Il sole faticava a uscire dalle nubi, rimaneva protetto al di là di quella barriera di vapore e condensa.  
Kuro, seduto in groppa al cavallo, litigava con la lunga coda rosa del drago, che si trovava tra i loro due corpi. Non era più piccola e quando Shu si stringeva a lui, portandosi all’indietro, gli premeva contro il ventre.  
Infastidito, guardò dietro di loro, cercando di scorgere qualcosa da lontano.  
-Quella tigre…  
Midori, dietro di lui, ebbe un brivido.  
-Sfruttiamo il vantaggio che ci hanno dato! Kagehira, corri più veloce che puoi!  
Il cavallo rispose alla sua richiesta e accelerò, per quanto gli fosse possibile. I tre passeggeri si tennero tutti più stretti gli uni agli altri, e stretti anche alla criniera dell’animale, per non essere sbalzati via. Se fossero caduti, non solo si sarebbero fatti terribilmente male, ma avrebbero certo rallentato quella fuga.  
Kuro si abbassò sul drago.  
-Tu la conosci, quella tigre?  
-Veniva a parlare con me, quando si sentiva solo.  
Fece una pausa, cercando di urlare contro il vento che gli riempiva la bocca.  
-Il suo nome è Kaoru Hakaze e serve gli Itsuki da diversi secoli, almeno trecento anni.  
Midori sospirò, poco più indietro. Anche Shu sentiva le sue braccia attorno al petto di Kuro, perché premevano contro le sue scapole.  
-Ne parli come se fosse una brava persona! È il tuo guardiano, quello che non ti permetteva di scappare!  
Il drago gli diede una risposta secca, molto brusca.  
-Lo so benissimo chi è! Pensi davvero che non lo odi con tutto me stesso? Lui ha tradito gli esseri magici, la sua stessa razza! Ha tradito persino la persona che serviva prima degli Itsuki!  
Kuro appoggiò le mani ai suoi fianchi e lo sistemò un poco più indietro, perché il ventre del drago aderisse quasi al corpo del cavallo. In quel modo, era più comodo per tutti e tre, ma l’uomo dai capelli rossi dovette abbassarsi di più per parlargli ancora e sentire le sue risposte.  
-Chi serviva, prima?  
-Era uno dei guerrieri dei Sakuma, gli attuali governanti del nostro mondo.  
-Come mai li ha traditi? Cosa è successo?  
-I dettagli non me li ricordo, tuttavia c’è stata una grande battaglia, e lui ne ha preso parte.  
Intervenne anche la voce di Mika, alta come un raglio.  
-Mi ricordo anche io, Oshi-san! Fu la battaglia che sancì il patto tra le cinque famiglie!  
Midori sospirò e sbuffò, alle loro parole.  
Si sentiva in lui una stanchezza forse esagerata, ma un poco ridimensionata rispetto agli inizi del viaggio: senza che se ne rendesse davvero conto, era cambiato un poco. Solo di un poco.  
-Esseri magici, umani magici, le cinque famiglie… il mondo è troppo complesso! Troppo complicato! Davvero, una seccatura immane!  
Il drago non riuscì a lanciargli un’occhiataccia, piuttosto prese l’occasione per parlare.  
-Da che esiste la magia, esiste il potere e la lotta per esso. Non è poi così strano. Gli esseri umani si sono adattati a un mondo che li avrebbe sovrastati e hanno fatto proprie armi che hanno garantito loro la sopravvivenza su questa terra, e anche il suo dominio.  
Kuro sorrise, guardando le corna di Shu.  
Frenò a stento l’istinto di toccarlo, tenendo invece la mano salda alla criniera di Mika – lo divertì molto la risposta di lui, così piccata.  
-Si dice che chi possegga la magia sia in un qualche modo legato agli dei.  
-Sciocchezze! Gli dei non esistono!  
L’aria si fece appena più fresca e pulita. Quando il sole sbucò dalle nuvole, la prateria risplendette del proprio verde raggiante e la terra morbida si fece via via sempre più lineare, regolare.  
Oltre un boschetto e un’altra collina, si sentirono i primi rumori di cascata e di acqua.  
-Siamo arrivati al fiume!  
File di sassi cominciarono a mescolarsi alla sterpaglia, fino a coprire quasi del tutto il suolo. Il rumore degli zoccoli, contro quelle piccole pietre tonde, risuonava molto più chiaro.  
Arrivarono quindi a un dirupo, davanti al quale il cavallo si fermò. Incuriosito, andò sul ciglio, da dove risaliva il rumore allegro del fiume. Oltre quindici metri di profondità, la gola aveva le pareti lisce e correva verso il mare come una vena – il sole faceva risplendere la superficie dell’acqua che ribolliva di schiuma biancastra a ogni piccola cascatella, scorrendo velocissima.  
Midori fu l’unico a fare un commento ovvio.  
-Com’è ripido…  
Kuro diede però un colpo di tacco al cavallo, che nitrì burbero.  
-Andiamo a est! Dovremmo trovare un passaggio, se quello che il sacerdote ha detto è vero!  
Mika nitrì e sbuffò, fece dondolare la coda come per scacciare qualcosa e poi ripartì al galoppo.  
Videro la roccia della gola farsi sempre più chiara, il letto venire animato da altre cascate di piccole dimensioni, sassi sporgenti e altro, fino a che la parte opposta del dirupo poi non cominciò una lunga discesa, per diventare quasi piatto. Tra le due parti, la differenza di altezza fu notevole per un bel tratto – si vide una prateria distesa per interminabili chilometri, colori di verde e di giallo e di terra da campi a perdita d’occhio. In fondo a tutto quello, c’era il territorio degli Hibiki.  
All’improvviso, il drago scattò.  
-La tigre!  
Midori e Kuro quindi scattarono a propria volta, voltandosi all’indietro per vedere: il rumore del fiume aveva coperto quello della tigre, che già si vedeva all’orizzonte.  
-È già qui? È velocissima!  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi gridò al cavallo, agitato.  
-Kagehira!  
Il cavallo accelerò per quanto gli fu possibile, correndo sempre verso sud.  
La tigre fu presto dietro di loro, vicinissima al precipizio. Ma per quanto il cavallo corresse veloce, la bestia dietro di loro continuava a prendere terreno – sempre di più, sempre di più. Era irrefrenabile, mossa da un’energia mai vista.  
Midori, disperato forse più degli altri, fece per primo qualcosa: scosse il drago, terrorizzato.  
-Prendi la mia energia!  
Shu gli rivolse un’occhiata davvero significativa, ma non gli chiese ragioni della richiesta. Toccò i suoi polsi e fece scorrere la magia dorata per le sue vene, in modo che l’energia fluisse fino al cavallo. Kuro lo trattenne per le braccia, in modo che non cadesse all’indietro quando non ebbe più forza.  
Così, il cavallo prese ancora velocità, eppure non bastò. Anche la tigre, questa volta preparata, cominciò a brillare, assumendo energia da una diversa fonte. Shu guardò indietro e notò qualcosa brillare alla sua zampa anteriore, quindi capì: un amuleto fattogli dai Sakasaki. La paura montò anche nel suo petto.  
-Non molla!  
Il cavallo sentì la paura del suo padrone e ne ebbe paura a propria volta. A differenza di Shu, però, Mika era ancora meno razionale e si lasciava prendere dal panico molto più facilmente.  
Questo lo portò a guardare di lato e prendere una decisione decisamente drastica.  
-Tenetevi forte!  
Il cavallo balzò, con tutti i suoi passeggeri. Qualcuno urlò, invano.  
-Kagehira, cosa-  
Non si sentì più nulla: i quattro caddero in acqua e furono trascinati via dalla fortissima corrente.  
  
  
  
Mika riprese forma umana appena toccata l’acqua, incapace di mantenere la propria forma animale per colpa della paura. Questo lo portò a sprofondare di più e a raggiungere la corrente più veloce, che lo mantenne in basso per lunghi minuti prima di farlo risalire in superficie e respirare di nuovo. Cercò di urlare, ma l’acqua glielo impediva – si manteneva a galla a stento, non vedeva più nulla.  
Midori aveva perso i sensi per colpa dell’urto e del fatto che aveva già poca energia. Il fiume fu impietoso anche con lui e cercò di trascinarlo nel proprio ventre. Andò a sbattere contro il sasso che emergeva dall’acqua, ma non venne trattenuto. Però, questo suo momentaneo rallentamento fu utile a Kuro, che ancora cosciente ne afferrò il braccio e riuscì a tenerlo a sé. La corrente lo trascinò in basso per diversi metri, prima che lui riuscisse ad emergere.  
Cercò di sollevarsi un poco, ma non vide nessuno altro. Allora gridò.  
-Drago! Cavallo! Dove siet-  
Un’altra onda lo spinse in basso, assieme al suo carico.  
Rotolò oltre un dislivello, che lo fece balzare in aria come un salmone goffo. Midori quasi gli scivolò tra le dita, ma il colpo di un tronco sulla schiena lo spinse contro di lui, permettendogli di recuperarlo e tenerlo stretto.  
I suoi polmoni erano in fiamme – tutto il corpo gli faceva malissimo e a stento riusciva a rimanere cosciente.  
Sentì finalmente una voce conosciuta, che cercava di chiamarlo.  
-Kiryuu! Kiryuu!  
Alzò lo sguardo e vide il drago rosa volare sopra il pelo dell’acqua, fuori dal fiume: era riuscito a spiccare il volo prima di cadere assieme ai compagni. Agitò il proprio braccio, nel tentativo di farsi vedere, perché ogni volta che apriva bocca le sue guance venivano riempite da acqua piena di sabbia.  
Il drago lo vide e volò veloce da lui, tentando di afferrare la sua mano. Kuro però, lo respinse, perché aveva paura di trascinarlo nel fiume a propria volta e a quel punto sarebbe stato ben difficile salvarsi tutti e tre.  
Shu sulle prime non capì cosa l’altro volesse, rimase a svolazzare sopra di lui seguendone il percorso; lo vide sbattere contro altri tronchi, lo vide salire e scendere dalla superficie più volte, gridando sempre il suo nome.  
Finalmente, gli venne un’idea. Lo superò di diversi metri e cercò con lo sguardo qualcosa che dalla riva dell’acqua potesse aiutarlo. Vide quindi il tronco abbattuto di un albero, che dal fianco del fiume poi cadeva con arbusti ancora pieni di foglie sul fiume.  
Lo toccò con entrambe le mani: il tronco si illuminò d’oro e i suoi rami si sporsero sull’acqua, allungandosi un poco. Kuro lo vide anche da lontano, trascinando il corpo incosciente di Midori riuscì a portarsi da quella parte del fiume con molto sforzo. Quando l’uomo dai capelli rossi passò sotto la chioma dell’albero, al primo ramo la mano gli scivolò, mentre al secondo rimase ben salda. Il drago fece muovere ancora l’albero, in modo che i rami assicurassero i corpi dei due uomini e non li facessero andare via con la corrente.  
Shu e Kuro si lanciarono un solo sguardo. Poi, il drago rosa li lasciò, correndo di nuovo lungo il fiume alla ricerca di Mika.  
Si abbassò fino a sfiorare l’acqua, per prendere velocità. I suoi occhi magici vedevano tutto ciò che galleggiava, ma non riuscivano a scorgere il suo cavallo. Temette davvero che la corrente lo avesse spinto sul fondo e gli stesse impedendo di riemergere. Fece una capriola in alto, prese velocità e poi si tuffò. Per il breve tratto che percorse prima di riemergere in fretta – impedendo così all’acqua veloce di imprigionarlo – non vide nulla. Provò di nuovo, poco più in là, ma ancora nulla.  
Sentì il rumore di una cascata più alta delle altre e questo gli fece molta paura. Si alzò in volo cercando con lo sguardo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che potesse assomigliare a Mika, solo dopo aver guardato a lungo scorse una figuretta terrorizzata che tentava di sventolare un braccio rotto.  
Era vicinissimo al limite della cascata.  
Shu si tuffò in picchiata verso il fiume, rimanendo sul pelo dell’acqua. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta a prenderlo prima del volo – l’acqua poteva ancora trascinarlo sul fondo, impedendogli di salvarlo in ogni caso.  
Ancora pochi metri e sarebbe stato perso.  
Poi, all’improvviso, da un tronco sporgente, arrivò una figuretta smilza e piccolina, che si aggrappò circondando il tronco con le gambe e si calò sul fiume, pescando al volo il povero cavallo imbizzarrito. Riuscì a trattenerlo per quei pochi secondi perché Shu arrivasse e li prendesse al volo, trasportando entrambi sulla riva ferma del fiume.  
Mika sputò acqua per diversi secondi, tremando tutto. Shu gli fu subito accanto, tenendolo per le spalle e guardando apprensivo la sua espressione sconvolta.  
-Woooooooooooooo non avevo mai volato prima! Che bello!  
Shu e Mika si girarono nel medesimo momento, a guardare quel ragazzetto: era piccolo, con capelli corti e castani, due insoliti occhi giallastri e quattro paia di baffi che partivano dal naso. Un topino.  
Il drago rosa non aveva energie per essere gentile, quindi sputò con molta cattiveria una domanda.  
-E tu chi diamine saresti?  
  
  
  
Kuro zoppicava sorreggendo il corpo ancora incosciente di Midori, mentre seguiva il piccolo topo tra tutti quegli arbusti e rami bassi. La vegetazione, da quel lato del fiume, era rigogliosa: un ottimo nascondiglio per le tane degli animaletti piccoli.  
Dall’altra parte del ragazzo, Shu teneva alzata anche la seconda spalla, cercando di muoversi al ritmo del compagno. Mika li seguiva da dietro, silenzioso e mesto reggendosi il braccio ferito, divorato da sensi di colpa enormi.  
A un certo punto, Mitsuru saltellò.  
-Siamo arrivati! Siamo arrivati!  
Per la contentezza, sfrecciò avanti e indietro, sorpassandoli da ogni direzione. Il piccolo gruppo si fermò al limite di un ammasso di pietre, senza però capire dove dirigersi. Il topolino allora si arrampicò veloce, facendo loro strada.  
Nascosta in una zona d’ombra, nell’incrocio di due massi molto grossi, si trovava l’entrata di una tana. Mitsuru entrò per primo, per andare ad accendere il fuoco – un altro intreccio di pietra formava una sorta di caminetto tale che l’interno della grotta non fosse mai occupato da troppo fumo. Scivolò dentro per primo Mika, così da aiutare gli altri due a issare Midori.  
Mitsuru stese un lenzuolo sul terriccio morbido e fresco, dove adagiare il corpo.  
Si riunirono tutti attorno alle fiamme vive, ancora bagnati e infreddoliti. Mitsuru sembrava fermo in un punto, ma continuava ad agitarsi, troppo felice.  
-È bello avere compagnia, ogni tanto! Da queste parti non viene quasi nessuno!  
Kuro tremava appena, si teneva le mani sulle spalle e strofinava cercando di riscaldarsi un poco. Decise di togliersi la maglia e i pantaloni bagnati, per asciugarli e non rimanere con i panni fradici addosso, lasciando solo la collana dei mala a pendere sul suo petto nudo; gli altri due ne imitarono l’esempio.  
Poi guardò il topo.  
-Dove ci troviamo, esattamente?  
-Sponda est del Fiume Verde! All’incrocio degli Hibiki e dei Sakuma!  
Mitsuru dondolò con tutto il corpo, incapace davvero di stare fermo.  
-Qui a pochi passi c’è il Lago delle ninfee, basta camminare sempre dritto!  
Il drago e l’uomo dai capelli rossi si scambiarono uno sguardo veloce, ignorando l’ultimo commento del ragazzino.  
-Ci siamo avvicinati un pochino alla meta…  
Il topolino mosse i baffi, fu Mika il primo a notare le sue orecchiette tonde tra i capelli castani, quando parlò ancora.  
-Come mai vi siete tuffati nel fiume? Cioè, è una cosa super coraggiosa! Ma ho visto che non sapete nuotare tanto bene!  
Kuro fu l’unico dei tre che ebbe voglia e forza di rispondere a tutte le sue domande.  
Neanche la sua lingua stava ferma, a quanto pareva.  
-Stavamo scappando da qualcuno.  
-Da qualcuno? E da chi? È caduto nel fiume anche lui?  
-Ci stava inseguendo una tigre gigante.  
-Una tigre! Wooooooooooooooooooo, non se ne vedono spesso in giro! Dev’essere stata una lotta dura! Ma come mai vi inseguiva? Voleva catturarvi o mangiarvi?  
-Diciamo di sì.  
-Beh, dovete fare attenzione! Dicono che le tigri siano più forti quando è alto il sole!  
Shu tentò di zittirlo, con un certo sgarbo.  
-Lo sappiamo!  
Guardò in basso, alla base del fuocherello allegro. In realtà, era solo sconvolto, ancora impaurito e infreddolito. La sua lunga coda rosa tremava.  
Il topo si offese un poco, appiattì le proprie orecchie al capo. Ma il sentimento durò solo qualche istante: si allungò nella sua direzione, annusandolo. Il drago, avvicinato a quel modo, si comportò in modo strano, davvero singolare, perché rimase immobile a fissarlo – e pian piano le sue guance si colorarono di un rosa sbiadito. Gli fece uno strano sorriso intenerito.  
Validato a quel modo, il topolino tornò a parlare.  
-Tra qualche giorno ci sarà anche l’eclissi, quindi sarà ancora più forte! Che paura deve fare!  
-Eclissi?  
-Sì! Luce e ombra che si uniscono e fermano il tempo che sia giorno che notte!  
Shu e Kuro si guardarono ancora, ben più preoccupati di prima. Il tremore dei loro corpi si fermò a quel punto, perché la mente stava seguendo pensieri tortuosi.  
Il topo si agitò vicino al fuoco, tanto da farlo ballare.  
-Ma ora siete qui con me, in questa tana! Siete al riparo, nessuno può trovarvi qua! Siete fuori da ogni pericolo! Se avete fame posso raccogliere qualche frutto, ce ne sono taaaaaaaaaaaaaaantissimi qui attorno!  
Scattò in piedi e fece una giravolta.  
Mika a quel punto parlò, interrompendo il proprio mutismo così intriso di senso di colpa.  
-Ho un po’ fame…  
Mitsuru gli sorrise e sfrecciò fuori dalla caverna.  
-Torno super velocissimo!  
Ci fu di nuovo silenzio.  
Lo sguardo preoccupato del drago tornò sopra Kuro, che rispose con prontezza.  
-Eclissi…  
-Dobbiamo fare tutto prima di quel momento, altrimenti sarà la fine per noi. La tigre non ci darà tregua.  
Mika scosse il capo, frastornato.  
-Tutte queste disavventure una dietro l’altra… sembra quasi che una divinità malevola si stia divertendo a tramare ostacoli per noi….  
Il drago, accanto a lui, lo accarezzò sulla schiena, per confortarlo un poco. Aveva rischiato di perderlo per sempre un’altra volta, fu molto felice di sentire il suo corpo contro il proprio palmo.  
-Non c’è un modo per combatterla?  
-Non lo so…  
Kuro borbottò, provò anche a muoversi per sgranchirsi un poco le gambe ma il suo piede gli faceva ancora male. Ringhiò, afferrando con ira impotente la propria caviglia.  
Dopo averlo guardato per qualche secondo, il drago si alzò e lo raggiunse.  
-Aspetta.  
Sotto i suoi occhi, si morse tanto forte da cominciare a far sanguinare il polso.  
Questo lo spaventò molto, tanto da fargli fare un balzo di sorpresa.  
-Cosa stai-  
Dove le gocce di sangue colarono sul piede ferito, la pelle si illuminò d’oro. Bastarono pochissime gocce e la ferita del drago si rimarginò, così anche quella dell’uomo.  
Kuro provò ad alzarsi e ci riuscì senza sforzo e senza dolore. Fece anche qualche passo come prova: era perfettamente guarito.  
Guardò il drago con un misto di sentimenti confusi, di riconoscenza e di ammirazione. Shu arrossì di fronte alla sua espressione, ma non ebbe modo di dirgli niente perché il topolino era tornato e aveva ricominciato a urlare, con le braccia piene di ogni tipo di frutto.  
-Wooooooooooooooooooo! Ma allora sei un vero drago!  
  
  
  
Svegliatosi e guarito dal sangue di drago, Midori si era ritrovato nella situazione di dover sopportare tutta la curiosità del piccolo topolino, che lo aveva investito con un fiume in piena di parole e monologhi interminabili, oltre cento domande in un secondo. Così, vide impotente l’uomo dai capelli rossi allontanarsi e uscire dall’imboccatura storta della caverna, senza poter dire o fare nulla.  
Kuro salì le rocce al buio della notte, raggiungendo il drago rosa che si era appollaiato su una pietra dura un poco più sporgente delle altre. Qualche piccola incisione lasciava intendere che il topo ci avesse già passato diverso tempo, prima d’allora.  
Shu lo accolse con un sonoro sbuffo.  
-Lì dentro non si respira! È tutto così piccolo! Proprio a misura di topo!  
Kuro borbottò e accennò un sorriso, ma non gli rispose.  
Così, il drago gli fece una domanda diretta, perché non gli piaceva per niente quel suo silenzio.  
-Tu perché non riesci a dormire, invece?  
-Ho ancora il sapore dell’acqua in gola, mi dà fastidio.  
-Mi dispiace, quello non lo posso guarire.  
Lo disse con troppa cattiveria, senza volerlo fare davvero. Se ne risentì, quindi si chiuse in un abbraccio a se stesso.  
Kuro lo guardò: la luce della luna rendeva ancora più chiare le sue corna, ormai di una certa dimensione, e ingentiliva molto il profilo del suo viso già dolce. Si sporse verso di lui.  
-Andiamo a vedere il lago? È notte, dovremmo essere al sicuro.  
Il drago ebbe qualche dubbio, un attimo di titubanza.  
-Magari gli Itsuki hanno mandato anche altri uomini-  
-Staremo attenti.  
Gli porse una mano piena di calli, con un sorriso sincero. Shu alzò e abbassò lo sguardo una sola volta, prima di rispondere alla sua stretta.  
Scendere da quella montagnola di sassi fu semplice, farsi strada per quella fitta boscaglia un po’ meno. Il concetto di dritto, poi, in un posto dove non c’erano sentieri né segnalazioni era piuttosto ambiguo, senza contare che la notte non aiutava affatto.  
Shu si lamentò presto, com’era prevedibile.  
-Sembra una giungla! Non vedo niente!  
Cadde anche un paio di volte, mentre sobbalzò quando qualcosa di viscido scivolò contro la sua bella coda ritta. Kuro andò di faccia contro un paio di ragnatele e il drago si rifiutò di aiutarlo a liberarsi dei loro coinquilini.  
In qualche modo, raggiunsero il lago: una distesa limpida di acqua cristallina, puntellata da piante basse e foglie lisce di fiori dischiusi. C’era un rumore tranquillo: le lucciole ciondolavano a poca distanza dal pelo dell’acqua, quasi specchiandosi.  
Kuro lo abbracciò senza aspettare una sua reazione.  
-Questo è molto bello da vedere.  
Il drago si appoggiò a lui, ma il suo sguardo era incollato al lago, all’aria limpida e aperta.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi intuì qualcosa, specialmente quando vide la sua coda muoversi agitata e sventolare il pendaglio d’oro.  
-Vai. Non aspettare. Non c’è nessuno qui.  
Shu lo guardò con occhi lucidi.  
Si liberò a malincuore dell’abbraccio e fece un passo in avanti, per emergere dalla boscaglia scura. Fu vicino al lago, proseguendo i suoi piedi si appoggiarono sull’acqua senza mai farlo cadere oltre la superficie – ci camminava sopra, a ogni tocco leggero cerchi concentrici si irradiavano per metri e metri.  
Rise e poi spiccò il volo, libero. Corse velocissimo verso le nuvole, si lasciò andare fino quasi a toccare terra ma poi riprese il controllo. Sfrecciò, fece capriole, alzò dal pelo dell’acqua onde che smossero tutto. Persino un pesce, vedendolo tanto allegro, rispose alla sua gioia e guizzò fuori dall’acqua quando passò sopra di lui; il drago lo ringraziò con una giravolta.  
Kuro sorrideva quando Shu tornò da lui, atterrandogli davanti come una fata.  
-Vuoi venire anche tu?  
Le sue spalle furono scosse da una risata.  
-Mi reggi, questa volta?  
-Sono molto più forte di quello che ero!  
Rise ancora, ma per fargli capire la risposta alzò le braccia e fece un passo verso di lui. Shu fu più rapido: spiccò il volo e lo prese da dietro, per le ascelle.  
Fu differente. La presa di Shu era molto più salda, il corpo di Kuro assicurato al suo per mezzo di una strana forza che l’uomo riconobbe poi essere la magia.  
Il drago prese velocità, si appiattì orizzontalmente – Kuro vide scorrere sul pelo dell’acqua il proprio riflesso e rise all’espressione sconvolta che si vide in volto. Salì all’improvviso, ruotando e ruotando ancora; le nuvole furono così vicine, a un certo punto, e il mondo così piccolo e meraviglioso. Tintinnò qualcosa, il drago salì ancora.  
Si immersero in una nuvola bassa, distruggendone la forma. Kuro rise un sacco, anche quando il drago scese in picchiata e lo portò lontano dal lago, lontano dalla tana del topo, vicino al fiume e poi tornò indietro. Rimbalzò sul lago e infine atterrarono, rotolando, sull’altra sponda, sull’erba alta e morbida di un prato.  
Kuro gli rotolò addosso.  
-È bellissimo! Tu sei bellissimo!  
Lo vide ancora, e capì cosa fosse successo nel cielo.  
Sugli zigomi si erano dipinti due segni rossi e i suoi occhi si erano fatti più suadenti, sottili. Le corna erano cresciute e il suo bell’abito si era addobbato di qualche fiocco e ricami d’oro, i guanti neri rifiniti di diversi decori. Intuì che quella fosse la sua versione definitiva.  
Il drago era rosso in volto.  
-Tutto questo non sarebbe successo se tu non mi avessi salvato, quella notte.  
Si mosse sull’erba, apparentemente a disagio.  
Non riuscì a guardarlo negli occhi mentre continuava a parlare.  
-Ti devo… la mia vita, Kiryuu. Grazie.  
Si strinse a lui, balbettò molto.  
Kuro stesso sentì caldo al proprio viso, percependolo così agitato contro di sé.  
-M-ma non è per gratitudine che sto facendo questo.  
-Questo?  
-Sei sempre stato onesto con me! Mi hai difeso e protetto, e poi- poi sei stato gentile! E anche prima, quando ti ho guarito, non è perché me lo hai chiesto tu! Mi ha fatto piacere-  
Lo interruppe, prima che continuasse a parlare a vanvera.  
-Questo cosa?  
Il drago si morse le labbra, dubbioso.  
Si sporse appena sull’erba, rimanendo disteso sul proprio fianco. Bastò un bocco leggero sulla sua bocca, poi scappò veloce.  
-Questo.  
Era rossissimo, così come si sentiva Kuro.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi però sentiva anche un tipo di forza sconosciuto, che mosse la sua mano prima che riuscisse a fermarla. Gli prese il capo e lo avvicinò a sé.  
-Kiryu-  
Un secondo bacio, più lungo. Lo guardò in viso, mentre percepiva la sua forma e il suo sapore, il suo calore. Sentì il corpo di lui sciogliersi contro il proprio, pian piano, e ne provò un piacere strano, irrinunciabile. Le mani del drago salirono al suo viso, per accarezzarlo.  
Si separarono dopo qualche minuto, con gli sguardi lucidi.  
Kuro si issò sopra i gomiti, arrivando a sovrastarlo; la collana dei mala penzolò tra di loro, accarezzando piano il petto del drago. Shu fu imbarazzato dalle evidenti intenzioni dell’uomo e cercò di fermarlo quando l’altro fece per calarsi su di lui.  
-A-ancora?  
-Non ti va?  
-Non avevo mai baciato nessuno.  
-Neppure io.  
Quando Shu volse lo sguardo imbarazzato, Kuro notò un particolare, attorno a loro.  
Rise, cogliendo una primula stranamente aperta.  
-Questi fiori sono opera tua?  
Per metri e metri, una distesa di fiori dai mille colori era sbocciata alla luna, circondando i due innamorati.  
Colto in flagrante, Shu arrossì di un rosso più acceso dei capelli del ladro.  
-Oh, sta zitto!  
Lo prese e lo tirò giù, nel suo abbraccio strettissimo.  
  
  



	10. Capitolo nono - Il gallo

**Capitolo nono – Il gallo**

  
  


  
Il topo saltellò nell’angolo di spazio libero che riuscì a trovare, sotto il tronco basso di un albero gigante. Sembrava particolarmente vivace.  
-Di qua, di qua! Svelti!  
Indicò una direzione con il braccio, per prenderla subito dopo senza neanche attendere.  
I quattro continuarono ad arrancare nella vegetazione fitta, inciampando in liane e cascando in cumuli di terriccio morbido, qualcuno quasi urtando un enorme alveare. Le loro caviglie e i loro visi erano pieni di piccoli graffietti, le mani ancora coperte di diverse sostanze appiccicaticce e urticanti.  
Midori riuscì comunque ad avvicinarsi a Shu, che proprio in quel momento stava lottando contro un rametto che si era infilato nel suo obi.  
-Senti… non è che la tua magia può calmarlo un po’? Comincio ad avere di nuovo mal di testa.  
Il drago lo guardò con espressione stupita.  
-La mia magia è curativa, non toglie niente a nessuno. Non farei mai del male a quel bimbo adorabile.  
Midori provò un brivido alle sue parole, non abituato a quel lato di lui.  
Si allontanò e col piede appoggiò male sopra un sasso; questo gli fece perdere l’equilibrio e cadere in avanti, la sua fronte andò a scontrarsi contro un tronco spesso. Guardò malissimo Mika che stava sghignazzando, con la veste tutta sporca di fango.  
-Che enorme seccatura…  
I due si avvicinarono. Vedendolo così pieno di vita, Mika aveva abbandonato i propri sensi di colpa gli sorrise apertamente.  
-È un bene che tu ti sia ripreso! Grazie alla magia di Oshi-san, ora io e te siamo completamente guariti!  
-Al momento giusto per dover sopportare gli strilli di un topo troppo agitato.  
Il drago in questione, dopo alcuni passi incerti, si fermò davanti a una strana liana penzolante; quando la toccò, capì che era un serpente addormentato. Guardò quindi l’uomo dai capelli rossi, afflitto.  
-La spada di quel ragazzo sarebbe stata utile, dentro questa giungla. Peccato che tu l’abbia persa al fiume.  
Il tono della voce di lui fu duro, però, così come la sua espressione fu tormentata.  
-Mi è dispiaciuto perdere un regalo tanto prezioso.  
Shu si morse il labbro, per le parole poco considerevoli che aveva pronunciato.  
Tentò di rimediare: sbuffò e disse un commento che cercava di essere casuale, ma che in realtà era fin troppo accorto.  
-Preferisco che sia quella a giacere in fondo al fiume, e non tu.  
Kuro si illuminò all’improvviso, come un faro. Era bastato veramente poco perché ciò accadesse – un poco delle attenzioni del drago, un poco di gentilezza.  
Midori non ebbe tempo di chiedersi cosa fosse accaduto a quei due, in una sola notte, e come mai fossero così strani. Vide persino il drago arrossire e questo gli fece aumentare i propri dubbi.  
Il topo però cominciò a sbraitare, qualche metro davanti a loro. Si vide a malapena la sua sagoma saltellare ancora, sbracciarsi nel tentativo di farsi vedere.  
-Eccoci! Eccoci!  
La foresta scemò all’improvviso, interrotta da un confine invisibile. L’orizzonte era piano da una parte, frastornato da colli irregolari dall’altro, ma la vegetazione si manteneva sempre bassa.  
Il drago sospirò.  
-Oh bene, siamo usciti! Ora possiamo procedere verso il cimitero. Ragazzo, dove dobbiamo andare?  
-Ve lo indicherò strada facendo! Ve lo indico!  
Midori si aggiunse subito, guardando malissimo il topolino.  
-Tu non vieni con noi!  
Alla sua occhiata, Mitsuru rispose con insistenza.  
-Come no? Vi serve una guida!  
-Potrebbe essere pericoloso-  
-Lo so, ma vi ho salvati una volta! Voglio venire anche io! Voglio cavalcare il cavallo gigante!  
Bastò che guardasse Shu, forse intuendo che era quello più debole.  
Il drago rosa lo fissò per qualche secondo prima di fare un sorriso e sospirare, ben più che arreso.  
-Beh, se proprio insisti.  
Il topolino saltellò e corse a cerchio, mentre Midori si avvicinava al compagno di viaggio quasi scandalizzato.  
-Drago! Non credo sia una buona idea!  
-Un alleato in più non può fare che bene alla nostra causa. Sicuramente ha delle doti che possiamo sfruttare.  
-Per esempio?  
-Nel caso qualcosa cada in un posto piccolo e nessuno di noi riesce a recuperarla.  
Midori non riuscì neanche a replicare a una risposta tanto priva di senso. Era chiaro che il drago lo volesse con loro per motivi ignoti. Forse perché, come aveva detto, lo trovava adorabile.  
Cercò aiuto nell’uomo dai capelli rossi, scartando Mika a priori.  
-Signor Kiryuu, dì qualcosa!  
Kuro lo guardò, dopo aver seguito il topolino con lo sguardonella sua folle corsa inarrestabile. Alzò le spalle e tanto bastò.  
Midori, sconfitto, sbuffò sonoramente, arretrando quando Mitsuru gli passò accanto sfrecciando.  
-Siete incorreggibili.  
Ma non provò più a fare resistenza. Mika si trasformò nel gigantesco cavallo e Midori, Kuro e Mitsuru gli salirono in groppa; Shu invece spiccò il volo, andando ad aggrapparsi alla parte più alta della sua testa, all’inizio della lunga criniera scura. Quando il cavallo partì al galoppo, lui si sollevò in aria e si mantenne in una posizione orizzontale, perpendicolare al corpo del cavallo; liberava dietro di sé una scia dorata, un pulviscolo magico che donava benessere e felicità, che cadde sopra la testa di quei tre.  
Mitsuru continuò a ridere e, stranamente, Midori non ne provò così tanto fastidio.  
Su indicazioni del topo, che era stato in quei luoghi prima di trovare tana nella foresta accanto al fiume, proseguirono per una strada che li portò prima a est, poi tagliarono finalmente a nord per proseguire diritto.  
La terra sotto gli zoccoli del cavallo si fece dura, compatta. La vegetazione rada era come coperta da un velo di polvere grigia, una rugiada leggera che infreddoliva tutto. Poche ore dopo l’alba, il sole venne oscurato dalle nubi e salì dalla terra una fitta nebbia, che rallentò il loro cammino.  
Videro i monti sospirare, le nuvole cadere. Scese la poggia e spazzò via tutto, così da aprir loro la strada.  
Il cavallo ripartì: sulla testa dei tre viaggiatori, al posto della scia dorata, si aprì una piccola barriera ballerina, che protesse gran parte dei loro corpi e del lungo tronco del cavallo. Al drago bastava poca magia per fare quelle meraviglie, d’altra parte.  
Proseguendo per la prateria, si avvicinarono poi a delle mura alte, sui cui merli veniva ripetuto un disegno stilizzato di uno strano volatile. Le sue torri erano vuote, risuonava solo in lontananza il suono di una campana stanca. Mika ne seguì il tratto, anche oltre una piccola palude piena di fango – quel muro sembrava interminabile, più grande del perimetro di una città intera.  
Arrivarono quindi a un’entrata monumentale: due enormi obelischi pieni di scritte in una lingua antica, sorretti da due statue di pavoni enormi, con la coda dispiegata. Il cimitero si apriva con un enorme viale di sassi bianchi, i cui alberi a lato erano quasi del tutto spogli e con i rami sbilenchi, braccia irrigidite dal freddo.  
Mika sbuffò e nitrì a disagio. Non gli piaceva molto l’idea di entrare in quel luogo.  
Shu si staccò da lui e svolazzò vicino all’entrata, ma nel momento in cui tentò di superare le due colonne venne colpito da una barriera, che gli rubò la magia per qualche istante. Fortunatamente, fu abbastanza reattivo da non rovinare al suolo, anche se la sua caduta fece preoccupare Kuro.  
-Shu!  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi si avvicinò a lui correndo, controllando con lo sguardo che non si fosse fatto nulla. Sinceratosi di questo, tentò di guardare oltre le colonne, se ci fosse un qualche nemico all’orizzonte.  
Nulla, se non quella barriera che respingeva e quindi annullava ogni magia.  
Mika fece scendere i propri passeggeri e riprese forma umana, impaurito da quanto appena accaduto. Midori gli prese il braccio e lo strinse forte, come per proteggersi.  
Shu sospirò.  
-Andiamo a cercare il guardiano.

  
  
Per un lungo tratto, ci fu soltanto il rumore delle loro scarpe contro l’acciottolato biancastro. Persino i loro fiati erano catturati dalla nebbiolina leggera, in quell’aria satura di umidità.  
Ma passato il fianco dell’ennesima lapide, Shu incrociò le braccia al petto e finalmente sbuffò.  
-Questo cimitero è infinito, sembra quasi una città.  
Mika saltellò, preso da una strana felicità. Aveva capito che non c’era niente di davvero pericoloso.  
Luoghi come quello gli piacevano molto, quando era un cavallo che errava senza meta: silenziosi e discreti, protetti dagli stessi umani, risultavano spesso un ottimo rifugio per passare le notti.  
Saltellò ancora, accanto al suo padrone.  
-Una città di soli cadaveri!  
-Kagehira, non dirlo con quell’espressione contenta!  
Il drago fece scoccare la propria coda in aria, con estrema irritazione.  
-Non capisco dove si possa trovare il guardiano. Non ci sono indicazioni, non ci sono cartelli, non c’è nulla! È solo una distesa di tombe e mausolei e altari!  
Mentre lui era intento a prendersela con un povero sassolino, calciandolo via, l’uomo dai capelli rossi si voltò verso il topo, che subito reagì al suo ordine.  
-Tu. Cerca il guardiano. Sei veloce, corri in giro.  
-Subitissimo!  
Mitsuru fu lontano ancora prima di sentire il resto.  
-Se lo trovi, grida! E fai attenzione a non distruggere niente!  
Era già sparito tra le lapidi, inghiottito dalla nebbia biancastra – oltre un cipresso dalla corteccia grigia, persino il rumore delle sue risate risultò ovattato.  
Mika ridacchiò della scena, scosso da diversi tremiti. Shu lo riprese ancora irritato, facendo un gesto con la testa abbastanza eloquente.  
-Anche tu, Kagehira. Vai nell’altra direzione.  
Il cavallo eseguì all’istante, trottando allegro.  
Kuro e Shu si affiancarono nel medesimo istante, attratti dallo stesso tipo di forza.  
-Noi proseguiamo per il viale. Magari riusciamo a trovare qualcosa.  
Sentendo altri passi, Kuro si voltò indietro e si rivolse all’unico membro del gruppo rimasto.  
-Meglio se tu resti qui, a fare da punto di incontro per tutti.  
-Io? Perché io?  
-Perché sei il più visibile.  
Midori fu colpito in un punto sensibile, così all’improvviso e con così poco riguardo. Avevano appena detto che era grosso e alto, abbastanza da riuscire a essere un segnale visivo per tutti gli altri.  
Boccheggiò e non riuscì a controbattere, abbassò le spalle semplicemente sconfitto dall’innocenza di quell’uomo dallo sguardo burbero.  
-Come preferite…  
Così, il gruppo diviso cominciò la perlustrazione dell’enorme cimitero a più ampio raggio.  
Mika aveva camminato in direzione obliqua per diverso tempo, in mezzo a quelle aiuole con l’erbetta bassa. Era stato attento a non calpestare nessun fiore, ma aveva tagliato per le vie più corte onde evitare di allungare troppo il suo giro.  
Si era avvicinato a una lapide quadrata e aveva cercato dietro di essa – magari il custode si era appisolato da qualche parte e per questo non li sentiva.  
Com’era logico, non trovò nulla.  
-Ah, non qui!  
Si avvicinò quindi a un gruppo di lapidi tutte ammassate, l’angolo dedicato a generazioni di una famiglia benestante ma non in grado di costruirsi un mausoleo tutto per sé. I guardiani, nel tempo, l’avevano abbellito con qualche arbusto robusto e dei sassi dai colori vivaci, per omaggiare un legame così forte che era durato anche oltre la morte.  
Ovviamente, non c’era neanche dietro quei sassi.  
-Neanche qui!  
Andando avanti, trovò una parte di cimitero più vuota, dove le lapidi erano più rare e il terreno più saldo.  
Vide un mucchietto di terriccio tutto ammassato, una pala ancora impiantata al suolo. Avvicinandosi, vide una buca vuota: il luogo che doveva essere riempito con un corpo. Si allontanò in fretta da lì, dopo aver constatato che non c’era nessuno.  
-Decisamente non qui!  
Si fermò davanti al monumento di un uomo con armatura e lancia, denti aguzzi che sembravano fauci. La curiosità poi lo portò anche a guardare l’enorme mausoleo cui faceva da guardia, colonne e scale e drappi preziosissimi, un tetto costruito come se fosse la reggia di un sovrano.  
Tentennò.  
-Forse-  
Poi sorrise e trottò in quella direzione.  
Aprì la porta di metallo con fatica, perché molto pesante. Si espanse il rumore di un cigolio dolorante, ferro poco oliato nel tempo. Sentì odore di foglie secche e polvere, vide quattro sarcofagi sigillati e decorati con disegni e rifiniture precise, coperti da un telo che una volta era bianchissimo. Fece un inchino di rispetto, per salutare i padroni di quel luogo.  
Ma un passo incauto lo fece sbattere contro qualcosa di duro e subito ritrarre.  
-Ah, mi scusi signora statua, io-  
Vide una seconda figura alta, dotata di fauci ma nessuna armatura, una strana macchia argentea sul petto. I suoi occhi immobili fissavano l’infinito, fino a che nel buio non si abbassarono a lui e si illuminarono di rosso. Davanti a Mika, la statua del vampiro prese vita e ruggì di un’antica rabbia.  
Mika cominciò a correre il più veloce possibile, sbattendo non solo contro i sarcofagi ma anche contro la porta di ingresso, contro la colonna che sorreggeva il parapetto. Sentì lo strillo di mille pipistrelli rincorrerlo e si guardò bene dal volgere lo sguardo per verificare la forma del proprio inseguitore.  
Era terrorizzato, urlò con tutte le proprie forze.  
-Oshi-san! Oshi-san! Oshi-san, aiuto!  
Fece la strada a ritroso, pestando qualsiasi cosa trovasse sul proprio cammino, proprio come un cavallo impazzito. Benché non potesse diventare un animale enorme, le sue gambe possedevano comunque forza e velocità, e questo gli permise di raggiungere in fretta Midori.  
Il ragazzo si vide arrivare addosso sia il compagno di viaggio sia una nuvola nera piena di occhietti iniettati di sangue, capitanati da un’esemplare grigiastro: prese a correre ancora prima che Mika fosse al suo fianco.  
-Che cos’è quella cosa? La barriera non respingeva la magia?  
-Nonlosononlosononlosononloso!  
Mika lo prese per il braccio e lo trascinò – Midori tenne il passo senza cadere o senza fare fatica, ma comunque il cavallo era più veloce di lui.  
Corsero nella nebbia. I pipistrellini erano veloci almeno quanto loro, uno riuscì quasi ad azzannare la caviglia di Midori, mancandolo solo di un pelo. La sensazione dei suoi denti però fece tremare di terrore il ragazzo, che urlò.  
Riuscirono a rifugiarsi in una tomba, cascandoci dentro e dopo chiudendola con il suo coperchio. Per quanto piccoli, i pipistrelli non riuscivano a planare in modo tale da entrare nella tomba o anche solo aprirla, quindi iniziarono a sbatterci contro nella speranza di romperla.  
Ma qualcosa li fermò, catturando la loro attenzione. Dallo spiraglio che avevano lasciato aperto per respirare, i due tutti rannicchiati videro Mitsuru arrivare di corsa, probabilmente attirato dal rumore delle loro grida.  
Urlarono.  
-Topo! Scappa!  
Mitsuru corse, velocissimo.  
I pipistrelli tentarono di seguirlo, ma era davvero troppo veloce per loro. Anche troppo stupido, perché senza pensarci era andato esattamente nella direzione dove si trovavano Shu e Kuro. Lui li superò, ma i pipistrelli li trovarono e li reputarono una preda decisamente più raggiungibile.  
Kuro scattò sulla difensiva.  
-Cosa diamine-  
Anche Shu scattò, facendo da scudo all’uomo dai capelli rossi.  
-Kuro, resta dietro di me-  
Alzò le braccia e si mise in punta di piedi, come per spiccare il volo. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per realizzare che non stava succedendo niente, a quel punto i pipistrelli erano vicinissimi.  
Kuro gli balzò addosso e lo atterrò, facendo sì che i pipistrelli lo mancassero di un solo istante. Rotolò con lui sul terriccio.  
-Stupido! La tua magia qui non funziona!  
I pipistrelli li circondarono, formarono una sorta di mulinello attorno a loro sempre più stretto.  
Alcuni di loro si staccarono dal gruppo per attaccare, morsero più volte Kuro sulle braccia e sulle spalle, anche sulle gambe. Shu tentò in tutti i modi di proteggerlo e uno di quelli lo attaccò alla schiena; Kuro lo abbracciò, ringhiando.  
-No!  
Ormai erano vicinissimi. I due si accucciarono a terra, stringendosi e temendo il peggio.  
Arrivò invece un altro urlo, umano, chiarissimo, pieno di magia.  
-Fermo!  
I pipistrelli smisero immediatamente di strillare a quel modo e, pian piano, si radunarono tutti in un punto fino a tornare nella stessa forma quasi umana di partenza. I suoi capelli neri, lunghi fino alla nuca, rimasero a svolazzare attorno alla testa, come le piccole ali di quei pipistrelli minacciosi, persino la sua espressione ferina non si ammorbidì per nulla.  
L’uomo che gli si fece accanto era invece preoccupato, con il fiato corto.  
-Rei, cosa combini?  
Sorrise nel rivolgersi ai due malcapitati, avanzando il suo lungo braccio e la mano aperta, coperta da un guanto bianco. Sembrava splendere, con quei lunghissimi capelli chiari.  
-Mi dispiace, signori visitatori! Rei vi deve aver scambiato per degli intrusi e vi ha quindi attaccato! Ma non vogliatene a male, era solo per autodifesa! Lui è molto bravo e buono!  
Shu scattò in piedi, rosso per l’ira.  
-Se questo è essere bravo e buono, chissà com’è quando si arrabbia! Dovreste tenere a bada i vostri guardiani, con più fermezza! Stavamo per essere uccisi!  
-Oh no no, le creature come Rei sono mortali solo per le tigri giganti! In realtà, non fa così male-  
-Immagino non si senta più il dolore quando quei denti ti staccano la testa!  
L’uomo vide benissimo la sua coda, che frustava l’aria come la schiena di un condannato a morte.  
Per qualche motivo, le sue guance e i suoi zigomi alti si colorarono di un rosso tenue – Rei, il vampiro, ringhiò basso fissando il vuoto.  
-Signor visitatore, lei è un drago?  
-Mi pare piuttosto evidente!  
-Oh, si faccia vedere! Sono secoli che da queste parti non si vedono creature magiche!  
Mentre quei due parlavano, Kuro vide i tre ragazzi avvicinarsi a loro, ancora circospetti e impauriti.  
Si affiancò a loro, verificando se avessero qualche ferita da curare. Midori e Mika non smettevano di tremare.  
-Tutto bene, voi?  
-S-sì, solo molto spavento-  
Il guardiano li vide e osò interrompere il suo dialogo con Shu per andare loro incontro.  
Saltellò, mostrando un’allegria decisamente insolita per quel genere di luogo e per quel genere di persona.  
-Oh, ma siete in tanti! E cosa mai vi porta nella mia umile dimora, signori visitatori?  
Mika si nascose dietro Midori e così anche Mitsuru, quando lo videro – il topo pensò che fosse una sorta di gioco. Il guardiano rimase a guardarli come si guardano i piccoli animaletti carini, benché Midori lo raggiungesse in altezza.  
Kuro intanto lanciò un’occhiata a Shu. Quando il drago, ancora irritato e infastidito, gli fece un cenno con la testa, l’uomo si rivolse a quel guardiano decisamente sovraeccitato.  
-Siamo qui per richiamare un morto dall’oltretomba.  
Wataru si calmò quasi all’improvviso, sorrise di un sorriso strano e oscuro e guardò entrambi loro. Era come se sapesse già tutto, ben prima delle loro spiegazioni.

  
  
Wataru Hibiki stava parlando, ancora, agitando le braccia nell’aria piena di umidità, e benché ci fosse immenso spazio aperto attorno a loro, la nebbia assorbiva ogni suono.  
-Gli Itsuki hanno mandato qui i loro morti per secoli! Secoli, dico! Hanno dato lustro a queste terre con i loro nobili lignaggi e hanno reso questa terra ricca della loro presenza!  
Dietro di lui, il gruppetto dei visitatori teneva il passo a fatica, anche per colpa del terrore che incuteva loro il silenzioso vampiro accanto al becchino.  
-Mi ricordo di aver parlato con qualcuno che li conosceva, ma mai uno di loro! Sono estremamente riservati!  
Nondimeno, scappò qualche commento poco gentile.  
-O forse solamente schizzinosi.  
-Non amano molto il chiasso, in effetti.  
Senza neanche commentare la malizia di quelle parole, Wataru continuò il suo lunghissimo monologo, scuotendo l’infinita chioma di capelli chiarissimi.  
-Hanno un mausoleo molto grande, come quello di tutte le grandi famiglie del regno! C’è una grande faccia di drago davanti, che ne fa da ingresso! E quando ci vai dentro e inizi a cantare… risuona come dentro la cassa di risonanza di uno strumento a corda!  
Shu fece una smorfia molto esplicita, non provò neanche a nascondere il proprio disgusto.  
Arrivarono dopo diversi metri a un grande viale, al termine del quale si alzava una costruzione imponente ed elegante, decorata di statue e drappi antichi, che oscillavano piano. La porta era incastrata in quelle che sembravano fauci aperte, contornati di labbra e baffi.  
Wataru sorrise.  
-Eccoci qua, miei visitatori!  
Mika non fu il solo a tremare a quella visione: sembrava che gli occhi delle statue decorative seguissero i loro movimenti in ogni direzione.  
Il becchino si fece avanti, oltre i pochi scalini che sollevavano il mausoleo dalla nuda terra. Prese una torcia dal mucchio spento, e quando le sue dita si strinsero attorno al legno secco si accese una fiamma blu intenso, che meravigliò tutti i presenti; il piccolo topo fece anche un commento arzillo, con gli occhi spalancati.  
Poi, l’uomo si rivolse al drago rosa, che si irrigidì sul posto.  
-Tutto quello che devi fare è seguirmi dentro la loro tomba. Tienimi sempre una mano sulla spalla, anche quando le cose cambieranno! È normale, la negromanzia è un’arte davvero straordinaria e quindi impressiona molto la gente comune!  
-Io non sono una persona comune!  
Gli sorrise e aspettò che lo raggiungesse, per continuare.  
-Mi servono tre domande, per richiamarlo. Tienile a mente con precisione!  
Bloccò i movimenti di Kuro, quando lo vide fare un passo in avanti per seguirli all’interno del mausoleo. Gli puntò la torcia contro, con fare fintamente minaccioso.  
-Voi rimanete qui. Non avete rapporti con gli Itsuki, se vi scovano nei loro territori mentre sono richiamati, potrebbero innervosirsi.  
-E cosa farebbero?  
-La chiamano vendetta, ma io l’ho sempre definita in altro modo-  
Quella pausa voluta fece tremare di nuovo sia Midori sia Mika, mentre Mitsuru rimase a guardare la fiamma blu senza badare al resto. Wataru sorrise e poi diede loro le spalle, per entrare finalmente dentro il mausoleo degli Itsuki.  
Prima di oltrepassare la porta, il drago rosa lanciò un’ultima occhiata al vampiro immobile accanto al suo cavallo, con gli occhi ancora rossi di sangue, e poi a Kuro. Accelerò il passo per raggiungere il becchino, che riprese a camminare solo quando lui appoggiò una mano accanto al suo collo.  
Oltre l’ingresso, lo colpì l’odore di un incenso antico, polvere e cenere stantie. Irrigidì le braccia, cercando di trattenere un tremito di disagio.  
-È piuttosto buio, guardiano delle tombe.  
-Chiamami Wataru! Questo è il mio nome, Wataru Hibiki!  
L’urlo allegro di lui rimbalzò per le pareti della struttura.  
Sorpassarono diversi sarcofagi coperti con drappi rossi e bianchi, curati con vasi preziosi e ampolle dai decori floreali. Davanti a una parete coperta da un gigantesco stendardo, si aprivano delle scale in discesa, per il piano inferiore.  
-E adesso?  
-Scendiamo! Da questa parte!  
A ogni gradino, ancora più buio.  
Shu capì di trovarsi in un altro ambiente piuttosto ampio, dove i sarcofagi erano disposti verticalmente. Si sentiva rumore di acqua corrente, ma non la presenza di insetti o piccoli roditori – l’energia magica statica era palpabile, come se stessero attraversando una barriera per l’oltretomba stesso.  
La figura di Wataru perse consistenza.  
-Ecco, ci siamo quasi-  
Poi il becchino si fermò, tremò tantissimo e la fiamma della sua torcia divenne abbastanza grande da illuminare tutto: non c’era più niente attorno a loro, se non una strana nebbia.  
Wataru parlò con una voce che non era sua.  
-Come ti chiamavi, quando tua madre ti ha guardato per la prima volta?  
Il drago rosa si immobilizzò dietro di lui, impietrito dalle sue parole, stringendo di riflesso la sua spalla con le dita.  
Quella era una domanda che aveva certo pensato prima di entrare nel mausoleo degli Itsuki, ma non ne aveva fatto parola con lui: era come se l’altro avesse sondato il suo animo.  
-Guardiano-  
L’aria tremò – anche qualcos’altro, in risposta alle parole del guardiano.  
La seconda domanda fu ancora più precisa.  
-Che ora segnava la meridiana, quando la tempesta colpì la seconda stalla dei tuoi cavalli?  
Alcune ombre si diradarono, altre si ammassarono in un solo punto.  
Shu si mosse a disagio, colpito da un insolito istinto di fuga. Ma non scappò, né mollò la presa.  
Infine, l’ultima domanda.  
-Cosa scrivevi, quel giorno di primavera mentre tutti dormivano, nascosto da quell’albero di ciliegio?  
Il drago guardò il becchino, mentre il suo cuore ebbe un tumulto al ricordo di quello che fu, così tanti anni addietro. Un’onda di malinconia lo investì, dal retrogusto di una strana dolcezza mansueta.  
Wataru parlò ancora e la fiamma blu ebbe un guizzo strano.  
-Itsuki Shigeru, ti prego di comparire. C’è un tuo amico che ti sta aspettando.  
Dalla coltre scomposta di nebbia grigia, si separò una figura sempre più precisa, il cui corpo era coperto dalla forma di antichi abiti e il capo coperto da un cappello a cilindro, altissimo. Sotto i baffi lunghi, il fantasma sorrise.  
Parlò per lui il becchino, con la stessa voce che aveva cinquecento anni prima.  
-Ciao, drago rosa.  
Shu trattenne a stento lacrime di pianto, si mantenne rigido come la pietra.  
-Buongiorno, padrone.  
Si guardarono per qualche secondo di silenzio, riconoscendosi nell’immediato. Non osando avvicinarsi più di così, i loro occhi vagarono l’un sull’altro senza sosta, fino a ritrovarsi di nuovo sui loro visi.  
-Sei splendido esattamente come eri cinquecento anni fa. Ma mi sorprende vederti ancora su questa terra.  
-I tuoi discendenti non hanno sciolto il patto.  
-Il patto?  
-C’era un patto, tra di noi, che vincolava i miei servigi alla tua stirpe.  
L’uomo fece un’espressione strana, anche quando il drago gli rivolse una richiesta esplicita.  
-Vorrei scioglierlo definitivamente. Voglio essere libero da questa schiavitù.  
La fronte di lui si corrugò, in una ragnatela di rughe che poi coprì tutto la superficie del viso.  
Shu sapeva che stava pensando con attenzione, lo aveva visto fare quei gesti fin troppe volte quando gli era accanto, per tutte le situazioni delicate che avevano vissuto assieme. Parlare con franchezza e sincerità erano sempre state le mosse migliori per arrivare al suo animo puro.  
-Quali sono le tue ragioni?  
Ma non gli diede tempo di rispondere.  
Quando il fantasma tentò di avvicinarsi a lui, il drago rosa si svicolò, preso alla sprovvista. Così, Shigeru tentò un piccolo sorriso, per rassicurarlo.  
-Se ti entro dentro, vedrò tutto ciò che c’è dentro i tuoi ricordi. Non respingermi.  
Shu guardò Wataru, che rimaneva ancora immobile dove era sempre stato.  
Attorno a loro, gli altri fantasmi della famiglia Itsuki fremettero, smossi da una forza particolare: non capitava spesso di vedere un fantasma prendere possesso di un corpo vivo, men che mai di un drago.  
Quella volta, Shu non si negò.  
Un brivido di freddo lo colse quando Shigeru fu dentro di lui, e assieme rividero tutto quello che Shu ricordava degli ultimi trecento anni.  
Una lunga serie di immagini scorse davanti a loro. La prima mano mozzata, dallo stesso drago. Le corna tagliate, la pelle raschiata, ampolle piene di strani liquidi. E poi un tavolo basso di pietra, chiodi e un martello, una piccola falce e una cesoia, un ago sporco accanto a un paio di occhi chiari, un barattolo pieno di denti e di polvere di ossa.  
Il sangue che colava dall’alto e il rumore della pioggia.  
Shigeru arretrò. Dai suoi occhi scendevano linee argentee, lacrime che non potevano più esistere. Stava tremando.  
-Tutto questo, sotto il mio tetto-  
Shu dovette riprendersi da tutti quei ricordi terribili. Il suo corpo non aveva cicatrici, ma quelle del suo animo, seppur invisibili, faticavano ancora a rimarginarsi completamente. Tuttavia, non riconosceva quell’uomo come causa di quello che aveva subito.  
-Shigeru, tu eri un uomo buono, un padre generoso, un condottiero coraggioso. Se tutti gli Itsuki fossero stati come te o tuo figlio, avrei vissuto felice su questa terra per millenni.  
-Dopo tutto questo, ancora mi proteggi? Era così profondo il tuo amore per me?  
Shu asserì con vigore, senza mostrare neanche un dubbio.  
-Sì.  
Lo sguardo del fantasma cambiò, divenne più sicuro.  
Shigeru Itsuki non scappò dalle proprie responsabilità, né dal proprio pentimento.  
-Se avessi previsto una cosa del genere, mai ti avrei legato così tanto a noi.  
-Lo so. Non c’era malvagità nelle tue intenzioni, e penso che nella maggior parte di voi non ci sia mai stata. Ma il potere corrompe chi lo utilizza e la mediazione non è sempre possibile. Abbiamo vissuto guerre, abbiamo vissuto altre carestie, abbiamo vissuto altre disgrazie che chiedevano compromessi. Qualcuno ha deciso di sacrificare l’uno per il bene dei molti. Ma io sono stanco, Shigeru, sono molto stanco.  
Abbassò gli occhi per diversi secondi.  
L’intimità che ancora li legava, coerente con il sentimento profondo che li aveva uniti secoli prima, portava a entrambi innate fiducia ed empatia che neppure la morte era riuscita a spezzare. Per questo motivo, l’uomo si sentì in dovere di aiutarlo.  
-Ti dirò quello che è stato sancito cinquecento anni fa, ma non posso suggerirti altre soluzioni.  
Cambiò qualcosa, a quel punto.  
Gli occhi del fantasma si illuminarono di una strana luce d’oro e la voce che uscì dalla bocca di Wataru Hibiki divenne più profonda e rauca – come se appartenesse a un essere vecchio di millenni. Il becchino pronunciò quindi il patto magico, mentre i fantasmi attorno a loro cominciarono a strillare in risonanza.  
- _Con il sangue guarirai l’uomo, col corpo lo proteggerai, con l’anima lo amerai, con lo spirito gli obbedirai, finché il bianco e il nero non formeranno un solo colore, finché l’alba e il tramonto non occuperanno lo stesso cielo, finché la vita e la morte non saranno contemporaneamente nel tuo cuore._  
Appena Shigeru ebbe terminato anche l’ultima parola, l’ambiente divenne di nuovo silenzioso.  
Tutto si acquietò, tranne il cuore del drago rosa, che dopo qualche secondo di stupore scoppiò con un urlo iracondo.  
-Chi ha stipulato questo patto? Sono palesemente tre cose impossibili da ottenere! Sono stato tratto in inganno!  
-Quella volta dicesti che la tua magia di drago era abbastanza potente da realizzare queste tre cose con facilità e che non avevi paura di alcun vincolo. Inoltre, per le leggi magiche, più i vincoli sono stringenti e più donano potere.  
Shu lo guardò con occhi furiosi, ma la calma di lui, nonché la posa dimessa e lo sguardo basso sciolsero la sua ira e lo mandarono in confusione.  
-Non ho memoria di niente di tutto questo…  
-Mi dispiace, Shu. Non posso aiutarti in altro modo.  
Il drago rosa chiuse gli occhi, strinse le proprie dita attorno alla spalla del becchino – vide il fantasma toccarsi la propria, come se fosse stato toccato da lui.  
Shu recuperò la calma: non aveva senso arrabbiarsi con qualcuno che lo aveva aiutato e che non aveva colpa di nulla.  
-Sono tre indizi su cui lavorare. Ho già qualcosa che prima non avevo. Non mi stupisce che tu sia il primo uomo a cui ho aperto il mio cuore, Shigeru.  
L’uomo sorrise di nuovo, con quel genere di sorriso che, tempo addietro, aveva fatto innamorare il drago di lui. Alzò poi lo sguardo, quasi scorgendo qualcosa nel buio: i fantasmi attorno a loro cominciarono a fremere e il fuoco blu della torcia danzò con vigore.  
Il tempo concesso a loro era terminato.  
-Pare che il mio compito qui sia finito…  
Prima che sparisse di nuovo inghiottito dal nulla e tornasse da dove era venuto, Shu si agitò e si inchinò davanti a lui per quanto possibile, per un estremo saluto. Quella posizione gli permise anche di nascondere le lacrime che gli scendevano dagli occhi, ma non fu sufficiente per celare il tono accorato della voce.  
-Grazie! Grazie di tutto!  
Shigeru rise di felicità, come ultimo dono a quel caro amante che fu.  
Tornò di nuovo il silenzio freddo, così come la coscienza di Wataru Hibiki.  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Capitolo decimo - Il coniglio

**Capitolo decimo – Il coniglio**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Benché il suo corpo fosse ancora caldo di benessere, Midori sobbalzò sui propri piedi quando sentì il rumore di un fulmine provenire dall’esterno. Dedusse che la tempesta infuriasse ancora, come quando erano arrivati in quel luogo.  
Oltre la porta d’ingresso, si apriva un lungo ed elegante corridoio dalle pareti di legno, che lo portò invece a una grande sala. Prima di guardare nella direzione delle scale – che lo avrebbero portato al piano superiore e quindi alla stanza che gli era stata affittata con estrema benevolenza – ispezionò con lo sguardo attorno a sé alla ricerca di qualcuno del suo gruppo.  
Gli rispose una voce gentile, melliflua e pacata.  
-Non c’è ancora nessuno. Sei il primo che esce dalle vasche.  
Midori si avvicinò alla fonte della voce: c’era un uomo vestito con una tunica elegante e dei capelli chiarissimi che gli sorrideva, seduto al tavolo più elegante di quell’ingresso ampio. Lo invitò con un solo cenno del capo a raggiungerlo.  
-Spero che il bagno ti sia stato gradito.  
Midori avanzò con sguardo basso, fino a sedersi proprio davanti a lui. Si sorprese a provare lo stesso disagio che aveva sentito di fronte al capofamiglia degli Shinkai, e se ne chiese il perché.  
Forse era il luogo, così inaspettatamente elegante per essere un albergo. Forse per quella strana ombra negli occhi di lui.  
-Moltissimo, la ringrazio. La vita dei viaggiatori è una vera seccatura. Siamo sempre sporchi, affamati e affaticati, ci sono mille pericoli e si deve correre sempre!  
Si sforzò a sospirare, per liberare un po’ di tensione  
-Un bel bagno ci voleva proprio…  
-Posso fare portare un po’ di tè, se ti fa piacere.  
-Non si deve disturbare.  
-In realtà, potrebbe fare molto piacere anche a me.  
Imbarazzato, a quel punto Midori acconsentì.  
Eichi guardò una cameriera sul fondo della stanza, che svelta sparì verso le cucine.  
Altri ospiti occupavano i piccoli tavolini, chiacchierando amabilmente. Arrivavano da tanti posti, portando notizie un po’ da tutto il mondo: era quasi magico come le lingue, le gestualità, quasi le culture si incontrassero in un solo posto, a disposizione di chi sapeva raccoglierle per trarne le giuste informazioni.  
Aspettò che Midori cominciasse a sorseggiare il tè, in quelle strane tazze con il manico sottile, per fargli qualche domanda.  
-Voi venite da molto lontano, vero? Avete l’aria di qualcuno che è abituato a una vita agiata.  
-Siamo- sono originario della Città Tra le Montagne!  
-Oh! E avete viaggiato così tanto fino ad arrivare qui? Capisco allora come mai siate tanto stanchi!  
Un rumore fece girare i loro sguardi, verso l’inizio del corridoio che dava ai bagni. Una figuretta piccola e vivace, con irti capelli castani, arrivò di corsa nella stanza. Dietro di lui, Mika tentava di fermarlo, ma invano.  
-Non correre! Mitsu-chan! Rischi di-  
Anche Midori saltò sulla propria sedia, rossissimo in volto.  
-Topo!  
Mitsuru lo vide e gli andò incontro, fermandosi quando l’ebbe abbracciato ed ebbe strofinato il viso contro il suo ventre. Il ragazzo più alto cercò di scrollarselo di dosso, cosa che però avrebbe richiesto molta più energia di quanta ne avesse in quel momento; guardò il proprio ospite con aria affranta.  
-Scusatelo, è sempre molto agitato…  
Ma Eichi era affascinato da quella creatura, così come lo era dal cavallo che li raggiunse qualche secondo più tardi. Sorrideva affabile, senza lasciarli neanche un istante.  
-Non capita spesso di vedere creature tanto allegre, da queste parti. Fa piacere allo spirito.  
Mitsuru lo ringraziò ad alta voce, facendosi sentire da tutta la sala. Mika lo prese e cercò di allontanarlo dal tavolo, per trascinarlo via, ma quando intercettarono lo sguardo di Eichi si fermarono entrambi. Anche per loro bastò che l’uomo indicasse le sedie al tavolo, per sedervisi placidi e rispettosi. Ci fu di nuovo silenzio.  
Midori fu il primo a reagire.  
-Signor Tensh-?  
-Tenshouin. Eichi Tenshouin.  
-Le siamo molto grati di averci dato disponibilità, a un prezzo tanto conveniente.  
-Una tempesta simile non è solita scoppiare all’improvviso. Rende difficili gli spostamenti anche al più esperto degli inseguitori, è stato proprio un caso fortunato che sia scoppiata in questo momento.  
Sorrise al ricordo di quel ciondolo d’oro che il drago rosa gli aveva dato con tanta stizza e malumore, per pagare le stanze a tutti loro; indubbiamente un oggetto magico, lo poteva intendere persino uno come lui. L’uomo dai capelli chiari sorrise ancora di più alla cameriera che portò un vassoio colmo di dolcetti variegati, offrendoli al giovane confuso.  
-La prego di favorire.  
Midori lo ringraziò appena e allungò una mano.  
Quei dolcetti avevano una consistenza strana: erano duri e odoravano di latte cotto, non avevano nulla della pasta di riso dei dolci che normalmente mangiava. Realizzò che dovessero venire da molto, molto lontano, così come metà degli oggetti che decoravano quella stanza – quasi appartenessero a un mondo diverso dal loro, che li stava predominando pian piano. Lo addentò con circospezione e la sua bocca fu invasa da un sapore dolciastro.  
Eichi guardava con attenzione tutte le sue reazioni. Quando ne fu soddisfatto, allungò il vassoio anche agli altri due giovani ospiti.  
  
  
  
Shu mosse la propria lunga coda priva del proprio pendaglio sotto il pelo dell’acqua, guardando gli scintilli della luce riflessa sopra le sue squame rosa – avendo noleggiato un bagno privato, assieme ai suoi quattro compagni di viaggio, poteva anche permettersi quel genere di manifesta libertà.  
Sbuffò, molto contrariato.  
-Non mi piace questo posto! E tantomeno mi piace chi lo gestisce!  
Kuro tornò nell’acqua, avendo tra le mani una spugna morbida imbevuta di oli profumati. La passò al drago rosa, prima di sedare ogni sua rimostranza capricciosa.  
-Neanche a me, ma questo abbiamo e non dovremmo lamentarci.  
-M-  
-A meno che tu non voglia tornare sotto la pioggia.  
Shu gonfiò le guance con il proprio sdegno, ma non gli rispose. Dopo averlo guardato un po’ male, Kuro si rilassò contro il bordo di pietra della grande vasca, immergendosi nell’acqua calda fino all’altezza delle spalle.  
-Questo è molto meglio…  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi.  
Il drago, intanto, si stava pulendo con una cura che non era riuscito a rivolgersi per mesi e mesi, traendo soddisfazione dal pulirsi ogni minuscola traccia di sporco. Quando ebbe finito di pettinarsi la peluria sulla coda, si avvicinò anche all’altro e cominciò a pulirlo piano; Kuro rimase immobile e gli sorrise, guardandolo in viso con gli occhi socchiusi.  
Shu seguì una linea perlacea che scorreva per tutto l’avambraccio, andando a penetrare la spalla sinistra; tante altre spiccavano sulla pelle della schiena e del ventre, antiche di diversi anni. Si leccò le labbra, prima di parlare.  
-Tutte queste cicatrici… come te le sei fatte?  
Kuro non rispose subito, però si alzò a sedere e riemerse un poco dall’acqua. Nel silenzio generale della stanza, quello di lui divenne pesante ben presto, e benché Shu non fosse soggetto a certe pressioni, volle comunque puntualizzare una cosa: la sua discrezione nasceva da ben altri sentimenti.  
-Non ti ho mai chiesto niente su di te, in tutto questo tempo, ma l’ho sempre voluto sapere.  
-Avevi paura di chiedermelo?  
-Pensavo non fosse mio diritto farlo.  
Kuro gli sorrise, avvicinandosi a lui.  
-Tutta questa considerazione per me…  
Il drago rosa arrossì e il suo sguardo si riempì di rimprovero. Nell’esporsi, certo aveva abbassato le difese, e un tale scherzo non gli era molto gradito.  
In realtà, Kuro cercava solo di esorcizzare il proprio imbarazzo. Rise ancora un poco e si fece serio pian piano. La sua mente scorse antichi ricordi che aveva lasciato nella propria memoria, dimenticati a favore di una realtà impellente che non gli aveva più lasciato spazio intimo.  
Lo ritrovò contro la spalla di lui, in una dolcezza che aveva il profumo di oli essenziali arrivati da molto lontano.  
-Sono nato in una casa grande, grandissima! Al confine sud dei territori dei Sakasaki. Avevo una madre amorevole e premurosa, un padre sempre presente e gentile. Anche una sorellina piccola, una piccola peste! Abbiamo imparato entrambi a leggere e a scrivere, a fare di conto per proseguire il commercio di nostra madre e anche l’arte della spada, per proseguire la tradizione di nostro padre.  
-Poi cos’è successo?  
-Una brutta febbre colpì mia madre. Avevamo chiesto anche agli Itsuki, ma non vollero aiutarci.  
Shu aggrottò le sopracciglia, molto sorpreso.  
-Come mai?  
Ma Kuro non aveva la risposta certa a una tale domanda, solo supposizioni. Che gli Itsuki avessero giocato con il potere ancora una volta, che avessero tentato una dimostrazione di supremazia – tante altre cose, dubbi a cui Kuro aveva ormai impedito di corrompere il suo spirito.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi guardò la collana di mala al proprio collo, con uno sguardo triste e malinconico, poi proseguì.  
-Mia madre morì, così anche il nostro buon nome di mercanti. A quel punto mio padre fondò una scuola di arti marziali assieme a mia sorella. Era un modo di vivere onesto, anche se frugale.  
Il drago rosa cercò di avvicinarsi a lui e riprese a pulirgli le spalle e la schiena, così da creare un contatto non solo con lo spirito ma anche con il suo corpo: Kuro gliene fu grato, parlò con meno pesantezza.  
-Che successe, dopo?  
-Qualche allievo insoddisfatto pagò i Sakuma perché ci lanciasse una maledizione. La cosa degenerò presto. Mio padre morì di crepacuore, mia sorella è inferma ormai da anni. Non riesce più a camminare.  
-Ma è terribile!  
-È più la rabbia per avergli permesso di scappare.  
Fece una pausa che tese tutto il suo corpo – Shu vide, sotto l’acqua, i suoi pugni chiudersi fino a rendere le nocche bianche.  
-Hanno sempre detto che le cinque grandi famiglie siano in declino, eppure sono riuscite comunque ad annientarci tutti.  
Il drago guardò quella schiena larga con apprensione. Ai suoi occhi, tutte quelle cicatrici avevano un significato ben preciso: la prova che era stata sostenuta fatica e sofferenza, con forze completamente umane.  
Lo toccò e quello trasalì per la sorpresa, poi si rilassò addosso a lui.  
-Forse avevano paura di voi.  
Kuro andò all’indietro e Shu lo accolse tra le proprie braccia.  
Il drago lasciò andare la spugna, con le mani libere cominciò ad accarezzare il profilo duro del viso di lui. Kuro gli baciò le dita facendolo arrossire appena; il suo cuore batteva lento e posato, comunicava una tranquillità contagiosa. Si guardarono negli occhi.  
-Mi dispiace.  
-Anche tu sei una vittima di tutto questo.  
-È vero, ma le mie azioni hanno avuto delle conseguenze, ovvero dare potere a chi non lo meritava. Se io non fossi mai sceso dal cielo-  
-Non ci saremmo mai incontrati.  
-Non puoi metterla su questo piano!  
-Invece lo faccio.  
Kuro gli sorrise, mentre Shu divenne ancora rosso in viso per colpa dell’imbarazzo. Era strano per il drago ricevere quel genere di attenzioni, anche se era consapevole del sentimento che l’altro provava per lui: affezione sincera e disinteressata.  
Kuro si mosse un poco tra le sue braccia.  
-Mi hai fatto credere di poter ancora fare qualcosa di nobile. Io! Che mi sono ridotto a essere un ladro comune!  
Shu lo strinse contro il proprio petto, sussurrando parole dolci dopo tanto tempo.  
-Niente e nessuno potrebbe sporcare un animo come il tuo, Kuro.  
Scappò un bacio sul mento che fece ridere di gusto l’uomo dai capelli rossi. Sembrarono lottare in un intreccio di braccia e corpi, le loro bocche si incontrarono due volte – i loro corpi trovarono il modo di non lasciarsi mai e di rimanere attaccati sempre, sempre.  
Si addossarono al bordo della vasca, ancora stretti. Kuro gli prese il volto con entrambe le mani e fissò i suoi occhi così grandi e belli.  
-Sei sempre così fiero, e arrogante! Sembra quasi che tu porti una corona su quella tua testolina.  
Gli baciò la fronte e le labbra corrucciate, il drago gli abbracciò il capo e quasi caddero in acqua senza equilibrio. Risero assieme e tornarono di nuovo seri. Sulle labbra di Kuro, c’era tutto il suo amore.  
-Dopo tanto tempo in solitudine, ho trovato compagnia in te, e questo è qualcosa che non dimenticherò mai, Shu.  
Ci fu un bacio lungo, lunghissimo, dove si incontrarono le anime di quelle due creature.  
Il loro abbraccio divenne molle e intimo quando Kuro, dalle spalle di lui, scese con le mani per tutta la schiena e poi si fermò con le mani alla sua vita, il punto in cui era più facile fare perno e avvicinarlo a sé. Shu non oppose resistenza al suo gesto e si lasciò guidare da quello che sentiva essere amore e protezione – sentimenti che gli erano stati rivolti addietro, in un tempo dimenticato.  
Si separarono e l’uomo dai capelli rossi aveva uno sguardo diverso, come essendosi confidato avesse trovato una nuova dimensione che gli piaceva molto, Shu reagì a quei due occhi commossi: lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione della porta di ingresso, ben sigillata, e reputò poco probabile che i loro compagni di viaggio comparissero proprio in quel momento.  
Abbassò la propria mano tra i loro inguini, andando ad accarezzare il sesso sensibile di lui che dava segno di gradire molto la sua vicinanza. Kuro sobbalzò, preso alla sprovvista.  
-Drago…  
Shu però rispose sicuro, scuotendo appena la lunga coda nell’acqua.  
-Lo voglio.  
Non cambiò espressione, neppure quando Kuro lo baciò più volte sul viso e sul collo.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi lasciò andare diversi gemiti di piacere quando Shu divenne ancora più deciso nei propri movimenti, presi sul palmo della seconda mano anche i suoi testicoli. Il drago gli succhiò il collo, lasciando segni rossi di baci appassionati, e le mani di lui scesero invece fino alle natiche – introdurre le prime dita fu abbastanza semplice, per quanti scrupoli avesse, e gli piacque molto constatare quanto il drago apprezzasse.  
Kuro uscì dall’acqua calda e si sedette sul bordo spesso della vasca, in modo che il calore non giocasse brutti scherzi. Rimanendo con le ginocchia sul fondo, Shu avvicinò il proprio viso all’inguine di lui; Kuro divenne rosso quanto i propri capelli quando il drago lo leccò, guardandolo ben dritto negli occhi.  
Lo tenne per le corna bianche quando cominciò a dondolare avanti e indietro, a tratti chiuse le palpebre per il troppo piacere, specialmente quando si accorse che lui non aveva smesso di prepararsi con le dita. Gli afferrò le cosce quando, alzandosi, salì a cavalcioni su di lui e gli cinse il collo con le braccia.  
-Stringimi-  
Obbedì subito, baciandogli il petto e il collo. Prese la sua lunga coda solo per sollevargliela e agevolarlo nei movimenti, il gemito che Shu lanciò a quel punto gli fece capire quanto sensibile fosse: Shu già tremava quando si alzò appena per accoglierlo dentro di sé, caldissimo.  
Continuarono a baciarsi ancora e ancora, senza mai smettere, anche quando la ragione corse ben lontano dai loro spiriti in amore.  
  
  
  
Nella penombra della grande stanza, Mitsuru rise e con la punta dell’indice toccò ancora il manico dell’anfora scura, appena sopra il muso del pipistrello in rilievo. Dal proprio letto, Midori lo rimproverò.  
-Topo! Non giocare con quella cosa! La puoi fare cadere!  
Si aggiunse anche Mika, che stringeva l’enorme cuscino del letto sedutogli accanto.  
-E dopo tutta questa taverna si riempirà di pipistrelli!  
Il topo si allontanò di scatto dal tavolino dove era riposto l’oggetto tanto delicato, corse in tondo sul grande tappeto davanti al caminetto alto e sventolò le braccia, come un bambino.  
-Paura!  
Shu fu l’unico dei quattro che lo guardò con aria quasi sognante.  
-Lasciamo riposare quel guardiano, ci servirà al momento opportuno.  
Midori sospirò di nuovo – si trovava impacciato in quei vestiti così strani, larghi e stretti in punti in cui non era per niente abituato a sentirli. Guardò Mika, poi sia il drago svolazzante sia l’uomo dai capelli rossi; sospirò, affranto.  
-Mi domando ancora come mai quel becchino ce lo abbia dato… è una tale seccatura portarselo dietro…  
-Pare che tempo addietro fosse un impavido guerriero, il più forte dei Sakuma. Ma, durante una sanguinosa battaglia deve aver perso il senno per colpa di una maledizione, trasformandosi in una bestia assetata di sangue.  
Il drago frustò l’aria con la propria coda, aggrottando la fronte con fare pensieroso.  
-Ricordo solo una grande battaglia in cui i Sakuma presero parte, ma non ci fu alcuna sconfitta per loro.  
-La battaglia delle cinque famiglie?  
Shu asserì con il capo, alla domanda di Kuro. L’uomo, per tutta risposta, gli prese la coda e lo attirò a sé, sorridendogli quando fece finta di opporre resistenza.  
Mika, nel frattempo, era rotolato sul materasso morbido del letto ed era andato a scontrarsi contro il fianco di Midori.  
-Qualsiasi sia stato il suo destino, ora è qui con noi! Al nostro servizio!  
-E noi abbiamo ben altri problemi da risolvere…  
Shu atterrò con grazia sopra uno dei cuscini, spargendo una strana polvere dorata tutt’attorno, che in altre occasioni avrebbe dato loro il buon umore. Pensò ad altra voce.  
-Shigeru ha detto “finché il bianco e il nero non formeranno un solo colore, finché l’alba e il tramonto non occuperanno lo stesso cielo, finché la vita e la morte non saranno contemporaneamente nel tuo cuore.”  
Alcune considerazioni spontanee, quando ebbe finito di dire quelle parole.  
-L’eclissi!  
-Il momento in cui saremo più vulnerabili agli attacchi della tigre…  
I quattro continuarono a ragionare velocemente, scambiandosi idee e ragionamenti a vicenda, in modo da poter formulare delle ipotesi il più verosimili possibili.  
-Gli altri due a cosa potrebbero riferirsi?  
-L’ultimo si riferisce al momento in cui sperimenti da più vicino la morte.  
-E quale sarebbe quel momento?  
Kuro li guardò tutti, uno a uno, con l’espressione scura.  
-Non avete mai combattuto contro qualcuno?  
-Fino ad ora sei stato tu quello addetto alla nostra sicurezza. Anche se con scarsi risultati.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi si aprì quindi l’indumento che lo avvolgeva – accappatoio, lo aveva chiamato il proprietario Tenshouin – per far vedere a tutti la grande cicatrice che gli tagliava il ventre a metà. Midori sobbalzò, perché non era ancora riuscito a vederla, mentre Shu semplicemente divenne triste nell’osservarla un’altra volta.  
La voce di Kuro però fu inaspettatamente pragmatica.  
-Quando mi feci questa, fui sul punto di morire.  
Era chiaro cosa cercasse di dire.  
Midori rivolse alcune ipotesi e domande dirette con il drago, per poter andare avanti col ragionamento.  
-Quindi dovresti ferirti mortalmente, al cuore, durante l’eclissi?  
-Presumo di dover farmi ferire da qualcuno, questo genere di cose non possono essere risolte facilmente.  
-Come se tutto questo fosse di per sé semplice… come fa una persona a ferirti?  
-Deve colpirmi con precisione al cuore, che è il mio punto debole. Oppure deve-  
Deglutì, abbassando gli occhi: la sua pelle era dura, dura quasi quanto la pietra.  
-Deve essere molto forte.  
Ma Mitsuru prese parola proprio in quel momento, per fare una domanda sciocca solo all’apparenza.  
-Almeno quanto la tigre?  
Tutti lo guardarono, compreso il drago, e il fatto che non gli sorrise anche in quell’occasione fece preoccupare non poco gli altri tre.  
-Kaoru non mi attaccherebbe mai. Deve recuperarmi vivo, in modo che io possa dare ancora contributi agli Itsuki.  
Kuro sbottò in un impeto violento, irritato alla sola idea che Shu potesse provare quanto era toccato a lui – ma il Drago era più disperato di quanto avesse mai pensato e lo guardò con estremo astio.  
-Non ti metterò in pericolo di vita!  
-È necessario! Altrimenti non salirò più in cielo! A meno che tu non voglia che io resti qui! È questo che desideri?  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi non rispose a quella provocazione, inghiottendo tutte le parole che erano proprio sulla punta della sua lingua. Non poteva certo paragonarsi a un essere sovrannaturale con un drago, ma ricordava bene quanto avesse fatto male quella ferita e quante possibilità di sopravvivenza gli erano state date dal medico che lo aveva salvato. Avrebbe voluto portarlo lui stesso, in quel dannato cielo, se gli avesse risparmiato anche il minimo dolore.  
I due si guardarono male l’un l’altro finché Midori non si frappose tra di loro, continuando il discorso.  
-Ci manca ancora l’ultimo pezzo. Il bianco e il nero.  
-Ha un significato simbolico di unione! Probabilmente, si tratta di far incontrare due amanti.  
-Chi potrebbe essere bianco e nero? Sono forse degli stendardi?  
-Probabilmente, ha più senso.  
Il topo si buttò tra Midori e Mika, cominciando a rotolare tra di loro strillando ad alta voce.  
-Rei è nero!  
-Non dire assurdità, topo…  
Shu sembrò trovare interessante le parole di lui – la sua coda ebbe uno strano guizzo, che terminò contro la coscia di Kuro.  
-No, penso abbia ragione. I Sakuma sono associati al nero da secoli.  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, che permise a Midori di venire a patti con quanto appena stabilito, i quattro ripresero il lungo elenco di ipotesi e di domande, alla ricerca della soluzione.  
-Chi è associato al bianco?  
-In generale, gli Hibiki, ma non credo che sia questo il caso. A meno che non ci sia una coppia di amanti tra gli Hibiki e i Sakuma che dovremmo andare a scovare.  
-Penso che il bianco significhi qualcuno di diverso, in netta contrapposizione ai Sakuma.  
-Come chi?  
L’ombra calò sulla stanza: una nuvola spessa, nera, aveva oscurato la luna, e dalla grande finestra che illuminava la stanza non filtrava più alcuna luce. Pian piano, però, la luna ricomparve dietro il profilo irregolare della nube, rivelando alla loro vista tutti i profili degli strani oggetti che arredavano la grande stanza.  
Mika lanciò il proprio cuscino in faccia a Mitsuru.  
-Beh, forse qualcuno che riesca a sciogliere le maledizioni?  
Mitsuru glielo lanciò di rimando, saltando sul materasso finché Kuro non lo acchiappò e se lo mise di fianco. Tutti gli occhi in quel momento si concentrarono sul cavallo, che ebbe un po’ di imbarazzo a proseguire.  
-S-se i Sakuma lanciano maledizioni e sono i neri, magari i bianchi sono qualcuno che invece vince le maledizioni-  
Shu approvò le sue parole con un lento movimento della testa.  
-È un buon ragionamento, Kagehira.  
Kuro fece una domanda che smorzò il suo poco entusiasmo.  
-Ma chi mai potrebbe rappresentare una persona del genere?  
-Non ne ho idea…  
Calò nuovamente un silenzio prolungato, mentre la notte proseguiva al di fuori della stanza.  
Si sentì il canto di un gallo particolarmente mattiniero, che richiamava un sole ancora sonnacchiante. Tutti sobbalzarono quando sentirono uno strano rumore, molto vicino – ma per fortuna Mitsuru individuò subito la sua provenienza, additando il tavolino vicino alla porta.  
-Oh! L’anfora si è mossa!  
Lo videro che ancora tremava, ballando leggermente sul proprio piede ampio, come se quel qualcosa che conteneva si stesse agitando all’improvviso. Smise dopo qualche secondo.  
A quel punto, Shu schioccò le labbra e cercò di spezzare la tensione che si era creata.  
-Fra due giorni ci sarà l’eclissi. Forse anche Rei Sakuma sente l’energia magica nell’aria.   
Si sentì un sospiro fantasma in risposta alle sue parole, tutti rabbrividirono.  
Nessuno si accorse dell’energia emessa da qualcun’altro che in quel momento, non troppo lontano dalla locanda che li ospitava, aveva altrettanto risposto all’avvicinarsi dell’eclissi nel cielo.  
  
  
  
Si strinse il mantello contro la schiena e la coda alzata, a disagio: dalle scale non vedeva arrivare ancora nessuno, uno strano ticchettio scandiva i secondi di solitudine.  
Due piante alte ai lati della porta, delle poltroncine di legno con cuscini morbidi dalle federe colo turchese, mattonelle lucide di pietra lavorata e decorata e al soffitto, pendente come un astro, un gigantesco lampadario argenteo. All’entrata dell’albergo, c’era un grande bancone con diversi registri e uno scaffale con tante rientranze segnate con dei numerini graziosi che indicavano le stanze – qualche chiave rimaneva placida al proprio posto, splendendo di pulizia. Guardò con la coda dell’occhio una giovane ragazza, vestita con un elegantissimo kimono rosato, lasciare la propria postazione e accorrere all’esterno oltre la porta scorrevole, dove era appena arrivato qualcuno con una grande carrozza. Sospirò.  
Non potevano rimanere in quel posto a lungo. Ovviamente, per una questione di soldi, che continuavano a scarseggiare, ma anche perché era logicamente stupido rimanere fermi nello stesso posto a lungo: avrebbe dato tempo ai loro inseguitori di raggiungerli.  
Sentì rumori di passi dalle scale, ma il suo entusiasmo si spense quando a comparire fu il proprietario Eichi Tenshouin, che lento gli si fece di fianco: era venuto a salutare gli ospiti in partenza, cosa non usuale. Shu recuperò tutto il proprio contegno e tutta la propria educazione prima di rivolgersi a lui.  
-I miei compagni di viaggio stanno recuperando gli ultimi bagagli, fra poco lasceranno tutti la stanza.  
Con un sorriso dalla furbizia leprina, l’uomo lo colse alla sprovvista con una sola, forte sentenza.  
-Io sogno un mondo che sia completamente degli esseri umani.  
-Prego?  
Sorrise persino al suo sbigottimento, avvicinandosi ancora di un poco imponendo la propria presenza.  
-C’è sicuramente qualcosa di molto affascinante nelle creature magiche. Qualcosa di misterioso, di potente! Sono sicuro che un tempo la nostra alleanza sia stata decisamente proficua, per entrambe le parti, e che lo stato di cose che c’è attualmente sia la conseguenza di un rapporto sano e duraturo.  
Il drago ascoltò con attenzione le sue parole, anche quando dopo una pausa espressiva riprese a parlare, sempre con estremo garbo e raffinatezza; intrecciò le dita davanti al petto, in una posa di misurata imposizione.  
-Ma ora l’umanità è in grado di ergersi sui propri piedi e andare avanti da sola. La magia sta sparendo da questo mondo, sempre più concentrata in pochi di noi e in molti di voi, che la stanno reclamando come fattura propria, ed è bene che esseri magici ed esseri umani occupino i rispettivi posti nell’universo così da non influenzarsi più a vicenda.  
Shu assottigliò lo sguardo e sentì montare dentro di sé un’irritazione vecchia di ormai qualche secolo. La sua voce si piegò alla sufficienza, all’arroganza palese.  
-Da cosa viene tutta questa sicurezza? A me sembra invece che gli esseri umani facciano fin troppo affidamento sulla magia e sulle creature magiche, tanto da esserne dipendenti! Non c’è alcuna netta divisione tra le due parti e ne sfruttano tutti i vantaggi come avvoltoi.  
-È proprio questo il punto, mio caro ospite. Certi esseri umani sono deboli di spirito e si aggrappano a un tradizionale legame che ormai non ha più alcun fondamento.  
Eichi fece diversi cenni del capo, per indicare direzioni attorno a sé.  
-Si guardi attorno. Tutto ciò che vede qui, in questo albergo, è frutto dell’ingegno umano. Nessuna magia lo ha creato.  
Un orologio, un carillon, una serratura doppia, il motore che azionava il riscaldamento dell’acqua per i bagni delle stanze più costose – ecco da dove proveniva quello strano rumore di ticchettio continuo. Ingranaggi che non si fermavano mai, tanto da sembrare davvero vivi.  
Certo non era opera di magia nulla di quello.  
-Sono-  
-Macchine. Marchingegni. Meccanismi.  
-Ferro animato.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono di nuovo, e Shu si rese conto che l’altro si era avvicinato ancora, forse nel tentativo di capire cosa ci fosse nascosto sotto il suo enorme cappello. Non si lasciò impressionare quella volta, mantenne fermo lo sguardo.  
-Noi dobbiamo imparare a fidarci della nostra autonomia, perché solo così riusciamo a raggiungere la vera grandezza. E immagino che anche loro, senza la zavorra degli esseri umani, sarebbero in grado di fare cose ben più magnifiche che curare il raffreddore dei bambini.  
-Guidare le tempeste, sopra carri di nuvole e stelle. Dominare gli uragani, arrotolandosi nei loro occhi immobili! E poi le maree, la ricrescita nei campi! L’anima delle foreste e il sole che nutre le nuove vite nascoste nella terra! Grandissime cose sanno fare i draghi! Senza di loro, questo mondo sarebbe perduto!  
-Non lo nego assolutamente. Senza i fiori che si aprono ai raggi del giorno, sarebbe tutti molto più tristi.  
-Non si limitano certo a questo! Ma l’intelligenza umana è troppo limitata per capire davvero!  
L’uomo gli sorrise ancora mentre scioglieva le mani. Aveva in sé una sicurezza particolare, che non si vedeva in molti esseri umani: a differenza della maggior parte di loro, non nascondeva affatto anche una ferrea volontà di inseguire i propri idea li fino alla fine. Erano bastate quelle poche parole tra di loro perché Shu capisse benissimo che sarebbe stato disposto davvero a tutto, pur di realizzare i propri progetti, persino sfidare qualcuno come lui.  
Si ricordò di come aveva già sentito il nome dei Tenshouin, alla magione Itsuki. Nuovi arricchiti che tentavano di mettere le mani sulla terra governata da altri, con tecnologie rubate da altri posti barbari, brutali – lo dicevano loro, che si erano aggrappati al proprio potere con ogni mezzo illecito, pur di non cedere alla consapevolezza di essere mediocri esseri umani.  
L’ultima domanda che l’uomo gli porse fu la conferma di molte delle sue sensazioni.  
-Non è curioso di vedere quanto grandi possono diventare gli esseri umani, signor drago?  
Shu stava per ribattere qualcosa, troppo tardi forse per tentare di nascondere la propria vera identità, ma qualcuno scese di corsa le scale facendo un gran fracasso. Mika Kagehira arrivò a gran velocità, rincorrendo il piccolo topo.  
-Oshi-san!  
Subito dietro di loro, Midori e Kuro.  
Il drago rivolse al gruppetto tutto trafelato un’occhiataccia di rimprovero.  
-Oh, siete arrivati! Era anche ora! Ci avete messo un’eternità!  
L’uomo con i capelli rossi lo guardò male di rimando, a quel punto Shu vide i segni di un piccolo morso sul suo collo e poté intuire qualcosa. Quindi, Mitsuru era davvero riuscito a far cadere quella dannata anfora e a liberare la nuvola di piccoli pipistrellini molto, molto infastiditi.  
Il drago non si sorprese di vedere Midori sistemarsi meglio l’anfora nera tra le proprie braccia, perché vi rimanesse più sicura, e inventasse una scusa al momento.  
-Il topo era scappato sotto il letto e-  
-Eh? Ma non è vero!  
-…è stato difficile prenderlo.  
Mitsuru si imbronciò e andò a farsi consolare da Mika, come per fare un dispetto a Midori. Il ragazzo alto sospirò borbottando qualcosa decisamente contrariato; teneva il piede storto, tale da non gravare troppo sulla punta dolorante.  
Eichi catturò la sua attenzione nuovamente, porgendogli un altro luminoso sorriso.  
-Non mi resta che augurarvi un buon proseguimento.  
-La ringrazio molto, signor Tenshouin.  
L’uomo dai capelli chiari alzò la propria mano, porgendogliela. Il drago la guardò con sospetto per diversi secondi prima di capire che era uno modo strano di congedo e doveva stringergliela. Fatto, Eichi sembrò essere molto soddisfatto.  
Guardò poi con interesse ciò che accadeva alle sue spalle, qualcuno doveva essere entrato con il seguito di diverse cameriere e le domestiche dell’hotel.  
-Oh, abbiamo un altro ospite?  
-Sì, signore.  
Shu e Kuro si scambiarono un’occhiata veloce, complice, che ebbe il potere di rilassare la tensione del drago. Quando anche lui si voltò verso la porta, qualcosa lo bloccò sul posto, ghiacciando ogni suo muscolo.  
Kuro gli fu accanto in pochi passi e poté vedere la sua espressione sconvolta, esterrefatta.  
-Shu? Tutto bene?  
Dietro di loro, Mika guardava Midori nelle medesime condizioni, spaventato e preoccupato.  
-Takamine-  
Il nuovo ospite si fece avanti, seguito dalla sua servitù e da una figuretta piccola, con le spalle chine come in penitenza e un ciuffo che fuoriusciva dalla sua capigliatura. Sotto la frangia di capelli rosa, gli occhi viola dell’uomo di mezza età andarono subito al volto del suo drago, che ancora impietrito lo chiamò.  
-Signor Itsuki?  
Tremante, Mademoiselle non osò alzare lo sguardo né a Shu né a Midori – il suo viso sembrava emaciato, il risultato di una sofferenza sopportata a stento e molto a lungo. Suo fratello maggiore, invece, possedeva nei gesti e nelle parole una calma inscalfibile, che persino nell’ingresso di un hotel moderno sembrava non conoscere disagio o debolezza.  
Chinò il capo in un saluto cordiale, per rispondere al suo drago.  
-Ben ritrovato, Shu.  
Dall’altra parte, proprio in quel momento, comparve un ragazzo biondo, con dei strani segni rossi sugli zigomi. Brandiva l’elsa di una spada conosciuta e aveva la voce che suonava familiare: era quell’ubriacone che aveva tenuto compagnia a Kuro nelle notti di prigionia.  
Ed era Kaoru Hakaze, la tigre magica al servizio degli Itsuki.  
-Ehilà!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Capitolo undicesimo - La tigre

**Capitolo undicesimo – La tigre**

  
  
  


Un ultimo dondolio, poi il corpo di Rei tremò completamente. A quel punto, il vampiro si abbassò verso l’altro, e appoggiandosi sui propri gomiti cominciò a baciargli tutto il viso con dolcezza e labbra calde, sensibili per i mille morsi precedenti. Sotto di lui, Kaoru lo trattenne con i denti in una lunga sosta sulla sua bocca e lo attirò a sé circondandogli la vita con le proprie gambe – la sensazione di averlo dentro di sé gli piaceva molto, anche quando diventava tutto così appiccicoso.  
Gli scostò i lunghi capelli neri dalla fronte, per poter vedere meglio i suoi occhi rossissimi alla luce debole della torcia. Gli sorrise.  
-Stanotte sei stato più esigente del solito. Mi è piaciuto molto.  
Quando si sollevò da lui, lo punì mordendolo prima sull’avambraccio e poi al dito indice. Lo sorrise ancora, Rei capì che era un gioco e gli baciò la fronte.  
-Ah, lo sai che non mi separerei mai da te, se solo ne avessi la possibilità…  
Mise il naso tra i suoi capelli candidi e folti, strofinandone la punta in mezzo. Si appoggiò al suo petto con il proprio e cominciò a mordicchiargli l’orecchio, rispondendo al suo gioco.  
-Sei così morbido, Kaoru-kun…  
Kaoru emise un rumore di fusa che fece tremare tutto il petto e da qualche parte anche la sua lunga coda di tigre si mosse con piacere, tra piedi e lenzuola. Tuttavia, a un certo punto, si tese.  
-Fermo-  
-Perché? Non lo vuoi?  
-Mi fanno un po’ male le gambe…  
Rei si alzò subito e si scostò da lui, in modo che potesse sistemarsi sul materasso in una posizione più comoda. Lo avvolse con le lenzuola e si mise di fianco accanto a lui. Si prese anche il gusto di baciargli la spalla e sorridergli accanto al segno rosso visibile di un morso.  
-Devo prenderti una coperta in più? Qualcosa da bere?  
Kaoru si limitò a scuotere la testa e a rotolare contro di lui, per abbracciarlo di nuovo. Rei allora si accoccolò meglio contro il suo petto, chiudendo gli occhi e respirando piano; sorrise quando sentì le mani di lui che gli pettinavano i capelli, in una carezza gentile che gli donava solo in rari momenti di stanchezza e tepore, tra l’odore di sesso e sudore che li rendeva così appagati.  
Un manipolo di soldati ubriachi passò accanto alla loro tenda, ridendo ad alta voce e imprecando nelle loro strane lingue locali. Qualcuno cadde anche a terra, ci fu il rumore di qualcosa di rotto e altre voci che lanciavano maledizioni per il vino sprecato. Ci vollero diversi minuti di fracasso prima che se ne andassero.  
Rei sospirò, anche quando Kaoru lo strinse di più.  
-Quando tutto questo sarà finito, prenderemo una casetta in un bel posto e staremo lì da soli…  
-Devo dire che non mi dispiace l’idea del silenzio e della solitudine.  
-Sei una tigre, d’altronde.  
Sollevò le mani a spettinargli i capelli.  
-Qualche anno fa non ti facevi neanche sfiorare, e guardati adesso invece.  
La coda bianca e nera di Kaoru fece uno strano movimento, lo frustò sul fianco con un colpo appena irritato di pelo morbido, quindi Rei ridacchiò.  
-Una volta superato l’ostacolo dell’indifferenza, sei diventato mio in tutti i sensi.  
-Beh, anche tu sei mio ora. Ci apparteniamo a vicenda.  
-Io appartengo anche a tutta la mia gente! La casata dei Sakuma governa sopra un vasto territorio, come loro regnante ho precisi doveri nei confronti dei miei sudditi!  
-Hai anche doveri coniugali, nei confronti dei tuoi sudditi?  
Rei lo sentì irrigidirsi e sentì anche il suo cuore diventare più lento e calmo, come se stesse calcolando il giusto momento per un attacco fulmineo. Capì di non poter scherzare molto sull’argomento, lo rassicurò con parole dolci.  
-Quelli solo con te, Kaoru.  
Parve funzionare, perché la tigre ricominciò a fare delle fusa di piacere.  
Nondimeno, pur godendo della sua presenza e del suo profumo, le parole di Kaoru si riempirono di una strana malinconia evasiva.  
-Loro ti amano molto. Pensano che tu sia il capo che continuerà a guidarli alla grandezza.  
Rise, sarcastico.  
-Il generale dell’esercito che ha fatto grandi imprese. Tutti gli oneri e gli onori a te, Rei Sakuma!  
Il vampiro alzò gli occhi, ma la posizione non gli permise di guardare in faccia Kaoru.  
Gli accarezzò in punta di dita la linea del braccio, dove qualche giorno prima la freccia di un soldato nemico si era conficcata in profondità – quei maledetti usavano il sangue del drago per intingere le loro armi e renderle efficaci anche contro le creature magiche come loro, altrimenti invulnerabili agli attacchi umani. Sospirò e strofinò il proprio naso contro il suo petto.  
-Una volta che libereremo il drago dagli Itsuki, è molto probabile che i Sakuma cercheranno di trare vantaggio dalla situazione per espandere i loro domini. Ci sarà altra sofferenza e altro dolore. Io non voglio tutto questo. Il potere che ho adesso servirà a impedirlo.  
-Stai molto attento, Rei. Le posizioni di potere sono le più forti, ma anche le più fragili.  
-Mi commuovo che tu sia preoccupato per me.  
-Non scherzare.  
Rei rise, agitandosi un poco tra le lenzuola.  
-Ah, ma io non scherzo! Senza di te! Rei Sakuma non sarebbe nulla!  
La tigre invece era ancora immobile, priva del solito sarcasmo che la distanziava da tutto e da tutti, priva di difese che la rendevano certo fortissima, ma pure inavvicinabile. In quell’abbraccio, il giovane albino dimostrò davvero qualcosa.  
-Anche Kaoru Hakaze, senza Rei Sakuma, non avrebbe più ragione d’esistere e di credere in qualcosa. Finirei per perdere me stesso.  
-Tu? La grande tigre bianca?  
Rei non sentì risa, non sentì proprio nulla. Neppure la coda della tigre si stava muovendo.  
Si alzò lentamente sui propri gomiti per guardarlo in faccia. Era rosso di imbarazzo, ma sicuro e deciso. Il pipistrello si ritrovò ad arrossire a propria volta, colpito così nel profondo da quei sentimenti.  
-A tal punto tu-  
Ogni ulteriore parola era diventata priva di senso.  
Rei si piegò in avanti per baciarlo e Kaoru non lo allontanò, ricominciò a fare le fusa. Si abbracciarono e rotolarono assieme sopra il letto, ridendo un poco, fino a incontrare il limite in assi di legno. Kaoru gli mordicchiò l’orecchio sinistro e Rei gli prese i glutei, con dolcezza.  
-Posso amarti ancora? Me lo permetti?  
Lo baciò: fu una risposta sufficiente.  
Tuttavia, dovette separarsi a forza da lui per mettersi in una posizione che non forzasse le sue gambe ancora doloranti.  
-Aspetta, fai così-  
Si sdraiò di pancia sul materasso, sentendolo salirgli sopra subito. I suoi denti sul collo, nel collo: una scarica di piacere lo attraversò completamente partendo dalla nuca lesa, sentì Rei succhiargli il sangue magico e gonfiarsi ovunque, le unghie come pugnali e il respiro di un animale che sembrava provenire dall’inferno.  
Sorrise, quando si mosse per unirsi ancora a lui.  
-Così…

  
  
Il piccolissimo pipistrello si dimenava ancora, seppur con meno forza di prima: dopo tutti quei giorni senza cibo o acqua, persino la più testarda delle creature doveva ammettere la sconfitta.  
Il consigliere aprì il coperchio della gabbia portata dai servi e lo prese con facilità – indossava un guanto per non farsi mordere, anche se il piccolo animale si limitò a sbatacchiare le proprie ali nel vano tentativo di liberarsi e scappare. Ci riuscì, perché l’uomo tremava così tanto da non avere la presa ferma, ma cadde a terra e picchiò la testa, stordendosi. Il consigliere lo recuperò subito, prima che il suo padrone lo rimproverasse aspramente.  
In fondo alla tenda, il capoclan Sakuma Yamato lo guardava in maniera severa davanti al tavolo che reggeva l’anfora spessa, ripiena di sangue ormai scuro. Continuò a fissarlo fino a che non fu accanto a lui, parlando mentre ancora tremava.  
-Signore, n-non c’è un altro mod-  
Lo fermò subito, per impedire che i dubbi di lui corrompessero la propria sicurezza.  
-Il patto che abbiamo fatto con gli Itsuki ha un prezzo. È giusto che noi onoriamo il patto.  
-Ma il signor Sakuma-  
-L’unico signor Sakuma a cui devi interessarti sono io.  
Il pipistrellino emise un grido, piccolo e pietoso, come se intuisse cosa stesse per accadere. Quando Yamato lo prese, tentò di morderlo con scarsi risultati.  
Il sangue maledetto ribollì quando Sakuma abbassò l’animale verso il collo dell’anfora, emise un sospiro e cominciò a tremare forte. Prima bolle, poi schizzi, poi onde, poi un mulinello si alzò dal sangue e andò incontro alle mani dell’uomo. A quel punto il pipistrellino strillò con più forza e sbatté le ali forsennatamente, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
La maledizione si impadronì di quella vita sacrificata e ne assunse l’identità e la forma.  
Quando Sakuma sollevò di nuovo le mani, il corpo del pipistrello era ormai immobile, come morto. Dovettero aspettare diversi secondi per sentirlo di nuovo sussultare e per veder cambiare, lentamente, il colore delle sue piccole ali e del suo pelo irsuto.  
Il piccolo demone strillò con nuova voce – occhi rossi e pelle argentea – emanando forza distruttrice.  
Il consigliere si accasciò a terra per vomitare, con gli occhi strizzati dall’orrore. Rimase solo Sakuma Yamato a guardare quell’abominio, stretto tra le sue mani umane; rise, quindi, credendosi finalmente padrone del proprio destino.  
  


La tigre bianca alzò lo sguardo, il muso e le zampe lerce del sangue nemico. Una nuvola completamente nera scorreva veloce sul campo dove infuriava la sanguinosa battaglia, i cui strilli erano coperti dal borbottio di tuoni e lampi.  
I pipistrelli scesero in picchiata all’improvviso, cogliendo i nemici di sorpresa: chiudendosi come due grandi ali, colpirono un folto gruppo di soldati Itsuki, uccidendoli entro pochi istanti. Poi la nuvola nera si sollevò ancora, lasciando sul terreno solo corpi esangui.  
Ancora e ancora, il demone dei Sakuma colpì. Con minuzia, con ferocia, con precisione, e i suoi soldati con lui, fomentati dalla sua incredibile forza. Anche la tigre ruggì, correndo all’attacco.  
Si fermarono solo quando sentirono il corno degli Itsuki suonare e i soldati quindi ritirarsi. Li spinsero oltre una collina e li videro barricarsi entro un piccolo forte di pietra e paglia. I soldati si riunirono in assedio, mentre Rei rimase a controllare la situazione dall’alto, nel caso apparisse l’opportunità di attaccare.  
Da quella postazione, vide avanzare da lontano un pezzo della cavalleria nemica, che emerse da un bosco protetto. Scese in picchiata nuovamente, per avvertire il compagno, e assieme a lui andare all’attacco mentre i loro uomini erano impegnati. Kaoru ruggì e partì all’inseguimento dello stormo di pipistrelli, rimanendo un poco indietro.  
Il vampiro fece una strage: al primo colpo, ne atterrò cinque assieme ai loro cavalli; al secondo, altri sei. Quando si abbassò per il terzo colpo, arrivò infine anche Kaoru, che disperse i cavalli a quel punto terrorizzati e cominciò ad abbatterli uno a uno.  
Nascosto sempre nel boschetto, il consigliere dei Sakuma tentava di rimanere dietro un albero. Aveva lasciato il suo cavallo lontano per non essere scambiato per un soldato, teneva la gabbia con braccia tremanti e a stento respirava. Sentiva chiaramente il rumore della morte – corpi fracassati e urla strazianti – non riusciva a fare nulla. Il demone fremeva, nella gabbia, rispondendo alla vicinanza di Rei.  
Fu un attimo: un cadavere mutilato sorpassò la linea del suo nascondiglio e lui strillò, lanciando in aria la gabbia che quindi si aprì. Il demone pipistrello risalì le fronde degli alberi e si intromise, non visto, nello stormo dei pipistrelli neri, sconvolgendone l’equilibrio.  
Rei lo sentì subito, ma fu già troppo tardi. Tentò, per quei pochi secondi che gli restarono, di chiamare Kaoru e di assumere una forma fisica per fermare la maledizione. Kaoru lo sentì e si avvicinò a lui, ignorando il soldato che stava inseguendo, e questo facilitò solo l’operato del pipistrello bianco, che guidò tutti gli altri ad attaccarlo.  
La maledizione aveva attecchito.  
Kaoru ruggì e rispose all’attacco, cercando di graffiare il vento. Dopo un attacco rapido, lo stormo di pipistrelli lo lasciò a terra, dolorante e con mille tagli sulla pelle. Kaoru rimase stordito per diversi minuti nell’erba insanguinata, per riprendere fiato ed energie; si rialzò quando capì che le urla che sentiva erano gli strilli di morte dei soldati Sakuma, che Rei era andato ad attaccare.  
Il suo cuore era disperato, incredulo. Faticava a capire cosa stesse accadendo e a trovare una ragione logica a quanto stava vivendo in quel momento. Aveva però due sole consapevolezze. La prima: era l’unico in grado di fermarlo, perché così com’era vero che i pipistrelli erano i nemici naturali delle tigri, così viceversa. La seconda: se non l’avesse fatto, sarebbero morti tutti.  
Dovette affrontare una scelta e promesse che fosse l’ultima di quel genere.  
Ruggì di nuovo per richiamare l’attenzione del suo nemico, partì all’inseguimento. I pipistrelli lo videro arrivare e gli furono di nuovo addosso, proprio mentre anche il cielo cominciava a piangere tutte le sue lacrime.  
Quella fu la sola sconfitta dei Sakuma, nella grande guerra delle cinque famiglie.  


  
Dopo qualche anno, il capoclan Itsuki Shotaro trovò la grande tigre, con il manto ambrato e grandi occhi dorati. Fu facile fare un accordo con lei, che ancora vagava senza meta per le montagne del Nord.  
Del cibo e un tetto in cambio di protezione e fedeltà.  
Kaoru accettò, perché a quel punto non possedeva davvero più niente al mondo – neppure un’anima, neppure un cuore, neppure un orgoglio.  


  


*************************

  
  


-Ben ritrovato, Shu.  
Ancora pietrificato, il drago rosa non riuscì a rispondere al saluto dell’uomo.  
Kuro si affiancò subito a lui, con l’intenzione di proteggerlo e quindi di fargli da scudo. Spinto da un puro istinto, la sua espressione divenne esplicitamente minacciosa.  
Eichi però si fece in mezzo alle due parti, prima che ciò che temeva di più si realizzasse proprio nell’entrata nel suo albergo.  
-Signori, vi prego. Siete entro una struttura privata.  
Il capoclan Itsuki lo rassicurò. Si muoveva lentamente e parlava con mestizia, quasi non avesse alcuna preoccupazione al mondo, figurando una sicurezza tipica di chi ha il controllo.  
-Non ci sarà bisogno di alcuna violenza, signor Tenshouin. Noi veniamo in pace.  
A quelle parole, il cavallo magico scattò, rabbioso.  
-Pace? Così ora si chiama ciò che fate per torturare le persone? Siete dei mostri!  
La pace, nella sua visione delle cose, era solo un vizio che i potenti potevano permettersi per schiacciare i più deboli, com’era stato per secoli ai danni del suo padrone.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa non si scompose affatto di fronte alla sua ira, lo guardò con un certo malcelato disinteresse.  
-Tu sei…  
Rispose Kaoru ai suoi dubbi, proprio quando Mika sbuffò e scoccò la propria coda nell’aria.  
-Il cavallo.  
L’uomo guardò la tigre in maniera distratta, prima di sorridere un poco al proprio interlocutore.  
Era chiaro dallo sguardo che gli rivolgeva come lo considerasse poco più che un fastidioso insetto.  
-Oh, conosco la tua storia. La mia famiglia ha dovuto chiedere un incantesimo di respingimento agli Shinkai, secoli fa, per impedirti di avvicinarti. Eri diventato particolarmente infestante, da quello che dicono le cronache.  
Mika sbuffò di nuovo, estremamente irritato. I suoi piedi strofinarono per terra, pronti al balzo; tuttavia, vide che il drago era ancora immobile e silenzioso, e questo lo fece desistere da una qualsivoglia reazione.  
Così, lo sguardo dell’uomo dai capelli rosa si spostò alla sua destra, dove c’era pietrificato anche Midori, con l’anfora nera strettissima tra le braccia.  
-Tu, invece? Rimani zitto a non dire nulla?  
Il giovane non proferì parola, lottando con l’anfora che non smetteva di tremare – da quel che appariva, sembrava soltanto terrorizzato e nient’altro.  
Il capoclan schernì anche lui, nel peggiore dei modi: si rivolse a Mademoiselle, dando attenzione e quindi valore nulli al ragazzo.  
-Hai scelto un cane fedele, sorella. Tanto fedele quanto sarà dura la sua punizione.  
Lei ebbe uno spasmo di rabbia, che contrasse in un pugno basso. La differenza di età e di potere, la differenza di tutto quello che erano nella stessa famiglia Itsuki era così dolorosamente palese.  
Però, alle parole dell’uomo, scattò di nuovo Kuro, che non si fece alcun riguardo a minacciarlo.  
-Tu non ti avvicinerai proprio a nessuno!  
Si mise anche in posizione d’attacco, pur disarmato.  
Solo a quel punto il capoclan mostrò qualche nota di interesse, avanzò persino nella sua direzione e camminò davanti a lui per studiarlo meglio. Sembrò ricordarsi qualcosa, pian piano, e poi ebbe l’illuminazione. Sorrise, malevolo.  
-Capelli rossi, aspetto da maiale… conosco anche la tua razza. Devi essere un Kiryuu. Sono stato io a ordinare la dipartita del tuo clan, perché tali insetti non avrebbero mai potuto ambire a un solo grammo della nostra influenza.  
-Tu-  
Shu finalmente parlò, sedando il compagno dai capelli rossi prima che facesse qualcosa di irrimediabile.  
-Cosa vuoi, Seimei?  
Kuro e tutti gli altri lo guardarono stralunati, cercando di capire quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni. Tutta la sua figura esprimeva una tale tirata sottomissione da far male al cuore.  
Seimei gli sorrise apertamente, come un padre davanti al bambino capriccioso.  
-Concederti una scelta, Shu. Per via del mio grande amore per te, lo permetterò.  
Kuro scosse la testa, cercando inutilmente di intromettersi tra di loro.  
-Non ascoltarlo-  
-O verrai con me di tua spontanea volontà, o ti ordinerò di farlo, non prima di aver ucciso tutti i tuoi amici.  
Il capoclan li indicò con il dito, sempre più soddisfatto.  
-Partendo proprio da Kiryuu.  
Mitsuru, che fino a quel punto era rimasto attaccato al fianco di Mika, guardò spaventatissimo il drago rosa.  
-Lui non può farlo!  
-Lo può fare.  
Shu era dimesso, stentava a tenere lo sguardo alto. Le sue parole erano strascicate e deboli, appartenevano quasi a un’altra persona.  
Il capoclan canzonò persino lui, dondolando la testa mentre ripeteva un ritornello che ormai tutti i presenti conoscevano.  
-Con il sangue guarirai l’uomo, col corpo lo proteggerai, con l’anima lo amerai, con lo spirito gli obbedirai. Così recita la filastrocca. E per uomo, si intende il solo capofamiglia degli Itsuki. Non altri.  
Mademoiselle chiuse gli occhi di fronte a quella scena, trattenendo a stento un singhiozzo di tristezza e lasciando che il suo ciuffo le cadesse ai lati del viso.  
Nel silenzio totale, dove persino Eichi Tenshouin guardava il tutto con una certa preoccupazione e un certo interesse, il capoclan Itsuki fece di nuovo la propria mossa.  
-Dimmi, Shu. Cosa scegli delle due.  
Kuro scattò in avanti, con il pugno pronto a colpire.  
Ma ancora prima che Kaoru stesso si muovesse, o le guardie del corpo di Itsuki reagissero, fu Shu stesso a colpire con un’onda di vento magico l’uomo dai capelli rossi, che venne scaraventato contro l’armadio delle chiavi delle camere, fracassandolo a metà.  
Un paio di cameriere strillarono, così anche Mika e Mitsuru. Dolorante a terra, Kuro riuscì a malapena a guardare Shu, con uno sguardo pieno di interrogativi e dolore – il drago si rifiutò di ricambiare lo sguardo, abbassò lento il proprio braccio e avanzò verso il suo padrone soddisfatto.  
-Sapevo che avresti fatto la scelta giusta.  
L’uomo dai capelli rosa si rivolse subito a Eichi, strettosi in un angolo per la sorpresa di vedere la magia in azione. Si scambiarono un sorriso glaciale, fatto di molte parole taciute e moltissimi sottintesi.  
-Mi dispiace per il disturbo, signor Tenshouin. Provvederemo nell’immediato a ripagarvi quanto danneggiato.  
E si rivolse ancora a Shu, quando lo vide così particolarmente afflitto per quello che era accaduto.  
Sullo sfondo della loro conversazione, Mika finalmente era corso da Kuro e lo stava aiutando ad alzarsi, nonostante tutti i pezzi di legno e tutte le schegge che cascavano da ogni parte.  
-Non sei forse stanco, drago? Tutto questo peregrinare, questo viaggiare, questo sperare… non è la vita a cui sei abituato né destinato. Tornerai a casa, dove ci sono tutti gli agi! Tu servi per una nobile causa, l’equilibrio del mondo! Tu sei il fautore della pace che governa tutta l’umanità, sei il pilastro del potere degli Itsuki, che amministrano questo universo al meglio del meglio! Devi essere contento, drago!  
-Taci, almeno.  
Lo toccò, invadendo la sua intimità: fu un gesto che assunse i connotati del comando assoluto su di lui, la possibilità di disporre del suo destino in ogni forma. Shu tremò mentre quelle dita passavano sulla sua spalla e sul suo collo, disgustato e terrorizzato.  
Quando il piccolo corteo si mosse per uscire di nuovo dall’albergo, una delle guardie sbarrò la strada della piccola Mademoiselle. Fu però suo fratello maggiore a darne ragione.  
-Noi andiamo a casa. Tu resterai qui, sorella.  
-Perché?  
-Così forse non ti verrà in mente un’altra brillante idea per prendere il mio posto. Ma non preoccuparti, provvederemo a prenotare per te la camera più bella in questo albergo, per i prossimi mesi. Dal momento che piace tanto ai tuoi amici, deve per forza piacere tanto anche a te.  
Lei fece un passo indietro, allibita, quando lui fece un passo in avanti verso la porta. Capì benissimo che quella era la forma più gentile di un esilio forzato, in conseguenza al tradimento che aveva pianificato ai suoi danni.  
Si diede della stupida per aver pensato, per aver tentato di fare qualcosa – ma fu solo un attimo di tristezza, perché poi il suo sguardo si riempì di odio e di disprezzo.  
Accanto a lei, ci fu una sola persona a tardare, dietro il capoclan.  
La tigre giocò con la federa rossastra della spada che aveva tra le mani, saltellando verso l’uomo con i capelli rossi.  
-Ti chiami Kiryuu, quindi? Carina la tua spada!  
Kuro lo guardò con odio, quasi ringhiando.  
-Sei solo un vigliacco.  
-Oh, credi di essere davvero nella posizione di potermi giudicare? Tu, che non sei neanche riuscito a proteggere ciò che ti era più caro.  
La tigre sorrise di fronte alla sua espressione afflitta, addolorata. Guardò il resto del gruppo con una strana soddisfazione maligna, quasi che il loro fallimento riuscisse a giustificare tutta la nuova morale alla quale si aggrappava così disperatamente, anche in quel momento.  
Non c’era niente al mondo per cui valesse davvero la pena combattere, per cui valesse davvero la pena soffrire – e chi credeva il contrario, era soltanto uno sciocco.  
Agitò la coda dal pelo ambrato, prima di uscire.  
-Addio, signori miei. È stato un piacere.  
Oltrepassò l’ingresso fischiettando, lasciando gli sconfitti entro quel gigantesco albergo dallo stile moderno. Ma benché fosse tanto pieno di sé, bastò che guardasse per un istante il cielo in alto per tremare da capo a piedi: circolare e nera si stava avvicinando al sole sempre di più, tra le nubi grigiastre.  


  
Infastidito, si girò verso i due ragazzi che continuavano a singhiozzare.  
-Smettetela di piangere, voi due. Non serve più a niente.  
Anche davanti ai loro sguardi feriti, aggiunse qualcosa borbottando, senza preoccuparsi di non farsi sentire dal resto dei presenti.  
-Che seccatura, che enorme, gigantesca seccatura…  
-Tu non sei triste? Per come sono andate le cose!  
-A cosa serve essere tristi? Non cambierà certo le cose…  
Mademoiselle si irrigidì sulla propria sedia. Guardò il tavolo davanti a lei, a quella tazza ripiena di tè ormai freddo che il signor Tenshouin aveva portato nella camera molti minuti prima. Si morse le labbra e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, senza aggiungere una sola parola.  
Kuro era alla finestra, invece. Guardò il ragazzo che aveva parlato, accucciato in modo scomposto contro lo schienale.  
-Perché non hai aperto l’anfora?  
-Quel tal Hibiki ci aveva raccomandato di fare attenzione… tra di noi, solo il drago avrebbe saputo gestire i pipistrelli con la sua magia… per come stavano le cose, ho pensato che se avessi aperto ce li avrebbe aizzati contro, proteggendo il capoclan Itsuki…  
Mosse le spalle a disagio e nascose metà del proprio viso dietro il collo alto dell’anfora stessa, per non mostrare troppo l’espressione così contrariata. Accanto a lui, Mademoiselle sospirò e parlò per la prima volta da quando era entrata in quella stanza.  
-Probabilmente sarebbe andata davvero così. Shu non può disobbedire ai comandi diretti di mio fratello. Per questo vi avevo chiesto di portarlo via.  
Un lungo, troppo lungo e troppo pesante, momento di silenzio cadde sulla stanza. Oltre le lacrime di Mika e Mitsuru, si sentiva il rumore della pioggia che ricominciava a scendere – sbatteva in gocce timide e sottili contro la superficie dei vetri, spinta da un vento freddo. Il profumo del tè era sparito.  
Mademoiselle sospirò ancora, accennando un sorriso stanchissimo e sconfitto.  
-Vi ringrazio per tutto quello che avete fatto fino ad adesso. Siete andati ben oltre le mie aspettative, avete portato lontano il drago rosa e lo avete trattato bene, come vostro pari. Non lo avevo mai visto tanto in salute, né in quelle condizioni fisiche. Deve aver passato dei buoni giorni assieme a voi.  
Rispose alle sue parole un incredulo Mika, che non riusciva ancora ad arrendersi all’evidenza della realtà.  
-Ma tutto questo sarà inutile, perché ora quel tizio gli ruberà di nuovo tutta la magia!  
Si alzò dal proprio posto e pestò i piedi sul terreno, come un cavallo arrabbiato.  
Le lacrime bagnavano tutto il suo viso e c’era furia nei suoi occhi dai colori diversi.  
-Questo è così… ingiusto! Ce l’avevamo quasi fatta! Eravamo così vicini!  
Mademoiselle stessa tentò di sedare la sua disperazione, con parole dure come la roccia.  
Nessuno aveva ancora osato chiederle cosa fosse successo alla magione Itsuki e come il capoclan avesse reagito alla scoperta del suo tradimento: bastava vedere le occhiaie profonde e l’espressione sconfitta, i movimenti nervosi delle mani e quelle labbra tremanti, i capelli sciupati per intuire qualcosa. Sembrava terrorizzata, a stento controllava i propri gesti.  
-Era una missione impossibile fin dall’inizio.  
-Questo non è vero! Noi-  
-Voi ci avete creduto, e per questo vi siete impegnati così tanto per realizzarlo.  
Era piena di gratitudine sincera, oltre che di severità, e per questo Mika non riuscì a risponderle ancora.  
Così, Mademoiselle guardò per primo l’uomo con i capelli rossi, ancora immobile e silenzioso.  
-Kiryuu. Tutto ciò che hai fatto per me e per quel drago è stato degno di onore.  
Poi, si rivolse anche ai due ragazzi, gli animali dalla forma umana.  
Mitsuru squittì appena quando vide il suo sguardo spento, ebbe una stretta al cuore alle sue parole.  
-Se lo desiderate, voi due potrete continuare a vivere con me e Midori. Fintanto che mio fratello resterà al comando, temo sarà pericoloso per tutti noi tornare nelle terre degli Itsuki, e i Sakuma non vorranno certo mettersi contro la mia famiglia soltanto per una rinnegata come me.  
Il topo cominciò a piangere più forte, tra frustrazione e tristezza. Si rannicchiò a terra e rimase a singhiozzare in ginocchio, senza che nessuno avesse abbastanza pietà e forza per consolarlo.  
Il tono di Kuro fu grave.  
-Quindi, abbiamo perso?  
-Temo di sì, signor Kiryuu.  
Ancora, il rumore del vento e della pioggia.  
Qualcuno ebbe il coraggio di non arrendersi, di protestare di nuovo – sembrava il cadavere di un animale che, seppur con il ventre squarciato, rifiutava di morire. Mika aveva la voce stridula.  
-Qui non si sta parlando di una partita o di una guerra, si sta parlando di-  
-Si sta parlando esattamente di una guerra, signor cavallo. Il drago rosa rappresenta il dominio degli Itsuki su un quinto del mondo. Il suo destino determinerà quello di tantissime persone.  
Mika nitrì, scosse la testa – guardò anche Mitsuru accanto alle sue gambe e fu sul punto di accovacciarsi a propria volta. Lo fermarono solo le parole di Kuro, che ancora una volta si intromise tra lui e quella ragazza. Più loro insistevano, più lei diventava mordace.  
-Perché allora ci hai chiesto, all’inizio di tutto questo, di portarlo in salvo?  
-Pensavo che fosse possibile, ma evidentemente ciò che lo lega a mio fratello e agli Itsuki, a questa terra tutta, è troppo forte. Sono stati gli Hibiki a dire a mio fratello dove vi trovavate. Senza il loro aiuto, non sarebbe stato affatto possibile.  
Mika e Kuro reagirono con sorpresa, perché mai si sarebbero aspettati che la famiglia principale di uno dei loro maggiori aiutanti potesse fare determinate cose. Ma di Wataru Hibiki, come di Shinkai Kanata e di Shu Itsuki, ce n’era soltanto uno al mondo: esseri straordinari in tutto e per tutto, differenti persino da chi portava lo stesso loro cognome.  
Mademoiselle si era aspettata questa loro reazione, sospirò affranta.  
-I potenti sono legati alla propria posizione più che alla stessa vita, abbandonano i reietti che rappresentano un vero pericolo alla loro supremazia. È così che funziona.  
Silenzio.  
Mika, a quel punto, cominciò a tremare, gli occhi serrati in maniera così forte che quasi gli facevano male.  
Midori provò a bere il tè nella propria tazza, allungandosi verso il tavolo al centro di tutti loro, ma quando assaggiò quell’acqua sporca e fredda fu scosso da brividi di disgusto, quindi si strinse di nuovo attorno all’oggetto che aveva in mano.  
-Bisognerà restituire al signor Hibiki questa anfora…  
Kuro si mosse di scatto, facendo sobbalzare più di una persona.  
Andò verso la porta d’ingresso e tese persino la mano per aprirla, rimanendo però immobile a pensare. Mika lo stava guardando in maniera ferita e delusa, irata, come se fosse davvero responsabile di quanto stava accadendo.  
Era lui, l’eroe. Lui l’uomo che il suo padrone amava. Lui l’ultima speranza che non aveva diritto a morire.  
Kuro sospirò, abbassò il braccio e alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, pensando mille cose diverse. Dovette anche aver trovato una soluzione ai propri dubbi, perché tornò davanti a Mitsuru e lo chiamò ad alta voce. Il topo gli rispose prontamente, benché ancora singhiozzante.  
-Topo. Quanto veloce puoi essere?  
-Più veloce del vento, se vuoi! Velocissimo!  
-Sai tenere in mano oggetti mentre corri?  
-Certo!  
Gli sorrise e bastò quel semplice gesto per portare di nuovo la luce.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi si voltò anche verso Midori, che però non reagì altrettanto bene.  
-Takamine, per l’ultima volta, io-  
-Non vorrai davvero inseguirli? Hai sentito quello che il capoclan ha detto, no?  
Il ragazzo tremava, lo guardava in viso con furia incredula.  
Però Kuro fu assolutamente calmo e rispettoso quando gli rispose, teneva in considerazione i suoi sentimenti e la sua posizione.  
-Posso capire la tua paura. Tu sei un servo. Potresti rimetterci la tua vita. Dammi l’anfora, non ti chiedo nient’altro.  
A quel punto, Midori non fece la minima resistenza. Fu lo stesso Mika a prendergli l’anfora dalle braccia, evitando di guardarlo in volto. Sembrava ammansito, più consapevole, e questo fece ancora più male a Midori, perché si sentì un estraneo o, peggio, un avversario.  
Mentre lui macerava in questi sentimenti, Kuro si rivolse anche alla ragazza.  
-Signorina, io non mi sono ancora arreso. E non per una questione d’onore, ma perché sono un uomo e l’idea che quella creatura soffra così tanto mi disgusta.  
Era convinto: lei lo mise alla prova un’ultima volta, per vedere fin dove la sua volontà arrivasse.  
-Farò tutto ciò che è in mio possesso per liberarlo.  
-Ti scatenerà contro la sua magia.  
-Ci avvicineremo abbastanza e li coglieremo di sorpresa. Il cavallo e io terremo a bada la tigre, il topo lo prenderà e correrà via con lui. A quel punto, libereremo i pipistrelli, che faranno da diversivo mentre scapperemo.  
-Questo sarebbe il tuo piano? È una pazzia.  
Lui le sorrise, senza risponderle direttamente. La ragazza aveva ragione, quella era una pazzia e sarebbe stato più verosimile per loro fallire anziché riuscire. Tuttavia, era ciò che restava loro e non potevano rinunciarvi facilmente.  
Le arrivò vicino, facendo un inchino mesto.  
-Dovrete scappare anche voi. In ogni caso, verranno a cercarvi.  
Lei sorrise piena di gratitudine – le mani ferme, un colore più acceso sul volto, si mise a posto il ciuffo chiaro, dietro l’orecchio. Anche quella era una sorta di magia, il vero potere degli uomini a cui Tenshouin si rifaceva e in cui aveva fiducia: lo spirito indomabile e la volontà ferrea che rendeva possibile tutto.  
Kuro si rialzò e richiamò i propri compagni, perché erano già in ritardo.  
-Andiamo, voi due.  
Uscirono tutti e tre dalla stanza, carichi.  
Una volta superato il corridoio, dovettero scendere diverse scale per arrivare al salone d’ingresso, e trovare anche Eichi dietro il bancone del ricevimento. Gli rivolsero un inchino di rispettoso saluto, lui fece lo stesso.  
All’esterno, il cielo era grigio quasi, perché l’ombra della notte stava mangiando la luce del sole e il cono di luce che rimaneva diventava sempre più sottile. L’eclissi era così vicina.  
-Aspettate!  
Si girarono tutti di scatto verso l’ingresso dell’albergo che avevano appena oltrepassato, vedendo arrivare di corsa Midori. Era affannato e aveva il viso tutto rosso per una silente emozione.  
Li guardò a lungo prima di parlare e loro capirono tutto.  
-Porterò Mademoiselle al tempio del drago, da Hasumi Keito e Souma Kanzaki! La proteggerò con tutte le mie forze, ve lo prometto!  
Detto questo, abbassò gli occhi: sguardo a terra e pugni stretti contro i fianchi, come un ragazzino piccolo – qualcuno si ricordò quanto fosse giovane, seppure così grosso, seppur così impacciato.  
-Siete stati sempre così rumorosi, avventati, dei pazzi squinternati senza alcuna logica! Ho dormito su sassi e su terra e in ogni posto scomodo del mondo! Ho rischiato di morire così tante volte stando con voi, persino di affogare in un fiume! Però-  
Raccolse quasi il fiato per urlare, eppure il tono della sua voce si ammorbidì, divenne fragile.  
La verità e il suo cuore erano tutto ciò che poteva dare loro in dono, a quel punto.  
-È stato… è stato bello viaggiare con voi! Non lo dimenticherò mai!  
Avrebbe tanto voluto andare con loro, a salvare il drago. Non poteva mentire a se stesso a quel modo, avrebbe davvero voluto, benché avesse così tanta paura. Ma pensandoci bene, si rendeva conto che la sua presenza non era indispensabile sul campo, perché se avesse cavalcato assieme a Kuro sarebbe stato solo un impiccio, non era mai stato in grado di combattere o correre veloce quanto il topo. Quello che poteva fare davvero per aiutarli, era farlo da lontano, in modo che avessero la schiena parata e non ci fossero state reali conseguenze alle loro azioni. Per quanto poteva, lo avrebbe fatto.  
Kuro fu il primo a parlare: sorrideva, con uno sguardo davvero grato solo per lui.  
-Sei un bravo ragazzo, Takamine. Diventerai un grande uomo.  
Mitsuru fu incontenibile, invece. Corse ad abbracciarlo stretto, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
Sotto quella pioggia leggera, il pianto di Midori fu abbastanza nascosto.  
-Topo…  
Solo per quella volta, Midori ricambiò l’abbraccio – si sentì il topo squittire di gioia e poi lo lasciò per correre di nuovo da Kuro.  
Mika rimase lontano, Midori lo chiamò nel tentativo di calmare il suo pianto.  
-Kagehira.  
Fermo a singhiozzare per qualche secondo, gli rivolse il sorriso più luminoso di sempre.  
-Porteremo i tuoi saluti a Oshi-san! Sarà felice di saperti al sicuro!  
A quel punto, il cavallo si trasformò in una bestia gigante e i tre partirono all’inseguimento della carovana degli Itsuki.  



	13. Capitolo dodicesimo - Il drago

**Capitolo dodicesimo – Il drago**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Anche con gli occhi chiusi, Shu sentiva lo sguardo di lui e ne provava un fastidio difficile da descrivere. Irrigidì i muscoli delle gambe incrociate, anche quando la carrozza sobbalzò sopra un sasso troppo grosso.  
Le parole di lui furono suadenti, pienamente felici.  
-Non mi aspettavo crescessi così bene, drago. Emani un’energia che ti ho visto poche volte.  
-Durante i tuoi quarantasette anni di vita, non mi è stato mai permesso di raggiungere la pienezza della forma.  
-Certo! La richiesta di medicine è sempre così alta…  
Fece una smorfia di disgusto.  
Quando alzò le palpebre, il suo padrone lo fissava ancora, dall’altra parte della carrozza. I pendagli che scendevano dal suo elegante cappello ne sfumavano l’espressione fiera, ma non il sorriso sardonico.  
Shu non trattenne neanche una briciola del proprio odio.  
-Non provi neanche un po’ di vergogna per te stesso? Fai ribrezzo.  
Lui sembrò sorpreso, all’inizio, abbastanza colpito dal suo tono.  
-Non è forse anche tuo compito amarmi? Con tutto il tuo cuore?  
Poi però, quando il drago volse lo sguardo altrove e si rifiutò di rispondergli, tutto in lui cambiò.  
Picchiettò il palmo della mano con il manico del proprio ventaglio, il rumore di tutti i ninnoli del suo vestito divenne fastidioso, e persino lo scorrere del paesaggio roccioso gli diede noia.  
Sembrò sul punto di piangere.  
-Ma hai ragione, dopotutto. Io sacrifico te per il nostro bene. Ogni volta che ci penso mi si stringe il cuore. Il tuo dolore è anche il mio dolore. Ogni volta che ti sottraggo qualcosa, è come se sottraessi qualcosa a me…  
Piegò la testa in avanti, tenendosi il petto con la mano tremante.  
-Eppure, è necessario! Ci sono tante persone bisognose a questo mondo! Come farebbero senza di te, senza di noi?  
L’uomo non si rese conto, però, di quanto istintivamente indurì la propria voce quando il drago gli fece un’unica, sola critica precisa.  
-Voi Itsuki avete lasciato morire la madre di Kiryuu.  
-Quella donna era praticamente già morta quando ci hanno chiesto aiuto, non avremmo potuto fare nulla per lei.  
Il drago fece schioccare la coda in aria, forse un po’ troppo vicino al viso del suo padrone – i sigilli che aveva addosso almeno non gli impedivano di muoversi.  
Incrociò anche le braccia al petto e il suo viso divenne di uno strano colore rosato.  
-Sei proprio spudorato. Ciò che ricavi dal mio corpo saprebbe guarire persino i morti! Le tue parole sono piene di malizia e spregiudicatezza, non vali neanche una briciola di quello che sono stati i tuoi antenati! Niente rispetto a Shigeru!  
L’uomo si sporse in avanti e lo toccò, ancora una volta; questa invasione fece irrigidire Shu, che si ritrovò quasi costretto ad arretrare contro il proprio sedile tirando fino al possibile le proprie catene, mentre l’altro blaterava l’ennesimo ricatto emotivo.  
-Vuoi uccidermi e provare a farmi risorgere, Shu? È questo che vuoi? Così forse la tua ira si trasformerà in senso di colpa.  
L’uomo non si fermò, neppure quando lo vide disgustato da quella mano sollevata, protesa verso una carezza leggera.  
-Non mi interessa se mi odi, anche se ti preferirei più docile-  
Shu chiuse di nuovo gli occhi quando lo toccò sulla guancia, inorridito e impotente.  
Seimei smise di toccarlo solo nel momento in cui il drago aprì di nuovo gli occhi. Allora, gli sorrise.  
-Sarai sempre al mio fianco.  
Per sua fortuna, dopo l’uomo si ritirò di nuovo, rimanendo sui propri cuscini morbidissimi e voluminosi. Tra di quelli, urtò con il lato del ginocchio la federa dura rossiccia; la prese in mano, con occhi avidi.  
-Questa spada continuerà a proteggerti, nelle mani giuste! Ora il nostro Kaoru potrà adempiere al suo incarico ancora meglio! Non ne sei felice?  
Shu non si risparmiò l’ennesima smorfia, ma il suo sguardo captò meglio su alcuni dettagli della spada. Gliela prese quindi dalle mani, per studiarla più da vicino – passò le proprie dita sulla figura del drago in rilievo, assorto per diversi secondi.  
-Anche tu la trovi bella?  
-Sì, è bellissima…  
La carrozza balzò di nuovo, i cavalli avevano accelerato.  
Si sentì la tigre ruggire, posizionata sul baldacchino esterno della carrozza – poi la si vide saltare a terra, prendere la forma di bestia gigante e cominciare a correre lontano, all’inseguimento di qualcosa. Shu ebbe un fremito, mentre il suo padrone sbuffò sonoramente.  
-Ora che sta succedendo, là fuori?  
  
  
  
Vide la tigre per la prima volta e ne fu davvero meravigliato: era ancora più grossa e veloce di quanto avesse immaginato. Le zanne erano più lunghe delle sue braccia e gli artigli erano più lunghi delle sue gambe; una coda infinita, un corpo che sembrava grande quanto un palazzo, il ruggito più imponente di un tuono. Gli occhi erano dello stesso colore di quelli del ragazzo che aveva visto all’albergo, li riconosceva benissimo.  
Rise di gusto, eccitato, sollevando il viso a quello dell’uomo dai capelli rossi che lo teneva stretto.  
Anche Kuro stava fissando la tigre, ma con ben altro spirito. Concentrato, stava cercando di capire come poter creare una fessura nella sua difesa, in modo da pianificare un contrattacco. Quando Kaoru fu abbastanza vicino, Mika virò di colpo verso destra e si fece inseguire – in quell’esatto momento, Kuro buttò a terra Mitsuru che prese a correre, velocissimo.  
La tigre era troppo impegnata a seguire l’enorme cavallo per scorgere quell’esserino minuscolo a suo confronto, quindi il topo ebbe tutta la libertà di correre verso la carrozza degli Itsuki.  
Fece un giro ad arco, in modo da mantenersi il più distante possibile per un bel pezzo, così come gli aveva detto Kuro di fare. Però, arrivò dietro la lunga carovana di carrozze e seguendone la scia fu facile per lui avvicinarsi.  
Vide anche partire diverse frecce, scoccate dalle prime carrozze. Dopo averne schivate il primo fascio, aumentarono gradualmente di numero, finché non diventarono una vera e propria pioggia. La traiettoria della sua corsa divenne irregolare, dovette anche rallentare spesso per non farsi prendere. Però, una freccia lo colpì comunque all’altezza della spalla, e benché il dolore fosse tanto e la sorpresa tanta, Mitsuru non si fermò: fece uno scatto in avanti e raggiunse la prima carrozza.  
Vi saltò sopra con un balzo ben calibrato, guardò dentro ma non vide il drago rosa – solo un povero domestico che tentava di nascondersi dietro una cassa piena di riso. Il topo alzò il viso in tempo per vedere un’altra pioggia di frecce arrivare proprio sopra la sua testa, entrò dentro la carrozza per ripararsi. L’uomo squittì, implorando di risparmiarlo.  
Mitsuru si tolse velocemente la freccia dalla spalla e si sporse appena per controllare le altre carrozze, ma non ebbe tempo perché anche il secondo cocchiere aveva lasciato il proprio posto per andare da lui brandendo un’arma. Scese con un balzo e corse in avanti, velocissimo.  
Quando vide una carrozza più bella, colorata di rosa e oro, intuì che dovesse essere quella. Schivò altre frecce e si tuffò dentro, atterrando su cuscini e un piccolo appoggiapiedi di legno. Shu e Seimei lo guardarono sbalorditi per diversi secondi, prima che l’uomo urlasse qualcosa, isterico.  
-Colpiscilo, drago!  
Il sorriso di Mitsuru si spense all’istante, guardò Shu e le sue catene con terrore e raccapriccio. Shu ricambiò il suo sguardo con altrettanta paura, ma cambiò espressione nel giro di qualche istante, quando il suo padrone urlò ancora.  
-Colpiscilo, ora!  
Lo colpì. Piano, molto piano, sulla testa, con un dito, davanti agli occhi sbigottiti di Seimei.  
Poi prese velocemente la spada rossa e la consegnò al topo, afferrandolo per la collottola e buttandolo fuori dalla carrozza. Urlò anche lui.  
-Portalo a Kiryuu! Lui la saprà usare!  
Mitsuru ruzzolò nella polvere di terra, si rialzò in fretta e frastornato riprese a correre, verso la grande tigre e Mika e Kuro, così come gli era stato detto. Non era riuscito a salvare Shu, che con quelle catene addosso sembrava davvero impossibile da spostare, ma aveva recuperato un’arma che forse era utile.  
Le frecce che lo inseguirono gli impedirono di fare altri pensieri: correre, solo correre.  
Dentro la carrozza, la meraviglia di Seimei si era trasformata presto in rabbia cieca, a cui Shu tentò di rispondere.  
-Ho eseguito il tuo ordine, non puoi-  
Lo zittì all’istante, gli strappò di dosso i sigilli che aveva applicato al suo petto, e questa volta il suo ordine fu decisamente più preciso.  
-Richiama una tempesta e spazza via tutti i tuoi amici!  
Il drago si fermò all’istante, i muscoli rigidi e la coda tesa. Il suo cuore ebbe un sussulto violento, tanto che fu costretto a piegarsi per il dolore. Quando riaprì gli occhi, le sue pupille erano diventate luminose e tutto il suo corpo cominciò a emanare una strana luce dorata. A quel punto si sollevò dai sedili della carrozza e aprì le braccia, sempre più in alto – le sue catene risposero alla magia piegata al volere del padrone, e liberarono i suoi polsi e le sue caviglie.  
Sopra di lor, il cielo era ormai grigio: l’eclissi era compiuta.  
Il drago rosa cominciò ad agitare le proprie braccia, seguendo la forma di ampi cerchi.  
  
  
  
Quando Mitsuru superò la tigre, Kaoru tentò di agguantarlo con una zampata, mancandolo però di diversi metri. Mitsuru quindi arrivò a Mika e balzò aggrappandosi sulla sua coda, salendo pian piano fino alla sua groppa reggendosi con una sola mano. Fu preso da Kuro, ben sorpreso di vederlo, e gli consegnò la spada rossa tra le braccia.  
-Dov’è Shu?  
-Era legato e sigillato, non potevo portarlo via! Ma mi ha dato questa!  
-E cosa me ne faccio io di questa?  
-Ha detto che la sai usare!  
Kuro non ebbe tempo di replicare, perché il cavallo dovette girare velocemente a destra per evitare un grosso cumulo di sassi e roccia. L’uomo dai capelli rossi si aggrappò più saldamente alla sua criniera, il topo a lui.  
Urlò, cercando di comunicare con Mika che aveva sentito tutto.  
-Non possiamo aprire l’anfora ora! Che facciamo?  
Il cavallo non rispose per diversi minuti, correndo sempre a più non posso. La tigre dietro di lui ruggì, ma uno scatto più deciso la distanziò di diversi metri. Sembrò quasi che Kaoru avesse creduto che stessero fuggendo, quando poi Mika decise altrimenti. Si fermò di colpo, impennando, e abbassò le gambe.  
-Scendete, veloci!  
I due obbedirono al suo ordine, così da liberargli la groppa.  
Mika, a quel punto, poté girarsi verso la tigre che si era avvicinata tantissimo, e quando fu abbastanza vicina si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori e scalciò in aria, nitrendo forte. La tigre fu costretta a fermarsi davanti a lui, per non essere colpito.  
Kaoru si rivolse a Mika con una voce strafottente, sarcastica.  
-Hai intenzione di affrontarmi, cavallo?  
-Pensi di farmi paura? I miei zoccoli sono più duri delle tue ossa! Ci impiego niente a spezzarti il collo!  
-Sono parole piene di coraggio! Mi domando allora come mai fino ad adesso siete continuamente scappati da me, se eri tanto forte da affrontarmi!  
-Non è mai stato necessario! Ma ora sì!  
Pestò lo zoccolo nel terreno fragile, per sottolineare la propria convinzione. Kaoru non disse nulla e lo guardò impensierito, resosi conto di aver davanti un avversario davvero pronto a tutto – non poteva sottovalutarlo, né per forza né per spirito.  
Intanto che i due si fronteggiavano, però, dalla direzione della carovana degli Itsuki sembrava arrivare qualcosa, che Mitsuru vide subito. Con un dito in aria, lo indicò anche a Kuro.  
-Là! Si sta avvicinando qualcosa!  
Videro una figuretta sollevarsi dalle carrozze in rallentamento e salire in cielo, rimanere appesa all’aria e muovere gli arti e la lunga coda. Kuro fece un passo in avanti, impensierito.  
Vide crearsi nuvole grigie, il vento sollevarsi, rumori sinistri rimbombare nell’etere. Capì abbastanza in fretta.  
-Shu sta creando una tempesta…  
Il topo si attaccò a lui d’istinto: le sue piccole gambe cominciarono a tremare di paura, convulsamente.  
Kuro teneva per una mano l’anfora e per l’altra la spada. Se dall’interno dell’anfora nera arrivava un continuo strillo impazzito dei pipistrelli che si muovevano sbattendo ovunque, la spada cominciò a pulsare contro il suo palmo richiamando la sua attenzione. Kuro guardò l’elsa rossa e vide che il drago in rilievo si era illuminato.  
Sentì il richiamo nel petto e decise di rispondervi, esattamente come aveva fatto il giorno in cui aveva trovato l’uovo d’oro.  
Diede in mano l’anfora al piccolo topo, avanzando di qualche passo.  
-Allontanati, Mitsuru. Devo affrontarlo io.  
Il cavallo riuscì a spingere indietro la tigre e Kuro ebbe libero davanti a sé. Solo lui e la tempesta di Shu.  
Liberò la spada dalla fodera quando il primo tuono spaccò il cielo. Poi la massa nera delle nubi rotolò su se stessa, si addensò e si condensò, i fulmini furono schegge di luce in un nero sempre torbido – persino la luna e il sole, uniti in un abbraccio d’amore, ne erano avvolti.  
Ci furono alcuni secondi di dubbio, come se il drago avesse fermato la tempesta di proposito. Kuro vide poi il suo petto illuminarsi, non capì che gli era appena stato dato un ordine preciso, e l’urlo di lui venne inghiottito dall’ennesimo tuono.  
Cadde altra pioggia, sopra di lui si addensò carica elettrica. Urlò anche il topo, terrorizzato.  
-Scappa! Sta per cadere un fulmine!  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi ebbe paura. Guardò l’impugnatura della spada, il suo filo lucido e la lama tagliente.  
Sorrise.  
-Un fulmine creato da un drago, vero?  
Fu un attimo, quando lui alzò le braccia al cielo.  
Un fulmine cadde di schianto sopra di lui, emanando una luce tale che per qualche istante tutti dovettero serrare le palpebre e proteggersi il viso. La tigre, il cavallo, il topo, il drago e tutti gli Itsuki non seppero davvero cosa stesse accadendo, ma quando riaprirono gli occhi lui era ancora lì, con la spada alzata e vibrante di luce rossastra.  
Incolume, e ancora vivo.  
Con un ringhio bestiale, Kuro abbassò le braccia in un fendente, che come una nuvola liberò il fulmine intrappolato e tagliò la terra stessa da cui era stato richiamato, creando uno tsunami di energia che spazzò l’intera carovana e il drago, persino il cavallo e la tigre, anche il topo dietro di lui.  
Calato il silenzio, fu l’unico ancora in piedi.  
  
  
  
Nella caduta, Mitsuru non aveva fatto molta attenzione a quel che succedeva all’anfora tra le proprie braccia, più occupato a non farsi male e a evitare i sassi duri che sporgevano dal terreno. Fu uno di quei sassi, però, che crepò l’involucro dell’anfora; i pipistrellini agitati al suo interno, spaventati anche dal fracasso che avevano sentito, si muovevano ancora più velocemente e sbattevano a ripetizione contro quella crepa.  
Uno, due, tre, quattro volte: alla quinta testata, un pipistrellino creò il primo buco, che si allargò velocemente e poi si espanse, fino a che l’anfora stessa non fu in frantumi e i pipistrellini tutti in volo, liberi.  
La nube nera che si sollevò da terra, tra la pioggia e i tuoni bassi che borbottavano, era piena di occhietti rossi minacciosi e strillava di mille voci assatanate. Mika non fu l’unico ad averne tanto timore, tra i presenti.  
I pipistrelli, assolutamente fuori controllo, guidati dal loro capo bianco attaccarono la prima cosa che videro: Kuro. L’uomo era ancora chino verso il terreno, con le braccia tremanti per il colpo che aveva inferto da poco, e ci mise qualche secondo di troppo a rendersi conto del pericolo che stava correndo.  
La nube gli fu subito addosso e cominciò ad attaccare – l’uomo dai capelli rossi sentì a malapena qualcuno urlare e dare un comando, perché entro quel vortice di pipistrelli era davvero difficile sentire il drago disperato che tentava il tutto per tutto per salvarlo.  
Il cuore di Shu era colmo di tristezza e di paura, poiché ancora angosciato dall’ordine di morte che il padrone gli aveva impartito. Senza pensare minimamente, diresse la nube di pipistrelli su un altro bersaglio, così che lasciasse libero il suo amato.  
Quel bersaglio fu la tigre.  
Con insolita ferocia, il leader bianco dei pipistrelli accolse l’ordine magico del drago e attaccò Kaoru riverso a terra, che faticava a reggersi in piedi. Il colpo che aveva preso nel cadere a terra lo aveva tramortito e aveva piegato in malo modo la sua zampa anteriore: indebolito com’era, fu davvero difficile per lui rispondere all’attacco. Cominciò quindi a ringhiare, a urlare, a dimenarsi.  
Un pipistrello lo attaccò agli occhi e lo rese cieco, cosa che peggiorò ovviamente la sua posizione. Kaoru strillò di dolore e cercò di arretrare, ma i continui attacchi dei pipistrelli non gli davano alcuna tregua. Fu una scena pietosa, specialmente quando Kaoru si accasciò di nuovo a terra e rimase inerme agli attacchi dei pipistrelli.  
Sempre più sangue colorò il suo manto dorato, pur sotto la pioggia.  
Kuro ebbe un moto di furiosa pietà, urlò e corse verso la nube nera dei pipistrelli. Anche se Shu gridava di non attaccarlo, diversi di loro lo morsero e lo graffiarono, incidendo profonde ferite sulla sua pelle. Il pipistrello bianco, in particolare, puntò diretto alla sua gola, perché la perfidia scorreva nel suo corpo e non c’era supplica che lo potesse fermare.  
Kuro lo vide e gli bastò un colpo di spada: lo tranciò in due metà perfette mentre era ancora in volo, uccidendolo all’istante.  
A quel punto, mutò qualcosa. I pipistrelli cominciarono a strillare più forte, obbligando Kuro ad accasciarsi a terra e a tenersi le orecchie. Poi, volarono in alto, formando la figura di una persona dalle fattezze umane: il vampiro che avevano visto al cimitero degli Hibiki.  
Rei tornò al suolo, con gli occhi ancora rossi. Man mano, però, la sua espressione si ammorbidì e il suo sguardo prese coscienza. Tornò in sé, dopo tutti quegli anni, e la prima cosa che vide fu il corpo del suo amato martoriato a morte.  
-No!  
Corse da lui e lo abbracciò, cominciando a piangere. Kaoru si destò, perché sentiva un suono così familiare e così caro. Quando a fatica aprì gli occhi feriti e vide Rei contro di sé, non riuscì a capacitarsi di quanto stesse accadendo – il suo corpo mutò e prese forma umana, rimanendo nelle braccia del vampiro. Le lacrime di lui gli lavarono il volto, occhi guance e labbra, assieme all’acqua del cielo.  
Sorrise, rinfrancato del dolore di secoli.  
-Allora stai bene, Rei…  
Il vampiro urlò a quelle parole, inconsolabile. Lo accarezzò sui capelli e lo sollevò contro il proprio petto, mentre sentiva la vita scorrergli via senza poter fare assolutamente nulla. La tigre e il pipistrello erano nemici naturali, i loro attacchi erano mortali l’un contro l’altro, e sapere di essere la causa della morte di Kaoru rendeva ancora più tragico il tutto per Rei.  
L’erede degli antichi Sakuma alzò la testa di scatto quando sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi: era il drago rosa, che li guardava con enorme tristezza. Non capì cosa volesse fare fino a che Shu non morse il proprio polso abbastanza forte da ferirsi e far uscire il proprio sangue; con quel sangue, abbeverò Kaoru, e ne bagnò il corpo.  
Kaoru brillò di luce dorata, tra le braccia di Rei, fino a che le sue ferite non guarirono completamente e lui fu salvo. Il pianto di Rei divenne di gioia, così come il sorriso della tigre.  
Si scambiarono un bacio, dopo tutto quel tempo, che sapeva di vero amore.  
  
  
  
Non ebbero tempo di fare alcunché, pensare alcunché.  
Shu si rivolse sorridendo verso Kuro, che lo guardava soddisfatto e grato. Salvare il nemico non era un atto facile, occorreva compassione e coraggio – ma Kaoru ora aveva lo sguardo più felice e appagato del mondo, tanto che i suoi capelli come il manto della tigre che era stavano diventando sempre più candidi.  
Lui era il bianco come Rei era il nero.  
Nel fare il gesto, però, Shu si accorse che c’era del movimento nella zona delle carrozze rovesciate degli Itsuki. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per riconoscere il capoclan Seimei, che barcollando in piedi brandiva una strana arma che si reggeva in una mano, con una canna protesa in avanti. L’uomo la puntò e sparò verso Kuro.  
Anche questa volta, il drago non pensò. Il suo corpo era debole per quanto appena fatto, non sarebbe riuscito a evocare vento sufficiente in tempo, così fece l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare: proteggerlo con il proprio corpo.  
La pallottola, che aveva già una traiettoria irregolare, si conficcò nel suo petto, a qualche centimetro di distanza dal cuore, sufficiente per farlo accasciare a terra dolorante.  
Kuro lo prese al volo prima che raggiungesse il suolo, sostenendolo con il proprio abbraccio. Visto il sangue che sgorgava dal suo petto capì la situazione, alzò lo sguardo al capoclan e riconobbe quella cosa che emanava fumo grigiastro: la pistola a un solo colpo che non aveva preso dall’armeria Itsuki. Urlò la sua rabbia, pronto a ucciderlo in ogni istante.  
Fu solo per il braccio di Shu, aggrappato al suo capo e al suo collo, che Kuro non si mosse. Shu sputò rosso e si addossò ancora di più a lui, soffrendo davvero. Kuro non riuscì a fare altro che prendergli il viso e obbligarlo a guardarlo negli occhi, cercando di dargli conforto in quel modo.  
Il capoclan, terrorizzato dallo sviluppo della situazione, abbandonò la pistola a terra e corse verso le proprie carrozze. Aveva già tra le labbra alcuni ordini, che però non riuscì neanche a formulare fino alla fine.  
Partì una pioggia di frecce che andarono a colpire lui, trapassandolo in più punti. La spalla, il braccio, l’altra spalla, il petto in alto, il petto in basso, l’inguine, la gamba, l’occhio. Seimei vomitò qualcosa, tra parole e odio, e poi cadde a terra e lì rimase, morto. Le guardie degli Itsuki si erano ribellate, disgustate da quella cattiveria senza fine e da quella malvagità che non riusciva a fermarsi neppure davanti a un atto di pietà. Proprio quel popolo che lui aveva tentato di soggiogare con ogni mezzo gli si era alla fine ritorto contro, riconoscendo in lui una malvagità ripugnante.  
Era tutto finito.  
  
  
  
Shu sentì la compattezza dei mala di Kuro contro la propria schiena, questo gli fece provare un profondo sentimento di nostalgia. Sorrise con le labbra sporche del proprio stesso sangue, mentre Kuro tentava di pulire il suo petto sporco di sangue e pioggia. Sembrò volere estrarre la pallottola con le mani, perché a tale soluzione il suo dolore era arrivato.  
-Stai tranquillo! Ora ci penso io!  
Le sue mani però lottavano con quelle di lui, che le allontanava per impedirgli di fare alcunché. Era come aveva detto il patto: l’eclissi, il bianco e il nero, la vita nella morte. Shu allora si domandò come mai, proprio in quel momento, Kuro avesse una tale espressione terrorizzata, come se stesse accadendo qualcosa di terribile.  
-Ora dovrebbe arrivare.  
L’uomo dai capelli rossi gli prese le mani e lo guardò in faccia, senza capire.  
-Cosa dovrebbe arrivare?  
-La scala per il cielo! La scala per il regno dei draghi!  
Shu guardò in alto, tra le nubi ancora scure, aspettandosi di vedere chissà che cosa. Estrasse il proprio ventaglio dalla tasca dei pantaloni, lasciato lì durante ultime vicende – cominciò a sventolarlo piano, per quanto il suo braccio stanco glielo permise. Si arrabbiò molto quando Kuro lo fermò, afferrandogli saldamente la mano nella propria.  
-Cosa stai facendo? Lasciami! Devo tornare in cielo!  
Il drago rosa fu sorpreso nel constatare come ciò di cui parlava quell’umano non aveva niente a che vedere con i suoi pensieri in quel momento, come se cercassero di comunicare da due mondo completamente diversi. Le lacrime di lui, la sua furia, il suo dolore: niente aveva senso.  
-Non ho intenzione di lasciarti morire!  
-Kiryuu, tutto questo… tutto questo fa parte della-  
-Lasciami togliere la pallottola!  
Poi Shu abbassò lo sguardo al proprio petto, vedendolo lordo di sangue. Ogni suo vestito era diventato di colore rosso, dall’obi elegante al pelo che orlava la sua cinta; persino il fiocco rosa che ricadeva allentato lungo i fianchi era appesantito da grumi scuri, insozzato di liquidi vischiosi.  
Tentò di muovere le gambe e sentì che cominciavano a fargli male i muscoli. Quindi, capì il motivo delle ansie di lui.  
Si addossò all’uomo, prendendogli le mani con sicurezza.  
-Kiryuu… Kiryuu, tutto questo è necessario. È parte della profezia, del patto che ho fatto con gli Itsuki secoli fa.  
Kuro smise di lottare per liberarsi, non si rese conto di aver cominciato a piangere in silenzio; i capelli abbassati dalla pioggia erano incollati al suo viso, in una visione pietosa. Shu continuò, mentre il fiato si affievoliva sempre più e in cielo preservava lo stato di tempesta.  
-Ciò che io cercavo… quello che io cercavo, quando ho stretto quel patto, era la libertà di noi tutti. Capisci, Kiryuu? Io avevo già intuito cosa poteva accadere, ma era così stupido pensare che gli esseri umani sarebbero arrivati a tanto… imprigionarmi, sacrificando nel processo la loro umanità… che idiozia…  
Chiuse gli occhi, ripensando a vecchie cose.  
Nel sentire che la vita, goccia dopo goccia, lo stava lasciando, la mente reagiva con l’adrenalina e i ricordi anche più lontani riemersero da memorie dimenticate. Anche le emozioni e le intenzioni, gli sguardi che una volta aveva adorato fino a diventare folle.  
-Io, Rei, Kanata e Wataru… siamo ciò che serve al mondo egoista per arrivare al suo completamento, la mia libertà coincide con quella di tutti… l’incontro delle parti e la sua unione, il magico con l’umano che trovano un equilibrio, era questa la chiave vera… volevo far capire che non poteva esserci amore con l’odio o la gelosia, non poteva esserci grandezza con quel genere di sentimenti…  
Un tuono lo zittì, alto e magnifico. Guardò le nubi proprio quando un fulmine bianchissimo le attraversò di lato, prima di immergersi in una curva morbida e quindi sparire.  
Le sue parole divennero amare.  
-Ma Tenshouin aveva ragione, alla fine, perché questo mondo deve rimanere degli esseri umani e tutti noi dobbiamo tornare al nostro posto… solo così ci sarà, per tutti-  
Non finì la propria considerazione, preferì respirare.  
Kuro ne approfittò per fargli notare una cosa ovvia, nel tentativo di ridimensionare le sue aspettative – era ancora la paura a parlare per l’uomo, perché tutto ciò che stava osservando era il proprio amato che stava morendo: nessuna ascesa, nessuna scala, niente di niente.  
-Non sta cadendo niente dal cielo! Ci sono solo nubi!  
Le sue mani tremarono, tra le dita di lui.  
-Per favore, lasciami…  
Shu però era ancora pieno di sicurezza, aveva fiducia nella potenza e nella correttezza della magia, mise a tacere ogni disperazione con una convinzione profonda.  
-Ora arriva, vedrai che arriva! Mi verranno a prendere dal cielo! Mi porteranno a casa! E poi-  
Sorrise all’uomo, si girò e la sua testa rotolò sopra un mala grosso prima di toccargli la pelle del petto. Borbottò contrariato, si aggrappò al vestito che, non troppo tempo prima, lo aveva coperto e lo aveva protetto, nascosto al mondo che lo stava inseguendo.  
Risalì con lo sguardo fino al viso di lui, contratto in una smorfia di dolore. Lo amava, lo amava davvero tanto, e il suo cuore lo ricordò.  
-Ma io non-  
Si diede dello stupido, per averlo capito solo a quel punto. Andare via da quel mondo avrebbe significato perderlo, forse per sempre, perché non c’era certezza che i draghi gli permettessero di tornare di nuovo. Eppure, lui aveva così tanto desiderato tornare in cielo.  
Accarezzò la guancia di lui, bagnata e sporca di barba rossa, e asciugò una delle sue lacrime con il pollice.  
Balbettò, contraendosi.  
-Non voglio… io voglio rimanere…  
L’espressione di Kuro cambiò: dopo aver spalancato gli occhi a quelle parole, corrucciò la fronte e chiuse le palpebre, piangendo più forte di prima e cominciando a singhiozzare. Lo strinse a sé, come non aveva mai fatto prima, chiamò così tante volte il suo nome fino a perderne il conto.  
Ma a quel punto, il patto aveva raggiunto il compimento. La tempesta cominciò a ritirarsi e le nubi divennero sempre più chiare. Il topo li chiamò, puntando in alto.  
-Drago! Nel cielo!  
Videro luce dorata irradiarsi con sempre maggior forza, tra un vortice debole di vento.  
Il drago rosa non perse tempo, recuperò il proprio ventaglio e cercò di sollevarlo con ben scarsi risultati. Sospirò, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.  
-Aiutami a sbatterlo, Kiryuu… non sento più le braccia…  
Senza dire una sola parola, Kuro afferrò i suoi polsi e cominciò a sbattere il ventaglio. Bastarono pochi movimenti, invero, perché entrambi si sollevassero da terra, sostenuti da un’aria piena di pulviscolo brillante. Però non era sufficiente.  
-Più forte…  
Kuro obbedì ancora, muovendosi in maniera più convinta, e attorno a loro cominciò a vorticare un vero e proprio mulinello.  
Dall’altro, la luce dorata cominciava a formare un’immagine compatta, si allungava metro dopo metro in scalini squadrati e alti, sembrava una montagna con tante terrazze l’una sopra l’altra. Un obelisco di luce, tagliato orizzontalmente.  
Shu si separò da Kuro, adagiandolo con delicatezza sul terreno. Fu indeciso se voltarsi indietro e salutarlo, perché era consapevole di non avere né il viso pulito né un’espressione compiacente.  
I secondi che impiegò per decidere furono sufficienti: il suo corpo si staccò dalla sua anima, che dal petto di quel cadavere ormai inutile si allungò maestoso in mille riccioli eleganti un enorme drago rosa.  
Il corpo umano si trasformò in mille petali di ciliegio ancora prima che Kuro riuscisse a prenderlo, mentre il drago si librava in cielo con un ululato di felicità. Pur tra le lacrime, anche l’uomo con i capelli rossi riuscì a sorridere.  
Alla scena si erano avvicinati tutti. Rei che sorreggeva Kaoru da un fianco, il topo e il cavallo in forma umana, anche qualche guardia degli Itsuki particolarmente coraggiosa. A loro il drago si rivolse, guardandoli tutti con quei suoi profondi occhi viola.  
-Grazie. Non dimenticherò quello che avete fatto per me e l’amore che mi avete dato.  
Guardò Kuro, specificatamente.  
-Non lo dimenticherò mai.  
Poi, volando, salì la scala dorata fino al cielo, e dietro di lui le nuvole si chiusero, isolando così di nuovo e per sempre il regno dei draghi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

  
  


  
  
  
  
Sotto il grande palco piatto del tempio, scavata nella terra morbida tra le pietre messe sbilenche e le colonne nel terriccio che sostenevano da una parte la scalinata e dall’altra tutta la struttura in pietra, c’era un’insenatura posta sempre all’ombra, fresca anche quando l’estate cuoceva la roccia. Era grande abbastanza da nascondere due persone adulte e un ragazzo, quasi tre persone normali, ed era il covo preferito di Rei quando non voleva ascoltare i rimproveri di Keito e voleva sfuggire agli inseguimenti di Souma.  
Kaoru lo sapeva, anche se si guardava bene dal rivelarlo ai due sacerdoti. Quando era stufo di stare da solo, come in quel momento, girava attorno alla collinetta che saliva al tempio e si arrampicava in alto fino a raggiungere la piccola conca, insinuandosi dentro e sdraiandosi addosso a Rei.  
Come ogni singola volta, il vampiro bofonchiò infastidito, cercando di riaddormentarsi subito, ma le braccia di Kaoru si strinsero con troppa dolcezza alla vita e lui riconobbe l’identità dell’intruso. Nacque un sorriso sulle sue labbra ancora prima che aprisse gli occhi.  
Notò però una cosa, che indicò all’altro appena raggiunse la sua altezza.  
-Guarda, Kaoru-kun….  
Mentre lo seguiva con lo sguardo, Rei allungò una mano in avanti, nel punto dove la roccia si immetteva nel terreno. Era cresciuto un ciuffo d’erba particolarmente vivace e voluminoso, da cui spuntava anche lo stelo di un bocciolo biancastro. Sorrisero entrambi.  
-Persino questa terra sembra diventata un po’ fertile, ultimamente… magari riusciremo a coltivare qualcosa di diverso che patate e rape…  
Rei si girò verso di lui, per abbracciarlo a propria volta.  
-Possiamo sempre andare a caccia e cercare qualcosa di buono.  
-Nah… ci impiegheremmo troppo tempo per andare e poi tornare…  
-Preferisci quindi zappare?  
Lo zittì con un bacio e gli si accoccolò addosso, senza aggiungere altro. Rei accettò l’invito implicito e si addormentò addosso a lui, lasciando ogni altro pensiero estraneo – sorrise un’ultima volta quando lo sentì fare le fusa, pian piano, e anche quando sentì la sua coda lunga bianca e nera muoversi con gioia contro il suo fianco. Era una felicità strana, eppure così gradevole.  
Qualcuno urlò, ai piedi della collinetta. Era Keito, alle prese con il topo sempre esuberante e sempre veloce, che aveva iniziato a correre tutt’attorno nella speranza di fare abbastanza vento da pulire le pietre dalla polvere. Il risultato era stato pessimo, cosa che aveva comportato l’ira del sacerdote maggiore.  
-Mitsuru Tenma! Vieni subito qui a prendere una scopa e rimediare al danno che hai fatto!  
Il topo rise e ricominciò a correre, ben più velocemente di quanto Keito non riuscisse a fare. Accanto a lui, vispo come sempre, anche Souma inseguiva il piccolo monello, blaterando tra gli ansimi della corsa qualcosa a proposito di punire il lestofante tagliandogli le gambe con la propria katana.  
Il vento, intanto, soffiava lento sulle foglie che copriva la lunga strada di pietra.  
C’era un’altra costruzione, vicino al vecchio capanno del bonzo: cinque stanze chiuse da uno sterrato, si aprivano all’esterno per mezzo di una veranda protetta da un telo chiaro, che faceva rimbalzare il poco sole giornaliero. Era stata costruita di recente, dopo l’arrivo di tanti ospiti – Keito aveva colto l’opportunità quando, oltre che Midori, erano arrivate anche altre braccia forti, e aveva dato alloggio a tutti loro. Dormivano comodamente, con tutti gli agi che un rifugio di montagna gestito da sacerdoti potesse dare. Ma non mancava mai il cibo e l’acqua tirata su dal nuovo pozzo era sempre pronta e calda.  
Midori sospirò, mentre si chinava piano sul legno duro e versava il tè nella tazza mezza piena della padrona.  
-Che seccatura, ogni giorno sempre la solita storia… il topo non imparerà mai la disciplina…  
Lei rise gioviale, con una risata così cristallina e soave che pareva quella di un essere ultraterreno.  
-È solo molto allegro, non possiamo fargliene una colpa. D’altronde, anche tu eri molto allegro qualche giorno fa, quando hai ricevuto quella missiva…  
Il viso del ragazzo divenne di uno strano color porpora, al ricordo della lettera che Yuzuru gli aveva spedito – in segreto e con discrezione, perché per qualche miracolo lo aveva rintracciato persino in quelle alture e aveva preso l’abitudine di mandargli qualche riga di tanto in tanto; il padrone di lui era abbastanza facoltoso da permettersi persino un postino personale, di quei tempi, che nessuno riusciva a intercettare.  
Bofonchiò parole non importanti, poi prese la teiera piena d’acqua e rientrò in camera sua, blaterando a proposito del freddo. Lei rise ancora e mosse le proprie gambette corte sull’orlo della terrazza, molto vivace, si sistemò il ciuffo chiaro dietro l’orecchio e rimase in ascolto del vento.  
La vita aveva trovato il suo equilibrio perfetto, fatto di rinunce ma anche di ricompense, e ognuno di loro aveva trovato il giusto posto in cui sentirsi felice e appagato, nonostante tutti. Il mondo esterno non riusciva più a raggiungerli.  
Per un motivo o per l’altro, però, sentirono tutti quello strano trillo e videro, lassù in alto tra le nuvole, una scia dorata di fuliggine brillante, che durò quanto un baleno prima di sparire di nuovo.  
  
  
Aprì gli occhi stanchi, quando un alito gentile di vento entrò dalla veranda lasciata spalancata. Si mosse tra le coperte, cercando di stiracchiare i muscoli e lasciare il torpore del sonno, quando in realtà tutto ciò che desiderava era rimanere ancora lì per diverse ore. Ma era già mattina inoltrata, a giudicare dalla luce decisa che entrava nella sua stanza, e non poteva trattenersi oltre.  
Con uno sbadiglio in bocca, si alzò a sedere sopra il proprio giaciglio. Mille ciuffi scomposti e rossi le ricadevano ovunque: sugli occhi, sulla fronte, ai lati del viso. Non provò neanche a domarli, perché sapeva che era una battaglia persa in partenza. Sbuffò e recuperò i propri vestiti, posati accanto al giaciglio vuoto accanto al proprio, dove era posata una lunga collana di mala; sbuffò ancora e prese la stampella di legno che suo fratello gli aveva costruito, per poi zampettare fuori dalla stanza.  
Trovò uno sputino sul tavolo della cucina. Un paio di fagottini con marmellata di fiori, che mangiò con gusto, e una tazza di infuso protetta da un coperchio sottile di pietra, che ne preservava il calore avvolgente. Sorrise e ringraziò mentalmente il fratello affettuoso, ancora una volta più svelto di lei a preparare il cibo.  
Si affacciò all’ingresso della propria abitazione, guardando gli alberi alti della foresta che la circondava.  
Oltre gli alberi del bosco, diversi metri più a valle seguendo il fiume, il primogenito Kiryuu si stava sicuramente allenando da diverse ore, testando la propria resistenza contro il flusso costante dell’acqua mobile. Era qualcosa che amava fare, dopotutto, per sentirsi vivo – così almeno si giustificava con lei.  
Riaverlo in casa era sempre strano, dopo tutto quel tempo passati lontani. Ogni tanto si incrociavano nella stessa stanza e non riuscivano a parlarsi o a farsi domande scomode, ma il loro spirito era sempre più rinfrancato dalla presenza l’uno dell’altra e viceversa. Stavano lentamente ritrovando il senso della famiglia e questo era innegabile.  
Comparve dall’orto, oltre i gradini di pietra che alzavano la struttura, il giovane Mika, intento ancora a borbottare a proposito di alcune erbacce che infestavano i fiori di gelso. Mosse la coda e alzò gli occhi, fermandosi all’istante, le sorrise un po’ in imbarazzo quando la vide. Aveva il viso e le mani sporche di terra, una strana risata a scuotergli il petto: una visione dolce, familiare.  
Lei, non più a disagio per la sua presenza estranea, gli rispose con un sorriso sicuro e lo invitò dentro a farle compagnia.  
Diedero le spalle al mondo proprio quando un altro alito di vento si mosse sinuoso tra le fronde degli alberi, liberando un pulviscolo d’oro che fece sbocciare ogni bocciolo e rese ogni foglia verdissima; seguendo il sentiero arrivò al fiume e lì proseguì, fino ad arrivare alla propria meta.  
Kuro Kiryuu appoggiava i piedi sopra due massi bagnati, che emergevano dal pelo dell’acqua. Concentrato, mosse un calcio in aria, altissimo, e poi riprese posizione in perfetto equilibrio. L’ampio petto nudo, che mostrava tutte le cicatrici della sua vita, prese un altro profondo respiro e fece ancora il gesto, più e più volte. Sentì il trillo e aprì gli occhi, cercandone la provenienza.  
Attorno a lui c’era solo il fiume, tranquillo come sempre. L’acqua scorreva tra i sassi e scendeva fino a valle, nascondendo pesciolini brillanti e irradiando guizzi di luce.  
Mosse le mani a cerchio, cambiando posizione: i suoi calci si abbassarono ma divennero più penetranti, i suoi muscoli si allungarono alla massima estensione e poi si contrassero di nuovo, tornando quasi rilassati. Ogni respiro era guidato da un preciso controllo e tutta la sua persona era perfettamente equilibrata.  
Sentì di nuovo il trillo ma decise di non farsi ingannare ancora, quindi quella voce lo prese in contropiede.  
-È la prima volta che ti vedo mentre ti alleni.  
Spalancò gli occhi questa volta e perse completamente la postura, girandosi di scatto.  
Shu sorrise alla sua espressione stravolta.  
-È qualcosa che riesce a esprimere bellezza e forza allo stesso tempo.  
Kuro lo guardò ancora per diversi secondi prima di accettare che fosse reale. I suoi capelli avevano perso le corna e quell’insolito colore rosa, per diventare di uno banale e normalissimo color castano chiaro. I suoi zigomi non erano più macchiati di rosso e la sua schiena terminava in glutei sodi, dimentica della coda brillante.  
Umano, Shu sorrise ancora, piuttosto imbarazzato dal suo sguardo fisso. Calciò l’acqua nella sua direzione, per l’imbarazzo, quasi a volerlo colpire e ridestarlo.  
-Ora però sei solo buffo. È così insolito vedere un altro uomo da queste parti, per te?  
Si avvicinò a lui piano, come temendo di poter rompere quell’incanto – all’ennesimo atto magico, sembrava aver perso il proprio controllo. Però, riuscì comunque a borbottare.  
-Ma tu… tu…  
Anche Shu gli si avvicinò, bagnando completamente il bordo del proprio lungo kimono elegante e quasi inciampando sui sassetti irregolari del letto di quel fiume basso. Si aggrappò a lui per non cadere, e si ritrovarono in un abbraccio che a lungo aveva così tanto desiderato e anelato.  
-Ho fatto un patto con i miei avi.  
Kuro si corrucciò, anche davanti alla sua espressione stanca.  
-Un altro patto?  
-Sì, un altro patto.  
-Dopo tutto quello che ti è accaduto per colpa di un patto?  
-Ma questa volta è diverso!  
-Cosa hai patteggiato?  
Shu arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, forse non troppo abituato a quella forma così fragile.  
-La mia immortalità. Per vivere come un uomo, con te.  
Arrossì furiosamente quando Kuro non replicò subito e cercò in qualche modo di giustificarsi.  
-Ci ho impiegato quasi tre anni a convincerli! So che per no- che per i draghi sono pochi, ma ho sempre pensato che tu-  
Lo zittì con un bacio, perché non riuscì più a trattenersi. Shu ne fu sorpreso, ma lo accettò di buon grado, perché gli era mancato troppo; si beò dell’emozione pura e sincera, profonda, che sentì all’altezza del petto, e ritrovò la risposta alle mille paranoie che aveva avuto: sì, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Lui sorrideva.  
-Sei pazzo, Shu. Tutto questo per me…  
Gli prese il viso nelle proprie mani e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. Ora erano di un normale colore nero, eppure erano così belli, i suoi preferiti.  
-Non c’è motivo più alto che l’amore che provo per te, Kuro. Io credo questo.  
Un altro bacio, poi qualche sussurro dolce nell’orecchio.  
-Ti stavo aspettando, Shu.  
Sentirono un urlo e si girarono di scatto entrambi. Mika era arrivato di corsa quando aveva sentito i due trilli, trafelato e ancora sporco di terra. Iniziò a piangere e a correre verso il suo vecchio padrone, ogni pazzo un rumore di zoccoli. Lo capì subito, non sarebbe mai andato in cielo dai draghi – ma riavere il suo padrone su quella terra, averlo salvo e libero, era la sola cosa davvero importante per lui.  
Bagnò entrambi arrivando nel fiumiciattolo, ma si strinsero tutti e tre in un forte abbraccio.  
Finalmente, potevano essere felici, tutti loro. Per sempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Note autrice** : Buondì a tutti! Ci tenevo a fare un paio di paroline, ora che la fic è finita!  
Non scrivevo KuroShu da diverso tempo, quando ho cominciato a scrivere questa fic. Novembre dell'anno scorso, Giugno di quest'anno: sono parecchi mesi! Per cui mi sono detta che dovevo assolutamente rimediare (lol), anche perché mi mancavano un sacco. Li ho messi in disparte per un progetto molto impegnativo che mi ha dato tantissima soddisfazione, ma rimangono pur sempre la mia OTP del fandom anche tutt'ora.  
Ho scritto tutto in due mesi e mezzo, com'era da programma per il BBI, è stato abbastanza folle ma mi sono trovata a un certo punto a non riuscire davvero più a smettere. Questa fic è nata con un lampo d'ispirazione. Volevo fare qualcosa legato alla carta dello zodiaco cinese di Shu, dove c'era il drago rosa, e da quel frame ho sviluppato tutto il resto. A un certo punto mi sono ritrovata a coinvolgere moltissimi dei personaggi legati allo stesso gacha, e quindi tanto valeva metterli tutti (lol again)  
Scrivere una long è sempre una sfida, ma mi piace scrivere long anche per questo! Mi sono ritrovata con un sacco di pg da muovere, le loro storie, le loro motivazioni, le loro idee e i loro SENTIMENTI! Non solo Kuro e Shu, ma anche Midori, Mika, Mitsuru! Kanata e Madara, Eichi e Wataru! La stessa Mademoiselle e gli Itsuki! Kaoru anche, mi è stato molto a cuore.  
Also, la cultura cinese è un'altra cosa che mi ha sempre appassionato, avendola io studiata nel profondo. Come ho anticipato nelle note del prologo, ho cercato di impregnare questa fic dell'atmosfera che ho trovato nei libri e nei romanzi di letteratura cinese, ho cercato anche di ricreare un mondo sì fantastico ma che si rifaceva a un ben preciso contesto e ambiente. Sperimentare è un'altra cosa che mi piace molto, penso si sia abbastanza capito xD  
Spero di essere riuscita a trasmettere tutto l'affetto che ho provato per questa fic, per i suoi personaggi e le loro vicende. Vi ringrazio di cuore di aver letto e vi saluto!  
Alla prossima fic (L)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Sundering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734576) by [MrBalkanophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile)




End file.
